RWBY Volume 5: Divide
by Egurulejr93
Summary: 2 Years after Salem's defeat, our four heroes have lived better lives. But, none of these individuals, know of a plan. A plan 2 years in the making by the evil forces that seek to plunge Remnant into Darkness. The woman once known as Pyrrha Nikos, now known as Envy, seeks to divide the heroes, in the hopes that they will destroy each other from the inside
1. Chapter 1-Two Years Passed

**This story may be my own story, but** **RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5: Divide Chapter 1-Two Years**

 **FOREVER FALL**

A man wearing a hood is running down Forever Fall. When he turns around, he sees a streak of yellow pass by. He starts to panic, but keeps on running. But when he turns back to the front, he meets a robotic fist to his face, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. Groaning in pain, he covers his bloodied nose and looks up.

Yang Xiao Long, sporting a black leather jacket, with her emblem on the back, is staring at the guy and smiling.

"Did you honestly think, that you can outrun me, forever, Miles?" Yang asks, smiling and taking off her aviator glasses.

"Now..." Yang then grabs Miles' shirt and lifts him into the air. He is starting to look scared. Yang smiles. "Awww. You know. You look so damn cute, when you're scared. But unfortunately, I'm taken. Now..."

Yang lifts up her silver robot hand, and extends her blade out, causing Miles to shriek in fear.

"Would you kindly tell me, where your boss is? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

A bald man, wearing a grey suit, is walking in circles, lighting up a cigar, while two bodyguards in black suits are standing next to a door. A boom is heard. The man notices this, and takes out a shotgun from under his desk. He nods at his bodyguards, and they take out their weapons, and they exit the room. The man eagerly waits, sitting on a chair, and aiming his shotgun at they door. The sounds of gunshots and punching are heard. It continues for seconds, until the noise stops. The man gets up, still aiming his shotgun at the door. He then walks towards the door. But, as he reaches for the doorknob, something crashes through the wall next to him. The man sees that it is one of his bodyguard, knocked unconscious. The door then bursts open, knocking the man down, and his shotgun landing nearby. The man looks up and sees Yang walk towards him. He then attempts to turn around and tries to crawl, but Yang steps on his hand, causing him to groan in pain. Yang then stands above him, looking at him.

"Oscar Copperfield." Yang said. "Do you have any idea, how long I've been looking for you?"

Oscar angrily looks at Yang and says "Screw you, bitch!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't gave said that, Oscar. I already worked on your son, Miles. I have to admit."

Yang extends her blade.

"He was a tough egg to crack." She notices Oscars expression. It shows anger and shock. "Oh. Don''t worry. He's still breathing. He's just...missing a few teeth."

And just as Oscar lets out a sigh of relief, Yang then kicks him in the face. Oscar then loses consciousness. Yang smiles and takes out her Scroll. That's when yelping is heard along with the sound of a blade swiping. Yang looks confused. Nobody else knows about this place. She puts her Scroll away, and starts to walk towards the hole in the wall. As she gets closer, she notices blood splattered on a wall.

Yang knows that she didn't kill any of these men, and seeing the blood is concerning her. She then exits the room, and looks surprised at the sight. All the guards in the room are lying on the ground, with cuts on the throats, or wounds on their chest, in which their hearts are at. Yang crouches down next to one of the dead guards and looks at the guys chest wound.

Yang then hears another yelp. She turns around and sees a hooded person, wearing a Grimm Mask, stabbing the henchman, that she threw into the wall. The blade exits the man's chest. The masked person turns and looks at Yang, before she runs. Yang tries to pursue the person, but he/she has jumped out the window. Yang goes to the window and looks out. Nobody was outside. No one in sight. Yang then hears groaning and turns around. Oscar is moving his head slowly.

"Well." Yang said. "At least, you're still alive."

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY-CLASSROOM**

Students wearing standard academy uniforms are sitting in a classroom, watching as the cat-earred Faunus, with amber eyes is slowly walking around the front of the classroom. Blake Belladonna sips her cup of tea and smiles.

"Overall, class." Blake said. "This so called 'war' with the Grimm-hybrid known as Salem, only begun, the day she sent that worldwide broadcast. And it has, and will be the shortest war in Remnant's history. Only about fours days, at least. And it all ended here."

Looking at a map of Remnant, she points at Vale.

"Vale. Where I, along with my teammates fought against Salem. And in the end, we were victorious. But, not without a consequence."

She then looks at the students.

"Winter Schnee, of Atlas, and the sister to Weiss, my teammate...sacrificed herself, to ensure that we stopped Salem, once an for all. It was a hero's sacrifice. A noble one. She is the reason, why our worlds have reunited in this time of peace."

That's when the sound of a bell is heard. The students get up, pack their stuff, and leave. A young girl, at least sixteen years old, with a tail, looking nervous, just sits down, not getting up. Blake notices her and walks to the girl. She doesn't even look at Blake, just staring at her book.

"Hi, there." Blake said.

The girl doesn't respond.

"Bella, isn't it?"

This time, Bella nods. Blake then sits next to Bella.

"You look troubled." Blake said. "Is there anything, you want to talk to me about, Bella?"

Bella seems hesitant, but she would then look at Blake.

"It's this guy." Bella said. "He keeps pulling on my tail, and calling me 'freak'. And every time, I ask him to stop, he just keeps on doing it. I hate the way, I am. I sometimes wish, that I was like everyone else."

"...I see." Blake said. "You're being bullied, because of your Faunus heritage."

Bella nods.

"You know." Blake said. "There's this girl, I know. Velvet Scarlatina. She's a Faunus, too. This guy, Cardin Winchester, always messed with her. Pulling her rabbit ears and calling her names. He was such a bully."

"Was?" Bella asked.

"Cardin lost his team after Beacon fell. It changed him. He wanted to make amends with Velvet. He eventually did." Blake smiles. "After Velvet kneed him in the jewels."

Bella snorts and chuckles.

"Yeah." Blake said, chuckling. "That was my reaction, too. They're technically not friends. But, they respect each other, now."

Blake then looks at Bella.

"Bella. There will always be people out there, who will want to mess with you. Either because you are a Faunus or because they enjoy it. And the best thing, that you can do, is to stand up for yourself. They may call you a freak. Or an abomination. But, if you allow those words to hurt you, then it'll never go away."

Bella looks at Blake. "How did you handle it, Miss Belladonna? The bullying?"

"Well." Blake said. "To tell you the truth, I was ashamed of who I am." She touches one of her cat ears. "I used to tie a bow around these, to hide them. I wanted to be like everyone else. But, one day, I accidentally let my secret out. I thought, my team would reject me. But they accepted me. instead. Even Weiss accepted me. And she grew up, with a father who was prejudiced. It took me almost a year, to finally accept who I really am. And now, I walk around freely. No bow. Nothing to hide."

Bella nods.

"My point is, Bella, is that you need to accept your Faunus heritage, like I did. And if anyone wants to mess with you, just aim for the jewels."

"But, what if it's a girl?" Bella asked.

"Hmm." Blake said, thinking. "I think a punch in the gut should be effective."

Bella smiles. She then gets up and packs her book into her backpack. She then gives Blake a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna." Bella said.

Bella then releases Blake, smiles and walks out of the classroom. Blake sighs, goes to her desk, picks up her cup of tea and drinks it.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Blake sits down, reading a book. Her room is slightly larger then her old dorm room, with the exception of the bunk beds. A ringing noise is heard. Blake looks up and sees her Scroll ringing. Blake gets up and walks to her desk. Pressing the "Accept Call" function, she sees Yang on a smaller screen, smiling at her. Blake smiles at her girlfriend.

"Well, well." Blake said. "You've finally responded to my calls."

"Oh, come on Blake." Yang said. "I was very busy."

"Did it go good?"

Yang knows that it somewhat went good, except for the dead guards. But, all Yang can do is smile.

"Absolutely. Oscar Copperfield is now in custody. And I..." Yang holds up an envelope. "...got paid good. Looks like Bumblebee will be getting an upgrade sooner than I thought."

Yang puts the envelope down. Blake smiles.

"Did you at least miss me?" Blake asked.

"Well..." Yang said. "I did attract some admirers at this bar in Mistral. And there was this guy..."

"Yang." Blake said, sounding annoyed.

Yang laughs. "I'm kidding, Blake. You know, how much I missed you."

"And this is your last mission, outside of Vale? As promised?" Blake asked.

"Hey. I made a promise to you. And I will be keeping that promise." Yang answered.

Blake smiled. "Okay. Um...you think, you'll make it for the anniversary?"

"Absolutely." Yang answered. "I'll be home, shortly before that starts."

Blake nods. "And Ruby?"

Yang's smile fades to worry.

"Yang?" Blake asked, looking concerned.

"Ruby...she's going through her phase, again. Weiss doesn't know. So, please don't mention it to her."

Blake knows what that means. "It's been two years, Yang. She missed last year's celebration. She can't miss this year's as well."

"I know, Blake." Yang said. "I'll talk to her shortly, after I get home. She's not missing this year." Yang is silent for a couple seconds. "None of us would be here, if it wasn't for her."

"Alright." Blake said. She then smiles. "So. When are you coming exactly home?"

"Tomorrow." Yang answered, smiling. "And I'm expecting a little gift from you, my little kitten."

"I'll think of something, before you get back."

"Okay." Yang said. "Gotta go." She then blows a kiss, and the screen does away.

Blake sighs. She then walks towards a drawer and opens it. Although hesitant, she would pick up the gun, that once belong to her friend, Matthew Bronze. Blake would continue to stare at the gun.

* * *

 **VALE-APARTMENT**

A kettle is spitting out steam, indicating that the water is boiled and ready. A pale hand picks it up, pours the water into a cup, that has a teabag in it. The white-haired girl, Weiss Schnee, mixes the teabag with the water for a few seconds, and then drinks out of it.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

There is nothing, but silence. Weiss seems concerned.

"Ruby?"

Inside her bathroom, Ruby Rose stares at the mirror, looking at her own reflection, staring at her own silver eyes. Ruby then takes her hand to her face, dragging the long scar across her face. Shen then rests her hands on the sink, staring down. Breathing heavily, she then reaches for something behind the toilet. She takes out a small bottle, opens it and takes out a couple pills. Ruby then puts the bottle back behind the toilet. She would then stare at the two white pills. Ruby then fills a cup of water, and takes the pills. Drinking the water, she swallows the pills. That's when Ruby begins to calm down, slowing her breathing down.

A knock is heard.

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice is heard. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Weiss." Ruby answered. "Just...doing some thinking. I'll be out in a minute."

Ruby then goes back into staring at the mirror.

Minutes later, Weiss is cutting a sandwich in half and packing it in a paper bag. She hears a door opening. Weiss turns and sees Ruby walking towards her.

"Gotta go?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Weiss said. "Emergency meeting, regarding the upcoming anniversary. I'll be back late tonight."

Ruby walks towards Weiss and gives her girlfriend a kiss. Ruby then smiles.

"I'll be waiting for you, then." Ruby said.

Weiss smiles. "I'll hold to you on that."

Weiss picks up on the paper bag, and walks towards the door. Weiss then looks at Ruby.

"You think, you'll attend this year?"

Ruby's smile fades. "I...I don't know, yet."

"It's tomorrow night, Ruby." Weiss said. "Just take your time, to answer."

Ruby nods. Weiss then leaves the apartment. Ruby sits on a nearby chair. She then takes out a small black box and opens it, showing a ring, with a small white gem on top of it.

"Well, isn't that sweet."

Ruby looks up, and seems a little surprised. The Grimm Hybrid, Salem, is right in front of Ruby, staring at her with her dark red eyes.

"Young love." Salem said. "And just how fragile, it can easily be taken away."

"Cinder said the said thing." Ruby said. "And I took away her powers."

"Cinder was a fool." Salem said. "Even in the end, Miss Rose, she was a fool to fight you."

"And now, she's rotting in an Atlesian prison cell." Ruby angrily said.

All Salem can do, is smile. "Are you sure about that?"

Ruby closes her eyes and covers her ears. After a few minutes, she opens her eyes again and looks up. Salem is nowhere to be seen. Ruby then rests her hands on her head. A boom is heard. Ruby hears this. She gets up and looks outside. Smoke rises from nearby. Ruby turns and walks to her weapon, Crescent Rose.

Ruby is hesitant, when she reached for her weapon. But after a few seconds, she nods. Leaving her weapon behind, Ruby lifts herself into the air, and flies through the window.

* * *

 **FOREST**

Weiss is walking through a forest, with Myrtenaster ready. As she keeps on walking, she hears footsteps. Weiss stops and looks at where the footsteps are heard.

"So. You lied to Ruby again."

Weiss then looks to see her sister, Winter Schnee, who has since been dead for two years, staring at her.

"An emergency meeting, Weiss?" Winter asked.

"It's enough, not to make her worried." Weiss answered. "I'm just not ready to tell her, yet."

"You've had two years to tell her." Winter said. "Perhaps, you'll tell her at the anniversary. It seems like the best time."

Weiss stares at Winter. She then walks to a bush, looks at a red rose, and picks it.

"If you love Ruby so much, Weiss." Winter said. "Then you'll tell her."

Weiss stares at the rose. Winter look at her sister.

"I miss you, Weiss." She said.

Tears fall from Weiss eyes, as she continues to look at the rose.

"I miss you too, sis." Weiss said.

Weiss then turns around. Winter is no longer there. Weiss then takes the rose and puts it away.

* * *

 **VALE**

Ruby is carrying a woman, flying towards the ground, away from a burning building. She lands on the ground and carries the woman to a stretcher, and the paramedics take her away. Ruby then notices the people looking at her. Some have their Scrolls out. Ruby then sees a familiar pink-haired girl, who is slightly older, with the ends of her hair dyed in red. Ruby nods, smiling at her. She then flies away.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING-PATCH**

Yang, carrying a travel bag, is walking towards her house in Patch. She sees a familiar pair of cat ears at a window in the upper floor and smiles. Yang then opens the door and enters the empty living room. Everything looks the same, with the exception of some yellow drapes above the windows.

"Blake?" Yang said. "I'm home."

"Up here." Blake's voice is heard saying.

Yang smiles and walks towards the hallway and goes upstairs. She sees an open door and begins to walk to it. When she reaches the door, Blake is heard.

"We need to talk, Yang."

Yang looks confused and goes inside. When she enters, she sees Blake, lying on a bed, a book by her side, and an disappointing look on her face. Yang's smile fades.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked.

Blake takes her Scroll from a cabinet and throws at to Yang, who catches it. Yang reads a news article. She is surprised. It says, _"11 Dead at Mistral Harbor Warehouse."_

Yang sighs and throws the Scroll back to Blake.

"What happened, Yang?" Blake asked.

"I was doing everything, like I promised, Blake." Yang said, putting her travel bag down.

"Well, then. How do you explain-"Blake tries to ask.

"I didn't kill those people, if that's what you're trying to ask." Yang answered. "Somebody else was there, Blake. I don't know, who. But, I'm going to find out."

Blake then sits up and is now sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well. At least, you're okay."

Yang then walks and sits next to Blake. Shen then puts her hand on Blake's face. Blake takes it.

"Blake." Yang said. "You also asked me to promise to you, that I wouldn't kill anyone. And I give you my word. I kept my promise."

Yang then opens her travel bag and takes out a book and gives it to Blake. The book's title reads _"The Man with Two Souls III: The Man with Eight Souls."_ Blake looks at Yang and smiles. Yang the leans forward, her lips meeting Blake's.

"Now, then." Blake said. "Next item on the list: A shower."

Yang then lifts her underarm and sniffs it, reacting to the smell.

"Yeah." Yang said. "You're right."

Yang then puts two fingers under Blake's chin.

"And you're going to join me."

* * *

 **NOON-APARTMENT**

Ruby is watching the television, flickering through channels. She sees Weiss, who is sleeping. Her head rests on Ruby's lap. Ruby strokes her hair and smiles. She then looks up and her smile fades away.

Her old Beacon Academy professor, and now Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, is sitting at a desk, across from Lisa Lavender. She is being interviewed.

"And you're saying, that Miss Ruby Rose, should not be the subject of controversy, Miss Goodwitch?" Lisa said.

"I'm not saying that." Goodwitch said. "All I'm saying is that Miss Rose, possesses her abilities, not by choice. But, she's learned to accept them. But, the matter is that there are always those, who will always speak very negative towards her."

"That's correct." Lisa said. "These individuals rule that this girl, could be deemed dangerous to the people of Remnant, if she were to turn evil."

"I seriously doubt that, Miss Lavender." Goodwitch said. "Even before Beacon fell, Miss Rose has always been pure of heart. She has, and still is, dedicated to helping people, and doing the right thing."

"But, according to some, Miss Goodwitch, even the purest of individuals, can turn to the path of evil."

Ruby's anger is starting to rise. Goodwitch sighs.

"Miss Lavender." Goodwitch said, looking agitated. "If you've asked me to come here, just to tell me, that Miss Rose could be a danger to the world, then I don't see, why I am here."

"Miss Goodwitch-"

"This interview is over."

Goodwitch takes off her microphone and stomps out of the camera shot, leaving a bewildered Lisa Lavender, sitting down. Ruby smiles and turns the screen off. Knocking is heard. And it was loud enough, that Weiss begins to wake up. She sits up and looks at Ruby.

"Who is it?" Weiss asked, before yawning.

"I'll find out, right now." Ruby said, standing up.

Ruby walks towards the door, and looks through the peephole. She sees Yang, smiling and wearing her aviator glasses. Ruby gasps and opens the door.

"Hello, little sister." Yang said.

Yang, expecting a hug, is only met with a slap on the face. Her glasses fall to the ground, but not break, when they land on the ground. Yang picks them up.

"Okay. I guess, I deserved that."

"Damn right, you do." Ruby said. "You haven't visited us, in 3 months, Yang."

"I guess, you're right." Yang said. "But, I just busted the biggest crime boss in Mistral. And that's why I was absent."

"You could've at least called me." Ruby said. "You missed my birthday."

"I know." Yang said. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. It's not every day, you turn eighteen, Ruby."

"I'll hold you on that." Ruby said. She turns and sees that Weiss is now in the kitchen. She then turns back to Yang. "Did you get my text?"

"I did." Yang answered. "How bad is it, this time?"

"Not as bad, as last time. The nightmares aren't happening, this time. But, I keep seeing her."

Yang shows concern. "Let's talk in your room."

Yang enters and Ruby closes the door. The two sisters walk towards Ruby's room. Yang closes her door.

A minute later, Ruby is sitting on her bed. Yang sits on a chair, across from her.

"When was the last time, you saw Salem?" Yang asked.

"Yesterday. Right before that fire happened, at that apartment complex." Ruby answered.

Yang sighs. "It's been two years, Ruby."

"I know. But, they just keep on coming, Yang. And to keep this from Weiss. I just...I don't want to worry her."

"Have you've been taking-" Yang asked.

"Yes, I have." Ruby answered. "They help a lot, Yang."

"Well." Yang said. "Just letting you know, that I'm no longer doing missions outside of Vale. So, if you need anything, just give me a call, Ruby."

"I know, Yang." Ruby said. "I will."

Yang pats Ruby's shoulder.

"Okay. Now, that we got that, out of the way, there's one more thing to discuss: the anniversary."

"Right. That. I...I'm still thinking about it, Yang. I just don't know, if I should, in my current state."

"Oh, come on." Yang said. "You already missed last year's celebration, Ruby. You have to go."

"But, Yang-" Ruby said.

"No 'buts', young lady." Yang said. "You will be going."

"I'm eighteen, Yang." Ruby said, being a little mad. "I'm an adult, now. I don't have to listen to you, anymore."

"I understand, Ruby. But, given your reputation, it would make you look good, if you go."

"And what exactly does my reputation say?"

Yang sighs. "Mostly everyone are okay with you. Some even idolize you. But the rest. Well..."

"They resent me." Ruby said. "I know. Lisa Lavender said that, when she was interviewing Ms. Goodwitch. Some said, that I could be a danger to everyone. But, I don't care, Yang. I won't let them put me down, like that."

"Well, you can prove them wrong, Ruby." Yang said. "And that is going to the anniversary. If they see you there, honoring the fallen, it's possible their opinions might change about you."

Ruby is silent. She doesn't speak.

"Ruby. Do it, for our friends. They want you to be there. Jaune. Neo. Ren. Nora. Everyone's going to be there."

Ruby looks at Yang. "Even Qrow?"

Yang's expression quickly changes to that of guilt. "Yeah. Even Qrow."

Ruby sighs. "Alright. I'll go."

Yang smiles and gives Ruby a hug. Ruby, however, doesn't hug back. When Yang release her hug, she says "Thank you."

As Yang walks to the bedroom door, she hears a scoff. Yang turns to Ruby.

"Can't believe, it took my own sister, to convince me." Ruby said, looking mad. "Especially, after what she did to Qrow."

Yang's smile fades to slight anger.

"I keep telling you. It was an accident, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang. "Was it?"

Yang doesn't answer, and she just leaves the room. Ruby just stares at the wall across from her, her anger fading into sadness. She then takes out her Scroll and types a message to someone.

 _"I'll be there."_

Ruby waits a few seconds, before a beep is heard. She then reads the message.

 _"Glad about that. See you there, kiddo."_

* * *

 **EVENING-PARK**

Ruby and Weiss, wearing dresses, exit a Schnee Dust Company car, and they see several reporters, who have either microphones, or have cameras. Ruby is starting to look a little nervous.

"Hey."

Ruby turns to look at Weiss.

"You okay?"

Ruby smiles and nods. "I'm fine. Just a little nervous."

"Alright then." Weiss said, before wrapping her arm around Ruby's. "Let's get this part done."

The pair walk forwards and try to avoid the microphones that are in front of them. And just as they were pass them all, they are stopped by someone.

"Miss Rose." Lisa Lavender said, holding her microphone. "Many are very surprised, to see you attending this year's anniversary, considering that you weren't present for the very first one, last year."

"I'm sorry." Weiss said. "But we're not-"

"No, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby, looking a little confused.

"I'll answer her questions." Ruby said.

Ruby then approaches Lisa, who puts the microphone in front of Ruby.

"Well, Miss Lavender. I do apologize to everyone for missing out last year's anniversary. I was, at the time, dealing with some very personal problems, as well as a family problem, that prevented me from attending. So, I do hope that attending this year, can make up for that."

"Family problem, huh?" Lisa said. "But, your sister had attended last year. If you've had a family emergency, how is it that she could make it, and not you?"

"I will not answer that, Miss Lavender."

"Very well, then. Let's discuss the present, then. Miss Rose, a small percentage of the citizens of Vale, have gave their opinions about you and your abilities."

"Yes. I had watched the interview you had with Miss Goodwitch. And in my opinion, Miss Lavender, I don't really care, about what these people said."

Ruby's words makes Lisa, as well as some nearby reporters, look surprised.

"You have to understand something. I never asked for the powers, that I was given. They were inherited by my mother, Summer Rose. And when she died, those powers were passed on to me. I, myself, didn't want to accept these abilities. But, in due time, I learned that I can use them to be a better person, than I was before. I go out there, and I do so, in order to do the right thing. Rescue people, stop the bad guys, etc. I don't kill, Miss Lavender. Because, I used to. But, only to defend myself. I killed Salem, because she would've harmed everyone else in Vale."

"I see." Lisa said. "Well, despite the negative opinions, there are also those, who consider you and your friends, heroes of Remnant. What are your thoughts about that?"

"Well. It does feel good, to be called that." Ruby said. "But, there's something that almost everyone forgot about. Sure, you may call me or my friends, heroes. Everyone may call us that. But there's one person, who I would consider a true hero of Remnant. And her name is Winter Schnee."

Weiss looks surprised.

"Her sacrifice ensured, that we could stop Salem, once and for all. What she did, was the bravest thing, that I've ever seen. But, do I hear her on the news, about her, today? Was she even, given a hero's honor, last year? No. Just a gravestone and a portion of the memorial wall, with her name on it. Only Atlas and her family remember her sacrifice. But, everyone else has forgotten. And that just upsets me. If you can't even remember those, who deserve more recognition for their actions, then why do we have these celebrations?"

"Miss Rose-"

"I will not comment anymore." Ruby said.

She turns around, and looks at Weiss. A tear flowed down her face, but she is smiling. Ruby wraps her arm around Weiss', and they walk.

Lisa sighs. "Great. That's twice today. I need an aspirin."

* * *

 **BUILDING**

Ruby and Weiss walk inside a building. Weiss then gives Ruby a peck on the cheek, surprising Ruby.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

Ruby smiles.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turns and sees a familiar orange-haired girl, with green eyes, running towards her and Weiss.

"Uh-oh." Ruby said, as Nora Valkyrie gives her a hug.

"Oh, it's so good that you made it, Ruby!" Nora said.

"Yeah. Great." Ruby said, struggling to breathe.

Nora releases Ruby.

"Sorry. I just can't believe, you're here! You missed last years. So, Ren and I assumed you wouldn't make it this year."

"Nora."

Nora turns and sees her partner, Lie Ren, walking towards her.

"The next time, you go wandering off, at least tell me." Ren said.

"Sorry, Renny." Nora said. "But, look who's here!"

Ren sees Ruby and smiles.

"Glad you can make it, Ruby." Ren said.

"Thanks." Ruby said. "Um...have you guys seen Yang and Blake?"

"Yeah." Nora said. "I saw Yang talking to Ironwood, over there."

Nora points to where Blake is sitting down.

"Why is Yang talking to Ironwood?" Weiss asked.

"Who knows?" Nora said. "Maybe she wanted to get an upgrade for her arm."

Blake, sitting down on a chair, watches Yang talk to General James Ironwood. Using her cat ears, she eavesdrops on their conversation.

"And you're sure, you didn't find anything?" Ironwood asked.

Yang sighed. "Nothing." Yang takes out a small device. "This is all I can find. I guess Cinder found your tracking device and mislead us. I don't think, she's in Mistral anymore."

Ironwood takes the device and sighs.

"That's disappointing to hear. But, we'll catch her again. Thank you, Miss Xiao Long."

As Ironwood prepare to leave, Yang speaks.

"I need to know, General." Yang said.

Ironwood looks back at Yang.

"Cinder should've gotten the death sentence, with all the crimes she's committed. The people, she's killed. Why is it, that she was never executed?"

"Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood said. "I'm afraid, that's classified. I cannot answer that. I am sorry."

Ironwood leaves and Yang walks the opposite way. Blake sighs. One of her cat ears twitch, and she turns to see Ruby and Weiss walking to her.

"Ruby." Blake said, smiling.

Blake gives Ruby a hug.

"Glad you can make it."

"Yang convinced me to." Ruby said. "Besides, I would look bad, if I missed this, twice in a row.

"Well. You made it."

Ruby turns to see Yang.

"Yeah." Ruby said, looking mad.

The sisters would stare at each other, before the silence is broken by the presence of girl with brown and pink hair.

"Neo." Ruby said.

Neopolitan, her eyes showing one with pink and the other with brown, smiles.

"It's been a while, Ruby." Neo said.

Neo raises her hand. Ruby shakes it.

"Yes, it has." Ruby said. "Where's Jaune?'

"He's over there."

Ruby turns and sees the blonde-haired man, Jaune Arc, now sporting a beard. Ruby giggles.

"He's still has that beard?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Neo said. "But, what can I say. It makes him look more handsome. And I love it. By the way, Ruby. I think, I saw your uncle at the bar. What happened to his-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said.

Neo sees the anger in Ruby's eyes and just nods.

"I'll be back." Ruby said to Weiss, before she walks towards where the bar is. She looks around and sees her uncle, Qrow Branwen at the front counter, taking a shot of what appears to be whiskey. Ruby walks to the counter and sits next to him.

"Heh." Qrow said. "You made it. I had my doubts."

"Well. I'm glad, to have made it." Ruby said. "Raven here?"

"Nah." Qrow answered. "She doesn't like parties like these."

Qrow motions to the bartender, and the guy pours two shots of whiskey and place them to Qrow.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

Qrow turns to Ruby, showing his eye-patch that's covering his left eye. Scars are outside the eye-patch. Qrow just smiles, and then moves one of the shot glasses to Ruby, who looks surprised.

"By the way." Qrow said. "Happy late birthday. Sorry for not calling. Been...well..."

"No. I get it." Ruby said. "And I really shouldn't be drinking."

"You talk like you've had alcohol, before."

"And I haven't." Ruby said.

"Well, then." Qrow said. "There's always a first time."

Qrow lifts his shot glass. Ruby thinks for a couple seconds, before she smiles. Shen then picks up her shot glass and taps Qrow's.

"To our livers." Qrow said, before taking the shot.

Ruby stares at the whiskey, before she drinks it, swallowing the alcohol in one take. Ruby then coughs and gags.

"That's a horrible taste!" Ruby said.

All Qrow can do is laugh and pats Ruby's back.

"It's always the first time, that it tastes bad. But, eventually, you'll get used to it." Qrow said.

"I think one's enough." Ruby said.

"You're a wuss." Qrow said.

The two sit in silent for a while, before Qrow talks.

"Is Yang here?"

Ruby looks at Qrow, stares at him, before nodding.

"'Yeah."

Qrow looks at Ruby. He sensed the anger in her voice.

"Okay. I need to say this, now. For god's sake. This anger, you have towards Yang It's been going on for a year, now. It needs to stop."

Ruby closes her hands into fists.

"How can I, Qrow? Every time, I look at Yang, I remember that day."

Qrow sighs. "Ruby. You can't blame her, for something, that she did, unintentionally."

"She kicked a grenade, at your face!" Ruby said.

"That was meant for a gang member." Qrow corrected. "I just happened to be in the way, too."

"She didn't even think!" Ruby said, raising her voice a little. "She didn't even turn to see you there, Qrow!"

"I understand, Ruby!" Qrow said. "But, did you ever-"

Ruby then gets up from the stool and walks away.

"Hey!" Qrow said. "I wasn't finished!"

"Yes, you are!" Ruby said, before exiting the bar.

Qrow sighs, before he asks for another drink.

Ruby walks around, looking for Weiss. She sees the remaining members of Team BRNZ talking to Cardin Winchester by the punch bowl. They appear to be laughing. Ruby then sees the Faunus girl. She is noticeable by her rabbit ears.

"Velvet!"

Velvet Scarlatina turns her head and smiles, looking at the girl in the beret, Coco Adel, wearing a woman's suit. Velvet goes to Coco and hugs her. Ruby then suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder, causing to react and turn towards the person. She sees Sun Wukong, who was the one who tapped her shoulder. For the first time, he's actually wearing a suit.

"Sun! Please don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry, Ruby." Sun said. "But, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I've...been busy." Ruby answered. "But, I'm happy to be here. Neptune here?"

"Oh, yeah." Sun answered. "He's talking to Weiss, over there."

Sun points his finger. Ruby turns to see Neptune Vasilias, talking to Weiss.

Sun smells something.

"Do I smell alcohol in your breath?"

Ruby places her hand in front of her mouth and exhales, smelling it.

"Crap." Ruby said.

"No problem." Sun said.

Sun takes out a cylinder bottle and takes out a mint. He hands it to Ruby, who chews it.

"Thanks."

"Happy to help." Sun said.

"And where's Neon, by the way?" Ruby asked.

"She's around here, somewhere." Sun answered. "Always riding around, in those roller-blades."

"Really? This is a formal event." Ruby said.

A rainbow streak passes behind Ruby, surprising her. Neon Katt is now in front of Ruby, wearing a bright blue dress, with a slit on the skirt, allowing her to ride in her roller-blades.

"This may be a formal thing, Ruby Rose." Neon said. "But, I enjoy rollerblading so much."

"Good to see you too, Neon." Ruby said.

"Likewise." Neon said. She then turns to Sun. Neon strokes her finger on his cheek. "Try to find me." Neon then rides away.

Sun sighs and smiles. "I love that girl. And I'm going to find her. Catch you later, Ruby."

Sun raises his fist. Ruby gives Sun a fist bump, before he walks away.

"Miss Rose."

Ruby turns and sees Goodwitch approaching her.

"Ms. Goodwitch."

"Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "I must say. I had doubts, that you wouldn't make it. But, you proved me wrong."

"It took some convincing from some people." Ruby said. "But, I made it. By the way, I saw that interview on TV today. You really left Lisa Lavender nervous."

Miss Goodwitch chuckles. "Indeed, I did. And I heard what you said to Miss Lavender. I bet she's still standing there, baffled at your words."

"Possibly." Ruby said. So...how's being the Headmistress of Beacon?"

"To tell you the truth, it's exhausting." Goodwitch said. "Having to overlook so many students, the paperwork, and the problems that stir on campus. I'm even lucky to be standing. Ozpin had it easy." Goodwitch sighs. "God, I miss him."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I do, too."

"Now, then." Goodwitch said. "I must be going. I will be handing the speech at the podium, this year. And that starts in about five minutes. Good to see you again, Miss Rose."

"And you too, Headmistress." Ruby said.

Goodwitch then walks away. Ruby turns to Weiss and walks to her. Weiss sees Ruby and smiles. Neptune turns to Ruby.

"Sup."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "That's all you had to say?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Good to see you, Ruby." Neptune said.

"Same here." Ruby said. "Weiss. Can I talk to you, for a second?"

"Sure." Weiss said. She turns to Neptune. "We'll finish this conversation, later."

"Sure." Neptune said. "I will be going."

Ruby then takes Weiss' hand and they both walk outside, where no one else is present.

"What did you want to talk about?" Weiss said.

Ruby sighs. "Weiss. There's something, that I need to talk to you about. I...I've been keeping this from you for..."

Ruby notices that Weiss is not looking at her, but from her side. In Weiss' perspective, she is looking at Winter, who is standing nearby.

"Tell her, Weiss." Winter said. "It's okay."

Ruby turns and sees no one. She then turns back to Weiss.

"Who are you looking at?"

Weiss looks at Ruby, with a sad look on her face.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, looking concerned.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "I was looking at Winter."

"Winter?" Ruby said, confused. "But she's de-"

"I know, she's dead." Weiss said. "But after her funeral, I've been seeing her, wherever I go. I...I don't know, why I am. Every time, I see her, I feel sad."

Ruby knows exactly what situation, Weiss is in.

"You feel guilty." Ruby said.

Weiss looks at Ruby, as she explains.

"You couldn't stop Winter, from sacrificing herself. And now, in your head, you wish that she was alive. And your mind projects a hallucination of her."

"How do you know that, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"You're not the only one, to be going through that, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss looks confused. "What do you mean?

But, before Ruby can answer, Goodwitch's voice is heard.

 _"Thank you all for coming. We really appreciate it."_

Ruby looks at Weiss.

"We can talk more, later." Weiss said. "Let's go listen to Goodwitch's speech."

Weiss offers her hand. Ruby smiles and take it. Together, the two walk inside, and into the ballroom, where everyone attending is gathered. At the stage, Goowitch is in front of a microphone. Besides her, Ruby sees professors Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck, Ironwood, and Qrow sitting on chairs. On the other side, Yang and Blake sit. Goodwitch notices the two and motions them.

"Uh...why is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Right." Weiss said. "We'll be sitting on the stage, in front of everyone."

"...Oh!" Ruby said.

Ruby looks at the large wall behind Goodwitch, and starts to get nervous. Weiss sees this and squeezes Ruby's hand.

"It's okay, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Weiss and nods. They then walk around the crowd and walk up to the stage. As they pass Yang and Blake, Ruby doesn't even look at her sister. Ruby and Weiss then sit down on their seats.

"Thank you." Goodwitch said. She then turns to the crowd, and clears her throat. She then looks at a screen, that's on the podium.

"Oh this day, two years ago, Remnant's greatest threat, the Grimm-Hybrid, known as Salem, was killed here, in the city of Vale. And standing besides my right, are most of the fighters, who faced Salem."

The crowd clap their hands, looking at Team RWBY. Yang and Weiss wave their hands, while Blake smiles. Ruby doesn't do anything, but nod. She then turns around and looks at the Memorial Wall. On it, is many names that were etched on it.

"And there is one more individual, who I would to to credit as well. Sadly, as we all may know, she is no longer here with us, anymore."

Weiss' expression shows what Goodwitch is about to say.

"Winter Schnee of Atlas." Goodwitch says. "A Specialist in the Atlas Military, whose noble sacrifice, ensured Salem's defeat, those years ago."

As Goodwitch continues her speech, Weiss notices that Ruby staring at the wall. Weiss taps Ruby in the shoulder, but she doesn't react. That's when Ruby suddenly stands up.

"Ruby." Weiss tries to say, while not being loud.

Ruby walks towards the wall. Her team, Goodwitch, and everyone else notices her. Ruby looks at the wall, staring at the many names. She then places her hand on the all, and walks, dragging her hand and passing many familiar names.

 _Scarlet David. Nebula Violette. Dove Bronzewig. Yatsuhashi Daichi. Alexander Ozpin._

Ruby then stops and just stares at one name.

 _Taiyang Xiao Long._

Ruby is close to crying. Tears start to flow down Ruby's face. She then sees another hand touching the name. Ruby the turns to see Yang, looking at her. Yang then grabs Ruby's shoulder and nods. Ruby stares at Yang for a couple seconds, before nodding back.

Ruby's expression changes, and she quickly turns and looks at a window. A hooded figure is watching the event occurring. Yang turns and sees the figure. He/she then flees. Yang looks at Ruby, who is angrily staring at the window, still.

* * *

 **FOREST**

The hooded person is running in a forest, hopping from one tree, to the other. When the coast is clear, the person lands on the ground and takes the Grimm mask off. The raven haired woman and amber eyes smiles and takes out her Scroll. Cinder Fall then notices a bush rustling.

"Come on out." Cinder said. "The coast is clear."

Emerging from the bush, is the girl with green hair and red eyes, brushes some leaves off her hair.

"Emerald." Cinder said. "Thought, you'd stay at the Palace."

"Mistress Envy wanted me to secretly tag along." Emerald Sustrai said.

"I don't need any help, Emerald." Cinder said. "I can handle myself."

"She is doubting you, Cinder." Emerald said. "Ever since Rose took your powers away-"

Cinder gets mad. "Don't remind me."

"Just proving a point." Emerald said.

"Well, the next time you want to prove a point to me, Emerald, keep it to yourself."

Cinder then walks to Emerald.

"When the time comes, I will kill Miss Rose. I just need to be patient."

"Don't you think that two years is enough?" Emerald asked.

"Hm. It is a bit excessive. But, whatever Envy has planned, I am expecting the time to be worth it."

A dark portal appears. Cinder and Emerald look at it.

"I guess, it's time to go back." Emerald said.

"You go on ahead." Cinder said. "Need to do one more thing."

Emerald walks into the portal and disappears. Cinder then takes out a bow, one different from her old bow. Shen then releases and arrow and lets it fly. Smiling, she walks into the portal.

* * *

 **BUILDING**

Goowitch is shaking Ruby's hand, while her team stand behind her. That's when the sound of glass breaking is heard and an arrow lands next to Ruby's feet, surprising her. Ironwood and Qrow quickly get up, bringing out their weapons, and trying to look for who fired the arrow. Ruby crouches down and picks up the arrow. Getting back up, she notices a familiar emblem on the arrowhead and tightens her grip.

"Who's arrow is that?" Blake asks.

Ruby turns towards her team.

"Cinder."

They look surprised. As well as Goodwitch. Ruby then breaks the arrow in half, taking the arrowhead and just stares at it. Her silver eyes then begin to glow.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Whoo! This was the first chapter of my Volume 5 Fan-fiction. I really hoped, you like this. This literally took me a week to write, sue to vacationing in San Diego, CA for 5 days. But, it was finally done.**

 **Also, Volumes 4, 5 and a possible Volume 6, will be called The War Saga. You'll understand, once the chapters progress.**

 **And to those, who criticized me for making Pyrrha the new main antagonist(SPOILERS!), prepare for more possible criticism.**

 **And yes: THERE WILL BE DEATH!**

 **This volume, like Volume 4, will have 20 chapters, and a mid-finale.**

 **Next chapter wil be coming soon. And perhaps, this Volume will be done before October.**


	2. Chapter 2-Tensions

**This story may be my own story, but** **RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5: Divide Chapter 2 - Tensions**

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

The man with orange hair and dark green eyes, is pacing around, mumbling while swinging his cane around. Roman Torchwick turns and sees a dark portal appear. He watches as Emerald and Cinder exit it.

"About time." Roman said. "You two had been gone, too long."

"Exactly, how is fifteen minutes, too long, Roman?" Emerald asked.

"...Okay. You have a point." Roman said. "But, you're never gone for more than ten. So, I had every right to be anxious."

"Anxious, huh?" Cinder said. "Since when do you become anxious, Roman?"

"I guess, being eaten alive by a Griffon can change a person." Roman answered. "I'm even amazed, that I'm alive. Anyways. Did you send the message?"

Cinder smiles. "Loud and clear."

"Good." Roman said. "Let us speak to the Queen."

The trio of villains begin to walk. As they walk, Cinder looks at Emerald.

"You know, Emerald. I'm still surprised, you decided to stay. Despite the risk of dying."

"Trust me, Cinder." Emerald said. "I still don't enjoy this. But, I have a roof under my head. That's all that matters. Besides, Mistress Envy seems better than Salem."

"Hm." Cinder said. "She is definitely smarter."

Roman then approaches two large doors. He opens one of them, revealing the throne room. The three walk inside the room, looking at the massive room. And in the center, is a giant throne, and the Grimm-Hybrid, once known and Pyrrha Nikos, now known as Envy, is sitting. Roman notices a mouse crawling around her arm. Envy then uses her other arm to grab the mouse's tail and lift it over her face.

"Alright." Roman said. "You're not going to eat that mouse, are you?"

Envy looks at Roman, and smiles. Roman closes his eyes, as the sound of squeaking and crunching is heard. When it stops, Roman opens his eyes. Blood drips from Envy's mouth.

"Okay. You did. That's just gross. Yeah."

Even Emerald gags a little. Cinder just shows a surprised look. Envy then snaps her fingers. That's when a medium-sized glass bulb drops from the ceiling and hits Roman's head, shattering it, and causing Roman to fall to the ground.

"Dear Roman." Envy said. "You should learn to keep your opinions to yourself. Why do you think, you almost died, two years ago?"

Roman angrily grumbles, as he gets up.

"Now then." Envy said, getting up. "Is the first phase, already starting?"

"Yes, Mistress." Cinder said. "I left them, the message."

"Don't you think, it's going to take more than just an arrow to tell them, that we're coming back?" Emerald asked.

"All great plans, start off small, Emerald." Envy answered, walking towards the trio. "All we need to do now, is wait for the right moment. In fact, I hear that the Councils of the Four Kingdoms will possibly meet in one spot. But, there's only one person, that they need in order for such an event to happen."

"Ruby Rose." Cinder said.

"Exactly. Based on the interview, Miss Rose gave earlier, no doubt, she will accept the invitation. And when this event occurs, that's when we'll make the first strike. But, there's also one more piece of the puzzle, we need to solve. How to get in?"

"Right." Roman said. "We can't just walk into a building full on soldiers and policemen. We need someone on the inside, who can help us out."

"You've been paying attention, Roman." Envy said. "That's where Cinder comes in. There is a man in Vale. An ambassador to the Vale Council. Do what you need to do."

Cinder smiles and bows. "I will go, now."

Cinder then begins to walk out of the throne room.

"Well, now that we got that part done, might I ask, when I will exactly be able to do my part?" Roman asked. "I've been patient enough, to know that I need to go back out there."

Envy looks at Roman, with a scowling look.

"Oh, crap." Roman said.

Envy snaps her finders, and a statue bust flies and hits Roman in the jewels. Roman yelps in pain and falls to the ground again. Emerald watches Roman groan in pain.

"Sheesh." Emerald said."Glad I'm not a guy." She then looks at Envy. "You know. For someone, who's very evil, you sure have some sort of sense of humor."

Envy begins to walk towards a tall mirror.

"I may do, Emerald." Envy said. "But, I can so much worse, that that."

As Envy stops at the mirror, her smile fades. The reflection doesn't show Envy. But the woman she was once. Pyrrha Nikos angrily bangs on the glass.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!" Pyrrha yells.

All Envy can do is smile.

"It's my body now. And I intend to keep it."

Envy's eyes then begin to glow. Pyrrha begins to shriek in pain, causing her to fall to the reflected ground, showing a brand on her back, that glows very bright.

"Who are you talking to?" Emerald asked.

Envy's eyes stop glowing, leaving Pyrrha to lay on the ground. Envy then looks at Emerald.

"Nobody. Just speaking to myself."

"Yourself? Or Nikos?" Emerald asked.

Envy doesn't answer. She goes back on the mirror. Pyrrha looks at her, with angry eyes, tears falling down her face.

"Why don't you be a doll, and leave my presence? I wish to be alone."

Emerald sighs. "Sure. Why not?"

Emerald looks at Roman, who's trying to get up, but still groans in pain. Emerald then walks out of the room.

"Be afraid, Miss Nikos" Envy said to Pyrrha. "Because when the time comes...Everyone you care about will suffer and then, they'll die."

Envy turns and watches Roman limping out of the room.

"We'll take everything from them."

Envy smiles and her eyes glow.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY-VALE-APARTMENT**

Ruby sits on the couch, observing the arrowhead, Cinder left at the anniversary celebration. Looking at Cinder's emblem, she continues to stare at it. She doesn't notice Weiss next to her.

"Ruby."

Ruby looks up and sees Weiss, who is crossing her arms.

"You've been staring at thing, since this morning. Can you just put that down for a second?"

Ruby looks at the clock, and notices that it's noon.

"I never noticed." Ruby said. She puts the arrowhead on a counter-top. "Sorry, Weiss. It's just that...how could Cinder be out there. She's supposed to be in Atlas. In prison."

"For which, I can't seem to understand. Why she wasn't executed, in the first place?" Weiss said.

Ruby shrugs her shoulders. She never told anyone, other than Qrow, that she's the reason, why Cinder got life sentence, instead of the death sentence. Weiss sits across from Ruby.

"How _could_ she escape, anyhow?" Weiss said. "Atlas has one of the most inescapable prisons in all of Remnant. It's not like, she just walked out of the front door."

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby said. "But, if Cinder is indeed out there, we'll stop her. She doesn't possess her powers anymore. So, she will probably be easy to catch, this time."

"Hope so." Weiss said. She thinks for a few seconds, before she talks again. "You were going to say something last night. Right before I told you, about seeing Winter. You said that I wasn't the only one. What did you mean by that?"

Ruby doesn't want to tell her girlfriend that she's been seeing Salem. That could possibly frighten her. So, Ruby thinks of something else.

"To tell you the truth, Weiss." Ruby said. "I didn't mean that. I don't know, why I said that. I actually wanted to tell you, something else. It's about me and Yang. And why, I've been cold towards her, the last year."

"...Oh." Weiss said. "Is it about what happened with your uncle?"

Ruby looks surprised. She didn't even tell her, about the incident.

"I kinda overheard you two, about him yesterday." Weiss said. "Is it about him."

Ruby nods. "Yang and I were with our way to infiltrate a black market, that was selling illegal weapons. Everything went well. But, then the accident happen. Yang badly injured Qrow. She didn't even think or turn to see him. She just kicked a grenade into the air. It flew towards her target, but she didn't realize that Qrow was there, until it was too late. I was there, when I saw him, screaming in pain. All that blood...all that screaming. I can still hear them, Weiss. In my head. It's like, when my dad was killed, and I go through anxiety attacks and nightmares. But, not as much as before."

"Ruby." Weiss said, looking worried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to worry you, Weiss." Ruby said. "I wanted to handle my own problems without any help. And that's what I still want to do."

Weiss just stares as Ruby. "Well...if that's what you want, then I won't get in the way. But, you know that I'm here for you. I always am."

"I know. Thanks, Weiss."

A frantic knocking is heard on the door.

"Ruby! Weiss! It's me! Open up!" Blake's voice is heard.

Weiss quickly gets up and walks towards the door and opens it. Blake quickly enters the room and is pacing around.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, getting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Yang. She's been getting anxious, ever since Cinder shown that she was near. She...she told me that, she was helping Ironwood hunt for her."

"She what?" Weiss said, surprised.

"All those missions, she's been on, the last few months." Blake said. "She was also following a trail to Cinder. But, the trail went cold. And that's why Yang came back home. But, after last night...she's going after her."

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Blake answered. "She just stormed out of the house, around midnight, and hasn't came back, since. I tried calling her. I left a few texts. But, no response. You need to find her, Ruby."

"I'm sure, Yang can take care of herself." Weiss said.

"But, what if does find Cinder?" Blake asks. "Even without her powers, Cinder is still more powerful than Yang. You need to stop her, before she gets killed."

Ruby seems hesitant. Blake notices this.

"Please!" Blake yells, surprising Ruby.

"Okay. Okay." Ruby said. "I'll go fly around, and look for her. Chances are, she is still in Vale."

Ruby goes and picks up Crescent Rose and opens a window.

"If I find Yang, I'll let you guys know."

Ruby then jumps out the window, and flies away.

Weiss looks at Blake, who is acting nervous.

"Blake. I'm sure, she'll be fine."

Blake looks at Weiss.

"You don't understand, Weiss. Yang's out for blood. And when she finds Cinder, she will try to kill her."

* * *

 **ROOM**

A silver-haired man is walking around in a room, looking through his Scroll. That's when a loud grumbling noise is heard. He groans and wraps his arm around his stomach. The man then quickly runs out of the room. The closet door opens, and Cinder exits. Taking the opportunity, she closes the room door. She then looks at a briefcase. Cinder then takes out a small device points at it. The device begins hacking into the electronic lock, and the briefcase opens. Cinder smiles. She then takes out an envelope and places it in a pocket. She then places a flat device inside the suitcase and closes it. The sound of a toilet flushing is heard. Reacting quickly, Cinder open a window, exits, and closes the window. Cinder then jumps down, into an alleyway. She then takes out her Scroll and types a message.

 _"Package Delivered."_

Cinder puts her Scroll away. She then ties her hair into a ponytail. She then sees a hat and trench coat on top of a dumpster and takes them. Putting them on, Cinder then walks into the streets of Vale, in her disguise.

* * *

 **QROW'S ROOM**

Qrow sits down, drinking out of a bottle, when his Scroll rings. He takes it out and answers.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

 _"Qrow."_ Ruby's voice is heard _. "We've got a problem."_

"A problem, huh?" Qrow said.

" _It's Yang. She's going after Cinder."_

"What?" Qrow said.

 _"She's been trying to find her, the past few months. But, now she thinks, she's in Vale. I don't know where Yang is, but with your help, I think we could."_

"I don't know, Ruby." Qrow said. "Vale's a pretty big place."

 _"Which is why, we need to find Yang, before she gets herself killed."_

Qrow scoffs.

"Well, what do you know? You actually do care!"

 _"Now's not the time, Qrow!"_

"Yeah? Well I had plenty of time to talk last night. Right before you bolted out."

 _"Uncle Qrow! Please! Just help me find Yang. That's all I'm asking."_

Qrow sighs. "Fine. But, I expect to hear that you've forgiven Yang. Where should I start looking?"

 _"I don't know. Anywhere is fine. If you find her, call me."_

Qrow puts his Scroll away. He then puts his bottle down, picks up his sword and jumps out the window and turns into a crow, flying away.

* * *

 **BAR**

Cinder, still in her disguise, enters a bar, looking at the many patrons, who don't even notice her. Cinder then walk towards the front counter and sits on a stool. The bartender then pours alcohol into a shot glass and places it in front of Cinder.

"I didn't order this." Cinder said.

"Nope. I did."

Cinder then notices an arm wrapping around her. A silver arm. Cinder looks surprised, and she turns and sees a smiling Yang.

"You look familiar." Yang said, squinting her eyes.

Cinder notices that based on Yang's slight garbled speech, and body movement, that she is drunk, as also evidenced by the smell of alcohol in her breath.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Um...I don't think so." Cinder said.

"That's okay." Yang said. "I just thought, you looked like someone, I knew. Now, please. Enjoy your drink."

Cinder looks at the shot glass.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Hey." Yang said. "Anything, for a beautiful woman, like you."

Cinder sighs and drinks the shot.

"There we go." Yang said. "Take that all in. You'll feel something in a minute or two."

Yang sits next to Cinder.

"So. Where you from, hot stuff?"

"Mistral." Cinder answered.

"Mistral, huh?" Yang said. "I have a couple buddies, that live in Mistral. Really nice guys, once you get to know them."

Yang motions to the bartender, who pours two more shots and puts them in front of the two. Yang motions the bartender to go away, and then drinks her shot.

"Am I supposed to feel a little dizzy?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yang answered. "What? You never had a drink, in your life?"

"Never in my life." Cinder said.

"...Yeah. I'm sure you didn't. Maybe, perhaps, this will be your last, as well."

Cinder looks confused. She then starts to get really sleepy.

"What...what do you mean?" Cinder asked, feeling woozy.

Yang's expression turns to serious, as she looks at Cinder.

"I can see through your disguise...Cinder Fall."

Cinder looks surprised, but by that time, she is near asleep. Cinder tries to stand up, but she would then fall unconscious. Yang catches her. The bartender sees this. Yang looks at him and smiles.

"Sorry. My friend here, just doesn't know how to hold her liquor. I'll take her home."

Yang then carries Cinder and walks towards the door, her expression changing to anger.

* * *

 **ROOF**

Ruby lands on a roof of a building. She overlooks the street, trying to see anyone with long, golden-yellow hair. But she finds no one, matching that. Ruby sighs and flies away.

* * *

 **ABANDONED FACTORY**

Cinder slowly wakes up, her vision still a little blurry. But when it clears, she sees that she's in an abandoned room. She tries to get up, only to notice that her arms were restrained to the chair she was sitting on, and her legs tied up by rope. Cinder tries to free herself, but to no avail.

"Don't."

Cinder looks up and sees Yang, sitting down across from her.

"You know." Yang said. "You really are bad, with your disguises, Cinder. I recognized those eyes of yours, from a mile away."

Yang gets up and walks to a table and picks up a knife, and looks at Cinder.

"I must admit." Cinder said. "You really fooled me, at the bar. I'm impressed."

Yang doesn't say anything. She walk towards Cinder, and angrily stares at her. Yang then proceeds to punch Cinder in the face, with her robot arm. Cinder growls and looks at Yang, trying to free yourself.

"You really are less threatening, with your powers gone." Yang said. "Nothing more than a normal human being."

Yang then places the sharp edge of the knife on Cinder's face.

"Which means, I can easily kill you. Right here. Right now."

Yang then pulls the knife away.

"But, I won't. At least not now."

Yang's eyes glow red.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad, for what you did to my dad."

Cinder just smiles.

"Are you still mad about that?" She asked. "He chose to attack me. I just simply stabbed him, with my sword."

Yang, angry, pulls Cinder's hair, causing her head to be pulled back.

"Shut up!" Yang said. "You don't get to speak."

Yang releases Cinder, and she then extends her blade out of her robot arm and tosses the knife away. Yang puts the tip of the blade under Cinder's chin.

"Let's get started." Yang said.

* * *

 **BAR**

Ruby is talking to the bartender.

"Yeah." He said. "She was here. Pretending to be drunk and hitting on this girl. Her friend passed out, and she took her home."

"What does this girl, look like?" Ruby asked.

"Had black hair, in a ponytail. And her eyes were a sort of yellow color, but slightly darker."

Ruby looks surprised. "Where did she take her?"

"I don't know. Left about half an hour ago, going west."

"Thank you." Ruby said.

She then leaves the bar and her Scroll rings. Ruby takes it out and sees Weiss' picture. She answers the call.

"Weiss. What's up?"

 _"Ruby."_ Weiss' voice is heard. _"While you went out looking for Yang, I managed to track her Scroll to a location not too far from where you are."_

Ruby looks confused. "Wait. Hold up. You can track our Scrolls?"

 _"Of course I can. What else did you think, I did when I'm working? How do you think, I found you at that dance club with Nora, last week?"_

Ruby groans in annoyance. "Don't bring that up. Where's Yang at?"

 _"She appears to be at an abandoned factory, about a couple miles away from you. I'll send the coordinates, now."_

Ruby gets a beep, and she sees a map with a red dot. She also notices another red dot at the same area.

"Weiss. There's another dot with Yang's. Who's Scroll is that?"

 _"I don't know. The caller ID is unknown. All I'm getting is a Mistral area code. That's it."_

Ruby's eye goes wide. "Oh, no."

 _"Ruby?"_

"Gotta go, Weiss. Thanks."

Ruby puts her Scroll away, and flies up.

* * *

 **ABANDONED FACTORY**

Yang begins wiping the blood from her hand, looking at Cinder, who is staring at the ground, and has cuts and bruises on her face.

"You've been too easy, Cinder." Yang said. "Why? Have you already accepted your fate?"

Cinder looks up and just smiles, which surprises Yang.

"It doesn't matter." Cinder said. "My mistress will be here soon."

"Salem is dead." Yang said.

"I'm not talking about Salem.

Yang looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Cinder takes notice of Yang's confusion.

"Little Rose never told you?"

Yang doesn't answer. Cinder does nothing, but chuckle loudly.

"Oh. This just keeps getting better."

"What are you talking about?" Yang yells.

Cinder doesn't answer, but maintains her smile. Yang puts her blade away, growls and grabs Cinder.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Outside, Ruby is hovering around, looking through the windows of the factory. She continues to do so, until she sees Yang, angrily punching Cinder. Ruby looks shocked.

"ANSWER ME, NOW!" Yang screams.

Cinder is silent. Yang releases Cinder and gets her blade out.

"If you won't answer me. Then you are not much use to me."

Yang prepares to strike Cinder, but Ruby crashes through the window and grabs Yang, taking her away from the building. Cinder smiles, and she easily escapes her restraints. A dark portal appears. Cinder enters the portal and it disappears.

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Ruby drops Yang to the ground, while she lands. Yang punches the ground and stands up.

"RUBY! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What wrong with me?" Ruby yells "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"DAMN RIGHT, I WAS! THAT BITCH WAS GOING TO GET WHAT SHE DESERVED! AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT."

Yang then goes to a dumpster, grabs it and angrily throws it, sending it crashing to a wall. Ruby looks scared.

"Do you have any idea, how long, it took me to finally find her?" Yang asked. She looked at Ruby. "Six months. SIX GODDAMN MONTHS! AND NOW, SHE'S PROBABLY GONE AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, Yang." Ruby said. "But, killing her is not going to make you feel better. It's only going to make you feel worse."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, RUBY? SHE KILLED DAD! IN COLD BLOOD! AND IN FRONT OF YOU! WASN'T THERE EVER A TIME, THAT YOU JUST WANTED TO END HER?"

Ruby seems hesitant to answer.

"Every day, Yang." Ruby said. "Every day, for the past two years, I WANTED to kill her. EVERY DAY, YANG! EVERY GODDAMN DAY!"

Yang looks surprised, and stares at the ground.

"Cinder said, that you didn't tell me. Tell me what, Ruby?"

"...I...I can't tell you." Ruby said.

"Please tell me, Ruby!" Yang said.

Ruby remains silent. Yang is getting mad. Ruby raises her hand and slowly walk towards Yang. When she grabs her shoulder, Yang grabs her hand and pins her to the wall, angrily looking at her.

"No more lies, Ruby!" Yang yells. "You better me, right now! Or I'll-"

"Or what?" Ruby asked. "Kill me?"

Yang becomes silent.

Ruby sadly stares at the ground. "Just do it, then. It's probably for the best."

Yang looks shocked, at what Ruby just said.

"Maybe the nightmares will finally go away."

Yang is confused. Ruby looks at her sister, tears falling.

"The nightmares never stopped, Yang. I wake up, screaming almost every morning. Every day, I become more depressed, because I can't stop them. And Salem. Seeing her just makes things worse. I see her, either when I'm awake, or when I'm asleep. Taunting me, and showing me the people, who died in our fight against her. Scarlet. Nebula. Ozpin. D...Dad."

Ruby is silent for a few seconds, before continuing.

"I'm scared, Yang. I'm very scared."

Yang, hearing her sister's words, tries not to cry, but allowing the tears to fall.

"I just want it end. I want it all to end." Ruby said.

Ruby then begins to cry. Yang releases Ruby, causing her to lean her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang hold Ruby as she sobs on her shoulder. When Ruby collapses on her knees, Yang follows. Knowing how truly damaged, her sister is, Yang begins to cry as well.

The sisters hold each other in comfort, letting out their sadness and tears.

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Blake is walking around, while Weiss sits on a chair. Knocking is heard on the door. Blake quickly walks to the door and opens it. Yang and Ruby walk inside, not saying a word. Ruby goes and sits down across from Weiss, while Yang goes inside the bathroom, where she grabs the hidden bottle from behind the toilet, and pockets it. When she exits the bathroom, she sees Blake looking at her.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I...I found Cinder." Yang said, looking at the ground.

Blake looks surprised.

"I tried to kill her. But, Ruby stopped me."

Blake looks at Ruby, who remains staring at the ground, while Weiss looks at her, with a worried face.

"Then, why is she like that?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake.

"Ruby and I...had a long talk. A depressing one. Just give her time."

Ruby turns around and looks at Yang.

"I forgive you."

Yang looks confused. "For what?"

Ruby gets up. "For what happened, with Qrow. I'm sorry for being cold towards you. I just couldn't accept, that it was an accident."

Yang walks to Ruby and hugs her sister. "Thank you."

"Oh. Finally."

Team RWBY turns and sees Qrow standing in the kitchen.

"About time, you've forgiven her." He said.

"You need to stop doing that, Qrow." Yang said. "Especially, now that Cinder's back."

"I know." Qrow said. "I just wanted to see my nieces being nice to each other, again. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby smiles and nods. Qrow then turns and is preparing to exit the window.

"Not so fast!" Weiss said.

Qrow looks at Weiss, who opens the door.

"Out through here."

"Oh, come on." Qrow said.

"No." Weiss said. "My apartment. My rules."

Qrow sighs. "Fine."

Qrow then leaves the apartment, and Weiss looks at Yang and Blake.

"You guys should go, too."

Yang and Blake nods and they leave as well. When Weiss closes the door and turns around, she is taken by surprise, by Ruby, who gives her a kiss. When they separate, Ruby holds Weiss' hands.

"Weiss Schnee." Ruby said. "We've been together for two years, now. We protected each other. We comforted each other. And we loved each other. There were our bad days, but we eventually kept this relationship going."

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, feeling confused.

"Sorry. I'm trying to say, that I think it's time to go to the next level."

"The...next level?"

Weiss thinks about what that means, before letting out a gasp, which makes Ruby smile.

"I wanted to do this for a while, now." Ruby said. "But, I never got to it, till now."

Ruby then takes out the small, black box. Weiss looks surprised when Ruby opens the box, showing the ring.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee. And I want to spend the rest of your life with you."

Ruby then gets down in one knee, while a surprised Weiss continues to look at her. Ruby then speaks the words.

"Weiss Schnee. Will you marry me?"

Weiss smiles. Ruby then takes the ring out of the box and puts it in Weiss ring finger. Weiss then looks at white gem that's on the top of the ring. Weiss then crouches down, and places her hands on Ruby's head.

"Yes. I do."

Ruby's smiles. She rests her head on Weiss' head, smiling at each other.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

Outside the apartment, Yang, who had her ear on the door, has her eyes opened wide..

"What?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at Blake.

"Weiss is going to be my sister-in-law." Yang answered.

Blake look surprised. "Oh, boy."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Emerald is cleaning Cinder's wounds, with rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. Cinder ignores the pain.

"You let your guard down, Cinder." Emerald said. "That's not like you."

"Don't remind me." Cinder said.

Cinder then looks at a mirror, showing her damaged face. Cinder growls.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay, Emerald. I'll start by killing Miss Rose, in front of her. Then, when she is on her knees crying, I'll kill Miss Xiao Long, slowly...and painfully."

"Stick to the plan, Cinder." Emerald said. "The last time, you went rogue like that-"

"I know." Cinder said. "I don't mind, being patient. I'll definitely give it time. And that starts tomorrow, when the entire plan goes into motion."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey guys. I apologize if the chapter was shorter. That's because the prologue, was intended to be longer, and the other chapters to be shorter. Just letting you know.**

 **Next chapter, I may or may not kill a known character or two. And you'll see a lot of Jaune and Neo, as they will possibly play pivotal roles, this volume.**

 **Next Chapter coming within a week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because chapter 3, is when things start to go bad.**


	3. Chapter 3-Beginning of the Bad

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide Chapter 3- Beginning of the Bad**

* * *

 **NEAR EVENING-HOUSE**

Jaune Arc is chopping wood, with an axe. He throws the halves towards a pile, he made. He looks up and watches Neopolitan resting in a hammock, reading a book. Jaune smiles as he picks up another log of wood. He then hears woosh sound. Jaune looks up and notices a something red entering through an upstairs window.

Jaune, suspicious, drops his axe and goes inside his house. When he enters the house, he hears footsteps from upstairs, as well as the sound of a door closing. Jaune then picks up his weapon Crocea Mors, and proceeds to walk upstairs. When he reaches the upper floor, he walk towards a door. Jaune places his ear on the door, and can hear the faint sound of crying.

Jaune slowly opens the door, showing a bedroom. He is surprised to see Ruby, sitting on the floor, sobbing. Ruby looks at Jaune, teary-eyed and sad.

"Ruby?" Jaune said.

* * *

 **HOURS EARLIER-APARTMENT**

Ruby is sitting down, reading, while Weiss is speaking to someone on her Scroll.

"Just be sure to handle the situation, without any violence, Ellie." Weiss said. "I don't want another incident, like last time. Okay. Bye for now."

Weiss puts her Scroll away and sighs. Ruby notices.

"Something wrong at the company?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sits across from Ruby.

"Somebody started a fight with one of my Faunus employees."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Yeah. The guy who started the fight. Never underestimate a Faunus with enhanced hearing. Now the guy wants to sue us. But, technically, he started the fight. _And_ we have video footage. So, we'll be fighting back."

"Some people are just dumb." Ruby said.

"Indeed." Weiss said. She then stands up and takes her Scroll out. "Now, then. I was thinking of a cliff side. One, where we could see the sunset. There's this place off the coast near the city, that's suitable."

Weiss shows a picture of a cliff side, where the sun is halfway gone.

"Weiss." Ruby said. "I just proposed to you, last night. And you're already planning a wedding location?"

Weiss smiles. "It's always best to look now, then later. Otherwise, we'll miss the opportunity. Just hope we don't have to wait too long. My mother once told me, that she and my father waited two years before actually having their wedding."

Ruby looks surprised. "Two years?"

"My father's a perfectionist." Weiss answers.

"Ah. That makes sense."

Ruby's Scroll rings. She picks it up and answers.

"Hello?"

 _"Miss Rose. It's Glynda Goodwitch."_

"Oh. Miss Goodwitch. What is it?"

 _"Sorry to let you know, too late. But, I was informed of a meeting between the Councils of the Four Kingdoms, happening at the courtroom, here in Vale."_

"All the Councils? What for?"

"They want to discuss about you."

Ruby sighs. "Let me guess. They want to know, if I could be dangerous, to the world."

 _"Correct. Now the meeting will happen, even if aren't present. But, if you were to attend, perhaps it may help with your declining reputation."_

"...I don't know, Ms. Goodwitch."

 _"It is your choice, Miss Rose. I just wanted to inform you, of what's going on. But, if you change your mind, the courthouse is downtown, about a few miles from your place. And it's going to start in fifteen minutes. Bye, Miss Rose."_

Ruby puts her Scroll down. She then looks at Weiss.

"Did you know about a meeting with the Councils, today?"

"Not at all." Weiss answered. "They're going to talk about you. Aren't they?"

"I think, they are." Ruby said. "Do you think, I should go?"

"Well...it really depends on you, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Hm...if I don't go, the meeting happens, anyways. But if I do go, it could help with my image. Maybe, I should go. Want to come along? I could use the support."

"Well, I ain't doing anything else, today. Ellie 's getting everything taken care of. Yeah. I'll go with you."

"Alright!" Ruby said, before going to a window.

"Not so fast, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby stops and looks at Weiss.

"No flying. We're going by car."

"Awww. Weiss!" Ruby said, pouting.

"You need to look professional, when you arrive there. If you fly there, people will think, you're showing off or something." Weiss types on her Scroll. "We leave in five minutes."

* * *

 **PATCH**

Yang is doing push-ups in the living. At first, she does one arm, but she eventually uses both. When she pushes up, she turns her head, thinking she's heard something. But when she turns back to the ground, she sees Blake staring at her, smiling.

"New challenge." Blake said. "Try to get as low as possible, without kissing me."

Yang smiles. "I might fail that challenge, on purpose."

Yang stays true to her word, and fails on purpose, giving Blake a quick kiss, before she stands up. Blake also stands.

"So. How does it feel?"

"Hows does what feel?" Yang asked.

"You know." Blake said. "Weiss becoming your sister-in-law."

Yang then walks to the kitchen, where she opened the refrigerator and takes out a water bottle.

"Tell you the truth." Yang said. "I've been caught off guard. Wasn't really expecting Ruby to propose to Weiss."

"You didn't know?" Blake asked.

"Not at all." Yang answered, before she drinks from the water bottle.

Blake turns to the TV and looks surprised.

"Hey. Isn't that Ms. Goodwitch?"

Yang looks at the TV and sees Goodwitch, who is in front of a group of people, her arms cross. Goodwitch turns and looks surprised. The camera turns to see a Schnee Dust Company car stopping. The door open. Both Weiss and Ruby exit the car.

"What's Ruby doing there?" Yang asked. "Where are they?"

Blake grabs the remote and turns up the volume.

"It appears that both Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee have arrived at the Council Meeting, in a Schnee Dust Company car." Lisa Lavenders's voice is heard. "Some had speculated that Ruby Rose, would not attend. But, there she is folks."

"Council meeting?" Blake said, confused.

Yang also notices a small, red envelope that's on the counter.

"Where did that, come from?" Yang said, pointing at the envelops.

"It came with the mail." Blake answered.

Yang goes and picks up the envelope. A beep is heard. Yang looks at the coffee machine.

"Coffee's done." Yang said. "Want some?"

"I'm not a coffee, person." Blake said.

"Suit yourself." Yang said, walking to the coffee machine.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE**

Ruby and Weiss walk through the crowd, avoiding questions that many have. When they get through, they see Goodwitch approaching.

"Miss Rose." Goodwitch said. "Glad that you made it."

"Likewise." Ruby said.

"Ms. Schnee will have to stay here. Only you are allowed to come through." Goodwitch said.

"I understand." Weiss said. She looks at Ruby. "Go tell them off."

Ruby nods, and goes with Goodwitch. As Weiss watches, she is approached by Lisa Lavender.

"Ms. Schnee." She said. "Is that what appears to be a ri-"

"No!" Weiss said. "If you continue that question, Ms. Lavender, I will break that camera!"

Lisa looks surprised. She gets a cold look from Weiss, and she backs away.

"Walk away." Weiss said.

Lisa walks away. Weiss then smiles and nods at disbelief.

* * *

 **COURTHOUSE**

Ruby and Goodwitch are walking down a hallway.

"So." Ruby said. "Is there anything, I should avoid saying?"

"Anthing that would make you look bad." Goodwitch answered. "Even if you're urged to, do not insult them. Don't tell them of your accomplishments, unless to defend your actions. Let them know that you are on the side of good."

"I think I can do that."

Ruby and Goodwitch are met by the silver-haired man.

"Miss Rose." He said. The guy raises his hand. "Dylan Lapis. Ambassador to the Vale Council."

Ruby shakes Dylan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Dylan looks at Goodwitch. "The meeting's about to start Ms. Goodwitch. Might I suggest, we go inside?"

"Yes. Let's." Goodwitch said.

Dylan opens a door. He, Goodwitch and Ruby enter a room, where many people are sitting in the courtroom. In the front, the Councils of the Four Kingdoms sit. Everyone, including the Councilmen, look surprised to see Ruby. Dylan and Goodwitch walk to a desk in front of the Councils, while Ruby stands in front of a pedestal. As Dylan begins to opens his briefcase, his Scroll rings, making everyone look at him.

"Sorry." Dylan said, taking out his Scroll. He looks at Goodwitch. "Gotta take this."

"Then, go!" Goodwitch said.

As Dylan leaves, Goodwitch sighs and places her hand on her forehead. Ruby then looks at the Vale Council. One of them stands of the speaks.

"First of all." He said. "We do appreciate you, attending this meeting, Miss Rose. Even though, we never anticipating you coming."

"Thank you, Councilman." Ruby said. "I understand, that this meeting is in regards of me. And the speculation, that I could pose a threat to Remnant."

As Ruby continues to talk, Goodwitch turns and notices something in Dylan's briefcase. She then reaches for the briefcase and opens it full. She sees the device, Cinder installed, a blinking light showing. Goodwitch looks surprised. Shen then sees something red in the pocket. Goodwitch takes out the envelope and sees Cinder's emblem on the front.

Goodwitch loudly gasps, looking scared. Ruby hears this and turns to look at Goodwitch, who looks back. Ruby sees the envelope with Cinder's emblem. Her eyes go wide.

The device then suddenly explode, engulfing the courtroom in fire. The door bursts open, and the fire engulfs the hallway.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE**

The fire expel from the windows of the courthouse, shattering the glass. The crowd screams or duck for cover. Weiss looks shocked at what had happened.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Yang gasps, dropping the coffee mug, which shatters. She and Blake look is shock as the explosion is seen on TV.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE**

Weiss continues to stare in shock, as soldiers and policemen rush inside the courthouse, wondering if Ruby's okay.

* * *

 **COURTROOM**

Ruby sits on her knees outside the destroyed courtroom, staring at the ground, her eyes wide in shock.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Yang, still staring at the TV, then turns her head towards the red envelope. She reaches for it, and opens it. Yang takes out a card and reads it.

 _"This is only the beginning."_

Under the text, was Cinder's emblem.

Yang's eyes go wide and looks up, before her expression turns to anger, her eyes going red.

* * *

 **MINUTES LATER-OUTSIDE COURTHOUSE**

Paramedics are tending to the wounded, who were caught in the blast. Weiss tries to get to the courthouse, but is stopped by the soldiers. She then sees Ruby, who is carrying an injured man, landing next to a stretcher and placing her there. A paramedic goes to tend to her injuries. She looks at Ruby.

"Thank you." The paramedic said. "I'll take over from here."

Ruby backs away and sadly looks around. Many people have bandages over their wounds, crying or staring at the ground. When Ruby turns to her right, she sees Goodwitch, her face partially burned, before a soldier closes her body bag.

Ruby then turns and sees Weiss, looking at her. Feeling the tears about to flow from her eyes, Ruby puts on her hood and flies away.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Envy stares at the mirror, looking at Pyrrha, who is still trying to break the glass.

"You know, you can't escape, Miss Nikos. Just admit it."

Pyrrha stops and angrily looks at Envy. "Never." Pyrrha then continues to try breaking the glass.

Envy's eyes glow, and the brand on Pyrrha's back glows, making her scream in pain, and fall to the ground. Envy smiles and the proceeds to put her hand inside the mirror. Her hand goes through like water, and she grab's Pyrrha's head and lifts it.

"My dear child." Envy said. "Don't you ever listen?"

Pyrrha doesn't answer. She just stares at Envy.

"Doesn't matter, anyways." Envy said. "You're just going to stay here, and watch. As I kill everyone, you care and love. Especially Mr. Arc. The man, that you love, the most. But then again..."

Envy's eyes glow. On Pyrrha's left, an image appears. It shows Jaune and Neo, embracing each other, smiling.

"He has moved on, Miss Nikos. Found himself another girl. There's no reason to love him, anymore."

Pyrrha, seeing the image, begins to cry. Envy smiles. She releases Pyrrha, who curls up to the ground and sobs. Envy then walks away, and sees Cinder, Emerald, and Roman enter the throne room.

"Roman." Envy said. "I think it's time, for you to start playing your part."

Roman smiles evilly.

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Weiss is pacing around her apartment, talking on her Scroll.

"I don't know where she is, Yang. All I know, is that she's okay."

Weiss then hears a _thump_. She looks up at the ceiling.

"I'll call you back, Yang."

Weiss puts her Scroll away, and leaves her apartment.

* * *

 **ROOF**

Weiss opens the door that leads to the roof. She sees Ruby, sadly staring at the sunset that far from them. Weiss walks towards Ruby.

"I didn't see it, coming." Ruby said. "The minute, I saw Cinder last night, I should've known, something bad was going to happen."

"Ruby." Weiss said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Ruby said, looking at Weiss. "If I knew, what was going to happen, Goodwitch and everyone else, would be alive, right now."

Ruby looks at the city of Vale.

"Two years ago, I was told, that being a Maiden, meant making sacrifices. That includes abandoning everyone I love. Maybe, I should've done that."

Weiss is surprised to hear what Ruby just said.

"But I was selfish. I didn't want to give it all up. I wanted to live the life, my mother once had. But, now I know how truly bad, the consequences of my actions have brought. Nothing but death." Ruby looks back at Weiss. "I once gave up all this, to live a normal life. Maybe it should've stayed that way.

Weiss moves closer to Ruby.

"Ruby. I once told you, that no matter, what path you chose, I would always want to be with you. You chose to accept being a Maiden. To be a hero. Whenever the people see you, they see someone, who does the right thing."

Weiss then points at Ruby's silver rose emblem that's now attached to her cape.

"This has become a symbol of hope to them. I see them in people's clothing, or on their windows. I see children wearing this, dreaming to be just like you."

Ruby stares at Weiss in disbelief.

"Really?" She said. "A burning rose, is a symbol of hope?"

When Ruby doesn't get Weiss' answer, she backs away from her. Ruby then flies away. Weiss then sadly stares at the ground.

* * *

 **PRESENT-JAUNE'S HOUSE**

Ruby is sitting on a couch, sadly staring at the ground. Jaune and Neo are sitting across from her, with worried looks. Jaune notices that burn marks are on Ruby's cloak and clothes.

"Ruby." Jaune said. "What happened?"

Ruby hesitates, but she looks at Jaune.

"Glynda's dead."

Jaune looks shocked. Neo places her hand on her mouth. Ruby close her hands into fists.

"It was Cinder." Ruby said, getting mad. "She killed her. The Four Councils as well. And many more innocent lives."

Jaune stands up and places her hands on his head, trying to take all this in.

"I didn't even see it, coming." Ruby said.

"There was no way, you could've, Ruby." Neo said.

Ruby looks at Neo. "Yes, there was."

Neo looks confused.

"Yesterday. Yang found Cinder. Beat her up, pretty bad. She was going to kill her. I stopped Yang from doing that." Ruby looks at the ground. "Maybe I should've just let her."

Jaune looks at Ruby. "Ruby. You stopped Yang, from killing Cinder, because it would've changed her. You did the right thing."

"Did I?" Ruby yells. "Goodwitch is dead! A lot of good people were killed, because I did the right thing!"

Neo tries to get up, but Jaune motions her to sit back down.

"Do you honestly think, that there isn't a day, where I wanted to kill her? Every day, I had thought of ending Cinder's life, just so nothing like this could ever happen again! But, I never did! And look, where it got me! More blood on my hands!"

"And do you think, Goodwitch would want you to just do nothing?" Jaune asked. "Would she want you to run away, and hide?"

Ruby doesn't answer.

"No, she wouldn't." Jaune continues. "She'd want you to find Cinder and whoever else was involved, and bring them to justice."

Ruby clenches her fists together, staring at the ground. She the feels a hand on her shoulder. Ruby turns and sees Neo. She then turns back to Jaune.

"Just let me crash here, for tonight." She said. "I just can't be near Weiss or Yang, right now."

Jaune sighs and nods. "Guest bedroom's upstairs, where you were crying earlier."

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby said.

Ruby then goes upstairs, while Jaune and Neo look at her.

"There's more to it, than what she said." Neo said.

"I know." Jaune said. "Just give her time."

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Yang and Blake enter Weiss' apartment. They see Weiss, sadly staring down at the table.

Yang walks to her.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"I don't know." Weiss said.

"But you said, she's was here." Yang said.

"She _was_ here." Weiss looks at Yang. "But she's gone, now."

Yang then takes out the red envelope, and puts it on the table. She then sits down.

"It was Cinder." Yang said. "She did this."

Weiss picks up the envelope, takes out the card, and sees Cinder's emblem. Weiss then crushes the card with her hand.

"She's going to regret escaping from prison." Weiss said.

"She will, Weiss." Yang said. "But, we need to find Ruby first."

"But, where would she go?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Yang said. "There's a lot of places that should would stay. There's Velvet's house. But she wouldn't want to be in Patch. There's Neptune's house. And Sun's"

"Ruby wouldn't travel all the way to Mistral, for that." Blake said.

"Coco would let her stay at her apartment. But, Ruby would not want to be in Vale as well. So, we exclude Ren and Nora's place as well. Even Qrow's. I don't even think, she'd want to be in that place, at all. So that just leaves..."

"Jaune's house." Weiss said.

"Bingo." Yang said. "How far is it?"

"About 30 miles from here. It's on the coast, near Tranquility Village." Blake said.

"Alright." Yang said. "Let's go see, if she's there."

As Yang gets up, she notices that Weiss doesn't move.

"Weiss? What's wrong?"

Weiss looks at Yang. "Maybe we should give Ruby some time, by herself."

"What?"

"Why do you think, she flew away, Yang?" Weiss asked. "She wants to be alone. We should let her be alone. Give her some time."

"We may not have time, Weiss." Blake said. "Chances are, that whatever else Cinder has planned, we need to get everyone together to fight her."

"Blake's right." Yang said. "We need to get Ruby back here to Vale. Jaune and Neo, too. Then we call everyone we know, and have them meet us, so we can plan."

Blake's Scroll begins to ring. She takes it out.

"Hello?"

All Blake can hear is the sound of crying. This worries Blake.

"Hello?"

 _"Ms. Belladonna?"_

Blake recognizes the voice. "Bella? Is that you?"

Bella keeps on crying for a few seconds.

"Bella!"

The call then stops.

She looks at Yang.

"Who's Bella?" Yang said.

"One of my students." Blake said, putting her Scroll away. "She sounds like, she's in trouble. Probably from what happened to Goodwitch. I'm going to Beacon."

Blake grabs her coat and she leaves for Beacon.

* * *

 **JAUNE'S HOUSE**

Ruby lies on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling, when the bedroom door opens. Ruby sits up and sees Jaune, with a sandwich on a plate.

"Hey." He said. "Thought, you'd be hungry."

Jaune places the food on top of a counter next to Ruby.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"Anytime." Jaune said. He sees that Ruby still is sad, even though she tries to smile. He then sits down on the bed.

"Ruby. I think that there's more than what you told us, downstairs. Stuff that you feel like, you can't tell us."

Ruby is starting to look worried.

"But, we're not going to force it from you. I just think...if you ever want to tell, Ruby..just let us know. Okay?"

Ruby nods. "Okay."

Jaune places her hand on Ruby's shoulder and nods. He then gets up and leaves the room. Ruby sits on the side of the bed and places her hands on her face.

"Oh, so sad."

Ruby looks up and sees Salem staring at her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Ruby said. "Just go away."

"Oh, you would like that, huh?" Salem said. "But, here's the problem. I won't ever go away, Little Rose."

Salem then disappears.

Ruby would then angrily stare at the wall, where Salem stood.

* * *

 **BEACON**

Blake enters the courtyard at Beacon Academy, taking out her Scroll. She tries to call Bella, but she's not answering.

"Dammit."

Blake tries to call her again, but no answer as before. Blake then puts her Scroll away. She then hears rustling near the trees. Blake takes out Gambol Shroud, preparing to fight. She then dodges a green bullet, letting it pass her. Blake turns and sees Emerald, charging towards her. Blake uses her Semblance, allowing Emerald to attack her shadow clone, before attempting to attack her enemy. Emerald dodges the attack and fires at Blake, who jumps into the air. When she lands, Blake uses her ribbon to tie around Emerald's legs and pull her to the ground. Blake then walks towards Emerald, he sword ready.

"You should've ran, Emerald." Blake said.

As Blake prepares to strike, she hears grunting. She turns around, with her sword in gun form and looks shocked. Cinder has Bella hostage, her sword on Bella's neck.

"Let her go!" Blake yells.

"Put the weapon down, Belladonna." Cinder said. "And maybe, I'll spare her."

"No! Don't do it!" Bella yells.

Cinder presses the sword, silencing Bella.

"I don't believe you." Blake said to Cinder.

"Oh, you better believe it, Little Kitty."

Blake's eyes go wide, when she sees Roman, coming out from hiding behind a tree.

"No. You're dead."

"Oh, I'm very much alive." Roman said.

As Roman walks, Blake aims her weapon at him. Roman stops and smiles.

"Did you honestly think, that I didn't come prepared for this?"

Blake looks confused. She then sees that Emerald, having freed herself, is aiming her weapon at her head.

"Now then." Roman said, walking towards Bella. "Be a good little kitten, and please listen to Cinder. Weapon down. Or your friend here, dies."

Blake hesitates. But after seeing no other way, she throws her weapon down. Emerald then gives Blake a punch on the back, making Blake fall to her knees.

"Good." Roman said. He turns his head and nods. Cinder forces Bella to move forward, her sword still on her neck.

Blake lowers her head down. Roman takes Blake's hair, and pulls it, forcing her to look at him.

"You need to understand something." Roman said. "What Salem has planned, was indeed, devastation. But, Envy has planned...what she will do, will be much, much worse."

"Envy?" Blake said, confused.

Roman looks at Cinder, who nods.

"You'll have to figure that out, yourself, kitty." Roman said, before releasing Blake. "But for now, we must be going." Roman looks at Bella. "Oh. And your friend here..." He takes out a large knife.

Blake sees this. "Don't fucking touch her!"

Emerald strikes Blake in the back of her head, making her fall forwards to the ground. As Roman watches Blake trying to get up, Cinder releases the sword, but grabs Bella's arms.

"My, my. So much anger." Roman said. "And by the way. Did you honestly think, that we were going to spare your little friend, at all?"

Blake's eye open wide. Roman smiles.

"I didn't think so."

Roman throws the knife up. He then swing his cane, which hits the hilt, making the knife drive into Bella's chest, where her heart would be.

Blake is shocked at what Roman did. Cinder releases Bella, who falls to the ground.

Roman then crouches next to Blake.

"This, little kitten, is only the beginning."

Roman leaves Blake in her shocked state, before walking away. He, Cinder, and Emerald walk towards a dark portal and disappears. Blake gets up and goes to Bella, who is struggling to breathe. And she appears to be crying as well.

"No, no, no!" Blake said, tears falling from her eyes. "Bella. It's going to be okay. Do you hear me?"

Blake holds Bella's hand.

"Bella! Please! Don't do this, to me! You have to keep fighting!"

Blake turns around to see Yang, who had arrived too late, looking shocked. When Blake turns back around, Bella has stopped struggling, letting out a last exhale. Blake realizes what has happened.

"Bella?"

She gets no response, as she looks at Bella's blank expression.

"No. Don't do this to me, Bella. Don't do this."

Bella's grip loosens and her hand falls to the ground.

"BELLA! PLEASE!"

Blake begins to cry, knowing that young Bella is gone. Blake then lifts up and holds Bella's body, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Bella."

Yang sadly watches Blake, holding Bella and crying, knowing how too late she came.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **That was a sad ending, if you want it to be. But, trust me, it may get worse later on. But for now, I hoped you enjoy this. Chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4-Recruitment

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide Chapter 4-Recruitment**

* * *

 **MORNING-HOSPITAL**

Yang and Weiss sit in a hallway of a Vale hospital. Yang stares at the ground, her leg shaking, and her hands clenching. Weiss looks at Yang. She notices her expression is that of nervousness and sadness. Weiss places her hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang looks at Weiss. Blake's leg had been cut, during her fight with Emerald, the night before. And the blood loss, resulted in Blake passing out. Yang was lucky to have been there, as the whole school was empty, in account to the attack at the courthouse, the day before.

"She's fine, Yang." Weiss said.

"I know, Weiss." Yang said. "But, I'm more worried, that she's going to do what she did, when Matthew got killed. But, this time, it could be much worse."

"Did she say, who did this? Who killed that girl?" Weiss said.

Yang nods. "No. She hasn't told me or the police. Not yet, at least. She could still be in shock. God." Yang rests her face on her hands. "Why would they kill her? She was about the same age, Ruby was, two years ago."

"I don't know, Yang." Weiss said. "But, we need to stop, whoever did this."

A doctor exits a room. Yang quickly gets up.

"Miss Xiao Long." The doctor said. "May I ask, how do you know, Miss Belladonna?"

Yang looks hesitant. "Why do you ask?"

"Miss Belladonna doesn't seem to have any living relatives or siblings. And according to her medical file, you are her only emergancy contact."

"Oh...um..."

Yang nervously looks at Weiss.

"Yang?" Weiss asked, confused.

Yang sighs and looks at the doctor. "She's my wife, doctor."

Both the doctor and Weiss look surprised.

"I see." The doctor said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yang asked.

"Yes, she's fine, Miss Xiao Long." He answered. "Whatever knife was used, miss her artery, only by an inch. Any closer, and it would've been much worst."

Yang sighs in relief. "Thank you, doctor."

"Don't thank me. Thank the surgeons, who stitched her up."

The doctor points at a group of surgeons. Yang sees that almost all of the group have either a tail or animal ears.

"I'll be sure to thank them, when I get the chance." Yang said. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may. She was already awake, when I entered the room. I shall be going. Got other patients to tend to."

The doctor leaves, while a still surprised Weiss looks at Yang.

"You two got married?"

Yang hesitates, before she takes out a golden ring.

"We were going to tell you guys, next week, when we all got together with everyone else." Yang said.

"How long have-?" Weiss asked.

"8 months." Yang answered. "We've been married, 8 months.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Yang sadly looks at the ground.

"I proposed to Blake, a week before that mission, Ruby and I took with Qrow. I had planned on telling you guys after that mission. But, after what happened with Qrow..."

Weiss notices Yang being hesitant to continue. "Yang?"

"You want to know, exactly what Ruby said to me, after that? She said 'I fucking hate you!'. She actually said that. In front of my face. Her older sister. I was ashamed. And sad. Blake was there for me. But, nobody else was, for a while. I simply asked her to have a private wedding. And she said yeah."

"I...I guess I understand." Weiss said. "Ruby was angry at you, for a while. One mention of your name, and she would get mad."

"I'm sorry, you had to experience that, Weiss." Yang said. "And I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"It's okay." Weiss said. "We can talk more about this, later. We should go see Blake."

"Right." Yang said.

She and Weiss open the door, into the hospital room. They see Blake, sadly staring down at her leg, which is wrapped in bandages. She looked slightly pale from the blood loss. She didn't notice Yang and Weiss coming in. Weiss closes the door.

"I'll talk to her." Yang said. "You stay here."

Yang walks to Blake, sitting on a chair that was set next to Blake's bed.

"Blake?" Yang said.

Blake hears Yang. She turns to look at her.

"Yang..."

Blake couldn't continue, before she begins to sob. Yang quickly gets up, sits on the bed, and hold Blake, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Blake." Yang said, stroking Blake's hair. "It's okay."

Blake grasps Yang's jacket and tightly grabs it, as she sobs. Yang turns to Weiss, who is looking at the ground. She always hated seeing her teammates like this. Injured and sad.

Yang continues to hold the sobbing Blake, trying to hold back her own tears, which begin to flow down her eyes.

* * *

 **JAUNE'S HOUSE**

Neo is making eggs on the stoves, scrambling them and yawning. When they were done, she puts them in a plate, and covering them to keep them warm. Neo then notices that Ruby just entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Neo said.

Ruby yawned. "Morning."

"You hungry? I made eggs and bacon. Toast is about done."

"I'll just have toast." Ruby answered, as she sits down on the dining table."

Neo notices that her eyes were slightly puffy and red. She then walks and stands across from Ruby.

"Ruby. Jaune and I are concerned about you."

"Really?' Ruby said.

"Yes." Neo answered. "We heard you yelling, last night. And in addition, we heard you crying for a while. And I know, it can't be just from yesterday. There's something else. Isn't there?"

Ruby seems hesitant to ask. "I...um..."

The sound of a door opening occurs. Neo and Ruby turn to see Jaune, who has a shocked look on his face, his Scroll held by his hand.

"Jaune?" Neo asked.

"Hm?" Jaune said, turning to Neo.

"What happened?"

Jaune puts his Scroll away.

"You may want to sit down, Neo." He said.

Although confused, Neo sits down.

"Who were you talking to, just now?" Ruby asked.

"...Yang." Jaune said. He notices that Ruby is starting to stand up. "It's not just about you, Ruby. It's also about something else. Bad."

Jaune places his hands on his sides.

"She called me a few minutes ago. She already knows that you're here. I don't know how. But she does. She also wanted to let us know, that Blake got attacked last night. She's in the hospital."

"What?" Ruby said, her eyes wide. "What happened to her?"

Jaune is hesitant to answer. But eventually, he continues.

"One of Blake's students...got killed at Beacon."

Ruby places her hands on her mouth.

"Blake tried to save her. But, she got hurt, instead. And Blake's going to be okay. She just need a couple days rest and to heal."

"Oh, my god." Ruby said. She can feel her anger rising. "Who did it? Who would dare do this?"

Jaune looks at Neo.

"It was him, Neo." Jaune said. "He's alive."

Neo looks confused, but after a few seconds, she realizes who. Her eyes wide in shock, she stands up and looks scared. Ruby notices this.

"Who, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Jaune looks up at Ruby. "Roman Torchwick."

Ruby gasps. She stands up.

"That's impossible." Neo said. "He's dead."

"I'm just relaying, what Yang told me." Jaune said. "But she sounded very serious. And it's not like her to be very serious, unless it's true. And I thought, I heard some crying as well."

Neo then quickly rushes upstairs, leaving Jaune and Ruby alone.

"If Torckwick is alive." Ruby said. "Then where the hell, was he hiding, all these years?"

"I don't know, Ruby." Jaune said. "But he was not alone. Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai was there as well. They made Blake watch, as Roman killed the girl in cold blood."

Shocked at what she had just heard, Ruby rests her hands on the table, trying to resist the tears, from flowing. Jaune puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby reacts, her eyes emitting a fiery glow.

"I'm going to hurt them! Very...very badly!" Ruby angrily exclaims.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL**

Yang sits next to Blake, holding her hand, while Weiss sits across from them, tapping her foot on the ground. The door opens. All three of them see Ren and Nora enter. Nora quickly goes to Blake and hugs her.

"I'm so glad, you're okay." Nora said.

Weiss stands up.

"Thanks for making it." Weiss said to Ren.

"No problem." Ren said. "We wanted to show Blake, that we're there for her, too."

Ren then walks to Blake.

"I'm sorry about Bella." Ren said to Blake. "She seemed like a nice person, when I met her."

Blake looks down. "She was. And she didn't deserve to die, like that."

"I just can't believe it." Ren said. "Torchwick. And I thought, he'd stay dead."

"So did I." Blake said, angrily. "He needs to pay, for what he did."

Yang looks worried. "Blake..."

"I'm not going to walk that same path again, Yang." Blake said, looking at Yang. "I learned what would happen, if I did. I came so close to becoming like Adam. Especially after I killed him. I will not go down the dark again."

"You promise me?" Yang asked.

Blake nods. "I promise."

Nora notices something. "Hey. Where's Ruby?"

Yang looks at Nora. "After what happened, yesterday, she flew away. She staying at Jaune and Neo's for the time being."

"Why?" Ren asked.

Yang sighs before she answers.

"Two days ago, I found Cinder Fall at this low-end bar, here in Vale. I...I drugged her and took her to this abandoned factory, downtown. I nearly killed her. But, Ruby stopped me."

"And now Ruby feels like, she's responsible, for what happened, yesterday." Weiss said. "She blames herself, for not seeing the attack."

"Oh, man." Ren said.

"Will she come back?" Nora said.

"I don't know, Nora." Weiss said. "We just need to give her some time."

"So, what do we do about Cinder? Or Roman?" Ren asked.

"We fight."

The four look at Blake.

"We need to gather everyone together." She said. "Roman also told me, that this was only the beginning. He also mentioned about someone named Envy. I don't know who that is, but Roman promises, that whatever she has planned, will be much worse than Salem's."

Yang looks at Weiss.

"We need to get Ironwood in touch. Inform him of this." Weiss said.

"I can do that." Yang said. "Ren. Nora. Contact everyone, and get them to meet us in Patch."

"What about Jaune and Neo?" Blake asked. "You think, they'll come?"

"I don't know." Yang said. "With them both living normal lives and having Ruby over there. I think we may have to skip them."

"Besides, if Neo has already heard about Roman being alive, who's to say, she will want to fight, anyways?" Weiss said.

"Fair point." Blake said. "We should still ask them, though. You may never know."

Yang looks at Blake, before nodding.

"I'll try." Yang said. "But, I doubt it."

* * *

 **JAUNE'S HOUSE**

Neo lies on her and Jaune's bed, staring at the wall in front of her. Jaune enters the room, with a concerned look.

"Neo?"

Neo doesn't answer or move. Jaune sighs and to sit on the bed.

"How can he be alive?" Neo asked.

"...I don't know, Neo." Jaune answered. "I honestly don't know."

Jaune them moves close and wraps her arm around Neo's waist.

"I know, that you're afraid of him, Neo." Jaune said. "But, you can't let your fear take over."

Neo sits up and looks at Jaune.

"Roman used to hurt me, Jaune." Neo said. "Whenever something went wrong, he took his anger on me."

Neo opens her sleeve up, showing multiple scars.

"He did this to me, Jaune. He also forced me to smile, whenever we were in public, or when we were with others. I thought, I cared for him. I thought, he was my friend. But, I was wrong. And if he finds me..." Neo begins to cry a little.

Jaune holds Neo, in comfort.

"Then I won't let him hurt you." Jaune said. "I promise you that. If he even comes near you, I will hurt him, for what he's done to you, in the past."

Neo looks at Jaune, and nods. Jaune wipes the tears from her face. Neo then gives Jaune a kiss, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Outside the room, Ruby heard the conversation. Holding a backpack, she then walks downstairs, goes through the back door. As she walks down the grassy field, the back door opens.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turns around and sees Jaune.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You said, that Yang was going to get everyone to Patch, in the hopes of preparing for this Envy woman." Ruby answered.

"So, you're heading to Patch, then?"

"Yes." Ruby said. "But, I have a few things to do first. And I know, that you don't want to join in on the fight. I completely understand, Jaune. At least, you and Neo will be safe."

Ruby then walks to Jaune, and gives him a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

Jaune hugs Ruby back. "You're my best friend, Ruby. And friends take care of each other. And if ever need to crash here again, don't hesitate to ask."

Ruby smiles and nods.

"Stay safe, Jaune."

Ruby then backs up and flies away.

Jaune then turns around and sees Neo. Jaune then sees Crocea Mors, lying next to the wood pile, he made.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Envy stands across from Cinder, Roman, and Emerald.

"I'm impressed, Roman." She said. "Killing that Faunus girl in front of Belladonna. Not bad at all."

"I aim to please my mistress." Roman said.

Cinder swats the back of Roman's head.

"Regardless of that, Mistress." Cinder said. "It's no doubt, that the rest of Roses team, will gather their Huntsmen friends, and if possible, Ironwood and his military."

"Let them, Cinder." Envy said. "What I have in store for all of them. It will make my plans so much easier."

"Easier, how?" Emerald asked.

"Well, originally, the plans were to kill them one-by-one." Envy answered. "But, if they were all together at once, it would take no time, to wipe them out all at once. Of course, I need to harm their fragile minds, first. By the way, Roman. You are already aware of your former partner, Neopolitan, who's now together with Jaune Arc."

Roman growls. "Don't remind me."

"It's alright, Roman." Envy said. "If you wish, once it's time, you may kill Arc, yourself."

Roman smiles. "With pleasure."

"And Neopolitan?" Emerald said.

"She did turn on us, Emerald." Cinder said. "She deserves to suffer first, before she dies."

"And suffer, she will." Roman said. "I trusted her. And she has betrayed that trust. She has to die."

Emerald looks at the ground.

"Something wrong, Emerald?" Envy said.

Emerald quickly looks at Envy. "No! Of...of course not, Mistress."

"Good." Envy said. "You may go."

The evil trio walk to leave the room. That's when a soft _crack_ is heard. They and Envy turn towards the mirror. Envy walks towards in. She sees an exhausted Pyrrha, on her knees, staring at her. Envy looks at the corner of the mirror. A small crack is now present.

Envy then hears a small chuckle, and looks at the now-smiling Pyrrha.

"How do you like that, bitch?" She said.

Envy's eyes glow. Pyrrha loudly groans in pain, as the brand glows. But, to Envy's surprise, Pyrrha still looks at her, angrily growling. Pyrrha then charges at the mirror and punches it. The small crack becomes slightly longer. Envy then quickly grabs Pyrrha, through the mirror. Her eyes glow once more, and Pyrrha falls unconsious. Envy lets her go, and walks back to the ground. She sees the trio looking at her.

"GET OUT!"

They quickly walk out of the throne room. Envy then feels her head hurting.

 ** _Envy then starts to see, from her point of view, the Emerald Forest. She is looking up and seeing Jaune, who is high up in a tree, his hood embedded by a spear._**

 ** _"Jaune." She said._**

 ** _Jaune looks down at Envy._**

 ** _"Do you...have any spots left on your team?"_**

 ** _Jaune crosses his arms. "Very funny." Jaune would, after a few seconds, look her her and smile._**

Envy gasps. She is back at the throne room.

 _'What was that?'_ She thought.

Envy then notices that small patches of her white skin, has slightly pale patches. She then picks up a smaller mirror and looks at her face. No changes are shown. But, when Envy looks closely, she sees a couple streaks of green in her red eyes. Envy yells and throws the mirror to a wall, shattering it.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

The pink-haired girl, who Ruby met two years before, walks towards a small warehouse. Looking around, she makes sure that nobody was near hear. She then takes out a set of keys and opens a lock, taking it and the chains off the door. She then opens the door, entering the warehouse. Closing the door, she locks it and presses a button. The lights then turns on, showing a makeshift kitchen, living room and bedroom. The girl then takes out a small device and presses it. Music then begins to play. She begins to dance a little, while heading towards the kitchen. She opens a refrigerator, and taking out a water bottle. Then the music stops, surprising her. The girl, confused, walks to the living room.

"You know." A girl's voice is heard. "I would prefer something more classical, every now and then."

The pink-haired girl takes out a pistol and aims at a revolving chair.

"Turn the chair around and show yourself."

A pair of hand rise from behind the chair. The person turns the chair around, showing a smiling Ruby. The girl looks surprised, lowering her weapon down.

"Violet Blume." Ruby said. "It's good to meet you. Ruby Rose."

Violet smiles. "I know, who you are. Everyone knows, who you are."

Ruby stands up and looks around.

"So. You live here, huh?"

Violet nods. "Yeah. I made the rooms, myself."

Ruby picks up a small device.

"Please don't touch that!" Violet yells. Ruby looks at her. "I'm sorry. But that device releases a toxic gas, that can temporarily asphyxiate the target."

Ruby nods and puts the device down. She then looks around and sees many of the objects, look like they were built from junk. One of these creations was a trap, designed to tie a person's ankle and dangle them into the air.

"You made all of these?" Ruby asked. "I'm impressed. Tell me. What's a girl like you, doing staying in a place like this? Don't you have any parents?"

Violet sadly stares at the floor. "I did. But they're dead."

"Oh." Ruby said. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Salem happened." Violet answered. "But, that's all I want to tell you."

"I understand." Ruby said.

"Wait a minute. How the hell, did you even manage to get in here? Every door is chained up."

Ruby smiles and looks up. Violet sees an open window.

"Ah."

"Yep." Ruby said.

"Well, this is nice and all." Violet said. "But, can you explain, what you're doing here, and why you were sitting in my favorite chair?"

"Okay." Ruby said. "First. The chair. Very comfortable." Ruby then suddenly gets serious. "And also...I need your help."

Violet looks confused. "Help?"

Ruby then begins to walk towards Violet. "There's a dark evil coming. And my team is gathering everyone who can help us. I'm myself, am on my own recruiting mission. And you just happen to possess the skills, I'm looking for."

"Oookay!" Violet said.

"But, should you join, Miss Blume. I need you to understand something. This is going to be a very serious operation. And no doubt, that the chances of death-"

"Okay. Stop right there." Violet says, interupting. "I'm in."

Ruby looks surprised. "Wait. You are? Even in the danger of death, you're in?"

"Yeah." Violet answers. "I got nothing else to do. Plus, I get to work with you, Ruby Rose. And also...I don't have any friends."

Ruby sighs. "Great." She raises her hand. "Welcome, then."

Violet shakes Ruby's hand.

"So, now what?" Violet asked.

"We do some more recruiting." Ruby said.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL**

Blake is sitting in a wheelchair, in which Yang is rolling it. Weiss, Ren and Nora are behind them. Blake presses the elevator button, which opens it. The group enters and it closes.

"Sun and Neptune will be coming." Ren said.

"Nolan, Brawnz, and May are in. Neon, too." Nora said.

"I talked to Velvet and Coco." Wiess said. "They sounded hesitant. But they'll be the first to arrive to the house."

"Good." Yang said. "Cardin?"

Weiss sighs. "Yes. He's coming as well."

"I managed to get Qrow and my mom as well. They'll be there, too." Yang said.

The elevator door opens. The group then walk out of the elevator.

"Were you able to contact Ironwood?" Weiss asked.

"Not yet." Yang answered. "He's probably busy helping out with the investigation to yesterday's attack. I'll try again later."

When the front door to the hospital opens, they see a Schnee Dust Company car there. Weiss goes to open the back door.

Yang looks at Ren and Nora. "You guys get in, first."

Ren and Nora nod and they get in the car. Then a bottle smashes at the windhield, cracking it.

"What the hell?" Weiss said.

Yang turns to see a young man, who is about to run. But Blake, who had Gambol Shroud, ties the mans legs together, and drag him towards her. The man manages to free himself. But, upon seeing Blake, he angrily charges at her. Yang gets in between and grabs the man by the shirt.

"Hey! Let me go!" He yells.

"Not until you calm down, sir." Blake said.

"Shut up, freak!"

"HEY!" Yang yells. "Don't you fucking talk to her that way!"

"What?" The man said. "You're friends with this animal?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE THAT, AGAIN!" Yang screams, her eyes turning to red.

Yang feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks at Blake.

"It's okay, Yang." Blake said. "His words won't hurt me."

Yang nods and releases the man, who falls to the ground.

"Now." Yang said. "I want you to apologize right now. One for the bottle. And the other for the names. Or maybe you'll end up inside this hospital."

The man, feeling threatened, growl. He looks at Weiss. "I'm sorry about the car." He then looks at Blake. "And I'm sorry for the names."

Blake nods. "Thank you. You may leave now."

The man gets up. He then looks at Yang.

"I lost my father, two years ago. When your sister threw that Grimm woman into our apartment building."

Yang looks surprised.

"I blame her, for who I am today. She doesn't deserve to be alive."

Yang tries to attack him, but Blake grabs her arm and nods. Yang lets the man walk away.

"He's drunk, Yang." Blake said. "Just let him go. The police will get him."

"Yeah. You're right." Yang said.

Yang turns to see Ren and Nora, with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Uh...wife?" Nora asked.

Yang realizes that she and Ren didn't know about her and Blake being married. She sighs and puts her hands on her forehead.

"Son of a bitch." Yang mutters to herself.

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

The man drunkenly walks into an alleyway, muttering to himself.

"Jackson Blaze."

Jackson turns around, and sees a hooded woman looking at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I overheard your argument, with the blonde. I am deeply sorry, for what happened to your father." The woman said.

"Yeah." Jackson said. "Thanks. I guess." He begins to walk.

"You want to see Ruby Rose dead. Is that right?"

Jackson stops and looks at the woman, who smiles.

"What if I say, that I can help you, get your revenge? I can provide you the tools, that you need to kill her?"

Jackson walks towards the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman removes her hood. Cinder smiles.

"I'm looking for people to join our cause. And you just happen to be my first recruit. Should you accept, then you will have your revenge."

Cinder offers her hand. Jackson stares at Cinder. He seemed hesitant. But he eventually takes Cinder's hand and shakes it.

"When do I start?" He asked.

* * *

 **EVENING-PATCH**

Yang is sitting outside, overwatching anyone who will be arriving to her house. The sunset is see nearby, distracting Yang.

The sound of a caw is heard. Yang turns to see a raven.

"About time, Mom."

The raven then transforms in front of Yang. Raven Branwen, her face identical to Yang, with the exception of a scar over her right eye, looks at her daughter.

"Where were you, this time?" Yang asked.

"Vacuo." Raven answered. "Just a simple bounty mission. I was halfway back to Vale, when I got your message."

"Fair enough." Yang said. "Qrow with you?"

"Right here."

Yang turns and sees Qrow, his arms cross.

"Good to see you, Raven." Qrow said, with some scowl.

"Still angry with me, Qrow?" Raven asked.

"Somewhat."

Yang stands up. "Alright. Now's not the time to argue. Please, go inside."

Qrow stares at Raven, before he walks inside. Yang sighs.

"What happened, this time?" Yang asked.

"Just a silly thing." Raven said. "I took all his money, in a game of cards, last week."

Yang chuckles. That's when a woosh is heard. Yang and Raven look up. Ruby lands in front of them. She notices Raven.

"Hello, Raven." Ruby said. "It's been a while, since we've spoken."

"It certainly has." Raven said.

"Ruby. I thought you needed some time, away from us." Yang said.

"I did." Ruby said. "But after what happened with Blake, I decided, that I can't do anything, from Jaune's house. I also heard, you were gathering everyone here, so I, myself, did some recruting of my own."

"What?" Yang said.

A small airship then arrives and lands in front of the three.

"And there they are." Ruby said.

"Are they...soldiers?" Raven asked.

Ruby looks at Raven. "Not even close."

The bay doors open from the airship. Violet and three other people around her age, exit the ship. When they get out, Ruby gives a thumbs up, and the airship lifts up and flies away.

"These are the new recruits, Yang." Ruby said.

Ruby then walks to the recruits and points to them.

"These three, we encountered, two years ago. You remember? The stolen Paladin? Both the blue-haired girl and this guy...

Ruby points at a brown-haired man.

"Were recommend by this girl." Points at Violet.

"Hello." Violet said, waving her hand.

"Rrright." Yang said, waving back. "Ruby. Can you explain, why you recruited them?"

"We need all the help, if we're going to fight this Envy person. If she is much worse than Salem, as told by Roman, then we need more people."

Yang sighs. "We do need more help. Alright. You four get inside. Mom, go with them."

The four young Huntsmen walk with Raven towards the house. Yang stands next to Ruby.

"They're just kids, Ruby." She said.

Ruby looks at Yang.

"So were we, when we fought Salem." Ruby said.

"And they know, that chances are, they could die?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Ruby answered. "All four of them. They know the risks."

Yang crosses her arms. "Very well."

"How's Blake doing?" Ruby asked.

Yang looks at Ruby. "She's doing fine. But, she came close to death, last night. If I hadn't been there at Beacon..."

Yang sadly stares at the ground. Ruby then notices the golden ring on Yang's finger.

"I get it." Ruby said. "You have every right to be worried. She is your wife, after all."

Yang looks at Ruby, surprised, then looks at her ring.

"Oh, crap."

"I've known about it.." Ruby said. "Jaune had already told me."

"When?" Yang asked.

"Just today." Ruby answered.

"Goddammit, Jaune!" Yang said.

"We'll talk about it later." Ruby said. "Let's just head inside and wait for the others."

Ruby and Yang walk towards the house.

"You still planning on marrying Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Ruby answers. "But, given the circumstances, I'll have to talk to her, about waiting for a while. Heh. She was already talking about a wedding location."

Yang chuckles.

Inside the house, Ren is watching Nora, sign on Blake's bandages leg, while trying to avoid hurting her. Neptune is talking Weiss, Nolan, May and Brawnz. Sun has his arms wrapped aorund Neon, while showing her Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Velvet looks nervous, shuffling her hands around. But Coco hold them still. Velvet nods. Cardin just stands in the kitchen, watching everyone. Raven and Qrow are talking to the new recruits.

Yang opens the door.

Weiss, who sees Ruby, quickly gets up and walks to her. When she stops, Ruby prepares for a slap on the face. But, she doesn't get a slap. Instead, Weiss hugs Ruby.

"Uh..." Ruby tries to say.

Weiss grabs Ruby and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Don't scare me like that, again." Weiss said.

Ruby nods. "I won't."

Weiss then wraps her arm around Ruby. "Besides. That pink-haired girl has been eyeing you, since you came into this house."

Ruby turns to Violet, who quickly looks away.

"I just wanted to remind her, that you're mine." Weiss smiles.

Ruby has her eyebrows raised. "Weiss Schnee. Are you jealous of her?"

"No! Of course not!" Weiss exclaims.

"I'm joking." Ruby said, smiling. "I am indeed yours."

"Alright, you two." Blake said, sipping her cup of tea. "Now that everyone's here, we should talk about why we're all here."

"Right." Ruby said.

Team RWBY gather in one spot, while everyone looks at them.

"All way know, based on Blake's recollation, is Roman Torchwick being alive, and that whatever happened yesterday, and at Beacon, last night, is only the beginning." Yang said.

"And this Envy woman, Torchwick is talking about." Blake said. "If what he said, is true, she will be much worse than Salem. And with Torchwich, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, it may be harder to take them down."

A knock is then heard. Yang looks confused.

"Were we expecting anyone else?" Yang asked.

Qrow peeked outside a window. He raises his eyebrows.

"I'll be damned."

Qrow goes to the door and opens it. Ruby looks suprised. Jaune, in his body armor, and Crocea Mors o his belt buckle. Behind him is Neo, holding onto her umbrella.

"Did we miss anything?" Jaune asked.

"N...no." Yang said. "We're just...starting."

Jaune smiles. "Okay. We made it."

Ruby then walks to Jaune.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought, you didn't want a part of this."

"Well." Jaune said. He looks at Neo, who nods at him. "We talked about it. We figured, that you need all the help, you can get."

"But, what if Roman gets to Neo?" Ruby said.

"I made her a promise, to keep her safe." Jaune answered. He then moves a little closer and lowers her voice. "If I have to kill him, to keep her alive, I'll do it. But, only, if its necessary."

Ruby stares at Jaune. "Then let's hope, it doesn't come that way."

Jaune nods and walks to Neo.

"Looks likes we now have everyone." Qrow said. "All except Jimmy, here."

"Don't be so sure, Qrow." Yang said.

Yang takes out her Scroll and smiles. "And just in time."

Yang then presses a button on her Scroll. A screen appears. General Ironwood is present, along with a yellow-haired woman behind him.

"About time, you answered my messages, Ironwood." Yang said. "Did you get the information, I sent you?"

"I did, Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood answered. He motions to the woman, and she gives him a file. "Thank you Topaz. You may leave."

Topaz nods and she exits the room. Ironwood goes over the file.

"While we talk of this new danger, I will also be conducting the ongoing investigation, regarding the courthouse explosion, yesterday."

"Come on, Jimmy." Qrow said. "We all know, this is Cinder Fall, calling the shots."

"I know, Qrow." Ironwood said. "But, with the Councils dead, as well as...Glynda...if the people of Remnant knew of Fall's involvement, no doubt that there will be chaos on the streets. People will want to know, why Cinder Fall wasn't executed in the first place."

"So, it's true then."

Everyone looks at Coco.

"She really is still alive." Coco said, scoffing. "This just keeps getting better."

"I have to agree with her." Velvet said. "A dangerous woman like Cinder should be dead. Why is she alive?"

Qrow notices that Ruby is shuffling her hands, and staring away from everyone, making him suspicious.

"I'm afraid, that's classified." Ironwood said.

He then looks at Ruby. "Miss Rose. You were there, at the courthouse. Did you see anything suspicious. Anything at all?"

Ruby is silent for a couple seconds. "Nothing suspicious. But, while I was speaking to the Council, I heard Ms. Goodwitch gasp. I turned around, and she was carrying this red envelope. I realized too late, that it was Cinder's doing."

Yang then goes to a drawer, opens it and takes out another red envelope and shows it to Ironwood.

"I got one, too." Yang said.

Ironwood raises his eyebrows. He then turns around, opens one of his drawers and pulls something out. When he returns, he shows another red envelope. Everyone looks surprised.

"I'm going to be direct. I'm going to help you take down Fall. Torchwick. And everyone else involved in their cause. What happened yesterday, should not happen again. But, this time, it won't be from some school."

Ironwood takes out his Scroll and presses a button. A screen, showing a building id shown. A fence is surrounding the place, and soldiers are gurding the entrance.

"For the past two years, I've had this built, in case of something like this happening again. It's called the Citadel. It will be your base of operations, during your fight with Fall. It has stealth technology, that can render the entire place undetectable by our enemies."

"You had this place built, because you doubted that the peace wouldn't last?" Yang said.

"It was just a precaution, Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood said. "But, it seems, that the Citadel, will be useful in your cause."

Yang looks at everyone.

"What do you guys think?"

"Heavily guarded." Coco said. "Stealth tech. And a whole lot of weapons. It's not Beacon. But, it sounds better."

"Anyone else agree?" Ruby said.

Almost everyone nods in approval.

"Our families?" Velvet asked.

"They're welcome to stay with you at the Citadel." Ironwood answered. "It's the best option, to once again, keep them safe."

Ironwood's Scroll rings. "I must go for now. I will need your answer by tomorrow. Bye for now."

The screen goes away.

"Man." Velvet said. "This is just like two years ago. But, it seems like a good option. I don't like it, but we have to."

"Ms. Scarlatina does prove a point." Raven said. "We should go."

"Chances are, that they still know our old addresses." Jaune said. "They'll probably think, we're going to try to hide in any of these places. The Citadel sounds good."

"Kinda surprised, your family didn't come, Jaune." Blake said.

"My parents were pretty discreet with their location. Lucky they weren't found." Jaune said.

"Bring them to the Citadel." Ruby said. "Although your sisters will probably have to share a room."

Jaune chuckles. "I can deal with them."

Jaune then notices Violet and the recruits. "Who are they?"

"Oh." Ruby said. "I forgot."

Ruby walks to the recruits.

"Guys. I like to introduce to you, our new recruits."

She points to Violet. "Violet Blume. She's pretty good at creating anything with wires and metal. Check this out."

Violet takes out a small, square device and tosses it to a table. She then presses a button, and the device sprouts mechanical legs.

"This little guys here, is capable of survellience operations." Violet said. "Head upstairs."

The device then begins to run upstairs.

Violet then takes out her Scroll and types on it. She then shows a camera feed, leading from the bottom of the stairs, all the way to Yang's room.

"Uh-oh." Yang said.

"What?" Violet asked.

She looks at the feed. Ruby and Yang's dog, Zwei, slightly larger than before, staring at the camera.

"No worries." Violet said smiling, pressing a button.

The camera then speeds away from Zwei, and back into Violet's hand.

"Interesting." Yang said. "Just don't mess with my dog, again."

"Sorry." Violet said.

Ruby then moves to the blue-haired girl, carrying her bow, and a sheathe of arrows on her back.

"Cyan Marcus. Very well with archery. Known in her village, for her amazing accuracy."

"Please to meet you, all." She said. Her accent sound similar to Velvet's. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Perhaps not now." Weiss said. "We'll see at the Citadel."

"Fair enough." Cyan said.

Ruby then walks to the black-haired man, holding his sword.

"Ash Dyson. Really good with the sword. Doesn't talk a lot."

Ash just grunts and nods. Ruby then walks to the brown-haired boy.

"Hazel Marks. Really good with a sniper rifle. And he can do this."

Hazel smiles and he suddenly dissapears. Yang looks around. Her hair suddenly moves up and down.

"HEY!" Yang yells.

She grabs something and Hazel appears, smiling. Yang releases him.

"Sorry. Just...don't touch the hair."

"Alright." Hazel said. He then walk towards one of the windows and look outside.

"I would recommend putting them in their own team." Qrow said.

"I already did." Ruby said. "They're called Team HAVC(Havoc). Hazel will lead them. He shows potential."

Hazel nods.

"So. Now, that introductions are done, are we going to the Citadel?" Yang asked.

"Well, everyone did agree, Yang." Blake said. "I'd say that's a yes."

"Alright." Yang said. She notices the clock. It is 11 o'clock. "Well, then. Tomorrow, we start planning on getting to the Citadel. But, for now, we should all stay here. Get some good night's sleep."

Ruby looks at Team HAVC. "Follow me upstairs. I'll show you, where you'll be sleeping."

Team HAVC follows Ruby upstairs. When they get to the upper floor, she sees Zwei.

"Come here, boy." Ruby said, smiling.

Zwei runs to Ruby, and begins licking her face. Ruby lifts him up.

"You've gotten big, Zwei." Ruby giggles. "And I missed you, too."

Ruby turns to Team HAVC. "Hope you guys ain't allergic to dogs."

Violet smiles and pets Zwei. "Are you kidding me? Who would not like a dog, this cute? Oh yes, you are!"

Zwei happily barks. Ruby then sets him down. Zwei then runs downstairs.

"This way."

Ruby leads them to a room, where two beds are shown.

"So. Either two of you guys can share each bed with another, or could just sleep on the floor. Your choice. Oh. And be careful." Ruby points at a stuffed Grimm toy.

"That's my favorite stuffed animal."

Violet looks at Ruby. "This is your room?"

Ruby nods. "Yep. But, I don't mind letting you sleep in here. I'll just sleep downstairs. Bathroom's across the hallway. Night."

Ruby walks out of the room.

"She's very nice." Hazel said.

"That just hides something." Cyan said. "Could be supressed sadness or something."

"Or maybe, she's just nice." Violet said.

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT**

Ruby sits on the couch, looking at the moon, shining through a window. She turns and sees a sleeping Weiss, lying on the same couch. Ruby smiles. She then stands up, carefully stepping over Jaune and Neo, who are lying on the floor. Ruby then enters a bathroom. Turning on the sink, she splashes water on her face. She then looks at the mirror. Salem is smiling at her.

"You're afraid, Little Rose." Salem said.

She then reaches for Ruby's shoulder. She gasps, because she feels Salem's hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Go ahead." Salem said. She then moves her hand to Ruby's head. "Be afraid. Envy will finish, what I started."

When Salem grabs her face, Ruby turns around. Salem isn't there, but the grabbing felt real. Ruby then sits next to the bathroom wall. Hiding her face, with her hands, Ruby begins to cry, but keeping it low, so no one could hear. Ruby just sits there, sobbing.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Jackson Blaze, in black and red armor, and along with several others in armor, are lined up in the throne room. Cinder walks towards them.

"You are the first of many recruits." Cinder said. "But, in time, we will grow in numbers. There are definitely others out there, who would want to watch the world burn. And they will join us, soon."

Cinder then begins to walk along the line of people.

"You will be called the Dark Seekers. Your mission is simple: Destroy and kill. Jackson Blaze will be your Commander. You will do everything, he tells you, without hesitation. Otherwise, you die. Are we clear?"

All the Dark Seeker recruits say "Yes, ma'am."

Cinder smiles. "Good." She walks to Jackson. He looks very confident. "Do make Mistress Envy proud."

Jackson smiles. "Trust me." He takes out a sword. "I'll do my best. As long as I get to kill Ruby Rose..." He looks at Cinder. "Then, I'll do as you command."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **This chapter ended up being longer, then I thought. But, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Chapter 5, is when everyone will go to the Citadel, and they will start to act like a military. Well...somewhat. But, you may never know.**

 **And we have a new team, Team HAVC. And to be honest, the name was a complete accident. I was making up the names, as I wrote this chapter. But, I'm glad that it worked out great.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Citadel Part 1

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **Warning: There will be a scene, that contains near nudity. No full nudity. Just in underwear. And also, the approach of an implied lovemaking scene, but I ain't writing it. No smut! So, suck it, perverts! I ain't all about that!**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 5-** **The Citadel Pt. 1**

* * *

 **MORNING-CLIFF SIDE**

Ruby is standing near the cliff side, where her mother's grave lies. Looking at Summer's grave stone, Ruby then sits down, her legs crossing each other.

"Alright, Mom." Ruby said. "It's time to speak again."

Ruby then closes her eyes. Concentrating real hard, her mind disappears from the real world.

* * *

 **DREAM STATE**

Ruby opens her eyes. She is once again inside her house, only everything seems blurry. The outside is replaces by a white light.

Ruby looks around and sees that the interior of the house has nobody else. All except her. And someone wearing a white cloak. Ruby smiles at her mother, Summer Rose.

"Hello, Ruby." Summer said. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has, Mom." Ruby said.

"The last time, we've spoken, you looked...more happy. But, I can sense some sadness in your eyes."

"That's why, I'm here, Mom." Ruby said. "I don't know...if you are aware or not about what's been going on in my life. But...things are starting to look bad in Remnant again."

"How so?" Summer asked.

Ruby looks hesitant, but she then sighs. "Mom. When you fought Salem. Back when you were alive...did she mention anybody named Envy?"

Summer looks confused. "I don't think she did. We never talked, during our fight. Why?"

"Well...Cinder Fall has come back. So is Roman Torchwick. And they've warned us about someone even more powerful than Salem. They...they killed Goodwitch, Mom."

Summer gasped. "Glynda?" Ruby nods. "Who else?"

"The Four Councils. And dozens of other innocent lives." Ruby answered. "They already made their first move. But, this time, Mom. We're prepared. Well...at least Ironwood came prepared."

"You're going to fight them." Summer said. "Aren't you?"

Ruby nods. "We have to. Otherwise, Remnant falls."

"Ruby." Summer said. "When you told me, that you've been seeing Salem, and experiencing the nightmares, I had told you that these were signs that your trauma has not gone away. And that it could take more years to recover. But, if you go with your friends and fight, chances are, that your trauma could get worse."

Ruby looks at the ground. "I know, Mom. But, if what they'e saying is true, then we can't let this Envy woman win. And sure, Yang and everyone else can do this without me. But, when it comes to the end, they are going to need me."

Summer tries to speak, but Ruby raises her hand.

"I have to do this, Mom. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this to keep Remnant safe. But, I'm also doing this for Yang. Blake. Qrow. My friends. And Weiss. They all mean so much to me, Mom. They are what keeps me going everyday. And if I lose them, while I stand around, doing nothing...I'll never forgive myself."

Summer stares at Ruby. Despite her damaged mind, Ruby was still determined to help her friends and keep Remnant safe from darkness. Summer sighs. She then leans forward and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looks up and sees Summer smile.

"If this is what you want, Ruby. Then do what you have to do." Summer said.

Ruby nods and smiles.

"But, know this." Summer said. "If you ever need to speak to me again, then you know where to find me."

Ruby gets up, walks up to Summer, and gives her a hug.

"I will, Mom." Ruby said. "I will."

"Ruby!"

Ruby hears someone calling her name. She then looks at Summer.

"I'll see you soon, Mom."

Summer smiles. "And I'll see you then, my Little Rose."

Everything around Ruby then fades to white.

* * *

 **CLIFF SIDE**

"Ruby?"

Ruby opens her eyes and turns around. She sees Yang standing behind her. Ruby stands up and walks to Yang.

"Talking to Mom, again?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. She then looks at Summer's grave. "It's been a while, since we've spoken."

Yang looks at the gravestone. She then looks at Ruby.

"You hungry? Jaune and Ren made breakfast."

"I can eat." Ruby answered. "Um...you sure we have enough for everyone?"

Yang smiles. "Trust me, Ruby. We have enough."

* * *

 **RUBY'S HOUSE**

Ren and Jaune place pancakes onto a plate, forming a tall stack of ten. When they turn their backs, they don't see Nora taking the plate. Ren turns and watches Nora eating every pancake, while Team HAVC watch, their eyes wide in surprise.

"Is that normal?" Violet asked.

"Yep." Ren answers.

"Trust me, you guys."

Team HAVC turn to see Blake, who is sitting on the dining table with Velvet, Coco, Neo, Qrow and Raven.

"You're going to learn a lot about Nora, real fast." Blake said, before sipping her cup of tea.

Nora lets out a loud burp, surprising everyone.

"Oh, god."

Nora sees Ruby and Yang, who had just entered the house, covering their noses.

"Did you have to burp, just as we came in?" Yang asked.

"Sorry." Nora said. "But, Ren made pancakes. And well...you know me."

Jaune walks to the sisters and hands them plates of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby said.

"Anytime." Jaune said. "Besides. We got a big day ahead of us. The Citadel."

"Oh, man." Yang said. "It's going to be a long day."

Ruby looks around and notices someone missing.

"Where's Weiss?" She asked.

"She said, she was going to make a quick trip to the Dust company." Blake answered. "She'll meet with us at the Vale docks, after we pick up Coco's father."

"Oh." Ruby said. "Okay, then."

Yang notices some concern on Ruby's face.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Yang said. "She'll be fine."

Ruby nods, before taking a slice of bacon and eating it. She smiles at how good, the bacon tasted.

"Mmmmm. Applewood-smoked."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE-TRAINING ROOM**

Jackson Blaze stands in the middle of a circle of recruits. Getting his sword ready, he smiles.

The recruits then charge at him. Jackson just does one motion, rotating his sword, and the recruit fly into the air and hit the ground. He then takes out a pistol and shoots at every recruit. They all fall back into the ground.

Clapping is heard. Jackson turns and sees Cinder.

"Well done, Jackson." Cinder said. "But, don't expect your enemies to just come at you, in a circle."

Jackson scoffs. "Don't worry, Cinder." He sheathes his sword. "I can do way better. And just call me Blaze. Sounds more...bad-ass."

"I like your optimism, Blaze." Cinder said. "Now, then. Bow. Mistress Envy will be here to truly evaluate you."

Blaze nods and bows. Envy enters the training room. Looking around and seeing the dead recruits, she smiles.

"I see that you've taken down the weaker recruits for me Jackson Blaze. And with not even a single scratch on you. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Mistress." Blaze said.

"You may stand."

Blaze stands up, looking at Envy with a confident look.

"Go rest. Your training will finish later."

Blaze nods and walks out of the training room.

Cinder looks at Envy and notices something.

"Mistress. Are you okay?"

Envy looks at Cinder. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Your skin." Cinder said. "It doesn't look the same."

Envy looks at the slightly darker patches on her arms. She growls. "It's nothing. I'm sending you and Roman to Mistral. There are other potential recruits, that may want to join us."

Cinder, though suspicious, bows and leaves.

Envy hears the groan of one of the recruits. She walks to the man.

"Sshh. It's okay. Your suffering ends now."

Envy picks up a sword, looks at the man, and stabs him with it. She then looks confused.

 _"I would've let him suffer."_ She thought. _"But instead, I gave him mercy. Why?"_

* * *

 **SCHNEE DUST COMPANY**

Weiss is going through some files, in her office at the Schnee Dust Company. Across from her, is a light-green haired woman, who is acting nervous.

"Okay." Weiss said. "Everything appears in order. No incidents. No mistakes." Weiss raises her eyebrows. "It's...actually...near perfect." She looks at the woman.  
"Ellie. I'm very impressed."

Ellie smiles. "Thank you, Miss Schnee. I did my absolute best, while you were temporarily absent."

"And the results show." Weiss said. "You have potential, Ellie. You don't want to spend the rest of your life as a receptionist. Don't you?"

"Well. I do want to rise in the ranks, to be honest." Ellie answers. "Well...not towards your position, of course. But...somewhere close."

Weiss smiles. "Thank you for being honest."

Weiss then picks up a name plate and hands it to Ellie, who takes it.

"What's this?" Ellie asked. She looks at it. It has her name engraved. And under the name is titled, "Acting President." Her eyes open wide and look at Weiss. "Ms. Schnee?"

"Ellie." Weiss said. "I'm going to be honest. Something big is about to happen. Something that requires me to not be here. And I don't know, how long, I'll be gone. And that it why, based on your performance, and how you've been handling situations greatly, you will taking my position. Temporarily, of course."

Ellie looks surprised

"I...I...I don't know, what to say." Ellie said.

Weiss smiles. "No need to say anything. Although a simple 'thank you' would be nice."

Ellie looks at the name plate, then back to Weiss. "Thank you, Miss Schnee."

Weiss nods. She then stands up and give her a Scroll, that has the Schnee family emblem on it. "If you ever need any advice, Ellie. Please. Do not hesitate to call. There will times, where it's going to get difficult. Just be prepared, for what you're about to encounter."

Ellie nods "Yes, ma'am."

Weiss the goes and picks up a bag. She then looks out a window. She sees many of her employees, some of them Faunus, happily talking to each other. Ellie looks outside.

"Your mother would be proud to see this, Miss Schnee." Ellie said.

Weiss looks at Ellie. "Thank you, Ellie."

Weiss then opens a door and leaves.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Ruby is packing her sleepwear into a duffel bag. She turns and sees Yang and Blake, holding their own bags, outside her room.

"Almost ready?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Just...a few more items."

Ruby walks and picks up something from under her bed. She picks up Crescent Rose and places it in her bag.

"You go on, downstairs. I'll be down there, in a minute."

"Alright." Blake said.

As Blake begins to walk downstairs, Yang takes out the bottle of pills and throws it to Ruby, who catches it. Ruby looks surprised.

"Just in case." Yang said, before she leaves.

Ruby stares at the bottle for a few seconds, before she puts them into her bag.

"Zwei!"

Zwei enters Ruby's room, happily barking. Ruby smiles.

"Ready to go, buddy?"

Zwei barks and goes into her bag. Ruby then gives Zwei a bone.

"Good boy." Ruby said, before closing her bag.

As Ruby prepares to leave her room, she looks around it, knowing that she won't see it again for a while. She then sees the stuffed Grimm toy. Ruby walks and grabs it, before she leaves the room.

* * *

 **VALE DOCKS**

Weiss is standing at the docks, with her bag besides her. Looking at her watch, she scoffs.

"Late as usual." She said.

"Relax, Weiss."

Weiss turns and sees Ren and Nora, standing besides them, with bags of their own.

"They've only been five minutes, late." Ren said. "It's not like they're always going to be exact."

"True." Weiss said.

She then sadly stares at the ground. Nora notices this.

"Weiss. What's wrong?"

Weiss looks at Nora.

"My...my father. I...I went to visit him in Atlas, this morning."

"Were you going to bring him to the Citadel?" Ren asked.

Weiss nods.

"I see." Ren said. He then looks at Nora. "I think we should give her a minute, Nora. Come on."

Nora follows Ren towards a small kiosk, leaving Weiss to stare at the ground.

* * *

 **EARLIER-ATLAS**

"So. You've finally come to see me, Weiss."

William Schnee is walking around the garden, that lays behind the Schnee mansion. Weiss follows her father around.

"After almost a year. And in the early morning hours."

"I know, father." Weiss said. "Things at the company have been...very busy. I barely had enough time for myself"

William stops and looks at Weiss. "Really? What about young Miss Rose? Have you found time for her?"

Weiss looks a little mad. She had told her father of her relationship with Ruby. Needless to say, he was furious.

"While I still don't approve of you being with another woman, instead of a man, I cannot stop you from following where your heart says." William said. "She is actually very nice, despite her trying to kill me, two years ago."

"You kinda did provoke her, father." Weiss said.

"Which is why, I hope to never do that again." William said. "Now, then. Shall we continue our walk?"

William and Weiss continue walking around the gardens.

"So. You said, that something very powerful is coming. And that you, Miss Rose, and your friends, will be fighting this dark force? And that this Citadel, will be your headquarters?"

"Yes, father." Weiss answered. "The last time we fought Salem, we were unprepared. But this time, we are."

"And what of the Company?"

"Ellie, my personal assistant and receptionist. She's always shown potential, when she was forced to look after the Company for me last year. She did very well, in keeping order. So, I had her intern as well, learning everything I do. And she's ready, father. While I'm gone, she will be in charge of the Company. Temporarily, of course. I do plan on returning, once this is over."

"...I see." William said.

Weiss looks at William.

"The Citadel also accepts family members, father. They have enough housing for everyone."

"And you want me to come along?" William asked.

Weiss nods. "You'd be safe, there. Chances are, that they'll target families and friends."

"I can see that, despite your hatred for me, you still care for dear old dad." William said. "But, I must refuse."

Weiss is surprised at what she just heard.

"What? Why?"

William sighs. "Let's sit. And I'll explain."

He and Weiss walks to a bench, and they sit down.

"Weiss. I know, that I never gave you a good childhood. The anger. The abuse. The sadness. Hell, I never wanted you or Winter to go through any of that."

"But, they did happen, father." Weiss said. "I still remember each time, you took your anger out on me or Winter. We were scared of you."

William sighs. "I know. I was a bastard then. Guess I technically still am."

"But you have improved, father." Weiss said. "You've been nicer, to say the least."

"Yeah, I have. I guess you pushing me into early retirement, helped changed me. I always had been stressed at work, every single day. But, now...I feel free."

William looks at Weiss.

"I have to say this, now. Because, chances are...you won't hear it again."

Weiss looks confused. "Father?"

William places his hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Weiss."

"Re...re...really?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"I am." William answered. "When I was in charge, I had to use unorthodox methods in order to keep the Company running. Shady business deals. Unethical work environments for the Faunus. Forced labor. I ruined the reputation, that you great-grandfather gained, back when he formed it. But, now. With you in charge, you changed all of that bad into good. Relocating the Company to Vale. Improving work ethics to the Faunus. Severing bad ties. All that, and the Company still stands. You, Weiss, made it great again. And I couldn't be more prouder."

Weiss smiles and hugs William. "I've been waiting for years to hear you say that. Thank you, Father."

Weiss separates from William and stands.

"And are you sure, you won't come to the Citadel? Don't you want to be safe?"

"Trust me, Weiss." William said. "I may be an old man, but I can protect myself. And the place is heavily guarded. It should be enough."

"...Okay." Weiss said.

Though sad, she picks up her father's hand and kisses it.

"Stay safe, Father."

Weiss then walks away, with William watches her.

"Always." William said.

* * *

 **PRESENT-VALE DOCKS**

"Weiss?"

Weiss looks up and sees Ruby, who has a concerned look. The airship is behind her.

"You okay?"

Weiss smiles. "It's fine. Just did some deep thinking."

Ruby holds Weiss' hand. "You ready to go?"

Weiss picks up her bag. "I am."

The couple walk towards the airship, entering it. Inside, they see Yang, Blake, Neon, Velvet, Coco, Cardin, Qrow, Raven and Team HAVC sitting. Along them is Velvet's mother, Daisy Scarlatina, and Coco's father, Ashe Adel.

"Where are the others?" Weiss asked.

"Sun, Neptune and the rest of Team BRNZ are getting their parents in Mistral and Vacuo, in a separate airship." Ruby answered. "Jaune and Neo went to his home to pick up his family. Jaune's father got in contact with a pilot in the Atlas Military, who will pick them up and take them to the Citadel."

"And what Team HAVC?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "They lost their families two years ago. I wouldn't bring any of it up to them though."

Weiss looks at Team HAVC. All four of them are staring at the ground.

"I see."

Ruby turns and sees Ren and Nora entering the airship.

"Okay. That's everyone." Qrow said. He stands up and walks to the pilot. "We're all set. Start flying this piece of crap, and let's go."

"Qrow!" Raven said, annoyed.

"Just kidding." Qrow said, smiling. "It is a nice ship."

The airship lifts into the air, and it flies away.

* * *

 **EVENING-THE CITADEL**

The airship lands in the landing pad, inside a heavily guarded building. The back door opens. Team RWBY, Qrow, Raven, and everyone else exit the ship. They are in awe of the tall, silver building in front of them.

"It's...bigger, than I thought." Blake said.

"I want to say something vulgar, about what you said." Yang said.

"Please don't." Ruby said. "Just admire the building."

Weiss turns and sees Jaune and Neo exiting their airship, along with Jaune's family.

"Whoa." Weiss said.

The rest of Team RWBY turn and are surprised to see the nine other members of Jaune's family. Mostly all of them share Jaune's blonde hair, with the exception of the mother and three of the daughters having different hair colors.

"Jaune!" Ruby yells.

Jaune sees his friends. He then motions his family to follow him and Neo.

"Uh-oh." Ren said.

Yang looks at Ren. "Why 'uh-oh?'"

"You'll see." Nora answered.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said. "Looks like we got here, at the same time."

"Oh...my...GOD!"

Jaune's eyes widen. "Uh-oh."

Ruby then gets grabbed by three pairs of hands, and dragged by three of Jaune's sisters. They are squealing and asking for autographs from her.

"Uh..." Weiss said, confused.

"Ruby's like a celebrity to them. I guess I should've warned you, about them." Jaune said.

After that little scuffle was over, Ruby rejoins Weiss, looking dazed. Weiss then sees a blue kiss mark on Ruby's cheek. She looks at the Arc sister, with blue lips and growls.

Jaune chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably should've warned you, about one of my sisters being into girls, too."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "You should've."

"Awww." Yang said. "Weiss is jealous."

"No, I am not!" Weiss exclaims.

"You're jealous, Weiss." Neo said. "Just admit it."

Weiss pouts and crosses her arms.

"So." Ruby said, out of her daze. "Can you kindly introduce us to your family, Jaune?"

"Oh! Right!" Jaune said.

Jaune then walks to the smaller sister, the one with blue lips and blue hair.

"Guys. This is my youngest sister. Sapphire. Work in Atlas. Well known tech specialist. Kinda quiet when around new people."

"Especially around a famous person." Sapphire shyly says, looking at Ruby, blushing and dragging her foot around.

Jaune the goes to another of his sisters. She has light blonde hair, and has tattoo of a arrow on her neck.

"This is Artemis. Well-known Huntress in Mistral. Great with a bow."

"I can hit anything from any distance." Artemis said, with a confident voice.

"Really?"

Artemis looks at Cyan, holding her own bow.

"You up for a challenge later on?" Cyan asks.

Artemis smiles. "I'm up for that."

Jaune then stops next to his sister, with paler yellow hair.

"Next is Jasmine. Well-known book author in Vale. You may like her, Blake."

"Why is that?" Blake asked.

Jasmine takes out a book from her bag, showing a copy of _The Man with Two Souls_. Blake's eyes go wide in surprise. Yang takes note of Blake's expression, while also looking at the Katana, Jasmine had sheathed.

"Yep." Jaune said, before moving to a green-haired woman.

"Next, we have Jade. Expert in hand-to-hand combat. Owns a dojo in Vacuo. She actually knows Sun."

"Really?" Blake said.

"I was the one, who taught him, how to use his staff, when he was a pre-teen. Very proud of him." Jade answers. "Cannot wait to meet him, again."

Jaune then walks to the next sister. This girl has purple hair on one half, and blonde on the other.

"Lily, here, is a detective in Vale."

"Recently promoted to Detective, Jaune." Lily said.

"Right." Jaune said. "And again. Congrats."

Jaune then turns his attention to a dark blonde-haired girl.

"Blossom is the second oldest of my siblings. Expert dancer is Atlas. This girl, here, taught me almost every dance, she knew."

"I can also combine my dancing to fighting, making me unpredictable." Blossom said, menacingly showing her throwing knives.

Team RWBY show some surprise, Ruby showing more of scared. Blossom laughs.

"I'm kidding." Blossom said. "I'm a nice person, once you get to know me."

Ruby lets out a sigh of relief. Jaune then goes to the last of his sisters, who has the same hair color as his, and is the same height.

"And this is my oldest. Clover. A Commander in the Vale military."

Clover bows. "I am pleased to meet the people, who changed my baby brother's life."

Ruby giggles at the word 'baby.' Jaune sighs.

"And now...my parents."

Jaune goes to his parents.

"My mother, June, is a doctor. Created some of the known healing herbs, that you may have heard of. She is a medical genius."

"I prefer prodigy, Jaune." June said. "But, I thank you for that."

Jaune then points to his father, who looks like an older Jaune, only with a longer beard than his son's, and his hair combed back.

"My father. Jason Arc. Professional Huntsman. Bit of a troublemaker."

"Only from time to time, Jaune." Jason said.

"Well." Jaune said. "That's my whole family, guys. Phew. That was exhausting."

"Pleased to meet you all." Ruby said, smiling.

She hears a giggle and sees Sapphire staring at the ground.

"Just keep her away from Ruby." Weiss said.

"It's okay, Weiss." Ruby whispers. "I'll be sure to avoid her, at all times."

"I'll hold you onto that." Weiss said.

Another airship lands near everyone. The back doors open. Sun, an older male and female, and a girl around Sun's age come out first.

Neptune, along with his parents, exit next.

Brawnz, Nolan, and May exit, each of them having a single parent walking with them.

Sun looks up and sees Jade and runs to her.

"Well, well, well." Jade said. "My most favorite student has returned to see me again."

Sun bows to her. "It's good to see you again, Master Jade."

"Please." Jade said. "Just call me Jade. So. How have you been, Sun."

"Pretty good." Sun answers. "Trying to keep out of trouble. But, you know me."

Jade chuckles. She then narrows her eyes at Sun's abs and smiles. "I see, that you've kept yourself fit, as well. And tanned as well."

"Uh...thanks." Suns said, rubbing the back of his head.

Neon notices this and roller-blades to Sun, wrapping her arm around Sun.

"I'm sorry, missy." Neon said. "But, he's mine."

"Oh. I see." Jade said, raising her eyebrows. "I apologize. I didn't know."

"Sure, you didn't" Neon said.

She then takes Sun away, before giving Jade an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

Jade sighs. "Why do all the good looking ones, have to be taken?"

Jaune chuckles. "Don't worry, Jade. You'll find somebody."

Jade then notices Neptune, and smiles. "Oh, I will."

Ruby notices Ironwood approaching them.

"Good." Ironwood said. "You all made it."

He turns to a man with silver hair. Weiss gasps

"Greetings to you all." The man said. "Commander Wesley Grey. Atlesian Special Forces." Wesley looks at Weiss and smiles. "It's a pleasure, meeting you again, Weiss."

Ruby looks at Weiss. "You know him?"

"I do. But, I'll tell you, later." Weiss answers.

"With that introduction, concluded, follow me." Wesley said. "I'll show you to your rooms.

* * *

 **JAUNE'S HOUSE**

The front door to Jaune's house bursts open, breaking in half in the process. Blaze and four other Dark Seekers enter.

"You two." Blaze said, pointing at two Dark Seekers. "Check upstairs. The rest, follow me."

The two recruits walk upstairs, while the rest follow Blaze.

They begin turning tables over, breaking windows and picture frames. Blaze looks around and notices something blinking. He walks to the item, hiding under a pillow. He lifts it, and sees a device, with a 30 second timer.

Blaze raises his eyebrows. He looks at the other Dark Seekers, who are unaware. He then puts the pillow down, takes out his Scroll and walks out of the house. When he is in safe distance, he calls someone.

"They're not here, Cinder."

"That's disappointing, Blaze." Cinder's voice is heard.

Suddenly, the interior of the house explodes, flames blowing out the intact windows. Blaze, unfazed, turns around and looks at the now-burning house.

"What was that, Blaze?" Cinder asked.

"That was a bomb." Blaze answers. "It seems that Arc came prepared. Lost my squad, ma'am."

"They were weak, anyways." Cinder said. "Return immediately, to resume your training."

"As you wish."

A dark portal. Blaze enters it and disappears.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Wesley escorts Team RWBY into a room. There were four beds, a few dressers, a couple closets, and a bathroom.

"Oooh." Yang said. "Fancy." She drops her bag and lays on one of the beds. "Dibs."

Blake drops her bag and enters the bathroom. Ruby rests on an unoccupied bed, while Weiss looks at Wesley.

"Can I speak to you outside?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." Wesley answers.

The two walk outside the room, and into the hallway. Weiss closes the door and looks at the man.

"It's been a while, Wesley." Weiss said, holding her hand up.

Wesley shakes her hand. "It certainly has, Weiss."

"So...Atlas Specialist, huh?" Weiss said.

Wesley sadly looks at Weiss. "I know, Winter had this position, before she died. Such a terrible way to go. But, she died a hero. And...I never got to give my condolences."

"You didn't even make it to the funeral." Weiss said, staring at the ground.

"I know." Wesley said. "And I am sorry. I wish I could've made it. But, I couldn't..."

"No." Weiss said. "I understand. I don't blame you."

"Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss then gives Wesley a hug. Wesley, surprised, hugs her back.

"I missed you." Weiss said.

"And I have missed you, too." Wesley said.

The two separate from their hug.

"Now, then." Wesley said. "I must return to Command. Ironwood is going to need my assistance."

Wesley salutes to Weiss. "I will see you later."

Wesley then walks down the hallway. Weiss enters the room. Ruby gets up and sees Weiss' sad face. She walks to Weiss.

"Are you okay, Weiss?" She asked.

Weiss looks at Ruby. "Of course I am. I...it was just weird seeing Wesley, again."

"Well." Ruby said. "If you don't want to tell me, about him right now, that's okay."

Weiss sadly smiles. "Thanks, Ruby."

She notices that Blake was out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath." Weiss said.

She picks up her bag and walks into the bathroom, closing the door. The sound of running water is heard.

"So." Yang said. "How do you guys like this place, so far?"

"It looks promising." Blake answered. "But, we'll find out more about this place, tomorrow. But, for now, we can relax."

Yang notices that Ruby is approaching the bathroom door. But, instead of opening it, Ruby places her ear on the door. The faint sound of crying is heard, making Ruby worried. She sits on her bed, and stares at the door.

"I'm worried about Weiss, you guys." Ruby said. "She's been like this since she saw Wesley."

"You should talk to her." Yang said. "Maybe she'll tell you."

"I'll try." Ruby said.

She then looks at the ring, she's wearing. It is identical to the one, Ruby used to propose to Weiss. Ruby looks at the white gem, that's glistening from the light on the ceiling.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Qrow and Raven are looking around the Command Center. Atlesian soldiers are either guarding the entrances, or on the computers. Ironwood is standing in the center of the large room.

"I have to admit, Jimmy." Qrow said. "I'm impressed with this place."

"But, we haven't seen the entire Citadel yet, Qrow." Raven said.

"I know." Qrow said, taking out his flask and drinking out of it.

Raven sighs. Ironwood approaches her and Qrow.

"I appreciate you for coming, Qrow. And you too, Raven."

"Trust me, Ironwood." Raven said. "You're going to need all the help, you can get."

"Indeed." Ironwood said. "We've already received reports of attacks on smaller villages. They were seen, wearing dark armor and killing civilians. Whoever they are, no doubt that they work for Cinder Fall."

"And that's why, we are going to stop them." Qrow said. "That bitch has to die, for watch she did to Glynda."

Irowood looks at the ground. "Cinder Fall will die, indeed."

* * *

 **BATHROOM**

Weiss, sitting in the water-filled bathtub, is tracing her finger around the water. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

A knock is heard.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice is heard.

Weiss looks at the door.

"Is it okay, if I come in?" Ruby asked.

Weiss is silent for a few seconds, before saying "Sure."

Ruby enters the bathroom. She stops and blushes. Ruby then notices that Weiss was still wearing her bra. She then closes the bathroom door.

"Why are you still wearing your bra, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"To tell you the truth." Weiss said. "I do this, when I'm sad."

Weiss sees that Ruby had brought a few white roses with her.

"Are those for me?"

Ruby smiles. "Of course. I thought, they'd make you feel better.

She then places the flowers on a counter-top and prepares to leave.

"Wait." Weiss said, as Ruby touched the doorknob.

Ruby turns to Weiss.

"I need to tell you something." Weiss said.

Ruby walks and sits on the edge of the bathtub.

"Is it about Wesley?"

Weiss nods. "Winter and I grew up, living miserable lives. Our father was abusive. But, the anger came from the White Fang attacking his shipments."

Weiss places her hand on her cheek. "Every few days, it would repeat, over and over again. We were sad. But one say, we met a young boy across the street."

"Wesley." Ruby said.

Weiss nods. "He was very nice to us. He made us happy, when we were sad. He was like the older brother, I never had. But, Winter saw him, in another way. She grew fond on Wesley. They eventually started dating for a couple years. I was okay with it. He was very sweet and he took care of Winter, like a gentleman."

Weiss turns sad.

"But, about a year before Winter joined the military, Wesley received some bad news. His parents were both killed in a Grimm attack."

Ruby looks shocked.

"He became depressed, after hearing the news. He stopped seeing Winter and I never saw him smile again. Wesley then had to move to live with his uncle in a village outside of the city. Winter offered to let him stay in our home. But Wesley refused. They broke up on good terms. But, I never got to see him, again. He wasn't there to comfort me and Winter, when father got angry."

Tears fall from Weiss' eyes.

"Winter got to see Wesley, again. He joined the military a couple months after she did. They tried to resume their relationship. But he was transferred to Vacuo, after completing his training."

Weiss wipes her tears away, and looks at Ruby.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time, in many years, since I've seen him, Ruby. It just brought back many happy memories."

"I understand, Weiss." Ruby said. "And thank you for telling me."

"Your my angel, Ruby." Weiss said. "And I can trust you enough to tell you stuff like this. I care for you a lot."

Ruby turns and pick up one of the white roses. She then shows it to Weiss, who takes it. Weiss then looks at Ruby, who smiles at her. Weiss then smiles back. Ruby leans forward, giving Weiss a quick kiss.

"And you're my angel, too." Ruby said.

Ruby then does something, Weiss didn't expect. Ruby, though clothed enters the bathtub, standing over Weiss.

"Ruby?"

Ruby then takes her cloak off, and throws it aside. Weiss though surprised, starts to laugh.

"Ruby." Weiss said, smiling. "What if Yang and Blake hear us?"

Ruby smiles. "Let them. We're all adults here."

Ruby then falls forward, but grabbing the sides of the bathtub for support, and giving Weiss a long kiss. Water splashes out, when Ruby falls. During the kiss, Weiss undoes Ruby's corset.

Ruby stands up. She then takes both her corset and blouse off, and throw in them aside. Now only wearing her bra, though her skirt remains, she falls back forwards, happily staring at Weiss.

"I love you, Weiss."

Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's cheek. "And I love you, Ruby."

The two lover resume their kiss.

Outside the bathroom, Blake, sitting on her bed, hears what's happening, her cat ears twitching, and her cheeks blushing. Yang is just lying on her bed. Blake then gets up.

"Yang." Blake said.

Yang looks at Blake. "Yeah, babe."

"I'm feeling a bit bored. So, I'm going to take a walk. Care to join me?"

Yang nods. "Nah. I'll just stay here."

"Are you sure, you don't want to come with me?" Blake asked, sounding alert.

Yang looks confused. But the sound of giggling is heard from the bathroom.

"Oh!" Yang said, raising her eyebrows. Normally, she would stay and listen, to something like this. But, given that she's married now, she doesn't want to make Blake mad. She then gets up. "I would love to go on that walk with you, Blake."

Blake then grabs Yang's hand and they quickly exit the room.

* * *

 **NIGHT-ARC ROOM**

The Arc sisters are laying on the own beds. The room, they got was slightly larger, allowing for nine beds. June and Jason are not in the room, wanting to go on a walk of their own.

"So, Sapphire." Jade said. "How did it feel, meeting Ruby Rose?

Sapphire giggles. "It was awesome. She is more pretty in person."

"And she's taken, Sapphire." Clover said. "I assume, that you know, she's with the Schnee girl. Right?'

"And not to mention, that she's engaged." Lily said.

The sisters look at her.

"How do you know that?" Jade asked.

"I saw the wedding ring, that she was wearing, when you Sapphire, and Jasmine were fan-girling over her." Lily answered.

"Right." Jade said. She looks at Sapphire, who has a disappointed look on her face. "Sorry, sis."

"It's okay." Sapphire said. "I already knew, she was with that girl. Didn't know they were engaged, though."

"It was probably recent." Artemis said.

"You know." Blossom said. "There are other things to talk about, other than Ruby Rose, right? What about boys?"

"Blossom." Jasmine said. "I have a boyfriend. You know that."

"I know." Blossom said. "But, still. You can't deny that some of the men here are SO HOT!"

"Like Neptune Vasilias." Jade said. "He's pretty cute."

"I hope he isn't taken." Lily said. "I would love to have a chat with him."

"Not before me, sis." Jade said.

"What?"

"I saw him first, Lily. So, I get first dibs."

* * *

 **TEAM JNNR'S ROOM**

Jaune's eyes go wide, hearing the loud argument, that his sisters just started. Neo, Ren and even Nora, who are also listening into the fight, look intimidated.

"Why did they have to assign us to a room, next to theirs?" Ren asked.

"I'm starting to ask myself the same question, Ren." Jaune answers.

The fighting soon stops after a few minutes. Jaune sighs in relief.

"Finally. Now we can go to bed."

Nora leans forward and gives Ren a kiss on his nose.

"Nighty night, Renny."

Nora the lays on her bed, while Ren does the same. They soon fall asleep. Jaune lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He is about to sleep, when someone speaks to him.

"Jaune?"

Jaune turns and sees Neo, in her sleepwear, looking at her.

"Is it okay if, I sleep in your bed, tonight?"

Jaune can see the scared look on Neo's face. All he does is smile.

"Okay."

Neo lays on Jaune's bed. The bed was small, but it was enough for Jaune and Neo to lay one. Jaune then wraps his arms around Neo, cuddling her.

"You scared?" He asked.

All Neo does is nod.

Jaune tightens his hold.

"Neo. I made a promise, that I will protect you, at all costs. And an Arc never goes back on his word."

Neo looks at Jaune.

"Would you kill to protect me?"

Jaune is silent for a few seconds, before he answers.

"I would, Neo. But, only if I have to. If Roman or anyone even touches you, I will make them pay."

Neo nods. Jaune then gives Neo a quick kiss, before the continue to comfort each other.

"I love you." Jaune said, before drifting to sleep.

Neo smiles from hearing that. "I love you too, Jaune Arc."

* * *

 **TEAM RWBY'S ROOM**

Ruby lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She is also petting Zwei, who lies on her bed. Ruby then turns to see a sleeping Weiss, who is smiling. Seeing her smile, Ruby does the same thing.

Ruby then hears a door open. Quickly pretending to fall asleep, she hears the voices of Yang and Blake. They are trying not to be loud, when talking.

"That was a nice walk." Blake said. "I enjoyed it."

"Oh, it was much more than a walk, my sexy kitten. Especially, during our stop at that cliff-side." Yang said.

"Yang! Can you be quiet? What if they heard that?"

"Come on, Blake. You enjoyed it, and you know it."

Blake sighs. "I did enjoy our time, alone."

"At least you had the common courtesy, to give me and Weiss some alone time, Blake." Ruby said, opening her eyes. She sees Blake, who's eyes show surprised.

"Did you hear-?"

"Every word." Ruby answered. "But, I don't mind. How you spend your time with Yang is only your business."

"See, Blake?" Yang said. "She doesn't mind. I just hope you enjoyed your moment with Weiss, Ruby."

Yang then slowly drifts to sleep. Blake sighs.

"About time. Night, Ruby."

Blake then starts to go to sleep.

"Night." Ruby said, before she drifts to sleep as well.

 _"Tomorrow."_ Ruby thought. _"Everything changes."_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

Summer and William Schnee return. Yep. But, we'll see more of Summer, if possible.

You guys got an introduction to Jaune's family. About time, right? They were planned to be in Volume 4, but I scrapped the idea. But now, they're here.

By the way, we're going to see Jaune's Semblance in this Volume. I apologize if you were disappointing that it didn't happen. But, trust me. You're going to see it.

And that scene in the Bathroom. That doesn't imply, that I'll be writing smut. I'm just trying to show the maturity of the characters, without the smut. Also, it was intended for Yang and Blake in Chapter 1, instead. But, I gave it to Ruby and Weiss.

Next Chapter, which will be The Citadel Part 2, will focus more on the building, and someone's probably going to die. But, it's someone that you would not expect. I'll give you a couple hints: It's not any of the main or supporting characters. And It's going to be a family member.

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Citadel Part 2

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 5**

 **The Citadel Pt. 2**

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly wake up. Staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, she slowly sits up, yawning and stretching her arms up. When she looks around, she notices that Yang, Blake, and Weiss are not on their beds. Ruby gets up and walks to a window. She then looks confused, and opens the curtain. Her eyes open wide in horror at what she sees. The forest that surrounds the Citadel is either on fire, or are chopped down. The sky is red, and a Griffons fly around.

Screaming is heard. Ruby turns towards the door and slowly walk towards it. But, as she reaches for the doorknob, the door suddenly disappears. Ruby turns around, and she find herself in the hallway. The screaming then subsides, and blood is seen pooling near an exit. Though scared, Ruby walk towards the exit. When she turns her head, her eyes again widen in horror. All of Jaune's sisters, lie on the ground, not moving. Even his parents lie dead, near the entrance.

Shaken, she continues to walk. Ruby reaches for the doorknob, and opens it. She screams when Jaune, whose back rested on the door, falls to the floor, his expression blank. Tears falling from her eyes, she also sees Neo, lying nearby, a hole in her chest, where her heart was. Ruby then walks down the stairs, seeing Ren and Nora, in each other's arms, and a spike sticking through both of them. Ruby keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to see anymore. After a couple minutes, Ruby opens her eyes. She was in the middle of a charred part of the forest. But, what causes her to fall to her knees in shock, are her teammates.

Blake and Weiss both lie on the ground, not moving. Blake has a few spikes in her chest and arms. Weiss's has a stab wound on her neck. Putting her hand on Weiss' face, Ruby begins to cry. She then looks up and sees somebody else lying on the ground, her legs slightly moving. Ruby gets up and walks towards Yang.

When Ruby gets to her sister, she puts her fingers on Yang's neck, feeling a slight pulse. Suddenly, Yang wakes up, grabbing Ruby by her neck and angrily staring at her.

"You did this!" Yang said, growling. Her eyes started glowing red. "You killed us all!"

Yang's grip loosens, and her hand falls to the ground. Her expression goes blank, and her eyes goe back to lilac. Ruby stares at a lifeless Yang, in horror.

"She's right, you know."

Ruby looks up and turns around. Salem stands over her, her red eyes glowing.

"You did do this." Salem said. "How does it feel?"

Salem smiles and disappears, leaving Ruby frozen in fear. That's when a King Taijitu appears in front of her. Ruby doesn't even move, as it's mouth opens and attacks.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby gasps and quickly gets up. She is back in her team's room at the Citadel. She feels the sweat falling down her face. Ruby looks around and sees only Weiss sleeping in her bed. She sighs in relief. She notices that Blake and Yang aren't present.

The door to the bathroom opens. Ruby looks to see Yang exiting, already dressed.

"Morning, Ruby." Yang said, walking towards her bed.

When she doesn't get a response, Yang turns and sees that Ruby is staring at the ground. Yang then walks to Ruby and puts her hand on her shoulder. Ruby reacts, flinching at the touch.

"Oh." Ruby said. "Hey, Yang."

Yang looks and sees Weiss, still sleeping, before turning back to Ruby.

"Another nightmare?"

Ruby nods. "You were all dead. Everyone was dead. It felt very real, Yang."

Yang crouches next to Ruby.

"Is it ever going to end?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Ruby." Yang answers. "I honestly don't know."

Ruby looks at Yang. "Salem said to me, that she would never go away, Yang. I...I don't know, if she meant that or she's trying to mess with my mind. But, it's scaring me. And the night before, at Patch. I saw her again. And she grabbed my shoulder." Tears fall from her eyes. "I actually felt her cold hand, Yang. Like she was actually there."

Yang looks surprised at what Ruby said. Ruby then gets up and goes into the bathroom, and closes the door. Yang just stares at the door. She then stands up and walks out of the room.

Weiss opens her eyes, and looks at the bathroom door, with a worried look.

"Salem?"

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Envy sits on her throne. Cinder is standing on her left. Roman stand on her right. Emerald is standing nearby. Blaze and a large group of Dark Seekers are in formation look at Envy, who stands up.

"Congratulations." Envy said. "You've all proven yourselves worthy of being Dark Seekers. A lot of you, unfortunately, weren't very lucky. But now, you stand as the strongest of the Dark Seekers. The time to show ourselves, will come very soon. But, for now, we keep on attacking many cities and villages. And not to mention, murdering many people. Blaze. You have proven to be a powerful ally, and a successful leader, I might add. And that should not go unrewarded."

Envy looks at Cinder and nods. Cinder takes out a long, black sword and walks to Blaze.

"This sword." Envy said. "Forged by my own energy, is capable of cutting through Aura, even if it's a very powerful Aura."

Cinder presents the sword to Blaze, who takes it. He then bows to Envy.

"I accept this gift from you, my Mistress." Blaze said.

"Good." Envy said. "Why don't you give us a demonstration?"

Envy snaps her finger, and a Dark Seeker recruit, wearing his own armor, appears. He looks confused, until he sees Blaze charging at him.

Cinder watches at Blaze swipes the sword across the man, causing him to fall to the ground, blood pooling on the ground. Blaze then takes out his current sword and throws it aside. He then places his new sword into the sheathe.

"I shall call it...SoulBreaker." Blaze said.

* * *

 **JNNR ROOM**

Jaune puts on his chest plate, while Ren and Neo grab their weapons. He then sees Team RWBY at the doorway.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said. "You guys ready to head to the Mess Hall?"

"Absolutely." Ren answers.

Yang notices that Nora isn't present.

"Where's Nora?"

"Probably in the Mess Hall, already." Ren answers.

"Well, then." Blake said. "Let's go meet her."

The two teams walk outside the room, and into the hallway. As they walk, they talk.

"I heard yelling last night, by the way." Ruby said. "You know, what was that?"

"That...was my sisters." Jaune answered. "Sorry about that?"

"Are they always that loud?" Yang asked.

"Only when they are all together." Jaune answered. "Or when they don't all agree on something."

"Well...that's great." Weiss said, sarcastically.

While they walk, they see Wesley approaching them.

"Good morning, to you all." He said. "I take it, you all had a good night's sleep."

"Absolutely." Neo said. She smiles at Jaune, who smiles back.

"Well, then." Wesley said. "I assume, you will all be heading towards the Mess Hall. Am I right?"

They nod.

"Good. But, first. We should find Ms. Valkyrie. She is currently training our newest recruits."

"Training?" Yang said.

"Oh, no." Ren said, putting his hands on his forehead.

"Uh...Ren?" Blake said.

"Follow me to the Courtyard." Wesley said. "I was evaluating her training methods earlier. Fascinating."

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

"COME ON, LADIES!"

Nora is doing push-ups, but doing them really fast.

"We need to your butts in shape, for the BIG fight!"

The newest recruits are trying to catch up with Nora. Some are slowing down, while others fall to the ground.

"And the say, Boot Camp is hell." One recruit said.

"Yeah, man." Another recruit said. "What she's doing is worse!"

"DID I SAY, YOU CAN STOP!?" Nora yells.

The two recruits groan and resume doing push-ups again.

Nora turns to see Wesley, her Teammates and Team RWBY. The four girls have their eyes wide.

"Hey, guys!" Nora yells, before looking at the recruits. "KEEP AT IT!"

Nora then stands up and walks to her friends.

"Nora." Blake said. "When did you get up, this morning?"

"6am." Nora answered. "Just thought I'd do some morning exercises, before everyone else woke up." She turns to Wesley. "He watched me as I did my various exercising methods, without even breaking a sweat. Needless to say, Wesley was impressed. Offered me to train the new recruits. I accepted, of course."

Nora turns and sees all the recruits, laying on the floor in exhaustion.

Nora sighs. "Wusses."

"Well." Jaune said. "We're about to head to the Mess Hall. Care to join us?"

A loud growl is heard, surprising everyone.

"I guess, I am a little hungry." Nora said. "TO THE MESS HALL!"

Nora grabs Ren, and they speed away.

"Your friend is fascinating AND scary." Wesley said.

"Trust me." Jaune said. "Once you get to know her, your opinions on her will change."

"I'll take that chance." Wesley said. "Go on to the mess hall. You're going to need your strength for your first day."

"Uh...what about the recruits?" Weiss asked.

Wesley looks at the recruits, who are still doing push-ups. He smiles. "I'll give them a break...in about 10 minutes."

Weiss sighs and smiles.

* * *

 **MESS HALL**

Team HAVC are sitting together in one table.

"Gotta admit." Hazel said. "This place is impressive, alright."

Ash grunts and nods.

"Shit, Ash." Cyan said. "Don't you ever talk?"

Ash looks at Cyan. "Only when necessary."

Cyan nods and eats her toast.

"I agree with Hazel." Violet said. "This is place is cool. But, we haven't even seen the entire building, yet."

"True." Hazel said. "But, I like it already."

Violet turns and sees Team RWBY walking towards them.

"Hey, guys." Ruby said. "You enjoying the Citadel, so far."

Team HAVC nod.

"Good." Yang said. "Because, we've been assigned to help with your training."

"Really?" Cyan said.

"Yep." Ruby said. "I will be assisting Hazel. Weiss, with Violet. Blake, with Ash. And Yang, with Cyan."

"We're going to be assisting you, based on your skills, and to help know each other, better." Blake said. "Ruby and Hazel are great with sniper rifles. Weiss became well known with tech. And that's why, she's helping Violet. I am assigned to you, Ash, because of our close-quarter weapons. Yang and Cyan both use a weapon that's close-quarters AND long range."

"That way, we learn to work well together, for when we actually go on missions." Weiss said.

"And our first mission will be happening tomorrow." Yang said. "So, after we finish our food, we will be heading straight to training. Okay?"

"Got it." Hazel said.

"Good." Ruby said. "Now. Can we join you guys?"

"Sure." Violet answered, before her teammates could say anything.

Team RWBY separate to sit with their assigned training partners. Blake sits with Ash. Yang, with Cyan. Ruby, with Hazel. And Weiss, with Violet.

Violet, who sees that Ruby is next to her, smiles. But she does get a growl from Weiss, who is on her other side.

"Maybe, we should've sat somewhere else." Blake said, to Yang.

"Nah." Yang said. "We can do some team bonding, right now. Besides, I want to see Weiss' jealous face."

Team JNNR is sitting by themselves, eating their food. Jaune, Neo and Ren watches Nora consuming the big pile of food on her plate.

"Nora." Jaune said.

"Yeah, Jaune?" Nora said.

"If you keep at it, like this. I'm pretty sure, we'll run out of food, within the week." Jaune answered.

"Nonsense!." Nora said. "Wesley told me, that they grow their own food, here. There will be enough."

Nora tries to keep on talking, but her mouth is stuffed with food.

"Nora." Ren said. "You're forgetting to swallow, again."

Nora looks at Ren, before swallowing her food.

"Thanks, Renny." Nora said. She taps his nose. "Boop."

Jaune sighs. He then looks up to see his family, their eyes wide.

"She is so not human." Sapphire said.

"I agree with you, there." Jasmine said, nodding.

"I don't get, what you guys see in her." Jade said to Jaune.

"You get used to it, you guys." Jaune said.

"Well, anyways." Jonathan said. "May we join you?"

Jaune looks at his team, who all nod in approval. "You can join us."

The Arc family join Team JNNR and sit down.

"Soooo..." Sapphire said. "You guys know Ruby well?"

Clover nudges at Sapphire with her elbow. "Sapphire."

"Uh...yeah." Jaune said. "Well...most of us. Pyrrha knew her a lot, too. Back when she was alive, you know."

"And I got to know Ruby, after I tried to kill her." Neo said. "Ruby is the reason, why I switched sides, in the first place. And I thank her for that."

"Fascinating, and all." June said. "But, you tried to kill Miss Rose?"

"I...I did." Neo said, before turning to Jaune. "You did tell them that I tried to kill you guys. Didn't you?"

Jaune chuckles nervously. Neo sighs.

"Well. Now you guys know."

Yang, who heard the conversation, chuckles. She then sees a dartboard nearby.

"Hey, Cyan." Yang said.

Cyan looks at Yang.

"You claim to aim pretty good with your bow." Yang said. "What about a knife?"

"Same thing." Cyan said.

Yang smiles. "I see. Let's start your training, right now."

"Right now?" Cyan asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just get up." Yang said, picking up her knife. "And take your knife."

Both Yang and Cyan get up and walk towards the table where Team JNNR and the Arc family sit.

"Artemis." Yang said.

Artemis turns around to look at Yang.

"You good with a knife?"

Artemis smiles and picks up her knife.

"Good." Yang said. "Follow us."

Artemis gets up and follows the two to the dartboard.

"Uh...is something bad going to happen?" Sapphire asked.

"Nope." Jaune answered.

Yang, Artemis and Cyan arrive where the dartboard is hanged on the wall.

"Now. It's simple." Yang said. She the throws the knife at the dartboard. It sticks to the red center. "Hit there. But, there's a catch. You need to do it, without looking."

Artemis and Cyan look at Yang, smiling. They lift up their knives and throw them at the same time. Yang looks surprised. The two archers turn to look at the dartboard. Now there are three knives stuck to the red center. Some of the soldiers look at the three knife-throwers, nodding and looking surprised.

"Well, then." Yang said. "As you were, before."

The two archers, leave with proud smiles. Artemis winks at Yang, surprising her. Jaune walks to Yang.

"Uh..."

"Artemis swings both ways, Yang." Jaune said.

"Ah." Yang said. "Just remind her, that I'm married now. Okay?"

"Will do." Jaune said. "Fair warning, though. She'll try to tease with you."

"I'll keep that it mind." Yang said.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood is going over something on his Scroll, when Qrow and Raven enter. Ironwood puts his Scroll away and walks to them.

"You've returned." Ironwood said. "You get anything?"

"Every village, we've visited, gave us the same description, Jimmy." Qrow said. "The attackers all wore dark armor, and were massacring innocent lives."

"Why they are not attacking the larger cities, is still unknown to us." Raven said. "But, it's going to happen soon."

And entrance opens. Qrow turns to see Port and Oobleck entering.

"Huh. Didn't think you guys would make it."

"And miss the big fight, that's going to happen?" Port asked. "I will not miss this oppurtunity."

"And it should be an interesting story to tell your students." Raven said.

"Indeed, Miss Branwen." Port said. "Indeed."

"Not to mention, that they closed Beacon, for the time being." Oobleck said. "The numerous reports of villages being attacked all over Remnant's got everybody scared."

"Which is why, we're going to end this new threat, before they do much more damage." Ironwood said. "I assume, you both have been briefed of Cinder Fall and this Envy woman?"

Both Port and Oobleck nod.

"Good." Ironwood said.

Wesley enters the Command Center.

"General Ironwood. I just received this video feed, from a friend of mine on the field. You may want to take a look, sir."

"Put it on screen." Ironwood said.

Wesley takes out his Scroll and places it on a table. A screen appears on the wall.

The footage shows a village being attacked by the Dark Seekers. They are burning houses down and slaughtering civilians.

"They just won't stop." Qrow said.

"Just keep watching." Wesley said.

The footage then shows a group of Dark Seekers suddenly, being engulfed in a giant ball of water.

"What the hell?" Ironwood said.

A hooded woman is flying near the ball. After a few seconds, the ball separates, and the Dark Seekers fall to the ground, dead. The hooded woman looks to where the camera is. Ironwood raises his eyebrows to see the woman's face. Both of her eyes are dark blue. She has a scar that runs from her left eye to the top of her upper lip. The woman then flies away.

Ironwood turn and looks at Qrow and Raven, who have surprised looks.

"Was that who I think it is?" Qrow said.

"Bring the footage back to that woman." Ironwood said.

Wesley rewinds the footage and pauses at the woman's face.

"Yes, Qrow. It's her. The Spring Maiden."

* * *

 **SHOOTING RANGE**

Hazel is aiming his sniper rifle at a target, while sitting on one knee. He fires it, and he hits the target near the center.

"Almost perfect." Ruby said, who was aiming her sniper rifle as well. "But, might I suggest, laying flat. Improves your firing a little better."

Ruby fires Crescent rose, at her own target, hitting dead center.

"Aiming from one knee is good. But there will be times, where you need to hit a target exactly at the center. Go ahead and try going prone."

Hazel nods. He then goes into a prone position and aims his sniper rifle. After taking a few seconds, he fires. The bullet hits the target dead center. He smiles.

"Excellent." Ruby said. "Fire a few more rounds. I'll evaluate from here."

* * *

 **TE CH ROOM**

Weiss watches Violet finish building a sphere-shaped device. Violet presses a button, and it lights up.

"Good." Weiss said. "Based on your theory, the gas will cause the victim to temporarily choke. Giving you enough time to either escape or knock them down. May I?"

Violet gives Weiss the device. Weiss looks over the device, inspecting it closely. She nods.

"Impressive. No mistakes. No loose screws. Very good. But can you make more?"

Violet smiles. "Absolutely."

As Violet gathers some materials, Weiss looks at her. Violet notices this.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, Violet." Weiss said, in a cal way.. "I've seen you eyeing Ruby, ever since we arrived here. As well as back in Patch. I know you like her. But, you have to remember. Ruby's my girl. Well...fiance, now. But, the point is. If you try to take her away from me-"

"I'm not trying to, Weiss." Violet said. "Sure. I do like her. But, she's also been like a hero to me. She gave me hope, after my parents were killed."

Weiss looks surprised. "Oh. I see. You idolize her."

Violet nods. "I promise you, Weiss. I'm not in love with her. I just like to look at her, like a famous person."

Weiss looks at Violet for a few seconds, before nodding. "Okay. I'll hold you to that promise. Now, let's continue with making more of these gas bombs of yours."

Violet smiles and nods. She then prepares to start assembling.

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

Blake and Ash sit on the floor across from each other.

"Remember Ash." Blake said. "Maintain a calm mind and attitude when fighting. The more calm, you are, the more focused, you will be."

Ash nods.

The two then take out their weapons. When targets appear behind them, they both swiftly jump and attack the targets. Within a minute, all the targets are down. They sheathe their weapons.

"Very good." Blake said, bowing. "But that was just the beginning, Ash. Pretty soon, I'll be teaching you how to strike your enemies with your eyes closed."

Ashe chuckles. "I'm eager to learn that."

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Yang and Cyan are standing about five feet across from each other.

"Um...Yang?" Cyan asked. "Why are we out here in the Courtyard? The Training Room is inside."

Yang smiles. "You're not going to be fighting immobile targets, my young protege."

Yang then extends his arm blade out.

"You're going to be fighting me."

Cyan looks surprised. "Uh...are..are...are you sure?"

Yang notices Cyan's nervousness. "You okay?"

Cyan shakes her head and takes out her bow. "Yeah. I'm good."

Cyan's bow collapses into a quarterstaff.

"Alright." Yang said. "On my say, we go."

Cyan nods.

"One."

Cyan looks at her weapon.

"Two."

Cyan then raises her weapon, ready to fight.

"Now!"

Both Yang and Cyan charge at each other. Cyan tries to strike first, but Yang slides under, and tries to attack, only for Cyan to block Yang's blade. They separate, and Yang jumps over Cyan, who tries to strike her when she lands. Yang dodges and strikes Cyan on her face, with her human fist. Cyan growls and tries to strike Yang, again. But, Yang dodges the attack, and kicks Cyan in the back. Cyan falls to the ground.

"That was good." Yang said. "But, you must train on your reaction timing. That way you don't end up falling to the ground. Come on. Get up."

Yang offers her hand. Cyan then turns to Yang, whose expression turns to surprised. Cyan's blue eyes are now purple, and her expression turns to anger.

"Maybe we should stop for a few minutes." Yang said.

Then suddenly, Cyan tries to strike Yang with her weapon. Yang does her best to dodge every attack.

"CYAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!"

Cyan doesn't listen and continues to attack her.

"CYAN!"

Weiss and Violet, who just walk into the Courtyard, see the attack happening.

"Oh, shit!" Violet said, running towards the two. Weiss follows.

Violet trips Yang, causing her to fall to the ground. Cyan, taking out a knife, tries to stab Yang, who grabs the knife, struggling to keep it from stabbing her heart. Violet then tackles Cyan, while Weiss helps Yang up. Cyan tries to free herself, but Violet pins her to the floor.

"Cyan. Look at me." Violet said, grabbing Cyan's head. "Look at me, now!"

Cyan looks at Violet.

"It's okay, Cyan. It's me. Violet."

Cyan's struggling stops and she continues to look at Violet.

"Nobody's here to hurt you. Everyone here is a friend. They will not hurt you in any way. Do you understand me?"

Cyan doesn't move for a few seconds for a few seconds, before she nods.

"Great. I now need to please calm down. Can you do that for me?"

Cyan nods. Violet then releases Cyan, who stands up. Her eyes turn back to blue. Cyan stares at the ground.

"You good?" Violet asked.

Cyan looks at Violet and nods.

"Okay." Violet said. "Why don't you find a place sit and be alone for a while. I'll join you, in a minute."

Cyan sees her weapon. She picks it up and walks opposite from Violet. She finds a tree stump and sits in it. Violet walks to Yang and Weiss.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked.

Violet looks at Cyan, and then back to Yang.

"Cyan...has a problem. She's endured some traumatic stuff in her life."

"Traumatic?" Weiss asked.

"I'll explain to you guys about it later. Okay?"

Violet then walks to Cyan and sits with her. Yang looks at Weiss.

"Well...shit." Yang said.

* * *

 **ARCHERY RANGE**

Velvet and Coco walk around, looking at the soldiers, Huntsmen and Huntresses firing either bows or crossbows at targets.

"Seriously, Velvet?" Coco asked. "You really want to learn to use a bow?"

"I do, Coco." Velvet said. "I always wanted to. But, I felt that with both my Semblance and my weapon, I can use any weapon. But a bow? Never actually got to use one. Plus. It was going to be my choice of weapon. Until my mother convinced me, otherwise."

"So. You're just going to start learning archery from scratch? All by yourself?"

"Oh, no." Velvet answered. "I asked Jaune's sister to help me out as well. She'll be training me."

Coco raises her eyebrows. "Oh. Um...okay. If that's what you want to do."

Velvet notices something. "Coco. You okay?"

"Of course, I am." Coco said. "It's just...I heard she's into women, too."

Velvet looks surprised. "Oh. I didn't know that. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Absolutely not, Velvet." Coco answered.

"Coco..."

"Alright! I am a little jealous." Coco said.

Velvet chuckles. "Well, don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. You know, that you're my girl."

Coco smiles. "And you are mine. But, if I see her making a move on you, I'm going to hit her."

"I'll be sure, that doesn't happen." Velvet said.

Velvet sees that Artemis is approaching.

"Watch."

"Velvet Scarlatina?" Artemis asked.

Velvet nods. "That's me."

"Great." Artemis said. "Artemis Arc. I will training you on how to wield the bow and how to shoot from it."

"That's good." Velvet said. "But before we start, Artemis. I want to lay to ground rules."

"Um...okay." Artemis said, confused.

"I am aware of your attractiveness towards both men and women. So, I'm letting you know, that I belong to the girl next to me. This is Coco Adel."

Artemis looks at Coco, who has a serious face going on. Velvet then turns serious.

"And I'm also aware of your flirty attitude towards those, you like." Velvet said. "So, while training me, you will not flirt with me. You will not touch me, unless it's necessary, like a handshake. And finally, you will not stare at me, for long periods of time. And if you do, there will be consequences. You got it?"

Artemis looks at Velvet, with a surprised look. Even Coco looks surprised.

"I...um...okay." Artemis said.

Velvet smiles. "Good. Now, where will we be training?"

"Uh...over there." Artemis said, looking at an empty archery booth.

"Alright." Velvet said.

Velvet then gives Coco a peck on her lips.

"Trust me, Coco. I can be serious, too."

Velvet then walks towards the booth. Artemis looks at Coco.

"Better follow her rules, Blondie." Coco said. "She's means the world to me."

Coco then leaves for the Archery Range. Artemis seems hesitant, but she joins Velvet and they begin her training.

* * *

 **ARC ROOM**

Jasmine and Clover are sitting on their bed, reading. Jade is meditating next to her bed. Jonathan and June are holding each other on June's bed. Lily enters the room, smiling proudly.

"Hey, Lily." Clover said. "You look really happy. Care to share with us?"

"Oh...nothing important." Lily answered, lying on her bed. "But, I did have a very nice chat with that Neptune guy."

Jade's eyes open wide. "What?"

Lily's eyes open wide and looks at Jade, who looks angry. "Oh, shit."

* * *

 **JNPR ROOM**

Crashing is heard from the room, next door. Jaune and Neo, who were in their room, cleaning their weapons, heard the commotion.

Jaune sighs. "Brings back the memories."

Neo looks at Jaune. "Really?"

Jaune smiles. He then sits on his bed, polishing Crocea Mors. Neo then stands up, closes the door to their room, and locks it. She then walks to the windows and shuts the curtains.

"Uh...Neo?"

Neo turns and looks at Jaune and grins. She then walks to Jaune.

"You know. Ren and Nora won't be back for another couple hours."

Neo then sits on Jaune's lap, and wraps her arm around Jaune's neck.

"So, instead of cleaning our weapons..."

Neo then whispers in Jaune's ear, and he blushes.

"Neo." Jaune said, surprised. "My family is next door."

Neo smiles. "I promise to be quiet."

Jaune smiles and gives Neo a kiss to the lips, as they collapse onto Jaune's bed.

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Sun and Neptune are playing on the billboard table. Sun is winning, only needing to hit the 8-ball. He does so, and wins.

"Yes!" Sun said. "Pay up!"

Neptune grumbles, before handing Sun some Lien.

"You up for round two?" Sun asked.

"I don't think so." Neptune said, putting the pool stick away. "Actually. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sun answers.

"How did you get lucky with Neon? I mean, you just started talking to her. Next thing I know, you two become a thing."

"Well." Sun said, setting his pool stick down. "I guess it officially started, in Mistral. After Nebula sacrificed herself, I was there for her, comforting her. I guess she saw a side of me, that she never knew. And I'm kinda glad. She makes me feel happy sometimes. And I make her feel happy, whenever she feels sad."

"I see." Neptune said.

"Why do you ask?" Sun asked.

"Well. I assumed, it was because you started flirting with her. But, now I now know it was something different. You actually care for her."

"Of course, I do." Sun said. "I learned that a way to a woman's heart, is by showing that you care for them."

Neptune nods. "And also, I was in an interesting conversation with Lily Arc, earlier."

Sun looks surprised. "Really?'

"Yep. She was very flirty with me. And for once, I got caught off-guard."

"Well. Do you like her?" Sun asked.

Neptune shrugs. "Maybe. But, I kinda had my mind on someone else. When she introduced herself to me, she was very nice and calm."

"Who?"

Neptune looks at Sun, smiling nervously. Sun realizes who he's talking about.

"Jade? My former instructor?"

Neptune nods.

"...Huh!" Sun said. "Well...if you think you like her, I would suggest taking it slowly, then. Don't use your cool attitude. Just get to know her, better."

"Really?" Neptune said. "Well, okay. I guess, I can do that. Thanks man."

"Anything for my best friend."

The two fist bump each other. Neptune then leaves the Rec Room. Sun then feels two arms wrap around him.

"That was very nice of you, to say to him, Sun." Neon said, smiling.

"Only because it's true." Sun said. "I do not lie about how I feel about you."

Neon giggles. "And that's why, I love you."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Violet and Cyan sit on Ruby's bed. Ruby and Yang were standing up, while Weiss and Blake were sitting down.

"Okay." Blake said. "Can someone explain to me, why we we had to cut the training short, and come here?"

"Because Cyan tried to kill me, Blake." Yang said.

"What?" Blake said, standing up.

"Hold up, Blake." Weiss said. "Let Cyan explain, why she did it."

Blake looks at Cyan, who is staring at the ground. She then sits back down.

"Explain yourself, Cyan." Ruby said. "Why did you attack Yang?"

Cyan seemed to hesitant. But all it took was Violet placing her hand on her shoulder, and she talks.

"I lied to you guys." Cyan said. "Not just to you guys. But, to everyone else. Only I, Violet and the rest of Team HAVC know this."

The team looks confused.

"My parents never died from one of Salem's attacks. Hell. It didn't even happen two years ago. It happened, on my thirteenth birthday. And...it was the White Fang."

Blake starts to show concern.

"There were at least a couple dozen, when they arrived in my home village. My parents did their best to hold them off. But...it wasn't enough. They fell, eventually. And I saw them die, while I hid in fear."

Blake looks at the ground, clenching her fists.

"And that wasn't the worst part." Cyan said. "Their leader. Adam Taurus, I believe he was named."

"Yes." Blake said. Her team looks at her. "His name was Adam Taurus. But, I took care of him, years ago."

"You did?" Cyan asked.

Blake nods. "I killed him, myself."

Cyan then continues her story.

"He found my hiding spot. I stared at that mask he was wearing. He held his sword to my neck, smiling. But, for a moment, he didn't kill me."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Cyan looks at Ruby. "I'm a Faunus, Ruby. He thought I was scared of the humans, not him."

Ruby looks surprised, as well as her team. But Blake has a guilty look on her face.

"Wait." Yang said. "You're really a Faunus?"

Cyan nods.

"You have to show them, Cyan."

Cyan looks at Violet, looking scared. She nods, not wanting to.

"Come on, Cyan." Violet said. "It's okay."

Cyan stares at Violet, before nodding. She then takes her hood off, and ruffles through her hair. She flinches when she touches a part of her scalp. Cyan then lowers her head, showing Team RWBY two long scars on her head.

"My Faunus heritage is that of a rabbit. Like your friend, Velvet. I used to have cute, little bunny ears. People would make fun of me, cause of them. But, I didn't care."

Cyan then puts her hood back on.

"Taurus saw my rabbit ears. Then he turns and looks at my parents, looking at theirs as well. He...he ordered two of his men to force me on my knees, their guns aiming at my head. I was scared, shitless. Taurus then crouches down and sees me crying. He told me, that he wasn't going to kill me. At least not yet. He had his men hold me, as he...as he cut both of my rabbit ears off."

Cyan then holds her head, staring at the ground, sobbing. Violet holds Cyan, as she cried. Ruby and Yang sit down, trying to take this in. Blake stands up and goes to the counter, resting her hands on it.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Cyan." Ruby said. "You don't have to continue, if you don't want to."

"She won't have to."

Her team, Cyan, and Violet all look at Blake.

"What do you mean, Blake?" Weiss asked.

Blake looks at everyone, guilt on her face. "Because I was there."

Her team and Violet give shocked looks. Even Cyan does the same.

"I used to be part of the White Fang, Cyan. I was with them, back when they wanted to be peaceful. And I stayed, even after they turned violent. And the first thing, they did was attack local villages. And yours was one of the first."

Blake then walks to Cyan.

"But, I never killed anyone, while I was with them, Cyan. I don't enjoy killing. I just watched, knowing I had no choice. I watched what Adam did to you. And I watched as he threw you in a house full of Dust. When he aimed his gun, at one of the barrels, I begged for him to spare you. But, he didn't listen. I watched at the house exploded, along with you in it."

Cyan still stay shocked, while Blake crouched in front of her. Blake places her hands on Cyan's shoulders.

"I lost hope of that the White Fang would ever want peace, between us and the Humans, because of what he did to you. The main reason, why I left the White Fang, was because of that night."

Tears begin to fall from Blake's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cyan. I am sorry for the brutality you had endured. I'm so sorry."

Blake starts crying, her head tilting to the ground, but her hands still hang on to Cyan's shoulders, before they eventually fall off.

Violet looks at Blake, before looking at the rest of her team. Weiss sadly looks at the ground. Ruby looks away, trying not the sob. Yang gets up and crouches next to Blake. She then holds her tight, as Blake continues to sob. Weiss then stands up, and hugs Blake as well. Ruby would join in the hug as well.

Yang then looks at Violet and Cyan.

"You guys can go. We're all good."

Cyan looks at Violet, who nods. They get up. Cyan than puts her hands on Blake's shoulder and rests her head on the top of Blake's.

"I forgive you."

Cyan then straightens back up. She and Violet the begin to leave. As Cyan exits the room, Violet turns to Ruby, who looks back. Tears falling, Ruby nods. Violet nods back. She would then exit the room.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Qrow sighs and places his hand on his forehead. Raven, Ironwood, Oobleck, and Port were present.

"And you kept this from us? Why?" Qrow asked.

"It was deemed unnecessary to make this public, Qrow." Ironwood answered.

"Really? Unnecessary?" Qrow said. He walks towards Ironwood, stopping in front of him. "Then tell me this, Jimmy. How do you think, she's going to feel, after learning the truth?"

The entrance opens. Team RWBY enter. Qrow turns to look at them.

"We'll discuss more of this later." Ironwood said, before walking towards the team.

Raven notices that the team looks sad.

"Something wrong?"

Yang looks at Raven. "It's fine, Mom. We just had a conversation with someone from Team HAVC. I prefer not talking about it."

Ironwood stops in front of the team.

"Good, that you are here." Ironwood said. "I assume that your training on the members of HAVC have gone well, so far."

"Yes, sir." Weiss said. "They're ready for tomorrow's mission."

"Excellent." Ironwood said. "Now. There has been a...change in plans."

The team looks confused.

"Uh...what change?" Yang asked.

"The original plan was to scout the munitions factory, that was taken over by Cinder's soldiers. But, due to some recent events, which I'm afraid are classified to speak to you about, you will now have to infiltrate the building and retrieve intel."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yang said. "You're telling us, that we now have to sneak inside a heavily guarded munitions factory, to retrieve something? A factory, filled with ton of enemies?"

"That is correct." Ironwood said. "And I know, you may show some concern. But, you will be having a specialist, who will guide you into the factory and back outside, before anyone would notice."

"So, this specialist will be escorting us, throughout the whole mission?" Weiss asked.

"Not necessarily." Ironwood said. He then takes out his Scroll and presses a button. "This may come to a shock to the four of you." He looks at Ruby. "Especially you, Miss Rose."

Ruby looks confused. A door opens, and somebody enters the Command Center. When Team RWBY turns to see her, they are surprised. Ruby, however has her eyes wide.

The girl with orange hair, in addition to a pink bow, stops in front of Team RWBY, smiling. She then gives the team a wave.

"Salutations, Team RWBY. It is a pleasure meeting you all again." She looks at Ruby. "Especially you, Ruby."

Ruby then walks and stops in front of the green-eyed girl, and proceeds to touch her cheeks, where her freckles are. She gasps, knowing that the android girl is right in front of her.

"Uh...Ruby?" The girl said. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby the stares at her for a few seconds.

"Penny?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Yep. I decided to bring Penny back. The explanation for her return will be in chapter 7. And there will be some struggle, when it comes to her and Ruby.**

 **So the next chapter, RWBY and HAVC will be going on their first mission. There will be some conflict, after the mission. Mainly between Yang and Wesley. And there will be more Envy and Pyrrha scenes. Pyrrha will be a significant role, despite her imprisonment in the mirror. I do hope you catch about why Envy freaks out over the mirror cracking.**

 **And I said, I was going to kill someone, in this chapter. But, I scrapped the idea. Ideas get made or scrapped, whenever I progress in writing a story. But, somebody will die before Chapter 10. I guarantee it.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	7. Chapter 7-The First Mission

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 7**

 **The First Mission**

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

TEAM RWBY still stay in their surprised expressions, upon seeing Penny Polendina standing in front of them, smiling as she did before. Ironwood, Qrow, Raven, Oobleck, and Port were nearby, watching the reunion.

Although, she looked exactly, like she did years before, green eyes, orange hair, and a pink bow, Penny's outfit is different. The outfit is that a green formal dress shirt, along with a loose orange tie. The sleeves were rolled up as well. The shirt is tucked in a dark green pencil skirt, and orange stockings. And she seems to be wearing orange and green athletic shoes. She looks like a businesswoman, who just got back home from a long day of work. Only, except she's an android.

Ruby, who stood a couple feet from Penny, lowers her head down, staring at the floor.

"Ruby?" Penny said, showing a concerned look.

Ruby then puts her red hood, and walks out of the room.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" Penny asked.

"No, Penny." Yang answered. "You didn't. Just give her a minute."

Penny looks at Yang, before she looks at the door, Ruby exited from.

Yang looks at Ironwood, looking angry. "Explain yourself, General. How the hell is Penny even here? Better yet: How does Penny still remember us?"

"Hold up, Yang." Blake said. "Does Penny even remember what happened at the tournament?"

"Of course, I do, Blake Belladonna." Penny said. "I was competing against Pyrrha Nikos in the singles round. The fight went pretty well, until..." Penny seems hesitant, as if she doesn't want to retell her tragic demise."...until I was destroyed. I am also aware of Miss Nikos' demise. And I am sorry to hear that."

"But, I was told that the Coliseum was destroyed during the attacks. We assumed that your remains were...you know." Yang said.

"We assumed that, as well, Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood said. "But, after we were finally able to take back the Coliseum...well, whatever was left of it, we searched the rubble, assuming that some citizens may have been killed there. And thank goodness, we didn't. But, on the last day of searching, we found Miss Polendina's remains under the rubble. Her CPU, or her brain, was intact. Which meant, her memories would also be intact."

"Father requested to rebuild me, whenever it was possible. Ironwood opposed to it at first, blaming himself for my creation and the incident, that caused the Grimm to attack Vale and Beacon." Penny said. "But, eventually, he approved. But, Father wanted to start me from new, again. Had that happened, I would've never remembered any of you. Even Ruby." Her voiced dropped when she mentioned Ruby. "But Ironwood persuaded Father to put my intact CPU into my new body. And now...here I am. Assisting you guys, on your first mission."

"Wow." Weiss said. "And how long have you've been...alive?"

"2 Years, 1 months, and 18 days, Weiss Schnee." Penny answered.

Yang looked surprised. "Wait. You've been active for two years? And you didn't let us know?"

"I...I wasn't allowed." Penny answered. "Ironwood insisted on keeping my existence a secret, this time. That way, I don't pose a risk to anyone, should Cinder Fall or any of our enemies decide in implant another computer virus."

"I...guess I can understand." Yang said. "But still. Any small hint, would've been great, Penny. Especially for Ruby."

"I know, Yang." Penny said. "I do hope, you will explain this to her, once you see her again."

"We will." Blake said.

Penny nods. "So, anyways. Before you speak to her, I was wondering if I could speak to Ruby, first? Ironwood already gave me permission. But, only if it's okay with you."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss look at each other, before they nod.

"You can speak to her." Yang said.

Penny smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby sits on the floor, her legs crossed, and her hoodie on. She sadly stares at the sword that lays on the floor. The same sword, she wielded after Penny's demise. Ruby picks up Penny's sword, tears splashing on it. She would then rest her head on the edge of the blade, avoiding the sharp edge.

A knock is heard from the door.

"Ruby?" Penny's voice is heard. "Is it okay, if I come in?"

Ruby seems hesitant, not wanting to answer. She wipes her tears and clears her throat, before answering.

"You can come in, Penny."

The door opens, and Penny walks inside, closing the door as well.

"I was wondering, if I can talk to you, about a few things?" Penny asked. "But, only if it's okay with you."

"Sure." Ruby said, instantly. "Sit across from me, please."

Penny walks to Ruby, and sits about 3 feet across from her. Penny then looks at the sword, Ruby's carrying.

"Is that...one of my swords?"

Ruby nods. "I kept it. As a memento." Ruby sighs. "Would you like it back?"

Penny raises her hand and nods. "No. I don't use swords anymore. In fact, I'm no longer combat ready."

"What?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"I will no longer be in the battlefield, during your fight against the Cinder Fall. Instead, I will offering assistance from here, in the Citadel. As for the sword, you can keep it."

"No, Penny." Ruby said. "Take it. Just in case. You may never know."

Penny looks worried. "Are...are you sure?"

Ruby nods. "Take it."

Penny seems hesitant, but she takes the sword and looks at it. "I miss it, you know."

Ruby looks at Penny.

"I miss the fighting." Penny said. "I miss having to go outside and meet new people. I miss my friends."

Penny puts the sword down and grabs Ruby's hands.

"And I missed you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby sees their hands holding and closes her eyes.

"Ruby."

Ruby opens her eyes and looks at Penny.

"Do you remember that day, in Beacon? When you challenged me to climb those trees?"

Ruby smiles. "Of course, I do. I also remembering you cheating."

Penny chuckles. "And I remembering you falling to the ground."

"Yeah. I did." Ruby's smile fades, knowing where this is going.

"I still remember when I helped you up. And you stared at me, Ruby Rose. And...you kissed me."

"I did. And you kissed me back." Ruby said.

"I did, indeed." Penny said, smiling. "I had remembered that memory, ever since I was rebuilt. It made me truly happy."

"Penny. Stop. Please." Ruby said, tears again falling from her eyes. She also lets go of her grip with Penny's hands. Penny looks concerned.

"Ruby. Is something wrong?"

Ruby sadly looks at Penny.

"I know, what you're going to say, Penny. That you and I could finally be together." Ruby nods. "But, I can't."

Penny looks surprised. "Oh. I see. Is it because, I'm not human?"

"No, Penny." Ruby said. "You need to understand. For almost three years, I thought, I'd never see you again. Especially after I was told, there was no way to bring the old you back. Even if you got rebuilt, it wouldn't be the same Penny I knew. I lost hope that you would ever come back."

"Oh." Penny said, looking at the ground.

"But, that doesn't mean I was sad to lose you, Penny. For weeks, I mourned for you. I cried a lot, too. Every night, I dreamed that you were with me, again. But after a long time, I knew I had to move on. And I did, Penny. I kept on going. I fought to stop evil. I helped saved Remnant. And I...I fell in love again."

Penny then looks at Ruby's left hand, and sees the ring that she's wearing. Looking surprised, she looks at Ruby.

"You're married?"

Ruby nods. "No. Not yet, at least. And before you ask, it's Weiss, who I am with now. We've been together, for two years."

Penny looks back at the ground. "I see."

"Penny. Please don't be mad at me. I hate to see my friends mad."

Penny looks at Ruby again. "I'm not mad, Ruby. I...I understand. You had to move on with your life. I get that. But...I had hoped...Okay. Maybe I am upset, Ruby."

Ruby looks sad. "I'm so sorry, Penny. I had wanted it to be the two of us, all those years ago. But, now...I'm not the same childish, happy Ruby, that you once knew."

Penny looks confused.

"I've...I watched Cinder Fall murder my dad in front of me. I killed people myself, Penny. Mostly, they were unintentional. But, the rest was simply self-defense. But, I have killed."

Penny looks surprised.

"I basically grew up, Penny. I've matured a lot in the tournament. Sure, I sometimes act like my old self. But, you're looking at a different Ruby Rose, now."

Ruby looks at the ground.

"And I know, we can't be together, Penny. But, that doesn't mean we can still be friends. But, only if it's okay with you."

Penny nods, before smiling. "Of course, Ruby. We can remain friends."

Ruby then moves closer. "I also know, that you wanted to kiss me, almost as soon as you held my hands. If you want, we could. But, it'd be the last time."

Penny nods. "It's okay, Ruby. You don't have to."

But even after Penny says no to the kiss, Ruby leans in, her lips meeting Penny's. Although surprised, Penny doesn't push her away. The kiss would last a couple seconds, before Ruby stops and gives Penny a hug.

"That was the last time, Penny." Ruby said. "I...I just hope we can still be friends, after this."

Penny then hugs back, sadly closing her eyes. As they continue to hug, Ruby feels something on her shoulder. Something wet. She then backs away and looks at Penny, looking surprised. Penny has yellow, tear-like liquid coming out her eyes.

"Penny?" Ruby said. "Are you crying?"

"Oh!" Penny said. She then wipes the liquid away. "I believe so. Father decided to add ...human features to my rebuild. One of those features happens to be artificial tear ducts."

Ruby raises her eyebrows, smiling. "Really? What else did he change?"

Penny smiles. "Well. He found a way to prevent anymore hiccups, whenever I lie. He also provided me with artificial nerves, which allow me to feel every touch, now. A reproductive system..."

"Wait. What?" Ruby asked, surprised at that last addition.

Penny laughs, seeing Ruby's reaction. "I'm kidding on that last one, Ruby. But he did add a little humor to my systems. So, technically, I can now mess with people. Like I did, just now."

Ruby chuckles and places her hand on Penny's shoulder.

"So. Friends again?"

Penny nods. "Best friends."

Penny turns her head.

"I believe, you're teammates are about to enter the room. No doubt to tell you, how I'm here, in the first place."

The door opens. Ruby watches her team enter the room.

"Hey." Yang said. "You guys cool?"

Ruby nods. "Yeah. We're cool."

Penny stands up. "I'm sorry. But, I must return to the Command Center. I will see you again, Ruby Rose."

Ruby nods and watches Penny leave the room.

"Okay. Where to start?" Yang said.

"Well." Ruby said. "You could start from the beginning."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Envy is looking a herself on the hand mirror, looking anxious. The slits of green in her red eyes have gotten a little more bigger, making it more noticeable. Envy then looks at the tall mirror nearby. The crack that Pyrrha created, has grown slightly longer. Envy walks to the mirror, staring at the crack. Envy would then look at the mirror, staring at Pyrrha, who is sitting on the ground, staring at the ground. Envy then begins to walk away.

"You're going to lose."

Envy turns back to look at Pyrrha, who is staring at her.

"And what makes you say that?" Envy asked.

"You may think, you'll win." Pyrrha said. "Sure. You may destroy many cities. You could kill half of Remnant. You could shatter many people's minds. But, you're forgetting something that everybody has inside them. Something that could be awaken easily.

"And what is that?"

Pyrrha smiles. "Hope. As long as people have hope, they won't fall. It may take a long time, but you'll eventually fall. And you know, I'm right. Deep down, you do know."

Envy's eyes glow. Pyrrha just groans in pain, but she doesn't yell as the brand glows and burns. Pyrrha continues to stare at Envy, who looks a little surprised.

"Perhaps keeping me alive, was a terrible idea." Pyrrha said.

Envy then walks away from the mirror.

Outside the throne room, Emerald was outside the throne room, having opened the door a little, and watching the conversation.

"Hm." Emerald said. She then quietly closes the door, and walks away.

She walks into a room, where Cinder is sharpening her swords. When Cinder looks at Emerald, she puts her swords down.

"Yes, Emerald?" Cinder said.

"I think, we may have a problem, Cinder."

"And what problem, are you speaking of?" Cinder asked.

"It's...about Envy." Emerald answered. "Have you noticed anything different about her, lately?"

Cinder thinks. "Come to think of it, I did notice the patches on her skin, and I noticed her eyes having slits of green. Her behavior has been anxious sometimes as well."

"Why do you think so?" Emerald asked.

"To be honest. I don't know."

Emerald walks towards Cinder.

"Do you know why, she walks to that mirror every time we see her? Why she freaked out when that crack appeared on it?"

Cinder looks confused. "What are you getting at, Emerald?"

"Huh. I thought, you would've realized it by now, Cinder." Emerald said. "Even after you saw her, now taken over by Envy."

"Realized what?"

"That night at Beacon Tower. When you supposedly killed Pyrrha Nikos-"

"I did kill her, Emerald." Cinder said. "I put an arrow through her heart. I then disintegrated her body, leaving only her headpiece."

"Or so you thought." Emerald said.

"What are you talking about?" Cinder said, getting agitated.

Emerald stares at Cinder's amber eyes. "You never killed Nikos, Cinder. Salem made sure of that."

Cinder looks surprised. "What?"

"That's right." Emerald said. "Nikos didn't come back as some sort of revenant or something. She's been alive this whole time. And you wanna guess where's she's been, since Envy took over her body."

Cinder realizes where. "The mirror."

"Exactly." Emerald said. "I sometimes watch Envy talking to herself at the mirror. But in truth, she's been talking to Nikos. And the cracks. I believe that she's figured out that she can escape. And that's why Envy's changing."

"And why are you telling me this, Emerald?" Cinder asked.

Emerald shrugs. "Just thought I'd finally tell the truth. And with Salem gone, I don't have to worry about her, anymore."

"And I suspect that you want to keep this between us?" Cinder asked. Emerald nods. "And I also suspect, that you want something in return. Okay, Emerald. Name your price."

"I just want to stay alive." Emerald answered. "That's all I ask, from you."

Cinder nods. "I suppose, that's fair. I agree."

Emerald then turns to leave.

"Does Roman need to know, as well?" Cinder said.

"Nah." Emerald said, turning back to Cinder. "Let him know nothing. Where is he, by the way?"

"He is waiting on some of our old friends." Cinder answered.

"Old friends?"

Cinder smiles evilly.

"Oh." Emerald said. "Alright."

Emerald leaves the room. Cinder the looks outside the window. She sees the red sky and the Griffons flying around.

"Couldn't even trust me back then. Huh, Salem? I suppose, I'll play your game. For now. I'll listen to Envy in the meantime. But, when the opportunity comes, I will kill her and Miss Nikos. And that is a promise."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY-HANGER BAY**

TEAM RWBY and TEAM HAVC are being escorted by Wesley inside the Hanger Bay.

"Wow." Yang said, looking at the many airships.

"Wow, indeed." Wesley said. "We currently have about 120 airships, here in the Hanger Bay, as well as the other floors below us."

"Below us?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Weiss." Wesley answered. "Fifty feet below us, lies the rest of the Citadel fleet. As well as some top secret rooms, that even my clearance prevents me from entering. Ah. Here we are."

The group stops at an airship.

"This is the _Shadow Knight_." Wesley said. "This is the only ship, so far, with our latest stealth components installed. We'll be installing on the rest of the fleet shortly. This will be your airship for this mission."

Wesley then takes out a box, and opens it. Small devices are seen inside.

"You're going to need these, for the mission. Miss Polendina will be communicating you from these earpieces."

Both teams pick up an earpiece and put them on.

"They are already on, so you should be hearing her voice, now."

 _"Salutations. Can you all hear me, Teams RWBY and HAVC?"_

"Uh...loud and clear?" Ruby said.

 _"Excellent. I will be briefing you on your mission, and providing you the easiest route to the intel, you will need to retrieve. Should be easy as pie."_

"Wait." Blake said. 'What did she just say?"

"Forget it." Ruby said. "I'll tell you later."

"Ahem." Wesley said, clearing his throat. "In addition to the earpieces, you will also be assigned to a small firearm, only used as a last resort. You will also be given flash-bang and stun grenades as well. And like I said, only as a last resort. This is stealth mission people. We cannot allow the enemy know of your presence there. Is that understood?"

"Yes, indeed." Yang said.

"Good. Now, enter the airship. You leave in five minutes. Good luck, team."

Wesley then walks away. Both RWBY and HAVC walk inside the _Shadow Knight_ , the backdoor closing. They walk into the cockpit, and they see who is piloting.

"Sup." Neptune said.

"Neptune?" Weiss said. "You're going to be our pilot?"

"Indeed." Neptune answered.

"Oh, boy." Yang said.

"Hey!" Neptune said. "I've improved on my piloting skills the last couple years."

"Alright." Yang said. "I believe you."

"Is it just you, Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Neptune said. "My job will be to simply land the ship, wait for you guys, and fly outta there, when you get back. Now. Please take a seat."

RWBY and HAVC find seats and they sit down. Both teams are sitting across from each other. Ruby looks at Cyan, who have been staring at the ground.

"Cyan."

Cyan looks up at Ruby.

"You doing okay?"

Cyan looks at Neptune, before looking at Ruby and nodding.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm doing good. Last night was...emotional. I know, I didn't explain why I try to-"

"You don't have to tell us now, Cyan." Yang said.

Ruby looks at Yang.

"Only when you feel comfortable enough, you can tell us." Yang said. "Okay?"

Cyan nods. "Thank you."

She feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and looks at Violet, and nods.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman." Neptune said. "Remember to keep you hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times. And don't forget-"

"Just fly us already!" Weiss yells, making Neptine flinch.

"Okay!" Neptune said. "Geez. Hang on, people."

The _Shadow Knight_ lifts up into the air. The giant doors in front of the ship open up. It would go outside and fly away.

* * *

 **ARCHERY RANGE**

Velvet, holding a bow, picks up an arrow and aims at a target. Taking a couple seconds, she slows her breathing. And as she exhales slowly, she releases the arrow. It flies until it hits near the center of the target.

Velvet smiles and turns to see Artemis.

"Hm." Artemis said. "Not bad. But, not perfect."

Velvet sighs. "This is the 30th time, you said that to me, today. You know, I won't be able to hit the center right now."

"I know, Velvet." Artemis said. "But, criticism helps with your improvement. Trust me. I know, myself."

Velvet puts the bow down.

"Okay." Velvet said. "I think, it's time for a break. We've been at this for four hours straight. And my arms are starting to sore."

Artemis nods. "Agreed. One hour break. I would recommend you apply ice packs on the sore areas. Because after break, we will continue at the same pace."

"Got it." Velvet said.

As Velvet walks out of the room, she stops.

"You know, Artemis. Staring at me, is one of my rules, you know."

Artemis, who was looking a Velvet, looks surprised.

"I'll let it slide this time." Velvet said. "But, if I catch you doing it again...let's just say, that it won't be pretty."

Velvet leaves the room. Artemis looks a little scared.

"Goddammit. Why does she have to be so damn cute?"

* * *

 **JNPR ROOM**

Jaune and Neo watch as Nora is playing with Zwei. She is hovering a stick over him, while he jumps up, trying to retrieve it.

"You know, Jaune." Neo said. "When this is all over, maybe we should get a dog."

Jaune raises his eyebrows. "Really?'

Neo nods. "Yeah. I always loved dogs. And I never had one, in my life."

Jaune wraps his arms around Neo. "Maybe, it should something, much better than a dog."

Neo looks at Jaune. "What do you mean?"

Jaune smiles. Neo takes some time, before she realizes what he means. A squeal is heard. Jaune and Neo turn and sees Zwei on top of Nora, and licking her face. Nora giggles from it. Neo would then Jaune.

"Let me think about it. Give me some time. Okay?"

Jaune smiles. "Of course."

Ren, who was watching Nora play with Zwei, pets him on his head, as he continues to lick Nora's face.

* * *

 _ **Shadow Knight**_

Teams RWBY and HAVC wait anxiously, until their first mission officially starts. Being briefed by Penny, they are to infiltrate the factory, doing so sneakingly, and retrieve important intel. They are to then sneak out and boards the ship. Mission's over when then arrive back at the Citadel.

"Alright, guys." Neptune said. "We're about there. Get ready."

Both Teams stand up and they go to a crate. Yang opens it. Inside, hold some small firearms and grenades.

"Do we really have to take these with us?" Ruby asked, being nervous.

"It'll only be as a last resort, Ruby." Weiss answered.

"I just...I just hope we don't have to us them." Ruby said.

Yang picks up one of the guns and sheathes it. She then takes a couple grenades.

"We won't, Ruby." Yang said. "I give you my word."

Ruby looks at Yang, before she nods. The two teams take a firearm and a grenade or two.

"Okay." Neptune said. "We are about to land. Get ready to exit."

"Are you sure, you'll be okay, by yourself?" Weiss said.

Neptune smiles. "Trust me, Ice Queen. I'll be okay."

Weiss nods.

"Landing now." Neptune said.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood and Wesley are observing the team's mission. Penny is in front of them, sitting down and typing on the computer.

"General." Penny said. "They've just landed. No enemies detected nearby."

"Good." Ironwood said. "Let the mission begin."

* * *

 **FACTORY**

Yang is looking at the factory, that they'll be infiltrating through a pair of binoculars.

"What do you see, Yang?" Blake asked.

"I see...about thirty or forty enemies guarding the outside. And who know how many are inside." Yang said. She presses her earpiece. "Alright, Penny. Time for some sneaking time."

 _"Excellent."_ Penny's voice said. _"There is an exit door, northwest from your position. It is the least guarded area in the outside. Once you get about ten feet from the door, let me know. And I'll let you know, when to go inside."_

"Got it, Bolts." Yang said. She looks at her teammates. "What?"

"Bolts, Yang?" Blake asked.

"It's my nickname, for her." Yang said. "You know. Likes Nuts and Bolts."

"I don't think she'd like it." Ruby said.

 _"I do not like that nickname, Ruby."_ Penny said, surprising Yang. _"Please tell Yang, never to call me that again."_

Yang sighs. "Let's just go."

* * *

 **ARC FAMILY ROOM**

Artemis enters the Arc room. She sees Jade and Lily angrily looking at each other.

Artemis sighs and looks at Clover. "They still at it?"

"Uh-huh." Clover answered. "Been at it, since last night."

"And all for one man." Artemis said. "This is why, I prefer women."

Artemis sees Jasmine, who is lying down, reading a book.

"You know, Jasmine. Jaune tells me, that Miss Belladonna is a lot like you."

Jasmine lowers her book and looks at Artemis. "Really?"

"Yeah." Artemis answered. "You're both quiet a lot. You prefer to read, whenever there's nothing to do. You both even like herbal green tea."

"Hm." Jasmine said. "You may have a point. But, what are you getting at?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just letting you know these facts."

"Right." Jasmine said. "I'm just going to continue reading in peace."

Jasmine takes out a pair of headphones, connects it to her Scroll and puts the headphones on.

Sapphire approaches Artemis.

"Hey. How did your session with that rabbit girl go?"

"She has a name, Sapphire." Artemis said. "And it's Velvet. And she's doing pretty well, in her training. And it's only been her second day, in fact."

"You do know, that her Semblance allows her to mimic a fighter's moves. Right?" Sapphire asked.

Artemis raises her eyebrows. "Really? I never noticed."

"Maybe, if you haven't spent a lot of time, staring at her, maybe you would've noticed."

Artemis turns to look at Blossom, who is leaning on the door frame.

"And how do you know, what I was doing?" Artemis asked.

"I ran into Miss Scarlatina, while heading back here. She told me, what you did, while training. You do know, she's with someone, right?"

"I do." Artemis answered. "But, you know me. If I see somebody cute-"

"I know. I know." Blossom said. "Just...be cautious. You don't want to flirt with someone, whose lover wields a machine gun, for a weapon."

Artemis raises her arms. "Alright. I get it. I'll try. Okay?"

* * *

 **FACTORY**

Ruby and Blake drag two unconscious Dark Seeker guards into a room, where Weiss and Yang are looking through files. Team HAVC is guarding the outside of the room.

"Was this necessary, Yang?" Ruby asked, dropping one of the guards.

"They would've spotted us, while we were in here, Ruby." Yang answered.

"Yang has a point." Blake said, dropping the other guard. "Our presence can't be known here."

Ruby sighs. "Alright. You found anything, yet?"

"Not sure." Weiss answered. "All I'm seeing are earning reports, complaints, schematics. What the hell, are we even looking for?"

Yang looks at Weiss. "You have a good point."

Yang presses a button on her earpiece.

"Penny. Exactly, what is it, we're looking for?"

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Penny turns to Ironwood, who nods at her. She then answers back.

"Sorry, Yang. But the contents is classified."

* * *

 **FACTORY**

Yang sighs. "Of course. But, any hints on what this file looks like?"

 _"According to Ironwood, the file should be sealed in a blue folder. And it should have a Emblem on the front."_

"Okay." Yang said. 'So far...none of these files are either blue, or have an emblem."

Ruby looks around the room. She then notices something, sticking under a desk. Ruby moves a chair, and takes out the object. It is a large, blue folder. And on the front, Cinder's Emblem is printed. She then touches her earpiece.

"I think, I found it." Ruby said.

 _"You did. Okay, Ruby. Can you put on the video feed?"_ Penny asked.

"Got it." Ruby said. Yang takes out her Scroll, types on it, and places it in front of the file.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood looks at the video feed, that shows the files.

"That's it. Excellent job. Pack the file, and sneak your way out of the building. Get back into the _Shadow Knight_ , and fly outta there, ASAP."

* * *

 **FACTORY**

"Got it." Yang said.

Ruby packs the file into her backpack.

"Let's get outta here." Ruby said.

Team RWBY exit the room. They and Team HAVC carefully walk down a hallway. Making sure, that they don't get spotted, they make their way towards an exit.

"Alright." Yang said. "Almost there. Start the engines, Neptune."

 _"Got it."_ Neptune's voice is heard.

As they continue to walk carefully, Yang turns her head and stops. The other notice and stop.

"Yang." Blake said. "Come on."

Yang doesn't respond. Only just angrily staring at the room next to her. The door is wide open..

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

Blake walks to Yang. Stopping where she was, Blake's eyes open wide. Roman is sitting in his desk, facing away from Yang and Blake, looking at the opposite. He is also appearing to be wearing headphones.

"Yang." Blake said, grabbing Yang's arm. "Let's just go."

Yang looks at Blake. "What?"

"We gotta go, Yang." Blake said. "He's not worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Yang said, getting little agitated. "Don't you remember, what he did?"

"Don't remind me." Blake bitterly answered. "But, right now. We have to focus on getting outta here. We cannot be seen, Yang."

Yang looks at Blake, before looking at Roman.

"Come on, Yang." Blake said. "We'll get him, later."

They begin to walk away.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us."

Yang and Blake stop. They turn and look at another hallway. Torchwick is staring at them.

"I'm disappointed in you, kitten." Roman said. "You didn't even know, that was a decoy, you saw in that room."

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

"Oh, no." Wesley said. "Miss Xiao Long. Get you and your team outta there, now!'

* * *

 **FACTORY**

Both teams still stare at Torchwick.

"And did you honestly think, that I wasn't aware of your presence, the minute you entered this building?"

They look surprised. Roman smiles.

"I didn't think so."

Yang activates Ember Celica.

"Yang." Blake said. "Don't!"

Yang launches herself with Ember Celica. She begins to fight Torchwick.

"Dammit." Blake said, taking out Gambol Shroud, and joining the fight.

Ruby takes off her backpack and gives it to Violets.

"You guys, get to the ship. We'll catch up with you."

"But-" Violet said.

"Just go! Okay?" Ruby yells.

Although hesitant, Team HAVC run down the hallway. Ruby and Weiss get their weapons out.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

"What the hell, are they doing?" Wesley yells. He stops next to Penny. "Tell them, they need to get to _Shadow Knight_. Now!"

"I'm trying, sir." Penny said. "But, they're either not responding. Or they're just ignoring me."

"Dammit." Wesley said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **FACTORY**

Torchwick crashes through a wall and into a large storage room, crashing to the floor below. As he gets up, Yang, Blake and Weiss jump through the hole. Ruby stops, looking at the fight that's continuing. Ruby here's a footstep from behind her, prompting her to turn around. But, before she could swing Crescent Rose, she is punched, causing her to fall to the ground below. As she tries to get up, a pair or armored feet land next to her. Ruby looks up and sees the barrel of a gun, pointing at her head.

"Put the scythe down." Blaze said. "Now!"

Ruby stares at Blaze, who is leaning the gun closer to her head. When the gun touches her forehead, Ruby puts Crescent Rose down.

"Good." Blaze said. "Now get up."

Ruby slowly gets up, still staring at Blaze. Ruby then suddenly disappears. Blaze smiles and quickly turns. He grabs Ruby by her neck, and holds her like a human shield.

Blaze then fires his gun into the air, stopping the fight. Yang looks surprised, seeing Blaze pointing his gun and Ruby.

"Get away from her!" Yang yells, walking towards them.

Blaze presses the already fired barrel on Ruby's head, burning her on contact. Yang stops.

"Good job, Blaze." Torchwick said, walking towards Blaze. "But, that won't be necessary."

Blaze nods and lets go of Ruby, but still pointing his gun at her.

"If you try to speed away again, Little Red, I can promise you. He won't be merciful, next time. After all, Blaze here, holds a vengeance towards you."

Ruby turns and looks at Blaze.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. You'll know soon enough." Roman answered. "But, for now. I'd say, we should continue this fight. And you, Little Red, get to watch."

"It's three against one, Torchwick." Weiss said. "I don't think, you'll be winning this one."

Roman closes his eyes, chuckling. "Oh. Believe me, Ice Queen."

His eyes open, his green eyes now glowing red. Ruby looks surprised.

"I'm just getting started." Roman said.

Suddenly, Torchwick throws a knife towards the Weiss, Blake and Yang. Weiss dodges the attack. Torchwick then quickly kicks Weiss and Yang away, and flipping Blake to the ground.

Torchwick turns and sees Yang about to fire Ember Celica, making him smile. Yang fires at Torchwick, who is quickly dodging the projectiles. Yang then attempts to tackle him. But Torchwick doesn't even move. Cracking his neck, he then knees Yang and elbows her, before throwing her.

When she lands, Yang takes out her pistol and fires. Torchwick then flips backwards, dodging every bullet Yang fires. Weiss attempts to attack him with Myrtenaster, but Torchwick blocks the attack, and holds her between him and Yang, preventing any more attacks. Weiss summons a Glyph in a attempt to escape, but Torchwick throws her to the ground.

Looking at Yang again, Torchwick quickly dodges her bullets. As Yang gets closer, her punches her away, then backing away, dodging the dust bullets fired by Blake's Gambol Shroud. Weiss tries to strike, but he grabs her arm and pushes her away. Torchwick then punches Blake away, doing the same with Weiss, knocking her out. Blake attempts to kick Torchwick, but he grabs her foot and Yang's robot hand. He then throws the two towards a wall, knocking them out.

Ruby then sees a large crate shaking. That's when a couple Beowolves emerge from the crates.

"Oh, great." Torchwick said. He turns to Blaze. "Keep them busy."

Blaze nods and aims his weapon at the Grimm. Ruby watches Torchwick walking away.

"Hey!" Ruby said, picking up Crescent Rose.

Ruby turns and sees more Beowolves approaching. She then uses Crescent Rose to slash at the Grimm. Torchwick smiles and walks. As Ruby continues to fight, she sees her teammates waking up. Ruby then turns, trying to attack something. But, instead she feels a blade stab through her arm.

Ruby yelps in pain, dropping Crescent Rose. Looking at her shaking arm, Ruby looks at Blaze, who takes out SoulBreaker. Scared, Ruby backs away from him. But, a wall prevents her from continuing. A glyph appears next to Blaze.

"Hm?"

Blaze then gets kicked by Weiss. He is thrown back towards a pile of crates. Ruby then proceeds to grab the knife handle. Struggling in pain, she manages to take it out, screaming in pain. Weiss then goes to Ruby, looking at her arm. She takes out a long piece of cloth and wraps it around Ruby's bleeding arm. Ruby winces when Weiss is tightening it.

Yang and Blake regroup with them.

"We need to leave." Weiss said. "She needs medical attention."

Weiss then attempts to hold Ruby, but she stops her.

"I can walk, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "I'm sure. Let's just get outta here."

"What about Torchwick?" Yang said.

Ruby looks at Yang, with an angry look. "Let him leave."

"But-"

"NO, YANG!" Ruby screams.

Her teammates look surprised.

"We should've left, when we had the chance." Ruby angrily said. "We'll get Roman later. Unless, you want to make things even more worse."

Yang gives a guilty look.

"Let's just go." Ruby said.

Team RWBY then run out of the storage room. Blaze gets up. Looking around, he sees that he's by himself. Growling, he swings SoulBreaker at a few crates in anger.

* * *

 _ **SHADOW KNIGHT**_

Neptune is shaking is knee, looking at Team HAVC, as they wait. They then see Team RWBY entering the ship. Neptune then sees Ruby's injured arm.

"Ruby. What happened?"

"It's nothing!" Ruby exclaims, surprising him. "Just get us outta here!"

Neptune gets on the pilots seat. The back door closes, as both Teams sit down.

"Alright." Neptune said. "Let's get outta this joint."

The _Shadow Knight_ lifts into the air a fly away.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Sun is dodging attacks from soldiers, while also attacking with his staff. He manages to take a few down, before he is punched to the ground. Growling, Sun gets up, and fires Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang at the soldiers, taking them down one-by-one. Smiling, he puts his staff away.

"Thanks, guys." He said. "I enjoyed that."

The soldiers grumble as they get up and walk away.

"I'm impressed, Sun."

Sun turns and sees Jade, who had been watching the fight.

"Thanks." Sun said. "But I did learn everything from you."

Jade chuckles. "Indeed. So. I came here, because I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." Sun said. "What do you need?"

"Well...it's about your friend, Neptune." Jade said.

Sun raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jade answers. "I was wondering...if at any chance...he's talked about me, at all?"

"Umm...he did actually." Sun answered.

"Really?" Jade asked. "I didn't think he did."

"Well, he does have a thing for you." Sun said.

Jade smiles. "Oh, my. Well...this is good."

Sun smiles. "I take it, you like him, too. And don't lie. I can see you blushing."

"I wasn't going to deny it." Jade said. "So. How should I approach him, in the right way?"

"Well. If you like him, a lot, Jade. The maybe you should start out slowly. Introduce yourself. Get to know him, better."

Jade nods. "I like the sound of that. Since when have you became an expert, Sun?'

"I learned from my own experience." Sun said.

Sun then sees the Shadow Knight flying towards the Citadel. The hanger doors open and the ship enters it.

"I wonder how their mission went." Sun said.

* * *

 **HANGER BAY**

The back doors of the ship open up. Team HAVC walks out first. Violet sees Ironwood, Penny, and Wesley standing nearby. She then takes out the file from Ruby's backpack and walks to them.

"Here you go, sir." Violet said.

Ironwood grabs the file. "Thank you, Miss Blume. You and your team, head to your room. We need to speak to them."

Violet turns and sees Team RWBY and Neptune exiting the ship.

"Let's go, guys." Violet said.

HAVC walks while Team RWBY watches as Wesley approaches them.

"What the hell happened?" Wesley asked.

The team falls silent.

"You know what?" Wesley said, getting angry. "Don't even answer. We already know."

"Look, Wesley." Yang said. "This is-"

"Your fault, Miss Xiao Long?" Wesley said. "Of course, it is." He walks until he is a couple feet from Yang. "Do you have any idea, what you have done?"

Yang goes silent.

"You compromised your mission, when you decided to go after Torchwick! Even after we told you to retreat and head back here, you ignored that order! Do you realize what your actions has caused, today?"

Wesley looks at Ruby, and her injured arm.

"You're sister nearly lost her life, because of your recklessness, Miss Xiao Long. If Miss Schnee hadn't saved her, then perhaps, Miss Rose would've never made it back here."

Yang starts to get angry.

"Regardless. The mission, however proved to be a success. You managed to retrieve the intel, and you made it back here, safely."

Yang looks surprised.

"However, Miss Xiao Long. If you ever pull a stunt like that, ever again, you will be exiled from the Citadel. Your teammates will remain here to fight. But, you will not."

Wesley then looks at Ruby. "Go get that arm checked, Miss Rose. You don't want to lose it."

Ruby nods, holding her arm, as she walked. Blake looks at Yang, who is staring at the ground.

Wesley turns and walks away. Weiss walks with him.

"Don't you think, that was a little harsh?" Weiss said.

Wesley looks at Weiss. "This is war, Weiss. Sometimes, you have to be harsh, to get the job done."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

"And you're saying, that Rose and her teammates were at the factory?" Envy asked.

Torchwick and Blaze, who bowed in front of Envy, stand up.

"Indeed." Torchwick answers. "But, they weren't much of a match for me or Blaze here."

"And what did you say, they stole?" Cinder, who was nearby, asked.

"I don't know." Torchwick said. "Some kind of file."

"What color was the file?" Cinder asked.

"Hm?"

"I said, What...color?" Cinder asked again, but a little anger in her tone.

"Blue, I think." Torchwick said. "So what?"

Envy stands up.

"That was the intel, that we had on the Spring Maiden, Torchwick. It was very important to us, Roman. And you let them take it from us."

Envy grabs Torchwick by the neck, choking him.

"I am very dissapointed in you, Roman. I should kill you. Right here. Right now."

Envy then releases Torchwick, making him drop to the ground.

"But, you are still useful, to our cause." Envy said. "So, I'll spare you. For now."

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ruby is looking at her bandaged arm. She was told, it would take a day or two for her arm to heal, thanks to her Aura.

"But, shouldn't my Aura be already healing this?" She asked the doctor.

"No." He said. 'Whatever weapon, was used, drained your Aura completely."

Ruby looks surprised. "How?"

"I don't know." The doctor said. "I'm no expert on weapons, Miss Rose. Speaking of which, I would not recommend using your scythe until you heal up. Doctor's orders."

Ruby nods. "Sure. Thanks, doctor."

The Med Bay doors open. Ruby sees Weiss entering.

"Hey." Ruby said.

"Hey." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Your arm doing okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Just need some time to heal."

"Good." Weiss said. "You ready to head back to our room?"

Ruby doesn't answer. All she does, is angrily stare at the ground. Weiss is concerned.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looks at Weiss. "I don't want to be near Yang, right now."

"Ruby." Weiss said. "What happened on the mission-"

"We had a chance to get outta there, Weiss." Ruby said. "But, no. Yang went after Torchwick. And now, I can't even use Crescent Rose for the next couple days."

Weiss sighs.

"I just...I just can't talk to her, right now." Ruby said. "I don't even want to be in the same room, with her. So, I asked Ironwood, if I could find another room to sleep in, for now. Unfortunately, he said not at this time. Then, Penny offered to let me stay in her room. And I accepted."

Weiss looks surprised.

"Sorry, Weiss." Ruby said. "The decision's already been made. I'm just going to get my stuff and head off to Penny's room."

Ruby gets up and walks out of the Med Bay. Weiss walks with her.

"How long, will you need?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugs. "Couple days. Maybe four."

"Well...if you want. I could come, too."

Ruby looks at Weiss. "I...don't think, that's a good idea."

"And why not?" Weiss asked.

Ruby stops and looks at Weiss. "There's..something, that I've kept from you, these past couple years. And I was afraid of how you would react."

Weiss looks confused. "Ruby?"

"I...I..um..."

"Ruby." Weiss said. "If you have something to say, you could tell me."

"I could tell you." Ruby said. "On the condition, that you don't freak out."

"Okay."

"And you can stay with me in Penny's room. Deal?"

Weiss smiles. "Deal."

Ruby sighs. "Okay. So...here we go."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Blake is reading on her bed. Yang then looks at Blake.

"Blake?"

Blake lowers her book and looks at Yang.

"Are you angry?" Yang asked.

"I'm not angry, Yang." Blake said. "I'm disappointed."

"Oh." Yang said, before she sits up. "I figured, given what I did, today."

"And exactly, what did you do, today?" Blake asked.

Yang looks at the ground. "I messed up. I compromised the mission, and almost got Ruby killed. Which I don't seem to get."

"Get what?"

Yang looks at Blake. "Why didn't Ruby use her powers? Why didn't she just fly up in the air or something?"

Blake thinks. "That's actually a good question. Maybe she can answer that, when she gets here."

"Yeah." Yang said. "But, I think you should ask her. I don't think, she'll want to talk to me, for a while."

Blake nods. "Okay."

 _"You and Penny...WHAT?"_

Yang and Blake heard the yelling and were surprised.

"Was that Weiss?" Blake asked.

Yang sighs and places her hand on her forehead. "Oh, boy. She told her."

"Told her what?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood is looking over the file, that was retrieved. Qrow, who was nearby, drinks from his flask.

"Anything useful, for once?" Qrow asked.

"Possibly." Ironwood answered. "If possible, we may be able to pinpoint almost exactly where the Spring Maiden has been hiding."

"Well, then." Qrow said. "That's better than nothing. By the way, Jimmy. Are you sure, keeping this from her, is such a good idea?"

Ironwood sighs. He turns and looks at Qrow. "If she were to find out about her existence, no doubt, that she'll do anything to find her. And that could also mean, risking her own life."

Qrow nods. "I get it. You're protecting her."

"Exactly." Ironwood said.

Qrow looks at the file. Despite Ironwood covering his hand it, the name "Schnee" is shown on the file.

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut. But, know this, James. There will have to come a time, when Weiss needs to know."

"I understand, Qrow." Ironwood said. "But, only when the time comes."

* * *

 **PENNY'S ROOM**

A door opens. Penny smiles, seeing Ruby, who is holding her stuff.

"Salutations, Ruby. Come on in."

"Thanks, Penny." Ruby said, entering the room.

Penny is about to close the door, only to bump into something.

"Ow!"

Penny, confused, opens the door. Weiss, who is carrying her stuff, enters the room.

"Uh...Ruby?"

Ruby chuckles nervously. "Yeah. I forgot to tell you. Weiss is staying, as well."

"Oh." Penny said. "That is fine with me. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Thanks." Weiss said. "So. Where shall we be sleeping?"

"I have some spare beds, right here." Penny answers.

Ruby and Weiss see that there are three unoccupied beds, while one is used by Penny.

"You stay here, by yourself?" Weiss asked.

"I do." Penny answered. "I don't mind, though. Most of the time, I'm usually in the Command Center. But tonight, is what you guys call, time off. And now, with you two staying here, it will be much less lonely."

Ruby and Weiss place their stuff on their selected beds.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Penny." Ruby said.

"It's the least, I can do, Ruby." Penny said. "But, might I ask, why Miss Schnee will also be staying as well?"

Ruby looks at Weiss. "I...kinda told her about...you know."

Penny looks surprised. "Oh. I assumed that she knew, given your relationship, with her."

"I didn't know, Penny." Weiss said. "I just found out, tonight."

Penny looks at the ground.

"Penny. Look." Weiss said. "I completely understand. I was mad at first. But, Ruby told me, that you've decided to remain friends. So, we're good."

Penny smiles. "Thank you, Weiss."

Ruby sighs in relief. "So. Penny. What do you want to do, now?"

"Well." Penny said. "I could tell Weiss, all the new features, I've been given."

"New features?" Weiss asked.

Ruby, knowing what Penny is plotting, just smiles. "That sounds like a good idea. Go ahead and tell her."

Penny smiles mischievously.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **So, another chapter is done. One step closer to someone dying. I still plan on killing off someone, and I already know, who I'm killing off.**

 **And for those, who wanted a Nuts n Dolts ship, you're welcome. But, it's not going to happen.**

 **Also, the Spring Maiden is a Schnee. Who could it be? Maybe Weiss herself? You just keep guessing.**

 **Also, will Neptune finally get the girl? I don't know. I haven't thought of it yet.**

 **And the rift, I created between Ruby and Yang, will get better. Then later on, it'll get more worse.**

 **Thanks for reading. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8-Broken Trust

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 8**

 **Broken Trust**

* * *

Yang wakes up, gasping for air. She begins to look around. She is in a dark room, and a hallway is in front of her. Yang then looks up and sees that her left arm is chained up, and her robot arm was removed from her stump. She is literally chained up on one arm. Yang then notices four Dark Seekers approaching her. She tries to free herself, only to hear a small boom. Yang looks and sees somebody landing hard on the floor. The Dark Seekers bow to the flyer, as she begins walking. Yang begins to express fear, trying to free herself again. Yang sees that out of the shadows, Ruby is walking towards her. Her hood and cape is severely torn, but still able to be worn. Her clothes have some rips and tears all over. And her silver eyes have been replaced with dark red.

"You should've never came back, big sister." Ruby said, her voice serious. "That was a huge mistake, on your part."

When Ruby stops a foot away from Yang, she sees her sister's fearful expression. Ruby the reaches into Yang's jacket, and pulls something out, hanging it from her left hand. Ruby turns and looks at the object: a torn piece of clothing, with Weiss' family emblem on it. She would then give it to one of the Dark Seekers, and looks back at Yang, with an angry look.

"She meant the world to me." Ruby said. "And you took her away."

Yang then looks down and sees Ruby taking out a sword. No. A rapier. Myrtenaster. Ruby points Weiss' weapon directly on Yang's chest, where her heart is. After staring for a couple seconds, she looks up. Just as Yang realizes, what's going to happen, Ruby plunges forward. Yang screams in pain, as Myrtenaster pierces her heart.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang grunts as she wakes up. Breathing heavily, and clenching her chest, she sees that she was sleeping on a desk in Team RWBY's room. Yang looks around, and sees that no one is in the room. That's when a hand grabs her shoulder.

Reacting fast, Yang extracts her blade from her robot arm. The tip almost hits Blake, who quickly backs away. Yang, realizing what almost happens, puts the blade away.

"Oh, God." Yang said, grabbing her head and clenching on her hair. "Oh, God. I almost...I almost..." Yang stops her words and covers her face with her hands, shaking.

Blake moves forward, and grabs Yang's hands, moving them away. Blake sees the fear in Yang's face, as tears fall from her face.

"I'm sorry, Blake." Yang said. "I'm so sorry."

Blake pulls Yang in for a hug. Yang rests her head on Blake's shoulder, lightly crying.

"It's okay, Yang." Blake said. "It's okay."

Yang nods as she cries. "No, it's not. It isn't Blake."

Yang pulls herself away.

"What do you mean, Yang?" Blake asked.

Wiping the tears away, Yang takes out the bottle of pills and shows it to Blake, who goes wide-eyed.

"Yang. No. Please don't tell me, you're-"

"I haven't been taking these, Blake." Yang said, before looking at the ground. "Ruby has."

Blake looks confused. "Ruby?"

Yang nods. "I need to tell you, something. And only Ruby and I know about this. So, please keep this a secret. I don't even want Ruby to know, that you know this."

"Yang?" Blake said. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **PENNY'S ROOM**

Ruby slowly opens her eyes, as she wakes up. She tries to raise her arms, only to realize that somebody has theirs wrapped around her. Ruby smiles, as she sees Weiss, who joined her, in the middle of the night. Ruby then hears a _meow_ nearby, confusing her.

Ruby lifts her head up, and looks surprised. Penny is pointing at a cat, who was on top of a bookshelf. Ruby does her best to unwrap Weiss' arms from her, while trying to keep her asleep. As soon as she is free, Ruby gets up from her bed, and looks at the two.

"Sparks." Penny said. She then points at the ground. "Down."

The cat doesn't respond.

"Sparks. Down."

Again, the cat doesn't obey the command. Penny sighs. She then lifts the cat, lowers herself, and points at the ground again.

"Sparks. Down. Down. This is down. Down is good."

Penny then lifts Sparks an points it head at the top of the bookshelf.

"This is up, Sparks. Up. Up is not good."

Penny then realizes that Ruby was watching.

"Good morning, Ruby. I take it, you've slept well."

"I did." Ruby answered. "Been a while, since I've actually had some a good night's sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, later." Ruby said, not wanting to explain her recurring nightmares. "So. You have a cat?"

"Oh, yes." Penny said. "Father said, that in order to help me be more human, I should find an animal companion to befriend. I found this little guy, in Atlas, eating nothing but scraps, in an alleyway. So, I decided to bring him, with me. Here in the Citadel. His name is Sparks."

"Sparks?" Ruby asked. "Why is he called that name?"

"Because if the scar, he has on his side. Look."

Penny moves sparks and shows Ruby the lightning-shaped scar he has.

"Ah." Ruby said. "It's like a lightning bolt. Sparks. It fits him."

"But, unfortunately, I have been unsuccessful in achieving giving certain commands to him, as of now. I've been able to get him to come to me, go to bed, and hide. And you saw my third failed attempt to get him to jump down."

"Don't worry, Penny." Ruby said. "He'll listen, eventually."

Penny smiles. "Thank you, Ruby. Now, I assume, that you'll be wanting to wake up Weiss, as you will want to head to the Mess Hall."

"You read my mind, Penny." Ruby said.

Ruby then leans down and shakes Weiss, who begins to wake up. Ruby then gives her nose a kiss, making Weiss smile as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning." Weiss said.

"Morning." Ruby said. "You should get up, Weissy."

Weiss yawns begins to wake up. Ruby sits on her bed and reaches for her cloak. That's when she feels Weiss' arms wrap around her.

"Mmmmm. Can't we stay in bed, a little longer?"

"I would like to, Weiss." Ruby said. "But, remember, where we are?"

Weiss then sees Penny. Pouting, she says "Oh. Right." She also sees Sparks, staring at her. "Oh, great. Another cat. As if Snowball wasn't enough."

"Who's Snowball?" Penny asked.

"Weiss' cat." Ruby answered. "He's staying with her dad in Atlas."

"Please don't talk about Snowball." Weiss said. "He's the worst. I bet your cat is better."

Sparks meows. Penny looks at him.

"You hungry, Sparks?"

Sparks meows.

"Perfect timing, as usual. I shall feed you."

"Wait." Weiss said, to Ruby. "When did she get a cat?"

* * *

 **ROOM**

Neptune, who is sitting in his room, is hearing the argument in the bathroom. Neon was also present, sitting across from Neptune.

 _"I don't like her, Sun."_ A girls voice is heard.

 _"Athena. Come on."_ Sun's voice is heard. _"Sure. She may have come off the wrong way. But, she's nice, once you get to know her."_

" _She called me fat!"_

 _"Neon says that to every girl, she meets. She doesn't really mean it. Come on, Athena. This is the first time, you met her. Give her a chance."_

Athena is heard groaning. _"Fine."_

The bathroom door opens. Sun and the girl, Athena, exit.

"Alright." Sun said. "Let's start the introductions again. Neon, please be nice. Athena is known to have a short fuse."

Neon gets up and walks to Athena, who is staring back. And like Sun, she has a tail as well.

"Hello." Athena said, raising her hand. "I'm Athena. Sun's sister.

"And I am Neon Katt." Neon said, shaking her hand. "And...I apologize for calling you fat. It's...a force of habit, I guess."

"Just as long as you don't insult me again, I think, we'll get along, fine." Athena said. "Sun's told me a lot about you."

"And he's told me a lot about you. Champion of Vacuo, huh?" Neon asked.

"Six years in a row." Athena answered. "Still undefeated."

"Impressive." Neon said.

A knock is heard. They turn to see Sun's mother and Father, entering.

"Ah. There you are, Athena." The mother spoke. "I see you've acquainted yourself with Miss Katt, here." She raises her hand. "I am Alice Wukong. And my husband, Michael, is very pleased to meet you."

Neon shakes both Alice and Michael's hands. "Very nice to meet you two."

"So. Neon." Michael said. "May I ask about your family? Are they around."

Neon's smile fades. And she just looks at the ground.

"I...I don't have one."

Michael and Alice raise their eyebrows. Athena looks surprised.

"What do mean, you don't have a family, Neon?" Alice asked.

"Well." Neon said. She turns to Sun, who give a nod. She then turns back. "My parent died, when I was a little girl. A friend of mine, Flynt Coal, convinced his parents, to take me in. They were hesitant. You know. Because of me being a Faunus in Atlas. I have no other family members that I know of."

"Oh, my." Alice said. "I am so sorry, Neon."

Neon shrugs. "It's okay. I've accepted it. Besides, I had Flynt and his parents, growing up. They were very nice to me. Especially Flynt. He was the reason, why I even attended Atlas, in the first place. I do miss him, though. I visit his grave every year, now."

"Oh, shit." Michael said. "If I had known, that he died, I would've never brought this up. I'm sorry."

"No need." Neon said, smiling. "I've moved on. Your Son was there for me, when I was sad. He helps me, whenever I go through my anxiety attacks."

"Anxiety attacks?" Athena asked.

"From the trauma, I received when Flynt was killed. I had a similar experience happen, when we fought against Salem in Haven. Since then, I would have these attacks. Sun holds me, until I've calmed down. I'm...I'm glad to have someone like him."

Neon looks at Sun, who smiles.

"Well." Alice said. "I am very pleased to have met you, Miss Katt. My son is lucky enough to have met you."

Neon smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

 **MESS HALL**

Ruby and Weiss, carrying their trays of food, walk around, looking for a table.

"We should probably wake up earlier, in the future." Weiss said. "That way, we could find a better seat."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "That's probably a go-"

Ruby stops, with Weiss noticing. Weiss turns and sees Yang and Blake standing across from them. Ruby angrily stares at Yang for a few seconds, before turning the other way and walking away. Weiss sees the guilt, that Yang has on her face, before she walks.

"Don't worry, Yang." Blake said. "Give it a couple days. She'll get around, talking to you again."

"I hope so, Blake." Yang said. "But, let's not forget, what happened, how she acted after Qrow's incident."

Ruby and Weiss manage to find an empty table, after the soldiers there, left.

"Finally." Ruby said, placing her tray on the table. Weiss does the same.

Ruby sees Team JNNR trying to find a table as well. She whistles. They see Ruby and walk to the two.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said. "Mind if we join you?"

"Go ahead." Ruby answers.

Team JNNR sit down, and they begin eating. As they do, Jaune notices Ruby angrily staring somewhere. He turns and sees Yang, who doesn't notice the stare.

"Ruby?" Jaune said. "Why are you looking at Yang like that?"

Ruby looks at Jaune. She then moves her sleeve, showing her bandaged arm. Team JNNR look surprised.

"From yesterday's mission. Yang was the reason, why I got this."

"What?" Jaune said, looking worried. "Did she-?"

"No." Ruby answered. "But, she is the reason, why this happened. I can't even use Crescent Rose, because of my injury."

"Ruby." Weiss said. "You can't blame her, forever."

Ruby looks at Weiss. "You don't understand, Weiss. I've been trained to wield and fight, with a scythe. I've never had to use any other weapon, in my life. If I cannot wield Crescent Rose, I feel useless."

"But, you're not." Weiss said. "You know other things, that you can use. You have your powers, Ruby. Until your arm heals up, you can use those."

Ruby looks worried. "Yeah. I...I could."

Weiss notices this. "Is something wrong?"

Ruby doesn't answer. All she does, is put her hood on, and continues eating. Weiss sighs. She looks up and sees Yang, who is looking at Ruby, with a guilty look.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood looks at a map of Remnant. Numerous red dots are appearing on the screen.

"This is odd." Ironwood said.

"What is?"

Ironwood turns to look at Qrow and Raven.

"No reports of any attacks anywhere, today. It's as if they just...stopped." Ironwood answered.

"That is odd." Qrow said.

"Or it could be, that they're planning on something big. Something that could require their whole army." Raven said.

"An attack on a major city, perhaps?" Qrow asked.

"It...could be possible." Ironwood said. "But, we are not sure, yet. In the meantime, we got some luck."

The map zooms in at Vale.

"Were still working on it. But, it's possible, that the Spring Maiden, is currently residing somewhere in Vale."

"Vale, huh?" Qrow said. "It's a big Kingdom, James. Who know, where she is."

"Hence, why we're still working on pinpointing a direct location." Ironwood said. "We've only been getting lucky, from the numerous sightings during attacks."

"But, with none happening, so far, it's going to make the search more difficult." Raven said.

"Exactly, Raven." Ironwood said. He then sighs. "Qrow. I need you to be honest with me."

"Alright." Qrow said. "Lay it on me?"

"Do you honestly believe, that Miss Schnee is ready for this kind of news?"

Qrow walks towards Ironwood. "Honestly. I am uncertain. To Weiss, she's been dead for years. It may come as a major shock to her. But, it's better to let her know, now. Rather than later. If the Maiden were to appear in front of her, she'll definitely think, that we knew, the whole time. Trust me, James."

Ironwood sighs. "Alright. As soon as we have a positive location, we'll call Miss Schnee in here, and tell her."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Blake is alone, lying in her bed, and reading her book, when a knocking is heard.

"Blake?" Ruby's voice is heard. "Is it just you in there?"

Blake sets her book down, and stands up.

"It is, Ruby." Blake answered. "Come in."

The door opens, and Ruby enters.

"Sorry to bother you, when you're reading, Blake.' Ruby said. "I just forgot a couple things. Mind if I go get them?"

"Of course." Blake said.

Ruby walks to her bed, and reaches under it. She picks up to things. The medallion that Winter gave her two years. And the other is her stuffed Grimm animal.

"You brought that here?" Blake asked.

Ruby smiles. "Of course. It helps me sleep sometimes."

"Why is that?"

Ruby hesitates to answer. But she becomes silent, and walk.

Blake sighs. "Ruby."

Ruby turns to Blake.

"I'm fine, Blake. I really am."

Blake nods. "No, you're not."

Blake then takes out something. Ruby's eyes go wide, seeing the bottle of pills, she would take. Blake throws the bottle. Ruby drops her stuff and catches it. Looking at it, she looks at Blake.

"Yang told you." Ruby said. "Didn't she?"

Blake nods. "She did."

Ruby starts to get mad, squeezing the bottle.

"She promised, that she wouldn't wouldn't tell anyone." Ruby said, a tear going down her face. "I trusted her."

"Ruby." Blake said. "Please. You got to understand. Yang is hurting, too."

Ruby angrily looks at Blake, as if she ignored what Blake just said. "Where is she?"

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Yang is punching a punching bag, that was set up outside. With every punch, she starts to get angry. Her punches become stronger and faster. Her eyes would then go red, and her hair glows. With one final punch, Yang sends the punching bag flying into the air, and it lands a about twenty feet away. Panting from exhaustion, she calms herself down, her eyes and hair going back to normal.

""Great." Yang said. She begins to walk towards a towel. Her Scroll begins to ring. Yang takes it out. She reads the text she got from Blake.

 _"She knows, you told me."_

Yang's eyes go wide. "Oh, shit!"

The doors nearby slam open. Yang turns and sees Ruby, with Crescent Rose ready, walking towards her, her expression very angry. Yang quickly grabs Ember Celica and readies them. She looks back at Ruby, who is getting close.

"Ruby." Yang said, her arms up. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Ruby yells. "Why you told Blake?"

"I had to, Ruby!" Yang said.

"You swore to me, Yang!" Ruby yells. "You promised, never to say a word to anyone. I trusted you with secret. AND YOU FUCKING BROKE THAT TRUST!"

Ruby then starts to swing Crescent Rose at Yang, who dodges it, but doesn't attack back. Ruby tries to attack again, but Yang uses Ember Celica to shield the blade from her. She falls to the ground. Ruby drops Crescent Rose, and lowers herself grabs Yang, by her shirt.

"HOW CAN I EXPECT TO TRUST YOU NOW, YANG?" Ruby screams. "HOW?'

Yang closes her eyes. "You can't."

"Exactly!" Ruby said. "You are reckless, arrogant, and pathetic."

Yang opens her eyes, surprised.

"What happened yesterday, proved that you can't be trusted to follow anyone's orders, Yang." Ruby said. "You endangered everyone's lives, when you went after Torchwick. You let your anger take over you, not knowing of the consequences that would come after."

Ruby leans in closer. "You should've stayed home, Yang. We don't need people like you. We need soldiers. Not stupid delinquents."

Yang gets mad. She grabs Ruby and throws her to a table. Yang gets up as Ruby angrily stands as well.

"Come on!" Yang yells. "Why don't use your powers? Or maybe you won't, huh? Like you could've during the mission. But, you didn't! A very cowardly move, in my opinion!"

Ruby growls and charges at Yang, who braces herself. Ruby tackles Yang, causing them to crash onto another table, which breaks on impact. The two fall to the ground. Ruby begins punching Yang, her eyes beginning to glow. Yang grabs Ruby's arm, and rolls her. Yang's eyes turn red. Shen then proceeds to punch Ruby repeatedly.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Emerald bows in front of Envy, who is sitting on her throne.

"And you understand, what must be done, Emerald?" Envy asked.

Emerald looks at Envy and nods. "I do, Mistress. I will go now."

"Good." Envy said, watching Emerald leave.

Cinder, who is nearby, walks towards Envy.

"I do not doubt, that this plan will fail, Mistress. But, must Emerald be the one to start it? Why not Torchwick?"

"Torchwick failed to protect the files on the Spring Maiden." Envy answers. "He will not be joining us, when the time comes, Cinder."

Cinder tilts her head, looking at Envy's eyes.

"Are you alright, Mistress?"

Envy looks at Cinder. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes, Mistress." Cinder answered. "They look...slightly different."

Envy looks away. "It's nothing." She stands up. "Get Blaze and his men, ready soon. I suspect, that Emerald, will get the plan started fast."

Envy then begins to walk and exit the room. Cinder looks at the mirror, and begins to walk to it. Staring at it, she only sees her own reflection. She then smiles.

"I was surprised, that Salem decided to keep you alive, Pyrrha Nikos. And I was still, when I saw that Envy took over your body. I always thought, you became a revanant. But, no. You've been alive, this while time."

Cinder then places her hand on the mirror, still smiling.

"I'm going to enjoy killing Envy, when the time comes. And after I do, I will destroy your body. That way, your spirit will always remain in this mirror. Helpless...and alone."

Cinder then walks from the mirror. Pyrrha, from her side of the mirror, looks in horror, from what Cinder said.

"I gotta get outta here." Pyrrha said to herself.

Pyrrha then looks at the crack, she's made on the mirror. She then clenches her fists.

"I WILL get outta here."

* * *

 **PENNY'S ROOM**

Weiss is watching Penny training Sparks.

"Sparks." Penny said. "Come."

Sparks walks from her cat bed to Penny, who lifts him up. "Good, Sparks."

"Hm." Weiss said. "So far, he seems nicer, than my cat."

Penny smiles. "Thank you, Weiss."

Penny sits on her bed and proceeds to pet Sparks.

The door opens. Weiss and Penny see Ruby, her hood on and carrying her medallion and stuffed Grimm toy, entering. She doesn't even closes the door, and she walks to her bed. After putting her stuff down, she sits on her bed, facing away from Weiss and Penny, and stares at the ground.

"Ruby?" Weiss said, worried.

Ruby doesn't answer. Weiss look at Penny, before stand up and walking to Ruby. When she crouches in front of her, Weiss gasps, her eyes go wide. Ruby's face has cuts and bruises all over.

"Ruby." Weiss said, shocked at the sight. "What happened to you?"

Ruby looks at Weiss. But, before she tries to talk, she starts to cry. Weiss gives Ruby a hug, letting Ruby cry on her shoulder. She looks at Penny, who has a worried look on her face.

"I don't want to stay here, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss moves Ruby, so that they looking at each other.

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Still crying, Ruby tries to talk.

"I...I...I wanna go home, Weiss. I can't stay here, anymore."

"What?" Weiss said. "Why? Why do you want to leave, Ruby?'

"...I'm scared, Weiss." Ruby answers. "I'm scared of Yang."

Weiss's eyes again goes wide, realizing who gave Ruby the cuts and bruises.

"I can't trust her, anymore." Ruby said. "I don't want to be here, with her around."

Weiss looks at Ruby's clenches hands. Her knuckles are bruised up and her wounded arm is bleeding through her bandages.

"Come on, Ruby." Weiss said, making Ruby stand up. "Let's go see the doctor."

Ruby doesn't talk. All she can do, is nod.

Weiss takes Ruby outside the room, and she closes the door. Penny stares at the door, still worried. Sparks meows.

"I don't know, Sparks." Penny says. "I think, Ruby is hurting, both inside and outside."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang sits next to a desk, her face covered in cuts and bruises, sulking and looking at the ground. Blake, who was in the bathroom, exits and looks surprised.

"Yang?"

Yang slightly turns her head. "Hey, Blake. Thanks for the warning."

"Did...did Ruby find you?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Yang answered. "She sure did."

"And...how did it go?"

Yang turns around and shows Blake her bruised face. "What do you think?"

Blake gasps upon seeing Yang's face. Yang then just sits back down. Blake walks to Yang, and places her hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang sees her hand, and places her own hand on top of it.

"I...I would like some time alone, Blake." Yang said.

Blake nods. "Okay. I'll leave the room for a while."

Blake then kisses Yang on the top of her head, and walks out of the room. Now alone, Yang stands up and goes to sit on her bed. She then grabs her pillow and screams in it. When she is done, she puts it down, and stares at the ground. Yang would look at her left hand, the knuckles bruised up. She then looks at her robot arm. Blood is stained on the metal.

 _"Ruby's blood."_ She thought.

Yang starts to tremble. She would then start sobbing, placing her hands on her face, and would continue to cry, over what had happened, earlier.

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ruby's arm, restitched, get new bandages wrapping around her arm, by the doctor. Ruby looks at her name tag. It says _Dr. Marshall_ on it. She then proceeds to stare at the ground.

"I am disappointed, Miss Rose." Dr. Marshall said. "It's only been one day, and you've already opened up your wound."

"I know." Ruby said.

"Did it have to do with that fight, I heard about, earlier?"

Ruby nods.

Dr. Marshall sighs. She then finished wrapping the bandages. "Well. Since, you opened up your wound, I now have to say, no using any weapons for the next three days."

"Okay." Ruby said. "I won't use any weapons, until then."

Dr. Marshall notices that Ruby never looked at her, when speaking. She then looks at Weiss, who was sitting nearby.

"I suggest that you keep an eye on her, Miss Schnee. Just in case."

"Don't worry, doctor." Weiss said. "I'll make sure of that."

Dr. Marshall nods, and she leaves. Weiss looks at Ruby, who is still staring at the ground.

"Are you sure, you want to leave the Citadel?" Weiss asked.

Ruby look at Weiss. She then nods. "I do, Weiss. I got to stay away from Yang, for a while. And that means leaving here."

"Is that what you really want?" Weiss asked. "Or is it because, you're afraid of her?"

"...Both." Ruby answered.

Weiss look at the stitched cuts on Ruby's face.

"Still can't believe she did that. And to you. Her sister."

"What she did, was a year's worth of anger towards me, all vented out in one fight." Ruby said. "Even with my aura, she managed to break through it."

"I don't understand, though." Weiss said. "You're a Maiden, Ruby. Well, two Maidens in one body. Your aura would've been three times stronger than that of Yang's. How could she break through all that?"

Ruby shrugs. "I guess, at a certain level of her power, she could be equal as me. Remember, when I told you, that she was capable of producing an arm made out of her own aura?"

Weiss nods.

"I got a feeling, that she could do much more. I don't know yet, Weiss. It's just a theory."

Weiss stands up and helps Ruby up. Ruby clenches her side, which was bruised during the fight.

"How soon, do you want to leave?" Weiss asked.

"Tomorrow, maybe?" Ruby answered. "The sooner, the better."

"Okay." Weiss said.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "You don't have to leave with me, Weiss. You could stay here and help."

Weiss then gives Ruby a peck on her cheek.

"Wherever you go, I go with you." Weiss said.

Ruby nods. "Okay. Let's go talk to Ironwood."

* * *

 **BAR**

Qrow is sitting at the Bar, that was set up in the Citadel, drinking a shot of liquor. He belches after drinking it, and motions the bartender more another. He then notices somebody sitting next to him.

"Whiskey." Yang said. "Make it strong."

The bartender nods and fills a cup with whiskey and puts it in front of Yang.

"Never thought of you, as a drinker." Qrow said.

Yang picks up at cup and looks at it.

"Only when I'm depressed, Qrow. I'm not like you."

Yang then takes a big gulp of the whiskey, before putting the half-full cup down. Qrow then sees the bruises on Yang's face.

"Got in a fight?" Qrow said.

Yang doesn't answer, only clenching her fists together.

"Well." Qrow said. "I hope the other guy, got it worse."

"It was Ruby, Qrow." Yang said.

Qrow, who was drinking, nearly chokes on the liquor. He then looks at Yang.

"What did you just say?"

Yang looks at Qrow. "You heard me." She then finishes the rest of her whiskey.

Qrow, though surprised, sighed. "What happened, Yang?"

Yang closes her eyes. "I messed up, Qrow. I messed up, so bad. And now, I don't think, Ruby's ever going to trust me, again."

"Why is that?" Qrow asked.

Yang turns back at Qrow.

"Ruby is holding this secret from everyone. She made me promise, not to tell anyone. Said, that she would rather only have her and I know of this. But...I told someone. Ruby got furious. She started the fight, when she tried to swing Crescent Rose at me. She called me arrogant and pathetic. I got angry, and I called her a coward. That's when the punches started."

Qrow sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you call her a coward?" He asked.

"Because she is, Qrow." Yang answered, bitterly. "Ever since Patch, not once, did she use her powers at all. She didn't even us them, during our mission. It's almost as if, she's afraid to use them."

Qrow picks up a new shot, the bartender prepared and drinks from it.

"And let me guess." He said. "You want me to talk to her."

Yang nods. "No. She doesn't want to be near me, at all, after our fight. She may even think about leaving the Citadel. And I think Weiss will be leaving with her, as well."

"Well, let's prevent them from leaving." Qrow said. "Convince them to stay."

"We are not going to do anything, Qrow." Yang bitterly said. "If Ruby wants to leave, she can leave. She's not a prisoner, Qrow. She can go anytime, she wants."

Qrow looks at Yang, in disbelief. Yang motions the bartender for more whiskey.

"I can't believe the words, coming out of your mouth, Yang." Qrow said. "She is your sister."

"Half-sister." Yang corrected.

"So what?." Qrow said. "She is still blood, Yang. It's your job to be her big sister, and you're just letting her go."

"It doesn't matter." Yang said. "I'm dead to her."

Yang then drinks from her cup.

"Goddammit." Qrow said, muttering to himself, before he drinks again.

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

"And you are sure, you want to do this, Miss Rose?" Ironwood asked.

"I do, General." Ruby answered. "I may not be present, here at the Citadel. But, should you need my help, I'll be there. I give you my word."

Ironwood looks at Weiss. "And you will be leaving with her, as well."

Weiss nods. "I will, General."

Ironwood sighs. "Okay. I'll get a ship ready to take you two to Vale, tomorrow. I am disappointed, that you will be leaving, Miss Rose. But, you still want to help us. That's good."

Ruby nods. "Thank you, General. We'll be leaving, now."

Ruby and Weiss walk and leave the room. Ironwood pinches the bridge of his nose. Raven walks to him.

"Well. Shit."

"Shit indeed, Raven." Ironwood said.

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

Two soldiers stand guard at the entrance of the Citadel.

"Hey, man. What's the WiFi password?" One soldier said.

"It's _'C1tadel!'_ but you replace the 'I' with a '1' and add an exclamation mark in the end." The other soldier answered.

The soldiers then hear some ruffling sound coming from the nearby bushes. The soldiers notice and aim their weapons.

"Grimm?"

"I don't think so."

The soldiers hear footsteps, but they don't see anyone. The move forward, trying to understand, what's happening.

All of a sudden, a punching sound is heard. The soldiers turn around, and they see Blake, and somebody on the ground.

"You guys need to pay attention, in the future." Blake said.

"Sorry, ma'am." One of the soldiers said. "We didn't even see her."

Blake looks at the person on the ground. "I guess, I could understand."

Blake forces the person up. The soldiers aim their weapons. The girl raises her hands up and turns around.

"Okay." Emerald. "You got me."

"Cuff her." Blake said.

The other soldier soldier takes out a pair of handcuffs and goes to Emerald. Blake watches as he cuffs Emerald. She notices that Emerald is smirking a little.

 _"What are you planning, Emerald?"_ Blake thought.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **Um...yeah. Ruby and Yang hate each other, now. I guess that's why the main title of this volume is called Divide.**

 **And what exactly is Emerald planning, along with Envy and the rest of the bad guys? Who knows.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Proposition

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 9**

 **A Proposition**

* * *

 **PENNY'S ROOM**

Ruby sits on her bed, staring at the wall in front of her. Next to her, is her backpack, filled with most of her stuff. The rest, which consisted of Zwei, lies on his dog bed. Weiss and Penny are not present in the room. Neither is Sparks, which gave Ruby some relief. Zwei and Sparks already hate each other. As Ruby continues to stare at the wall, she turns and sees Salem, staring at her. Ruby, who's shown fear before, doesn't seem to show any.

"What is wrong, Little Rose?" Salem asked. "Aren't you afraid?"

Ruby turns back to the wall. "You're not real, Salem. I've got no reason to, anymore. You are dead after all. I cut your head off, myself."

Salem rubs her neck, remembering her own demise.

"I must ask, though." Ruby said, turning back to Salem. "Am I seeing you, because of the trauma I got, thanks to you? Or is it something else?"

Salem smiles. "Oh, I won't tell you, Ruby Rose. Some secrets are best kept quiet."

Ruby grunts. "Then, go away. If you're here to taunt me, you're wasting your time."

Salem tilts her head.

"I don't care, anymore." Ruby said. "You being in my head. All, I could do is simply ignore you, and you'll vanish eventually."

Salem seems to get a little angry, which causes Ruby to smile.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you? Good."

Salem reaches her hand and grabs Ruby's face, forcing her to look at the hybrid. Although she shudders at the touch, Ruby doesn't show fear, again. Unsatisfied, Salem disappears. Ruby sighs in relief, as the door opens. Weiss enter.

"The ship's ready to go." Weiss said.

Ruby nods. "Okay. I'll meet you there. Just need a couple more things packed."

Weiss nods, and she leaves, closing the door.

Ruby gets up and walks to the nearest bookshelf, and picks up Crescent Rose. But, she would stare at it for a few seconds, before she puts it back. She would then take a piece of paper and a pen and writes on it. After she's done, she folds the paper, and places it. The front say _"Please read ASAP."_

Ruby then hears a bark. She turns to see Zwei, who is happily wagging his tail. Ruby smiles and crouches down to him.

"Sorry, Zwei." She said, petting him. "But, you have to stay here."

Zwei's tail stops wagging, and he whimpers.

"I know, Zwei. I'm sorry. But, I need you to be there for Yang. Something tells me, she's going to be sad, for a while. And you will need to comfort her. Do you think, you can do that for me?"

Zwei nods and barks. Ruby smiles.

"Thanks, Zwei. You're the best." Ruby then goes and picks up her backpack and proceeds to open the door.

"Wanna see me off, Zwei?"

Zwei happily barks and walks with Ruby, out of the room.

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang is sitting on her bed, staring at the ground. Clenching her head in pain, she feels the need to vomit. Finding the nearest trashcan, she grabs it and does so. Blake enters the room, with an ice pack. She sees Yang vomiting in the can and sighs. When she is done, Yang puts the can down and sees Blake, who gives her the ice pack. Yang then proceeds to put it on her head.

"Note to self." Yang said, groaning in her hangover. "Never get very drunk again, unless it's necessary."

"Yeah." Blake said. "You should never again. Especially after last night."

Yang looks at Blake. "What did I do, last night?"

"Well." Blake said. "While I was reading, you suddenly barged in here, holding a bottle and mumbling to yourself. I asked, 'what's wrong?', and you turned angry. Then, you started yelling at me, asking why I told Ruby about what you said to me. I simply answered, that she threatened me, and I had no choice."

"Oh." Yang said, turning her sight to the ground. "What else?"

"Nothing much, after that." Blake answered. "You lied on your bed, still mumbling to yourself, before you drifted off to sleep. I picked up your bottle, and seeing as there was some left, I thought, I'd try some." Blake smirks a little. "I didn't like it."

Yang smiles a little, before it fades. Blake's smirk fades too.

"Do you still hate me, Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang turns back to Blake, knowing what she meant.

"I do." Yang answered. "But, only a little bit. You promised me, that you wouldn't tell Ruby. But, given that she threatened you, I see no reason to hate you fully."

Blake nods.

"Um...I heard, Ruby is leaving today. Her and Weiss" She said.

Yang looks at Blake. "Figured as much."

"Shouldn't we stop them, Yang?" Blake asked.

Yang nods. "I think, Ruby needs some time, away from me. I'll give her a few days. Then perhaps she'll want to come back. Who knows?"

Blake, though surprised, nods in agreement. "Just a few days. I'll give them a week."

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

Ruby and Weiss are walking towards the airship, that's ready to take them back to Vale. Zwei watches them walk. Ruby then stops. She would then turn and look at the Citadel. Ruby then looks at a window.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang was staring at her, from their room. Ruby would stare at Yang, before she walks into the airship. Yang would then watch as the airship flies up and away from the Citadel. Blake, who was besides her, was watching as well. Yang would then turn to Blake.

"So." Yang said. "Emerald, huh?"

Blake looks at Yang and nods. "Ironwood has her in a jail cell. Blindfolded, of course."

"Good." Yang said. "I'd like a few words, with her.

"That's not going to happen, right now.." Blake answered. "Ironwood is interrogating her, right now. But, we all know that Emerald, won't just give up any information, just like that. We have to wait."

"Well, then." Yang said, cracking the knuckles on her normal hand. "When we get the chance, maybe I can get something out from her."

"Just...don't be too rough." Blake said.

Yang smiled. "That's not what you said, a few nights ago."

Blake sighs and blushes. "Well, at least you're still you."

"Only at times, Blake." Yang said, turning serious. "We are at war, after all."

* * *

 **VALE-APARTMENT**

Ruby and Weiss enter Weiss' apartment. Weiss insisted on having this place, just in case.

"Well." Weiss said. "Welcome back home."

"Yep." Ruby said.

"At least we get some privacy, now." Weiss said. "I swear. Almost everywhere I go, at the Citadel, there's always someone that interrupts my quiet time."

"Weiss." Ruby said. "The Citadel is an installation, that houses soldiers. What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting at least a place where it was nice and quiet." Weiss said.

Ruby smiles. "Well. It's nice and quiet here. And nobody would interrupt us."

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Ruby's smile grows wider. Weiss, realizing what Ruby meant, gasps and blushes.

"Really?" Weiss asked. "We just got here."

Ruby sighs. She the drops her backpack, grabs Weiss hand and proceeds to take her into the bedroom, and closing the door.

* * *

 **P ENNY'S ROOM**

Penny enters her room, carrying Sparks, and placing him on the floor. She would then see that Ruby and Weiss are not in the room, nor their stuff is there. Confused, she then turns and sees Crescent Rose and the note. Penny walks to the bookshelf and picks the note up. She unfolds it and begins to read it.

 _"Hey Penny. Weiss and I decided, that we needed to leave the Citadel. I don't know, how long we'll be gone. But chances are, we may not be coming back."_

Penny looks surprised.

 _"The reason, due to problems with Yang. I cannot trust her anymore, due to personal reasons. That's also why, you saw my brusied face. She did that. But, you shouldn't blame her, Penny. She's going through stuff, as well. Please don't be mad at Yang. I am sorry, that I had to leave, Penny. But, it's for the best. Hopefully, we can talk some times. By Scroll, I mean._

 _-Ruby_

 _P.S. You notice that I left Crescent Rose behind. Why? I don't know. But, I need you to do me a favor, Penny. Please give Crescent Rose to Yang. She'll know what to do with it._

Penny sets the note down, and picks up Crescent Rose, staring at it.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang is tightening some screws on her robot arm. Moving her fingers around, she checks to see it they're working properly. When she knows, that she's done, she puts her screwdriver away. A knock is heard, from the door. Yang stands up and goes to the door. She opens it.

"Oh. Hey, Bol-"

Yang is interrupted, when Penny angrily shoves Crescent Rose to Yang, to her surprise.

"I told you, Yang Xiao Long." Penny said, still mad. "I do not like that nickname. Refrain from ever saying that name again."

Yang nods. She then looks at Crescent Rose. "Why do you-"

"I don't know." Penny said. "Ruby left it behind. Said that you'll know what to do, with it."

Yang can sense the anger in Penny's voice. "Penny-"

Penny starts to walk away, not allowing Yang to finish. Yang sighs and goes inside the room.

"Is that Crescent Rose?"

Yang looks at Blake, who was reading on her bed.

"Yeah." Yang answered. "She left it behind, for some reason."

Yang then walks to a trunk, opens it, and puts the weapon in it. She would then goes to sit on her bed. Blake sighs and puts her book down.

"I need you to be honest with me, Yang."

Yang looks at Blake.

"Do you think, Ruby will ever come back here?" Blake asked.

Yang stares at Blake for a few seconds, before she nods.

"I don't think so."

Blake sighs. "Well, then. Let's go tell the others."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Envy, alone in the throne room, is grasping her head in pain. Smashing a nearby statue, she falls to the ground and yells.

 _ **Envy is at a dance, hearing laughter and giggling. She turns around, and is surprised at the sight.**_

 _ **"Jaune?" Envy asked.**_

 _ **Jaune, wearing a dress and sneakers, approaches her.**_

 _ **"Eh." Jaune said. "A promise is a promise."**_

 _ **Envy starts to giggle, before laughing.**_

 _ **"Jaune. You didn't have to!"**_

 _ **"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Juane said, extending his hand to Envy. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"**_

 _ **Envy grabs Jaune's hand. "I would love to dance."**_

 _ **Jaune would then pull Envy to the dance floor, where they, along with Nora and Ren begin dancing.**_

Envy gasps and quickly gets up, angrily panting. She would then growl and approach the mirror. The crack is now halfway across the mirror. Along with it, are a couple more cracks. She then looks at Pyrrha, who is sitting in a meditative state. Pyrrha then slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Experience another memory? _My_ Memory, to be exact?"

Envy doesn't enswer her question, making Pyrrha smile more.

"Sooner or later, Envy..." Pyrrha said, before closing her eyes again.

Envy then grabs Pyrrha, through the mirror and brings her to the edge. Pyrrha opens her eyes. Smiling, she then suddenly grabs Envy's arm and twists it, making her flinch.

"Just keep at it." Pyrrha said. "It's only going to make the cracks longer, and the memories coming even more."

Pyrrha then releases Envy, who backs away, angrily staring at her. Envy would then turn and notices Cinder standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Cinder?"

"I just came to inform you, that Emerald's part of the plan has been completed." Cinder answered. "Shall we proceed with phase two?"

"Not yet, Cinder." Envy answered. "We know, that she won't tell Ironwood anything. Let her enjoy toying with them. And when the time comes, send Torchwick to proceed."

Cinder bows. "Yes, Mistress."

Cinder then turns and starts to walk, when she suddenly stops.

"By the way." Cinder said. "The crack in the mirror, seems to have gotten bigger, since I last saw it. And you seem to be getting anxious about it. Is there something happening, Mistress?"

Envy is silent for a few seconds.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Cinder. Inform Blaze of the extra training, he will need to do, in preparation."

"I will do that." Cinder said, walking away.

As Cinder closes the door, she smiles.

"In due time. That throne will be mine."

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER-FIRING RANGE**

Coco is firing her Gatling gun at several targets, on the range. After taking out all the targets, she smiles. Turning, she sees the soldiers, either impressed or scared.

Coco then turns around. Her father, Ash Adel is nodding.

"No doubt, you've been getting better with your aiming." He said.

Coco retracts her weapon back into bag form.

"Indeed, Pops." Coco said. "Care to give this a shot?"

Ash smiles. "I think, I should. Been a while, though."

Coco then walks aside, letting Ash move forward.

Ash then takes out his backpack, with quickly changes into his own Gatling gun. When new targets emerge, Ash proceeds to fire his weapons, easily wiping out the targets in seconds. Smiling, Ash retracts his weapon and turns.

Velvet, her eyes wide in surprise, had just watched the whole thing happen.

"I can see, why you chose your weapon, Coco." She said.

Coco chuckles. "It's a family heritage, Velvet. Every Adel in the last four generations have used the same kind of weapon."

"I see." Velvet said.

"What do you need, by the way?" Coco asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Velvet answered. "Just finished my training for today. Just thought, I'd come here to watch you train as well."

The door to the range, opens. Velvet turns to see Yang entering. Her face giving a serious expression.

"Hey, Yang." Velvet said.

Yang ignores Velvet, as she passes the Faunus and finds an empty booth. Taking out a pistol, she loads it. When a target appears, she quickly aims and shoots. Every shot hits directly at the head of the target. She continues to fire until she empties the clip. She takes out another clip and reloads the gun and fires again.

Coco and Velvet watch Yang.

"Geez." Coco said. "Still upset, from what happened, between her and Ruby? It's been days."

"In all the time, I knew her, I've never seen Yang this serious before." Velvet said.

"Trust me, Velv." Coco said. "It's going to be like this, for a while. Especially, after her and Ruby beat the shit out of each other."

* * *

 **VALE-CAFE**

Weiss and Ruby are in a cafe, having lunch. Ruby is slowly moving her straw around her milkshake. Weiss, who is was sitting across from her, has some concern.

"Ruby?"

Ruby looks at Weiss. "Hm?"

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "Yeah. At least, I think so."

Weiss looks confused. "What do you mean?"

Ruby moves her milkshake aside.

"I'm going to be honest, Weiss." Ruby said. "I thought, leaving the Citadel, away from Yang, would help me feel better. But...I kinda feel the same, as I was, days before. What do you think, Weiss?"

"Maybe...it's guilt?" Weiss guesses. "Or maybe, you're still angry at Yang. Possibly both. But, you have improved a little, since we left. So, that's something."

Ruby nods. "Maybe you're right. I do feel better a little, right now. Possibly, because I'm with you."

Weiss smiles and grabs Ruby's hand. "Possibly."

Ruby smiles. She then stands up, leans across the table, giving Weiss a quick kiss, before she sits back down.

Weiss then stands up.

"I gotta head to the Company, Ruby." Weiss said. "Just going to catch up with Ellie, and see how she managed the place, while I was gone."

"Okay." Ruby said. "I'm going to finish my milkshake, and then go for a walk. I'll meet you back home."

Weiss goes to Ruby and gives her a peck.

"I'll see you tonight."

Weiss waves as she walks, Ruby waving back. Ruby then continues to drink her milkshake. Ruby then notices the scar on her arm, from where her wound was. Ruby then goes sad.

* * *

 **HAVC ROOM**

Hazel is throwing a ball to the ceiling, which bounces and returns to him. He repeats this, while Cyan, Violet and Ash enter the room. Hazel then stands off the bed.

"About time, you guy." Hazel said. "What's the word?"

"She's still not back, Hazel." Violet answered. "Neither her or Weiss."

"Really?" Hazel said.

"Really." Cyan answered. "But, we may have to face the fact, that they probably won't come back."

The rest of the team looks at Cyan.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Ruby and Yang got physical, days ago." Cyan answered. "And I mean, by fighting. Punches and all."

"How do you know this?" Violet asked.

"Blake told me, today." Cyan answered. "I simply asked her, why they were gone. And I got an answer."

"Well...shit." Hazel said.

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Sun is lying on a couch, reading a comic. Nearby, Jaune and Neo are with Neptune and Jade, talking.

"So." Neo said. "You trained Sun on how to use his staff?"

"Indeed, I did." Jade answered. "In fact, I helped him make his weapon. Got it right, on the second time."

"What happened, the first time?" Neptune asked.

"His weapon malfunctioned, and he ended up accidentally destroyed a thousand year old vase, I had collected." Jade answered.

"Wow." Neo said.

"I didn't care much for that thing." Jade said. "Turned out to be a fake."

A Scroll rings. Jade takes her out and looks at it.

"Oh, crap."

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

Jade stands up. "It's Sapphire. She's at it again."

"Oh, no." Jaune said, putting his hand on his face.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"Well...to put it this way." Jaune said. "Sapphire's like Nora, when she has too much sugar." Jaune turns to Neo. "You know, what I'm talking about, Neo?"

Neo's eyes open wide. "Uh-oh."

"Well." Jade said. "I better go and keep her at bay."

Neptune suddenly stands up.

"You uh...need some company?"

Jade looks at Neptune and smiles.

"You sure about that, Neptune?"

Neptune chuckles. "Well...I think. Only if...it's okay with you, of course."

Jade thinks for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"Well, then." She offers her hand. "Come with me, then."

Neptune takes her hand, and the two walk, leaving a surprised Jaune and Neo watching. Neptune turns to Sun, who gives a thumbs up. Neptune then leaves with Jade out of the Rec Room.

"Um..." Jaune said.

"They both like each other, Jaune." Sun said, not taking his eye out of the comic book.

"I got that." Jaune said. "Just never heard Neptune hesitate on his words, before."

Sun realizes what Jaune means, and puts his comic down.

"Hm. I guess he really does like her. Good for him."

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Emerald, wearing a blindfold and handcuffed, sits in an interrogation room, tapping her fingers on the table. Across from her, Wesley is looking at her. She has not spoken a word for three days, not giving any information.

Wesley sighs. "Miss Sustrai. This the third straight day, in which you haven't given us any information. You have been nothing but silent."

Emerald shrugs.

"You do realize, that failure to cooperate, in addition to your previous crimes, will get you life sentence in an Atlesian prison. But, should you give us anything, I can assure you, that your sentence could be lessened."

Emerald raises her eyebrows. "And why would you do that?"

"Let's face the facts, Miss Sustrai." Wesley said. "Based on the reports, you have seemed to have shown remorse for your actions. Especially on your part on the attacks on Vale and Beacon, during the tournament. You may enjoy looking forward to the destruction, but when it actually happens, you end up running away."

Emerald growls. "How do you know, what I feel? You read minds?"

"No, Miss Sustrai." Wesley answered. "My Semblance is Empathy. I could sense others emotions. I was able to detect your guilt, whenever the subject of the attacks three years ago, were brought up. And I can still sense the guilt in you, as of now. Along with the anger, you're giving out."

"Stop it!" Emerald yells. "I ain't going to tell you anything! I don't care, if I spend the rest of my life in a jail cell. You won't get anything from me!"

"Hm." Wesley said, putting his finger under his chin. "I can sense fear in you. A lot of fear. But fear of who? Cinder, perhaps? Or maybe this Envy woman, we were told?"

Emerald says nothing.

Wesley sighs. "Very well. If you won't say anything else, I will be going. But, note this: you brought this upon yourself."

Leaving Emerald with a confused look, Wesley gets up and exits the room. He then goes next door, and into a room, where Ironwood was watching the whole thing, through a monitor.

"She's tough." Wesley said. "And scared. But, she's going to be tough to crack. Looks like we're going to have to go with Plan B."

Ironwood sighs. "Do it."

Minutes later, Emerald hears someone coming in.

Emerald sighs. "For the millionth time, I will not give you sons of bitches anything."

Emerald then hears the person approaching her. She gets a little nervous. That's when she then hears a familiar sound. The sound of mechanical fingers. Emerald gets scared.

"Are you sure, you won't talk?" Yang asked. "Not one bit of information, at all?"

Emerald stands up and backs away to the wall.

"What's wrong, Em?" Yang asked. "Are you afraid?"

"N...no." Emerald answered.

Yang then slowly walks to Emerald.

"If you aren't afraid, Emerald. Then why are you shaking?"

Yang then extracts her blade, the sound making Emerald yelp in fear. Yang then proceeds to place the sharp edge to Emerald's neck, making her shake more.

"Now, then." Yang said. "You will be give Ironwood everything, that you know. Cinder. Torchwick. Envy. Everything! Or I'll simply just end your life, then."

Emerald then swipes the blade away. "No! I won't talk! I WON'T!"

Yang's eyes turn red and she clenches her fist.

"Oh, shit." Wesley, watching the event happened, said. He turns to leave.

"Wait." Ironwood said.

Wesley turns back to Ironwood.

"Give her another minute." Ironwood said. "Trust me."

"You think, you're so tough, Yang?" Emerald angrily said. "You can't even protect your own sister."

Yang's hair starts to glow. She retracts her blade.

"And what Envy plans to do with her, will make you break down and you will beg to have her spared!" Emerald yells.

Yang angrily grabs Emerald and pins her to the wall, cracking it.

"You shut the hell up, about Ruby! YOU HEAR ME?" Yang screams, punching Emerald in the gut. "If you ever mention a threat like that ever again, I will fucking kill you! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Emerald, though shaking, nods frantically, tears falling outside the blindfold. Yang then releases Emerald, the latter falling to the ground. Yang's hair and eyes go back to normal. She then crouches next to the frightened Emerald.

"When Ironwood comes in here, after me. You will tell him everything. If I hear, that you were silent again...I will slit your throat." Yang said.

Yang then stands up and leaves the room. She sees Ironwood in the other room. She would then continuing on walking. Yang then takes out her Scroll and types it.

 _"We need to talk. Just for a few minutes. Please."_

Yang then sends the message to Ruby. A couple minutes later, Ruby replies.

 _"You've got ten minutes. Meet me at my apartment in one hour. No exceptions."_

Yang sighs and runs, knowing how much time she has.

* * *

 **SCHNEE DUST COMPANY**

Weiss is going over the reports that Ellie has written, in the last few days.

"And you're sure, no incidents have occurred?" Weiss asked.

Ellie smiles, nods. "None, whatsoever, Miss Schnee."

Weiss nods and puts the reports down. "I'm impressed, Ellie. You managed to keep this company at bay, despite my absence."

"Thank you, Miss Schnee." Ellie said. "I was surprised, myself. But, I managed to keep my head straight. And boy, the investors were a pain in the ass."

"Heh." Weiss said. "Indeed, they are."

"So." Ellie said. "Now that you're back in the Company, I suppose, I'll have to bring my stuff back downstairs."

Weiss nods. "No need, Ellie."

Ellie looks confused. "Miss Schnee?"

Weiss stands up. "Please follow me."

Ellie stands up and she follows Weiss towards a nearby room. Inside was an office. And on the desk, was a name plate, with Ellie's name. The engraving under it says "Vice President." Ellie is surprised. Weiss looks at her.

"These past few days as Acting President was also a test, Ellie. To prove that you could handle the Company, whenever I am not around. And needless to say, you passed with flying colors. Congrats."

Ellie turns to Weiss. They shakes hands.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee. I will not let you down."

Weiss nods.

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Ruby is sitting in the living room, her foot tapping. The door opens. Ruby turns around. Yang is staring at her, a few feet way.

The two sisters would stare at each other, for a few seconds.

"Yang." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Yang said.

"You healing well?" Ruby asked.

Yang nods. "I am. I could say the same for you, sis."

"I may have healed, physically, Yang." Ruby said. "But, not mentally. You and Blake know that, already. Unless, you told more people, while I was gone."

"No." Yang said. "And I assume, that Weiss is completely unaware, still?"

"Yes. But, I prefer it to stay that way.

Yang nods.

"You know, since you're here. Maybe, I can finally ask you this. Why did you tell Blake?" Ruby asked.

Yang stares at the ground. "I...It was the heat of the moment. I wasn't thinking straight, when I told her."

"Heat of the moment?" Ruby said, in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

Yang looks back at Ruby.

"Ruby. You think, you're the only one, suffering from nightmares? You think, that just because, we didn't suffer as much as you did, we were unscathed? No. I go through nightmares, as well. And every time, I have them, they feel more real. Whenever I get killed, I wake up, feeling the pain, briefly. And I know, I don't see visions of people, I've killed in the past, but I am suffering too. Blake as well. And Weiss, too."

Ruby looks surprised.

"We are all going through trauma, Ruby. Weiss may deny it, but she's going through it, too. She told me, about seeing Winter, wherever she goes. And sometimes, I would see her talking, when no one's around."

Ruby looks at the ground. Yang starts to walk to Ruby.

"Neptune. Velvet. Neon. Even Cardin. They are going through the same as well." Yang said. "But, we do our best, to try to get through the trauma. Not show it to anyone, to ensure that they wouldn't worry."

Yang then puts her hands on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby flinches, but she lets them stay.

"Is this why, you wanted to speak to me?" Ruby asked, not looking at Yang. "To tell me this?"

"Partially." Yang said. "I also came here to say, that I'm sorry."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"I'm sorry for betraying the trust, that we had." Yang said. "And...I would understand completely, if you won't be able to trust me, anymore. I don't deserve to."

Yand turns sad, but looks back at Ruby. Shen then proceeds to give Ruby a hug.

"But know, that I am still your sister, Ruby. And you will always be family."

Ruby, though she doesn't want to, she would hug Yang back.

"I'm also sorry, for busting your face." Yang said.

Ruby chuckles softly. "Same for you."

Yang smiles. They would stop hugging and looks at each other.

"I'm going stay here, in Vale until tomorrow." Yang said. "Got a few things to do, before I head back. Just letting you know, if you want to avoid me, or if you just want some time with Weiss."

Ruby nods. Yang then turns and walks to the door.

"Yang."

Yang stops and turns to Ruby.

"I can't trust you, still." Ruby said. "Mainly, from the broken trust. But...perhaps, maybe, I will again, someday."

Yang nods, and heads back inside. Ruby then takes out her Scroll.

* * *

 **STREET**

Weiss is walking down a street, when her Scroll rings. She takes it and sees Ruby's picture. Weiss answers.

"Ruby? What is it?"

 _"Hey, Weiss." Ruby said. "Just checking, how you're doing?"_

"I'm doing fine." Weiss answered. "I'm just taking a walk, before I head back work."

 _"Ok. That's good. So, listen. I had spoken to Yang. In person."_

Weiss stops. "Did...did it go bad?"

 _"No. I think, that we're good, for now. We had a small talk. Then we apologized for the fight, we had. But, I think, that in time, I'll learn to trust her again."_

Weiss smiles. "That's good, Ruby. So...what did you and Yang talk about?"

There was silence, which makes Weiss concerned.

"Ruby?"

 _"Weiss." Ruby said, her tone different. "I need to tell you something. It's...mainly the reason, why I fought Yang."_

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

 _"Not right now. I'll tell you, when you come home. I promise you."_

"...Okay. I understand, Ruby."

 _"Thanks, Weiss. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight. Love you."_

Weiss smiles. "Love you too, my little rose."

 _Ruby chuckles._

The call then ends. Still smiling, Weiss puts her Scroll away and continues walking. As she passes by and alleyway, she suddenly falls to the ground. When Weiss looks up, she sees a chain wrapped around her leg. Just before she takes out Myrtenaster, Weiss is suddenly dragged into the alleyway. After being dragged halfway, she stops. Turning, she sees Torchwick, looking down at her.

"Ah. Young Schnee. Perfect timing."

Weiss quickly gets up and takes out Myrtenaster. But, she would get hit on the back of her head. Weiss falls back to the ground, unconscious. Torchwick smiles and looks at Blaze, holding a pipe.

"Excellent." Torchwick said. "Take her to the warehouse. I'll take care of the other half of the plan."

Blaze nods and she lifts Weiss and takes her away.

* * *

 **EVENING-HOTEL ROOM**

Yang is sitting on a bed, in a hotel room, talking to someone with her Scroll.

"It went well, Blake." Yang said. "Maybe perhaps, she'll come back to the Citadel. But, I'll give her some more time."

 _"Well, at least it didn't end badly." Blake said, through the call. "So, you're going to be in Vale for the night?"_

"Oh, yeah." Yang said. "Why? You feeling lonely?"

 _"Normally, I would lie." Blake said. "But, I do feel lonely."_

Yang chuckles. "I'll make it up to you, when I get back. I promise."

 _"I'll hold onto that promise." Blake said. "Gotta go. I will see you tomorrow night, Yang. Stay safe."_

"I will, my little kitten." Yang said, before she ends the call.

Yang puts her Scroll down, and lies flat on the bed. After a few minutes, feeling droozy, she would close her eyes and sleep.

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

Ruby sits in the living room, watching the television, when her Scroll rings. She picks it up, and reads the message she's got. She raises her eyebrows, in surprise.

 _"Meet me on your apartment roof. Five minutes. There's something, that needs to be discussed. And don't be late, Little Red."_

Ruby, knowing who this is, squeezes her Scroll, before putting it down. She then stands up, and leaves the apartment.

* * *

 **ROOF**

Ruby opens the door to the roof, and is looking at Torchwick, who is smiling and types on his Scroll.

"Little Red. Little Red. Oh, how nice it is, to see you again. Especially, after what happened in the factory. How's the arm?"

"All better." Ruby angrily answered. She walks until she is halfway from him.

"Oh. That's too bad." Torchwick said. "I was hoping, for worse."

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't take you down and leave you to the authorities." Ruby demanded.

Torchwick chuckles. "Oh. I think, you're gonna want to listen to what I say, Little Red."

Ruby is silent.

"You see. After surviving being devoured by the Griffon, I had sworn vengeance on you, for ruining part of Cinder's plan. But, I eventually grew out of it, mainly because you are not worth killing. Not just yet. But, there is somebody, who's held a two-year long vengeance towards you. You met him at the factory. The guy who put a knife through your arm."

Ruby looks surprised. Torchwick continues.

"Here's why. You initially killed his only family, when you threw Salem into that apartment complex, two years ago. He witnessed the place exploding. Blaze found his father, in the rubble, crushed by the debris. Angry at what you did, he joined our ranks, in the hopes of killing you."

"He doesn't matter, Torchwick." Ruby said. "All I care about is taking Cinder and this Envy woman down."

"Oh. But Blaze will matter, Red. For you see. He's currently waiting at the coordinates, that I had sent you. You will fly to him. And you will battle him. To the death. And the winner gets to see another day. Oh. And trust me. He will be an even match for you, despite your powers."

Ruby chuckles in disbelief. "You think, you're going to make me kill someone, just because, you say so?"

Torchiwck shrugs. "More or less."

He then beings to walk past Ruby. "After all. The other prize in the end is, of course, Young Miss Schnee."

Ruby turns to Torchwick. Angry, she tries to walk. But Torchwick brings his Scroll up, making her freeze in shock. A video of Weiss, strapped to a chair, and a piece of clothing tied around her mouth, is shown. She is also wearing something around her neck.

"Oh. I forgot to mention, that we have your precious fiance." Torchwick said.

Ruby continues to look at the video, which plays just as Weiss wakes up, and her struggling to get out of the chair.

"Now, then. I believe that this will convince you enough, to do what I say."

Ruby falls to her knees, staring at the ground. Torchwick puts her Scroll away. Her anger rising, she then quickly looks up.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ruby screams, her eyes glowing outwardly.

"Oh. I won't tell you. That would be too easy." Torchwick said. "But, if you try to kill me, she dies. And if you fly away, she also dies. And if you attempt to warn anyone,...well, you get the picture. But...if you kill Blaze...then she'll live. For now."

Ruby, though angry, stops the glowing around her eyes, and stares back at the ground. Torchwick the proceeds to pat Ruby's head.

"That's right." Torchwick said, before crouching. "You have no other choice, if you want her to live."

An dark portal appears near them.

"Well, then." Torchwick said. "This is my time, to go. So...in order for Schnee to live. Kill Blaze, and leave his corpse in front of the dust shop, that we met, the first time."

Torchwick then starts to walk towards the portal.

"Oh, and by the way."

Ruby then looks at Torchwick.

"You have only an hour to kill him. And any longer than that, she dies."

Torchwick then enters the portal and it disappears. Ruby, still shocked, at what has transpired, starts crying.

 _"To save Weiss."_ Ruby thought. _"I have to kill, again. No. Please. Don't make me."_

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Weiss, strapped to the chair, is struggling to free herself.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Weiss looks up and sees Cinder, standing in front of her, smiling.

"I also wouldn't recommend using you using your Glyphs, Schnee." Cinder said. "Otherwise, that collar you're wearing, will simply send an electric shock, throughout your body. Just like when you were at the White Fang camp."

Cinder then walks closer to Weiss, who is showing some fear.

"As of now, you're fiance is headed to fight the man, who drove a knife into her arm. Why, you ask? It's simple. The only way for you to live, is for her to kill again."

Weiss' eyes go wide. Cinder smiles and stands up.

"Best pray, that Rose wins. Because, if she loses...I will personally end your life."

Cinder then walks out of the room, and closing the door, leaving Weiss is a state of shock.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **So, in the next chapter, Ruby will have to fight Blaze. And Weiss is held hostage. Ruby's now going to have to do, what she has to do, to save her.**

 **The next chapter will a mid-finale type, because, I'll be taking a short break, before I write the next chapter again. And because, I'm going to do a small time skip between chapters 10 and 11. Why? I'll tell you, at the end of Chapter 10.**

 **And also, there will be death in the mid-finale. A few people will die. And it will affects certain characters, emotionally. I am still planning on who. But, I already have one person in mind, and the death is already planned.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 10 coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Confrontation

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 10**

 **Confrontation**

* * *

 **MINUTES EARLIER-AIRSHIP**

Blake, riding in an airship en-route to Vale, smiles as she talks to someone from her Scroll.

"Normally, I would lie." Blake said. "But, I do feel lonely."

 _Yang chuckles. "I'll make it up to you, when I get back. I promise."_

"I'll hold onto that promise." Blake said. "Gotta go. I will see you tomorrow night, Yang. Stay safe."

 _"I will, my little kitten." Yang said, ending the call._

Blake puts her Scroll away, still smiling.

"Oh, you're in for a surprise, Yang."

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Blaze takes out SoulBreaker. Staring at it, for a few seconds, he then lunges the tip into the ground, pinning it. He then leaves the alleyway, and onto the streets. He then looks at the large device, attached to the nearby all, and one attacked to a car across the street.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Emerald, lying on her bed, sits up, and spits out something. It is a false tooth. Emerald then breaks it, showing a tiny device. She would then press the small button, and places it under her bed. Emerald then lies back on her bed.

* * *

 **STREET**

The people are looking at Blaze, in full armor, and standing in the middle of the street. Blaze smiles, looking up at the sky. Ruby, who was hovering, stares at Blaze, for a few seconds, before landing.

"Well." Blaze said. "It's about time."

"...Blaze." Ruby said. "Please. You have to listen to me."

Blaze presses a button on his sleeve. Ruby then sees the two devices, which start emitting a sound wave, hitting her with a high-pitched sound. Ruby screams, covering her ears. The nearby civilians cover their ears, as they run away. Ruby then raises her hands, summoning ice. The devices now frozen, Ruby picks up a manhole, splits it in half, and throws them at the devices, destroying them.

Ruby then looks at Blaze, and starts walking to him.

"You don't have to do this, Blaze!" Ruby angrily says. "Killing me, will not be worth it!"

"Oh, it'll be worth it, all right." Blaze said, moving closer.

Blaze and Ruby stop, when they're five feet from each other. Blaze smiles to the hesitant Ruby.

"And when, I'm done with you, perhaps I'll have a little fun, with the Schnee girl."

Angry, Ruby punches Blaze, sending him twenty feet away, landing on the ground, hard. After a couple seconds, he presses another button. The lids from a couple dumpsters open up, and machine guns rise from them. They then start firing at Ruby, who creates shields of ice, to protect her. Ruby then flies up. Rising her hands, she summons fire at the guns, causing them to explode in flames.

Getting up, Blaze angrily watches as Ruby approaches him with an angry look. Ruby grabs Blaze by his neck and throws him into a nearby restaurant, crashing through the window and into the ground, startling the people, who were eating there. Blaze grunts as he gets up, while also turning to see Ruby, entering the restaurant. Staring at him for a couple seconds, she then grabs him. They both crash through the building and into another, until they are on the roof of a hotel. Still in the air, Ruby then throws Blaze to the roof, nearly causing him to fall off the edge.

Ruby then lands on the roof. She would then walk to him.

"Just tell me, where she is, and I will let you live." Ruby demands. "Don't make me kill you."

Blaze, ignoring her, takes out a smoke grenade, activating it, and throwing it. The top of roof begins to fill with smoke. Ruby walks through the smoke, trying to find Blaze. As she does, she feels something hit her foot. Ruby looks down and sees a small device. She picks it up, looking at it. She would then notice, Blaze, still on the spot, where he was standing. The device then suddenly, emits a purple smoke at Ruby's face. Breathing it in, Ruby then starts to choke. Gasping for air, she then falls to her knees and grabbing her neck. Blaze smiles and walks to Ruby.

"You should thank your girlfriend, for having these in her person, when I captured her." Blaze said.

Still choking, Ruby looks at Blaze.

"I'm sorry. Did I mention her, again?"

Finally breathing again, Ruby angrily gets up and tries to punch Blaze, but her grabs her fist, stopping it.

"Now the fun begins." Blaze said, smiling. His armor then emits a dark glow.

Ruby then tries to punch Blaze with her other hand, but her blocks it, and headbutts her. Ruby backs away, trying to punch Blaze repeatedly. Blaze blocks every punch. He then grabs her arm, knees her in the gut, punches her in the throat, and kicks her away. Ruby lands, grunting in pain. Blaze then walks towards her. As Ruby tries to get up, she sees Blaze jump into the air, and landing on top of her.

The two crash through the roof, and into a room below. Blaze lands hand with Ruby under her, still. Ruby struggles to get up, but Blaze kicks her. He proceeds to repeat that. Ruby gets up, only to meet several punches to her face. Blaze then grabs Ruby, by the neck and bashes her head to the wall, before landing another punch, causing her to fall to the ground.

Ruby stares in disbelief, before looking at Blaze, enraged. Blaze tries to kick, but Ruby manages to grab his foot, and throwing him, through a wall and into a room, across the hallway. They both take a few seconds to get up. But, once they do, they angrily look at each other. They would then charge at each other, crashing through the remnants of the walls. Now at the end of a hallway, Blaze grabs Ruby and pins her to the wall. Blaze then proceeds to punch her repeatedly. But with every punch, Ruby flinches less and less, until she is staring at him. Blaze realizes this, watching Ruby's eyes glow outwardly. Shen then hovers over him, and she causes them to crash through the floor and into a dining room. Ruby gets up, and grabs Blaze. She would then throws him, making him crash into the wall. The people who were in the room, start to exit the place. Blaze then takes out another choking grenade. He activates it, seeing Ruby charging at him. He throws it, and it explodes in front of Ruby, who crashes on a table, once again choking.

Blaze then stands up. Looking at an ice sculpture, he picks it up and walks towards Ruby. Now standing over her, he lifts the sculpture up and hits her, breaking into pieces. Ruby falls unconscious, from the impact.

* * *

 **HOTEL ROOM**

Yang wakes up from her little nap, hearing her Scroll ring, Yang yawns as she answers the call from Blake.

"Hello?"

 _"Yang." Blake said, with a worried tone. "Are you alright?"_

"I...am." Yang said, confused. "Why?"

 _"Yang." Blake said. "There's a large fire, that engulfing nearby the hotel, you're staying in."_

"What?" Yang exclaims.

 _"And people have been reporting of explosions. And that's not all. They are reporting, seeing Ruby fighting some guy in dark armor."_

Yang quickly sits up. "The man who stabbed Ruby?"

 _"That's who I was thinking, Yang." Blake said._

"Wait. How do you know all this, Blake?" Yang asked.

 _"I'm en-route to Vale, as we speak." Blake answered. I just heard the news on my Scroll a couple minutes ago."_

Yang looks out her window. She stands up and sees the fire that's nearby. She would then put on Ember Celica, grabs her Scroll, and runs out of the room. She continues her call, while running down the hallway.

"Blake. Land near, where the fire is, and meet me at the cafe, I showed you a couple weeks ago."

 _"I can do that." Blake said._

"You should also call Weiss." Yang said, running down the stairs. "Let her know, what's happening."

 _"Got it." Blake said._

"Alright." Yang said. "I'll call Penny. She'll be in the Command Center. See, what she can do."

 _"Be careful, okay?" Blake asked._

"You know, I will." Yang said, running through the lobby, and outside. She then types on her Scroll and awaits for Penny to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

"Penny. It's Yang. I need you to do something for me. Are you in the Command Center?"

 _"I am.'" Penny answered._

"Good." Yang said. "I need you to track Ruby's Scroll."

 _"And exactly, why should I do that?"_

"Because, I think she's in danger, Penny. And she could be hurt. I know, you're angry at me. But, right now, I need to find Ruby. Can you help me?"

 _Penny sighs, through the call. "Okay. Give me a couple minutes. I'll find Ruby's Scroll in no time."_

"Thank you, Penny." Yang said, ending the call. She puts her Scroll away, and sees where the smoke is. Yang then run towards the smoke.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Blaze is carrying an unconscious Ruby over his shoulders. He would then stop by a spiral staircase, that leads to the bottom floor. Blaze the grabs Ruby and throws her. Ruby falls about thirty feet down, until she crashes onto a pedestal, groaning in pain. Blaze then jumps over the edge and landing hard onto the floor, leaving mini craters under his feet. The people back away, looking scared. Blaze would then grab Ruby by one of her feet and drag her, as they head through the lobby.

"When my father died, two years ago, I knew that you were to blame." Blaze said, to a dazed Ruby. "You could've grabbed Salem, and threw her into the air. You could've just punched her to the ground. But, no. You blindly threw her into our apartment building."

Ruby starts to slowly wake up.

"I found my father, in the rubble. I was there, when he drew his last breath. His final words to me before passing, was 'Avenge me, son.'"

Blaze stops and grabs Ruby's foot with both hands.

"And that's what I'm about to do, right now."

Blaze then swings Ruby, causing her to crash through a couple pillars and throwing her through a window. Ruby crashes onto a parked car. Blaze exits the Hotel and sees Ruby trying to get up, but her grabs her. Blaze then throws Ruby into an alleyway, making her impact a dumpster.

* * *

 **STREET**

Yang sees the airship land. The back door opens, and Blake exits it.

"You got here, fast." Yang said.

"I was already on my way, when I heard the news." Blake said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really.

"Did you call Weiss?' Yang asked.

"I did." Blake answered. "But, she hasn't answered. But, I'll call again, soon."

Yang's Scroll rings. She answers.

"Penny. Have you located Ruby's Scroll?"

 _"I have, Yang." Penny said. "Ruby is approximately four blocks East from where you and Blake are. I am also detecting another Scroll, along with Ruby. No ID on it."_

The sounds of crashing is heard nearby. Yang and Blake notice the sound.

"Thanks, Penny." Yang said. "And as a precaution, locate Weiss' Scroll, too. Let me know, where she is." Yang puts her Scroll away. She then looks at Blake. "Come on."

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Blaze walk towards Ruby. Along the way, he picks up SoulBreaker, which was still pinned on the ground. Ruby gets up, clutching her side. She sees Blaze approaching her.

"I've waited two years to finally kill you, Ruby Rose." Blaze says. "But now, I can finally avenge my father."

"And what will you do, then?" Ruby asked. "Keep on fighting her Cinder? Huh?"

"Possibly." Blaze answered. "I've proven to be an important asset to her forces. And I'll keep on fighting for her, till I die."

Ruby chuckles, which would become a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaze angrily asks.

Ruby stops laughing, but still smiles at Blaze.

"Do you think, that you're worth something to Cinder? Or maybe Envy? You may think that. But, to them, you're just another pawn in their games. And when your usefulness is done, they will simply kill you. Because, that's who they are."

Blaze growls and lifts SoulBreaker. Preparing to strike, he charges at her. Ruby prepares herself for the attack. But she sees something, wrap around Blaze's leg. He falls to the ground, dropping his sword. Ruby looks up and sees Blake, running towards them. Blaze then sees a pair of feet. He looks up and he meets a fist to his face. Blaze falls unconscious, as Yang cracks her knuckles.

"Damn. His Aura was strong."

Yang then turns and sees Ruby, who is resting on the wall.

"Ruby."

Yang then runs to Ruby, crouching to her. Ruby looks up and sees Yang, who sees the bruises and cuts, Ruby got from the battle.

"I'm fine, Yang. Just need a couple minutes." Ruby said.

Yang the proceeds to hug Ruby, who groans in pain.

"I'm just glad, you're alright." Yang said.

Ruby sees Blake trying to call someone on her Scroll, but gets nothing.

"Dammit." Blake said. She walks to the sisters. "I tried calling Weiss again. No answer."

Ruby gasps. "No. No. They have her."

Yang breaks from the hug. "Who has her?"

"Torchwick." Ruby answers. "He's got her hostage."

Yang stands up and offers her hand. Ruby takes it.

"He wanted me to kill Blaze, so that she would live. She's losing time. Possibly ten minutes."

"It's okay, Ruby." Blake said. "Penny's tracking Weiss' Scroll. Once we get a location, we'll go rescue her."

"I can get to wherever she is, faster." Ruby said.

"No. You need to get to the Citadel, Ruby." Yang said, before walking to Blaze and taking his Scroll. She walks back to Ruby and gives it to her. "Give this to Ironwood, and get your wounds treated."

"No." Ruby said. "I can't. Weiss needs me."

Ruby tries to walk, but Yang stops her.

"No, Ruby."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"I'm making you a promise." Yang said. "I'll bring Weiss back, alive."

Ruby stares at Yang. Though hesitant, she would eventually nod. Yang and Blake would then run out of the alleyway. Ruby would then stare at Blaze, and then looks at Soul Breaker. Ruby picks the sword up and flies up into the air.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

Yang and Blake enter the airship.

"Miss Belladonna." The pilot said. "I'm getting a radio call, from Miss Polendina."

"Patch her through." Blake said.

The pilot nods. He then presses a button.

 _"Yang. You there?"_

"I am, Penny." Yang answered.

 _"Good. I've located Weiss' Scroll, in a warehouse, somewhere in the docks, about ten miles west from your location."_

"Alright. Send the coordinates to the airship's navigation system." Blake said.

 _"Got it."_

"Okay." Yang said. "Let's go get Weiss."

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Cinder looks at her Scroll. It shows and area in Vale, where a blipping red light is shown. She turns to Envy, who is sitting on her throne.

"We have a location, Mistress."

Envy turns to Cinder and smiles.

"Then let's get prepared."

* * *

 **CITADEL-COURTYARD**

Sun, Neon, and Velvet are in the courtyard. Across from them, Daisy is talking to Alice and Michael.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Sun said.

"Probably random stuff. Like cooking. Or fighting Grimm." Velvet answered.

"Well, they do seem happy." Sun said. "They could get along, well."

Sun turns to see Athena approaching them.

"It's nice to see Mom and Dad talking to another fellow Faunus." Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"Our parents live in a village, mainly consisting of humans." Sun answered. "They don't see many Faunus there, except for a recurring traveler. So, seeing other Faunus, is like a rare sight for them."

"I don't suppose, there are some people who are prejudice against them." Velvet said.

"Only a few." Neon answered for Sun. "I met some of those people, when I visited the village. But, I'm used to the insults."

A boom is heard from nearby. Sun turns around, and they see a streak of red flying towards them.

"Who is that?" Athena asked.

They then see Ruby land of the ground, right before she collapses, dropping SoulBreaker in the process.

"Ruby!" Sun yells, and he runs to her.

Velvet and Neon follows, and the parents watch. Sun crouches down and turns the unconscious Ruby, seeing the injuries she received.

"Velvet. Get Dr. Marshall." Sun said.

Velvet nods and runs. Neon picks up SoulBreaker.

"Who's sword is this?" Neon asked.

Groaning is heard. Sun looks at Ruby, who's head moves, and her eyes open.

"Hey, Sun."

Ruby tries to get up, but Sun forces her down.

"Don't move, Ruby." Sun said. "You look hurt, badly. Dr. Marshall will be here, in a minutes, to check how bad."

Ruby nods. She then takes out Blazes Scroll and gives it to Sun.

"Get this to Ironwood. Could help with whatever we need."

Sun gives the Scroll to Neon, who leaves. He then sees Velvet with Dr. Marshall approaching.

"Weiss."

Sun looks at Ruby, who is drifting to sleep.

"They took Weiss. Yang's getting her back. She promised..."

Ruby loses consciousness, as Dr. Marshall crouches next to her.

"Don't worry." Dr. Marshall said. "I'll get her to the Med Bay."

"Got it, Doc." Sun said, standing up.

* * *

 **DOCKS**

The airship arrive at the docks. Yang and Blake prepare their weapons.

"How many are we looking at outside, Penny?" Blake asked.

 _"I'm seeing about six hostiles near the warehouse. They are wielding machine guns, designed to shoot down any aircraft." Penny answered. "But I believe Pilot Tanner, will be able to get them."_

"Who's Tanner?" Yang asked.

"That's me." The pilot, Tanner, answered. "Don't worry. I'll take them down."

The airship flies towards the warehouse. The Dark Seekers sees the airship and aim their machine guns, firing them. Tanner smiles and holds down a button. A machine gun emerges from the bottom of the ship and fires. The bullets manage to shoot a nearby vehicle, causing it to explode, and engulfing the Dark Seekers in fire.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Torchwick, who was sitting in the same room as Weiss, looks out the window. He sees the airship in the air, and he growls. He then turns to a Dark Seeker.

"Take out the pilot."

The Dark Seeker nods, and aims his sniper rifle. After a few seconds, he fires.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

The window cracks, and Tanner is hit in the shoulder, by the sniper bullet. Groaning in pain, Tanner manages to fly the ship away.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Ugh! No." Tanner answers in pain. "I won't be able to fly any longer."

Blake presses a button.

"Penny. Tanner's been injured. Any chance, someone can take over, from where you are?"

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

"Of course, Blake." Penny said. "I've been trained for this. Give me a second."

Penny presses a button. She then slides herself and her chair across to another set of computers. Penny then lowers the armrests on her chair, and pulls out a control module from under the chair. The screens then turns on, as Penny gets ready.

"I'll be taking over the airship, while you go rescue Weiss. Be sure to place Pilot Tanner one of the passenger seats."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

"Already done that." Yang said, as she straps a seat-belt on Tanner. "Now, what?"

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Penny is looking at a video of the warehouse, which shifts to the thermal imaging. Enemies show to be red. While one person is blue.

"Thermal imaging is showing a couple dozen hostiles on the third floor. As well as a dozen on the first. Weiss is currently located on the third" Penny said. "I would suggest splitting up, and taking a floor."

* * *

 **AIRSHIP**

"I'll take the enemies on the third floor." Yang said, as she takes some equipment with her. "Blake, you take out the ones on the first."

"Got it." Blake said, taking out Gambol Shroud. "Lower the airship, Penny."

"Roger that."

The airship lowers near the ground. The back doors open. As Blake walks outside, she turns to Yang.

"Keep yourself safe. Okay?"

Yang smiles. "You worry too much."

Blake exits the airship.

"Penny." Yang said. "Drop me off on the second floor. I'm eager to surprise my foes."

The airship hovers till it gets to the second floor. It turns around so that the back door faces a window. Yang looks at Tanner.

"You going to be okay, by yourself?"

"Positive." Tanner said. "I can treat my wound."

Yang nods, and runs out of the ship, jumping off and crashing into the window.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Dark Seekers are aiming their weapons at the door to the room. Roman closes the door, to the room, he and Weiss are in. He then takes out a pistol and goes towards a window.

The sounds of a fight is happening under the floor. But the Seekers keep their weapons aimed at the main door.

Suddenly, the ground under them explodes, and a couple Seekers fall through the hole. A black ribbon goes up and wraps it on a support beam. While the Seekers try to get up, they don't see Yang and Blake pulling themselves up. Devices are then stuck to many of the Seekers guns. Yang takes out a devices and presses the button.

One-by-one, the devices explode, destroying the guns. Blake then wraps her ribbon on a Dark Seeker, dangling him upside-down, while Yang drops to the floor and starts to fight. She grabs a Seeker, breaking his arm, tripping him, then punching him to the ground. Blake lands and throws her ribbon at a Seeker, pulling her, and slashing him with Gambol Shroud.

A door opens, and a Seeker aims his gun. Yang takes out a knife and throws it at an enemy, and turns as the Seeker takes out a grenade. Yang then grabs the dangling Seeker, and throws him to the other person, making him drop the cooked grenade. He tries to grab it, but it explodes, as Yang takes out three more seekers, and grabbing a fourth by his throat, and slamming him to the ground.

As Roman hears the fight happening, he aims the gun at Weiss, who yelps in fear.

"Just give it a couple more minutes." Roman said.

Blake wraps her ribbon on a box, and throws it at a Seeker, who is thrown to the wall. Yang then charges at the enemies, fighting at least five of them, while Blake fights a couple. One-by-one, each Seeker is taken down. Yang pins an enemy down and repeatedly punches him, her eyes glowing red. Another Seeker fires his pistol at her head, but Yang's Semblance protects her. She then grabs him and puts him to the ground, breaking his arm as well. Yang turns and grabs another Seeker. She takes out a knife, pushes him to the wall, and stabs him in the shoulder.

A Seeker strikes her with a crowbar, but Yang is protected. She then punches the guy, knees him, and throws him to the wall. Yang then looks at the Seeker she stabs. Extending her blade, she walks to him, stares at him, and proceeds to stab.

The Dark Seeker, who is guarding the room, is aiming his weapon at the door, while Roman watches. As he watches the door, the wall next to him suddenly explodes. Roman aims his gun at Yang, who is aiming a weapon as well.

Roman smiles.

"Well. If it isn't Blondie. It's been a while."

"Let her go, Torchwick." Yang demanded. "Or I will shoot."

"You could do that." Roman said, before he aims the gun back at Weiss, scaring her. "Then otherwise, I'll kill her. Now, I would suggest dropping the weapon, and just simply leave."

"I won't do that." Yang said.

"Well, then." Roman said. He puts the gun closer to Weiss' head. "The she is of-"

"Now, Blake!" Yang yells.

Blake then jumps through the window behind Roman, tackling him, and making him drop his gun. Yang quickly extends her blade, and cut Weiss' bonds away. She also removes the shock collar as well. Torchwick kicks Blake away, and grabs his gun. He stands up, aiming it at the three. He sees that Yang and Blake aim their weapons at him as well.

"It seems, I'm outmatched, by one." Roman said. "That's just too bad."

A dark portal appears behind Torhwick, making him smile.

"Well unfortunately, this is my exit. I do hope, that the next time we meet, we'll have a better fight, than this."

As Roman lowers his gun, and walks to the pistol, Weiss grabs Yang's gun, aims it, and fires as the portal dissapears. She then collapses to the ground, and starts the sob. Yang crouches next to her.

"Weiss?"

Weiss doesn't answer, as her sobs continue.

"Oh, my God."

Yang turns and sees Blake, looking at picture, with a horrified expression. Yang gets up, takes the picture, and looks at it. It shows William Schnee, tied up to a chair, with wounds on his face. Yang looks at Weiss, before crumpling the picture with her hand.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Yang angrily said.

Yang then goes to help Weiss up. They and Blake then leave the room.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Roman cracks his neck, as he clutches his arm, which was hit by the bullet, Weiss fired.

"Excellent work, Roman." Envy, who was sitting, said. "Taking Schnee's father hostage, and showing the proof, will indeed hurt the girl."

"But, that's just a small piece if the plan." Roman said. "Speaking of which, when will we exactly will we attack?"

"In due time, Roman." Envy said. "When I say so, we go. Blaze is eager to have a rematch against Rose."

"Damn right." Blaze, who is nearby, says.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING-MED BAY**

Ruby lying on a bed, slowly wakes up, covering her eyes form the light above her. As she sits ups, she feels the pain on her chest. She looks up to see Yang, who has woken up.

"Oh, thank god." Yang said, standing up.

Yang hugs Ruby, who groans in pain.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rubes." Yang said, before separating. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got beaten up." Ruby answered.

"Well, at least you're alive." Yang said, smiling.

Ruby gasps. "Weiss! Were you able to bring her back? Is she okay?"

"Easy, Ruby." Yang said. "We got her out of there. She's doing fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. But..."

Ruby notices Yang, stopping. "Yang? Did something happen? Something bad?"

Yang looks at Ruby, with a sad look. "Weiss...she's really sad, right now."

"Why?"

Yang sighs. "They...they took her father, Ruby. They tortured him. And Torchwick showed proof to her."

Ruby looks shocked.

"She hasn't spoken, since we got her out of there. She's been depressed. She won't eat or drink anything."

"...Weiss..." Ruby said. "I gotta see her."

Ruby then moves and get out of the bed. Yang quickly stands.

"Ruby. You need to rest."

"I need to see her, Yang. Don't try to stop me." Ruby said.

Clutching her side, Ruby then limps out of the room, she is in. Yang sighs and sits back down.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

Lying in her own hospital bed, Weiss sadly stares down, tears falling from her eyes. She hears the sound of the doorknob turning. Weiss doesn't look to see who enters, but she hears the footsteps get louder.

"Weiss?"

Weiss, hearing the familiar voice, she slowly turns to see Ruby, with a worried look.

"Ruby..." Weiss said.

Weiss couldn't say more, as she starts to cry again. Ruby sits on the side of the bed, and lets Weiss rest her head on Ruby's shoulder.

The crying lasted a few minutes, before Weiss finally separates.

"Cinder said...that you had to kill again, in order to save me." Weiss said. "Did you-"

"I didn't." Ruby answered. "Yang and Blake stopped the fight, before anything else happened. They went to save you after that."

"Well, I'm glad, it didn't go that far." Weiss said.

"...Yang told me about your father. How they have him." Ruby said.

Weiss sadly stares down. "They...they have him, alright. They showed me pictures. And...they had a video."

Ruby is surprised. "What?"

Weiss looks at Ruby. "They made me watch him get tortured. And they were sure, he knew I was watching."

Weiss then covers her ears.

"I can still hear the screaming, Ruby. I can't get it out of my head."

"Hey, hey." Ruby said, grabbing Weiss hands and holding them. "It's going to be alright, Weiss."

"It is not!" Weiss yells. "As long as they have my father, it won't be alright."

"And that's why, we're going to get him back." Ruby said. "I don't know how, but we're going to get him back."

Weiss then leans forward, resting her head on Ruby's.

"You promise?"

Ruby nods. "From the bottom of my heart."

A boom is then heard. Surprised, Ruby and Weiss hear turn to see where the boom happened.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Blake, who was lying on her bed, quickly gets up. The ground then starts to shake a little.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Yang stops when the shaking happens.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **COMMAND CENTER**

Ironwood, Qrow, and Raven, as well as the soldiers feel the shaking, which became more intensive. Qrow takes out his sword.

"Oh, shit."

Ironwood looks at Qrow.

"They found us." Ironwood said.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs on the ground nearby. Several Dark Seekers emerge from the hole and began firing their weapons. Several soldiers fall, while Ironwood fires his gun. Qrow and Raven lunge forward, attacking the enemies. Penny, who was nearby, is hiding, when three Dark Seeker aim their weapon at her. Penny raises her arms and slowly turns around. She sees a soldiers weapon in front of her. The three enemies get distracted, when Qrow slashes an enemy nearby. Penny then quickly grabs the gun, turns and fires at the three Dark Seekers, making them fall, and Raven finishes them off. Raven then looks at Penny.

"Sound the alarm." Raven said.

Penny nods. She then presses a button.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

An alarm is heard blaring. Ruby stands up, hearing muffled gunshots.

"They're here." Ruby said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby said. "Can you fight?"

Weiss gets up and grabs Myrtenaster. She looks at Ruby, who nods.

* * *

 **JNNR ROOM**

Team JNNR, hearing the alarm, grab their weapons.

"Let's go, guys." Jaune said.

The team run out of the room.

* * *

 **ENTRANCE**

A group of soldiers run and guard the Citadel entrance, aiming their weapons. As they wait, they feel rumbling. That's weapon the sound of roaring is heard, as a group of Ursa charge towards them. The soldiers fire their weapons.

* * *

 **HAVC ROOM**

Team HAVC look out their windows, to see the Grimm charging at the Citadel.

"What?" Violet yells.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Yang runs down the hallway, with Sun, Neptune, and Neon following her. Her Scroll rings. Yang stops and takes it out. Images of Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Blake are seen.

 _"Yang." Ruby said. "We have Grimm incoming from everywhere."_

"I'm aware." Yang said. "Meet me at the courtyard. We're going to try to hold them off."

 _"Better hurry, Yang." Blake said. "I'm seeing a horde of Griffons from my window, heading towards the Citadel."_

 _"We're on our way." Ren said._

 _"Don't start without us." Nora said._

Yang turns to Sun's team. They look surprised, from what they heard.

"Come on, guys." Yang said. "We can do this."

The four then continue to run down the hallway.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

The soldiers in the courtyard are firing their weapons and both the Grimm and Dark Seekers, taking down slowly. Coco and Ashe are firing their machine guns. Velvet creates a light projection of Crescent Rose and begins to fire. Wesley picks up an assault rifle and fires at a nearby Ursa.

Yang and Sun's team arrive at the courtyard and join in on the fight.

Wesley receives a swipe from an Ursa, sending him flying into the air. But a Glyph stops him from hitting a wall. He softly falls to the ground, as Weiss run towards him. She sees him, clutching his leg, where blood is pouring from it. Weiss crouches next to him, while casting a Glyph in front of them.

"You're bleeding badly, Wes." Weiss said. "You need to get inside."

"No." Wesley said, barely groaning in pain. "I need to stay out here. Keep on fighting."

"You can't fight, in your condition, right now." Weiss said.

Wesley looks at Weiss.

"But, these are my men, Weiss. I can't leave them out here, while I'm safely inside."

"I know, Wes." Weiss said. "But you're no good to them, if you bleed to death."

"She's right."

Weiss and Wesley turn to see Ruby, with Crescent Rose ready.

"It looks like the war has truly begun today, Wesley. And we're going to need someone leading all of us, in battle. And that someone is you."

Wesley looks at Ruby, before he reluctantly nods.

"Okay." Wesley said. "Get me inside."

"Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss nods. She then helps Wesley up. Weiss then looks at Ruby.

"Be careful. Okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods, before she turns and returns to the fight.

"We're in the clear." Wesley said.

Weiss then helps him get inside the Citadel, summoning multiple Glyphs to protect them.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Dark Seekers are firing their weapons at a couple tables, where Team JNNR is hiding behind. Ren gets up and fires StormFlower, but is forced to get back down.

"Any bright ideas?" Ren asked.

Jaune, with Crocea Mors ready, thinks.

"Nora." Jaune said, getting her attention. "Your grenades. You know what to do."

Nora smiles. "Got it."

Nora opens up Magnhild, and takes out the grenades. Looking at Ren, who nods, Nora stands up and throws them. Ren fires at the grenades, causing them to explode, knocking the Seekers down.

"Now!" Jaune yells.

He uses his shield, while Neo uses her umbrella, acting as shield, and they advance. When they get close, they strike the enemies down, one-by-one.

"That all of them?" Neo asked.

"Think so." Jaune answered.

Team JNNR hears a fainting boom noise.

"Let's go, guys." Jaune said.

As Team JNNR run out of the cafeteria, Neo suddenly stops. Her teams notices, and sees where she's looking at. Roman stands about twenty feet from them, in a hallway, smiling.

"Well, well, well." Roman said. "Neopolitan. My old friend."

Jaune gets in front of Neo, aiming his sword at Roman, who begins to walk.

"I'm extremely disappointed, Neo. You abandoned our cause. I would've understood that. But to switch sides and become involved with somebody. Especially, this-"

"Shut your goddamn mouth." Jaune angrily said.

"I could." Roman said. "But, I won't."

Jaune turns to Ren and Nora. "You guys go on ahead."

"You sure?' Ren asked.

Jaune nods and then turns to Neo. "You go with them."

Neo looks at Ren and Nora, before she turns back to Jaune, and nods. The three leaves, while Jaune faces Roman.

"Well, then." Roman said. "Let's get this over with. Shall we?"

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Emerald nervously walks around her jail cell, hearing the sounds of battle. She hears a door opening and footsteps coming near. She sees Cinder through the door window.

"About time." Emerald said.

"We had to plan this perfectly, Emerald." Cinder said. "Weren't you at least patient enough?"

"Not by a long shot." Emerald answered. "Now, come on. Get me out of here."

Cinder tilts her head and smiles.

"Oh, Emerald. While I did appreciate the information, you gave me about Ms. Nikos and Envy, unfortunately, you are still a small asset. And your usefulness has worn out."

Emerald looks shocked. Cinder then plunges her sword. It tears through the door, and through Emerald, making her gasp. Emerald looks down and sees the blade going through her abdomen. She looks back up to Cinder, who pulls the blade away. Emerald falls to the ground, blood pooling on the floor.

"Goodbye, Emerald." Cinder said.

Cinder then walks away for the jail cell, and out of the room.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Team HAVC are fighting with the others, in the courtyard, taking out many Dark Seekers and Grimm.

"There's too many of them!" Cyan yells, striking a Grimm with an arrow.

"Just keep on fighting!" Yang yells.

Ruby sees Neo, Nora, Ren arrive to fight. Ruby runs to Neo.

"Where's Jaune?"

"He's inside, fighting Torchwick." Neo answered.

"Wait, what?" Ruby exclaims.

"It's alright." Neo said. "Jaune's gotten stronger. He can take him on."

Ruby pauses for a few seconds. "No, he can't."

Neo looks at Ruby, who has a worried look.

"You're serious?" Neo asked.

"I'm dead serious." Ruby answered. "I'm going to help him. You guys stay here and keep on fighting."

"No." Neo said. " _We_ will help Jaune. Me and you."

Ruby looks surprised. "Are you sure?"

Neo takes out her blade. "Positive."

Ruby looks hesitant, but she would nod. She and Neo run back inside, while Ren and Nora join in the fight.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Ruby and Neo run down the hallway, heading towards Jaune. That's when Ruby gets tackled, crashing through a door. Neo sees Blaze, who gets up and grabs Ruby. Neo tries to attack Blaze, who throws Ruby at her. Both girls crash through a wall and into a room. They both get up and see Blaze walking towards them. Ruby gets Crescent Rose ready.

"Neo. Go."

Neo looks at Ruby, who looks back.

"Just go!"

Neo would eventually nod, before she leaves. Ruby gets into a fighting position.

"Ready for a rematch?" Blaze asked.

Ruby doesn't answer.

"Silent, huh?"

Blaze takes out a pistol and aims at her.

"Come here."

Ruby charges at Blaze, who fires.

Neo begins running upstairs, her umbrella ready. As she gets to the floor, she's looking for, she stops. Cinder is a few feet away, her swords ready.

"Neopolitan." Cinder said. "It's been a while."

Neo gives Cinder an angry look. "It has been, indeed."

Cinder then charges at Neo, who manages to block every attack Cinder does. Neo jumps away and tries to strike Cinder with her blade. Cinder dodges it and swipes her swords. It hits Neo, but she shatters instead. Neo then strikes her from behind, making Cinder fall forward. Growling, Cinder turns, only to meet a foot to her face.

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Weiss helps Wesley into a bed, allowing the doctors to check his leg. Weiss looks around to see many soldiers lying in beds, yelling in pain. Weiss then sees Sun entering, holding Neon, who is clutching her bleeding abdomen. Weiss runs to them, and helps Neon to a bed.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Took some bullets, while protecting me." Sun answered.

Dr. Marshall arrives to tend to Neon.

"How bad is it?"

"She bleeding badly, Doc." Sun answered.

"Okay." Dr. Marshall said. "Ms. Schnee. I'm going to need your help."

Weiss looks surprised. "Me?"

"All I need you to do, is simply apply pressure to Miss Katts wounds." Dr. Marshall said. "Can you do that?"

"I...of course." Weiss said.

Weiss moves Neon's arms, allowing her to apply pressure to the wounds. Neon yells in pain. Sun holds Neon's hand.

"It's okay, Neon." Sun said. "It'll be over in a few minutes."

Sun looks at Weiss, who looks back.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Jaune, exhausted, pants heavily, while looking at Torchwick, who stands near him, smiling.

"I am indeed impressed, Arc." Torchwick. "You've certainly gotten stronger. And how you won Neo's affection is beyond me."

Jaune angrily looks up at Torchwick. Grabbing his sword, her swings. Torchwick manages to dodge it and strikes Jaune with his cane. Jaune falls backwards, dropping his sword. Torchwick then proceeds to pick the sword up and lays his foot on Jaune's chest.

"This is an impressive sword, I must say." Torchwick said. "Perhaps, I'll use it to kill Neo, after I kill you."

Jaune starts to angrily growl. Torchwick notices a white glow surrounding Jaune.

"What are you doing?"

Jaune grabs Torchicks foot, lifts him into the air and throws him through a wall. Standing up, he feels his bruises healing up. Torchwick stands up. Still holding the sword, he swings at Jaune, who doesn't flinch.

 _Ding_

Crocrea Mors is flung back, away from Torchwick's grasp. He looks at Jaune, who's white glow gets brighter. Torchwick then tries to punch Jaune, only to meet a crackling noise. Torchwick grunts in pain, holding his broken fist.

"What the hell?" Torchwick yells.

Jaune then grabs Torchwick by his throat, and lifting him into the air.

"Nobody threatens my girl." Jaune angrily said.

Jaune then throws Torchwick through a window, and he falls. Jaune then walks and picks up his sword. But, he crouches down, he feels something trickling down his nose. He places his hand under his nose and sees blood on it. Jaune then starts to feel dizzy, groaning in pain, before he falls to the ground. His vision still blurry, he sees someone approaching her. When the person gets closer, he sees a familiar girl. One with green eyes and red hair.

 _"Pyrrha?"_ Is all Jaune says, before he passes out.

Pyrrha, wearing a green hooded cloak and sadly smiling, looks at Jaune.

"You finally found your Semblance, Jaune." She said. "I'm glad to have seen it happen. And I'm very proud of you."

Her smiles fades.

"But, this is the last time, I'll be able to see you"

Pyrrha leans down, her lips stopping near his. She then shifts her lips and kisses his forehead, instead. Tears falling from her eyes, she stands up and puts her hood on.

"Goodbye, Jaune. I hope after this battle ends, you and Neo will still be happy together."

Pyrrha then walks out of the room, leaving Jaune to lie on the floor.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Ruby and Blaze crash through the ceiling and into the cafeteria landing hard of the ground. Groaning in pain, Ruby stands up, as Blaze does the same.

"Come on." Blaze angrily. "Is that all you got?"

Ruby gets Crescent Rose ready. But after the two stare at each other, she lowers her weapon. Blaze looks confused, but keeps his weapon aimed.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said.

Blaze looks surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry for killing your dad." Ruby answered. "I'm sorry for taking the only family you had, away from you."

"Sorry's not good enough!" Blaze yells. "You need to pay for what you've done!"

Ruby nods. "Okay." Ruby then throws Crescent Rose aside, surprising Blaze. Ruby then takes her cloak off, throwing that aside.

"Go ahead, then." Ruby said. "Do it. Kill me."

Blaze keeps his gun aimed at Ruby, but he doesn't shoot, for some reason.

"You can kill me, Blaze." Ruby calmly said. "But, that's not going to bring your father back."

"Shut up!" Blaze yells. "I made a promise to avenge him. And I aim to keep that promise!"

"Then I want you to do it." Ruby says, raising her aims. "Shoot me. Just end it here."

Blaze again doesn't shoot, only still aiming his gun at Ruby.

"What are you waiting for?" Ruby yells. "Do it, already!"

Tears begin falling from Blaze's face.

"DO IT!" Ruby screams.

Blaze finally shoots his gun. But the bullet doesn't hit Ruby. Instead, it barely grazes her hair and hits the wall nearby. Ruby, though surprised, turns to Blaze, who drops the gun. He then proceeds to take of his armor, throwing it aside. The two stare at each other, before he then walks out of the cafeteria. Ruby backs to the wall, and slides down. Lifting her knees, she rests her head on them, and starts to sob, knowing of she just try to do.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Qrow is fighting several Dark Seekers, taking them out at once. When he looks around, he sees no one else. As he begins to run, he hears a voice. A girl's voice.

 _"Please help..."_

Qrow, turning to where he heard the voice was, and open the ajar door to where the jail cells are. He hears the sobbing and walks to the jail cell, where it's happening. Taking out a key, he unlocks the door, and opens it. Qrow sees Emerald, lying on the floor, sobbing, and clutching her bleeding wound. Emerald then looks up and sees Qrow.

"Please." Emerald said.

Qrow clenches his fists and turns and starts to walk away, but hearing her pleas makes him stop.

"Dammit." Qrow said.

He turns back around, and picks Emerald up.

"Don't make me regret this."

Qrow then carries Emerald away from the jail, heading for the Med Bay.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Neo keeps herself supported, her arm on top of a shelf, and her other clutching her bleeding side. She looks up to see Cinder, angry and holding her bleeding arm. Neo painfully crouches down and picks up her umbrella, standing back up.

"You just don't give up." Cinder angrily says.

"Damn right." Neo said.

Neo then charges at Cinder, trying to strike her, but Cinder dodges her attacks and manages kicks Neo in the face, making her fly and hit a wall. Cinder then takes out one of her swords and approaches Neo, who stands up and takes out her knife. They both have their blades ready and they strike. Cinder strikes at Neo, whose illusion shatters. Cinder then smiles, before quickly turning and lunging. Neo gasps, looking at Cinder, before seeing the sword, the blade going through her chest. Wanting to wipe the smile off Cinder's face, Neo manages to stab her in the gut. Cinder yells as she pulls the blade out of Neo, who falls to the ground. Cinder the takes the knife out and clutches her wound. She then looks at Neo, who is crawling away for her.

Cinder then raises her sword, but doesn't strike. She just watches Neo crawl to the wall, and helps herself to sit next to it. Cinder puts her weapon away, smiles, and walks out of the room. Neo then takes out her Scroll, and types on it.

* * *

 **BEDROOM**

Jaune slowly wakes up, groaning in pain, as he tries to sit up. His Scroll then rings. Quickly taking it out, he sees Neo's picture and answers.

"Neo?"

Jaune hears labored breathing, making him worried.

"Neo. Are you okay? Talk to me."

He then hears a small chuckle.

 _"No." Neo said. "I'm not okay, Jaune."_

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Jaune asked, his voice starting to break.

 _"I'm...I'm sorry, Jaune."_ Neo said, who is crying.

"Neo. Tell me where you are. I'll go find you, and we'll get you to the Med Bay." Jaune said.

 _"It's too late."_ Neo said.

"It...is...not!" Jaune exclaims. "Please Neo. Don't do this me."

Tears begin falling from Jaune's face, where he hears a _thud_ through his Scroll. And nothing but silence.

"Neo?"

Silence.

"NEO?"

The call ends there. Jaune puts his Scroll away, gets up, and grabs Crocea Mors and runs out of the room.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

Yang takes down an Ursa, before collapsing to the ground, exhausted. She sees that no more Dark Seekers or Grimm are approaching the Citadel, and it has become quiet.

"DAD!"

Yang turns and sees Coco, running towards Ashe, who is lying on the ground. Coco throws her weapon aside, and crouches next her father. After a few seconds, Coco clutches her hair. She then takes off her glasses and beret, angrily throws them aside, and screams into the air. She would then rests her head on her father's chest and begin sobbing, something Yang's never seen her do before.

Yang, shocked, turns to see Team HAVC. Or what's left of them. Hazel lies on the floor, while Ash sits on the wall nearby. Both dead. Cyan is sobbing, her head resting on the ground, while Violet is comforting her, crying as well. Nora stares at the deceased, eyes wide shocked from what happened, while Ren sits and stares at the ground. Velvet is walking towards Coco, crouches down, and holds Coco, trying to comfort her.

"Yang."

Yang turns to see Blake, who offers her hand. Yang takes it and is helped up. They then hug each other, with Yang sniffling in Blake's shoulder. Blake, tears falling, hugs Yang tighter.

"It's over, now." Blake said. "It's over."

Yang looks up and sees Blaze exiting and walking towards the entrance. Her eyes turning red, she moves Blake aside and begins walking towards him.

"Yang!" Blake yells.

Yang ignores Blake, and keeps on walking. Blaze sees Yang and stops moving. Yang then angrily grabs Blaze, slamming in the ground, and repeatedly punches him. Blake tries to grab Yang, who pushes her away and keeps on punching Blaze. As she moves in for another, someone grabs her fist. Yang angrily turns and sees Raven, who nods. Yang tries to free herself, but Raven's grip is strong.

"Let him go, Yang." Raven said.

"The hell, I will!" Yang yells.

Raven pulls Yang up and looks at her.

"He's already done for." Raven said. "He's given up. He wants to die, now."

"Then allow me to-"

"You will not!" Raven yells. She then looks at Blaze. "There's a Death Stalker about a mile west of here. Go there."

Blaze gets up, his face swollen from the punches. He looks at Yang.

"Take care of your family." Blaze said. "Don't leave them out of your sight. And you'll keep them safe. Like I couldn't with mine."

Yang, though angry, calms down, her eyes turning back to normal.

"Envy is gone, by the way." Blaze said.

Raven and Yang look confused.

"Cinder's now taken over. And she will hit you all again, real soon."

Blaze then turns and walks out of the entrance and into the forest.

Raven turns and sees Ironwood approaching.

"How many?"

"Including the ones out here." Raven said. "I'd say over a hundred dead."

"A quarter of our army." Ironwood said. "Wiped out in a day."

"It's not your fault, James." Raven said.

"I know, Raven." Ironwood said. "But most of them were my men. And I failed them." Ironwood looks at the ground.

Raven places a hand on Ironwood shoulder. He looks at her, before nodding.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby, her cloak back on, opens the door and enters her teams room. She then walks to her bed and sits on it. As she sits, she hears the faint sound of crying coming from the floor beneath her. She then takes out her Scroll and sees from the bar, her Aura's almost depleted from today's battle. Ruby then places her Scroll on a shelf opens a drawer. She notices a device, that is starting to rapidly beep. Ruby's eyes go wide.

* * *

 **COURTYARD**

As Yang and Blake prepare walk inside, they hear a boom and fire expelling from a window, along with a Ruby falling and landing on the ground.

Yang's eyes go wide in horror, seeing blood pooling under Ruby. She and Blake then run towards her. Yang crouches down and is shocked at what she sees. Ruby's cloak covers her left eye, but blood pours down her face. And she has a dead-like stare, not blinking at all.

Yang screams in horror and despair.

* * *

 **DARK PALACE**

Cinder, despite her wound, eagerly walks inside the throne room, where Torchwick is nearby.

"About time." Torchwick said.

Cinder doesn't respond. She then turns to the mirror, which has been completely shattered. Cinder then smiles.

* * *

 **HOURS EARLIER**

Envy walks around, looking at the Dark Seekers, who are in the room. Cinder, Blaze, and Torchwick are nearby, watching her.

"Today." Envy said. "We shall begin out first major attack on this...rebellion that has formed to fight us. Miss Sistrai has successfully relayed the location of this hidden fortress, that they are staying at. In one hour, we shall head over there, and kill every single person, who gets in our way."

 _Crack_

Envy's eyes go wide. And she turns to see the mirror. The cracks reaches the other end, near the point to shatter.

"Is something, Mistress?" Cinder asked.

"It's nothing!" Envy exclaims.

Cinder smiles. "Are you sure, about that?"

Cinder then walks past Envy and towards the mirror.

"Or are you worried about Miss Nikos escaping?"

Envy looks surprised. "How did you...Emerald."

"She told me everything, Envy." Cinder said, taking out her sword. "And she told me about the mirror."

Cinder then swings at the mirror, causing it to shatter. Envy's eyes go wide, again, and she falls to her knees.

"You...you have any idea, what you've done?" Envy yells.

Cinder looks at Envy, smiling. She charges at Envy and stabs her with her sword.

"I will be taking over, now." Cinder said, plunging the sword further in.

She then pulls the sword out, causing Envy to fall to the ground.

"It's a shame, really." Cinder said. "Miss Nikos could have been a useful asset. But, since I've just mortally wounded her own body, I doubt, she'll want it back. She'll just have to remain alone, forever."

Cinder then hears something that makes her confused. Envy starts to laugh. Even Torchwick is getting a bit unnerved.

"What is so funny?" Cinder angrily asked.

"Did...did you honestly think...that this body was Pyrrha Nikos'?" Envy asked, gasping for air.

"What are you talking about?"

Cinder then hears something behind her. She quickly turns around and shield herself, from an attack by Pyrrha, who is using a mirror shard as a weapon. Cinder pushes Pyrrha away, looking surprised. Envy raises her hand, and a dark portal appears behind Pyrrha, who looks at her. Pyrrha then enters the portal. Cinder tries to go after her, but Envy closes the portal, and the sword swipes. Cinder angrily looks at Envy, who is slowly disintegrating. Envy gives out one last smile.

"Salem had you fooled again."

These were her last words, before Envy is nothing but ash.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Cinder sits on the throne, with Torchwick by his side. The remaining Dark Seekers, bow before her, as she smiles.

* * *

 **DAYS LATER-HOSPITAL ROOM**

Ruby, lying in a hospital bed, gasps for air as she wakes up. Qrow, who was nearby, rushes to her. He keeps her restraint, as she was trying to get out of the bed.

"Ruby!" Qrow yells. "Calm down! It's okay!"

Ruby, though frantic, looks at Qrow and slowly stops.

"It's alright, kiddo." Qrow said. "You're safe now."

When Qrow releases her, Ruby slowly places her hand over her bandaged left eye, shaking.

"What...what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Based on Yang could tell me, a bomb was placed in your room. The explosion threw you out of the window and you hit the ground pretty hard. Yang couldn't tell me more. She was very distraught, from what she saw."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims. "Is she alright? What about Blake? Weiss?"

"They're okay, Ruby." Qrow answered. "They all are. They...they're just getting past what happened, at the Citadel."

"How long was I out, this time?" Ruby asked.

"About a week."

"A week?" Ruby yells.

"Keep it down, Ruby." Qrow said. "It early morning. You'll wake everyone up."

Ruby stares down.

"Did...did we lose anyone?"

Qrow looked hesitant to answer. "I think, you should let your team, tell you that. They should be here, shortly. They're currently on their way back, from the Citadel."

Ruby looks at Qrow, confused. "The Citadel? Wait. Where are we, right now?"

"We're in Atlas, Ruby." Qrow answered. "Ironwood's idea. Kept saying that it's the safest place, we could go at the time."

Ruby is silent. Qrow sighs.

"Ruby. The Citadel was badly damaged in the battle. And given that the location's been compromised, we won't be returning there. Until we find a new base of operations, we'll be staying here, in Atlas."

Ruby looks at the scars that she has on her hands.

"How bad are my injuries?" Ruby asked.

Qrow is about to answer, when the door opens. They turn to see Yang running to Ruby and hugging her. Yang begins sobbing. Ruby lets Yang cry on her shoulder.

"I thought, I'd lost you." Yang said, as she cries.

"It's okay, Yang." Ruby said, hugging Yang back. "I'm still here.

Yang separates from the hug and finds a chair to sit on. Blake goes to Ruby and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby nods. Blake does the same, before she goes to join Yang. Weiss slowly moves towards Ruby, holding a vase of red roses.

"I...I got these for you." Weiss said, trying to hold her tears.

Weiss puts the vase on a table, and looks at Ruby.

"Just let it out, Weiss." Ruby sadly said.

Weiss places her hand on Ruby's head, being careful not to hurt her.

"I'm just glad, that you're okay." Weiss said, tears falling to the ground.

Ruby lifts her hand and wipes the tears away, before giving her a kiss. The pull away from each other and stare.

Qrow stands up, takes out his flask, and drinks from it.

"I gotta go. Ironwood is going to need me and Raven to help out with a couple things."

Ruby nods. Qrow then begins to walk. But, as he nears the exit, he turns to Yang, who sadly looks at him.

"Make sure, when she takes in the news, that won't go haywire. Okay?"

Yang nods, before Qrow leaves the room. Yang and Blake get up and move their chairs and set them near Ruby's bed, sitting down on them. Ruby looks at her teammates, with a worried look.

"How many?" Ruby asked.

"124 dead. 49 injured. And a few missing." Blake answered.

"Anyone we know?"

Blake looked hesitant to answer.

"Just tell me." Ruby said.

Blake sighs, before she goes in.

"Ash Adel. Daisy Scarlatina. Both Hazel and Ash of HAVC. Neptune's parents. And..."

Blake tries to contain her crying.

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

Yang puts her hand on Blake's shoulder, before she looks at Ruby.

"Neo's gone, Ruby."

Ruby's eye goes wide, in shock.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Jaune, his head lays flat on the bed, and clenching the sheets, screams into the bed. He does this repeatedly, as Nora and Ren, sadly watch him, screaming in despair and pain. Nora looks at Neo's umbrella, resting on an empty bed.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL**

"We just had her funeral, yesterday." Weiss sadly explains.

Ruby is grabbing her head, and shaking back and forth, crying.

"No. No. No. Please, no."

Ruby continues to sob, for a few seconds, before she notices something.

"Guy. What can't I feel my right foot?"

Yang looks at Weiss and Blake, with worried looks.

"Ruby." Yang said. "You were hurt pretty badly, in the explosion. You didn't lose your eye, if you were wondering. But you will have noticeable scars. Doctor also said, you may experience some blindness every now and then."

"You also got some bad burns to your chest and legs. But they weren't serious."

"You still has some of your Aura left, when the explosion happened." Weiss said. "That protected you from most of it. But..."

"But, what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looks at Blake and Yang and nods to them. The two then move to restrain Ruby.

"Uh, guys?"

Weiss looks at Ruby, before she lifts the sheets. Ruby's eye goes wide again, in shock at looking at her leg. Or what's left of it. What used to be her right foot, now lies a stump, just under her knee. Ruby screams in horror. Yang and Blake keep her restraint, as Weiss turns away, covering her ears. Ruby stops moving, but begins to sob loudly. Yang hugs Ruby tight, as she cries. Weiss stands up and quickly walks out of the room. Blake follows her and closes the door. Weiss still has her hands over her ears and is lightly banging her head on the wall, tears flowing. Blake brings Weiss to a hug, and they just stay that way for a few minutes.

* * *

 **OFFICE**

Qrow sits in an office, hands clasped together, and staring at the ground. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Raven. Qrow nods and they both look at Ironwood, who is on a call.

"Thank you. Appreciate it."

Ironwood ends the call and looks at the Branwens.

"I take it, that Miss Rose is finally awaken."

"Yeah. She is." Qrow said. "She's also being told of what happened. As well, as who were killed. And her leg...shit."

Qrow clenches his fists tight.

"Miss Rose has been through a lot, Qrow." Ironwood said. "And from seeing her, she's a tough girl."

"But she has limits to." Qrow said. "And after today, she may have reached that limit."

"What do you think, she'll do now, Qrow?" Raven asked.

Qrow looks at Raven. "This is going to be much worse, than what she went through, two years ago. She's going to call it quits. Go home. And never come back."

"As much as I hate to say this, Qrow." Ironwood said. "But, we need her. Our search for the Spring Maiden is still happening. And we're going to need both of them in order to win this war."

"What do you want me to do, Jimmy?" Qrow said. "She's still going through the trauma, she gotten when fighting Salem. And, with the trauma she has in addition, she's in no condition to fight, anymore."

"He's right, James." Raven said. "She has to go home."

"I understand-"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Qrow screams, standing up.

Ironwood looks surprised.

"She's severely damaged, mentally, Jimmy. And I will not let that get any more worse. And like it or not, she's going home."

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

Ruby sadly stares outside the window that was near her, while Yang and Blake sit nearby. They stay silent, the whole time. Only it takes Ruby to break it.

"I want to see Jaune."

Yang looks at Ruby.

"What?"

Ruby looks at Yang. "I want to see Jaune."

Yang stares at Ruby, before she nods and stands up. "I'll go get a wheelchair.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Jaune sits on the floor, resting his back on the wall, staring at the empty bed, where Neo's umbrella lies on. A knock is heard and the door opens. Nora enters the room.

"Ruby's here, Jaune. She'd like to speak to you."

Jaune doesn't answer. All he does is nod. Nora backs away. Ruby, in a wheelchair, is being pushed by Yang, who then leaves the room, and Nora closes the door. Jaune stands up and sees the stump on Ruby's leg, before looking at Ruby herself. He crouches in front of her.

"I'm glad, you're okay." Jaune said

"No, I'm not, Jaune." Ruby said, looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Jaune said. "You're alive."

Ruby looks back at Jaune. "But, at what cost?"

Jaune looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby said. "I'm really sorry."

Jaune lets his tears fall and nods, before looking at Ruby.

"I know." He said. "She went out fighting. Something she loved to do."

He is silent for a few seconds.

"It's just not fair, Ruby. First, Pyrrha. And now, Neo. Why? Why, Ruby?"

"I...I don't know." Ruby answered.

Jaune's anger then begins to rise. "I'm going to make her pay."

Ruby looks at Jaune.

"I'm going to kill Cinder, Ruby." Jaune said. "I'm going to make her suffer slowly, and then I'm going to kill her."

"...We will kill her, Jaune." Ruby said. "I swear on my father's grave. And on Pyrrha and Neo's graves. Cinder will die."

* * *

 **CEMETARY**

Weiss plants some flowers on Winter's grave. Standing up, she stares at the grave. She turns to her left, and she sees Winter, looking at her own grave.

"A shame, I wasn't given a bigger gravestone." Winter said.

"Heh." Weiss said. "You were given a soldier's funeral. You should've gotten much more than that."

Winter looks at Weiss.

"What are you going to do now, Weiss?"

Weiss looks at Winter. "What do you mean?"

"Cinder and her lackeys manage to infiltrate a top secret military base, kill many soldiers, and some of your friends, and greatly injure Ruby, to the point, where she might give up."

"She's not going to give up." Weiss said.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because she made a promise, to find Father. And bring him back home. And she will keep that promise."

Winter looks surprised. "Well, then. I do hope she succeeds."

"Yeah. I hope so, too." Weiss said.

She turns and doesn't see Winter, anymore. Weiss then turns around and walks towards the exit.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

"I'll do it."

Yang and Qrow look surprised. Ironwood had just offered to apply a robotic leg as a replacement for her missing foot. Ruby has accepted.

"Ruby." Yang said. "You're sure about this?"

Ruby looks at Yang. "I'm sure, Yang."

"Ruby." Qrow said. "Think about yourself, for a change. You've been through a lot. I think it's safe to say, that you deserve to rest, now. Go on home."

"I'm not going to give up, Qrow." Ruby angrily said. "As long as Cinder is out there, no one is safe. So, I'm going to accept the surgery." She then looks at Ironwood. "How soon?"

"I could get the surgery ready in about three hours." Ironwood answers.

"Okay." Ruby said. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **ROOM**

Velvet is packing her stuff into her duffel bag, angrily placing the last of her clothes before zipping up. She stands up and grabs another bag, before she goes to the door. She then stops and turns. Coco is lying on the couch, sleeping. Next to her, on the ground, are a few empty alcoholic bottles.

Sniffling, Velvet leaves the room, and walks down the hallway, trying not to cry. Sun, who was passing by with Neptune, sees her. He then stops her, trying to talk. Velvet pushes him away, and continues on walking. Sun rests his hand on his head, while Neptune sadly watches.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOF**

Blake and Yang look at the view of Atlas, from the hospital roof. Blake proceeds to rest her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang then joins her head with Blake's, and they hold hands. They continue to look at the city view.

 **JAUNE'S ROOM**

Jaune and the rest of the Arc family sit in silence. Jaune stares outside the window, with an angry look and a new goal.

 _"I'm going to kill Cinder."_ Jaune thinks. _"I'm going to do this for you, Neo. I promise."_

* * *

 **VALE-ALLEYWAY**

Pyrrha, her green hood still on, walks into an alley. Taking out an apple, she begins to eat it. She then sees someone approaching her and goes into a fighting stance. But the man simply raises his hand and kindly smiles. He then takes out a small loaf of bread. Although hesitant, Pyrrha takes the bread. The man nods and walks away, leaving Pyrrha to think what had happened. She then notices that the man enters a diner across the street, and then decided to walk towards there.

* * *

 **PARK**

Ren and Nora watch kids play in a park, while they sit on a bench. Sadly smiling, they hold each other close, in a loving embrace.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Violet is eating food in the hospital cafeteria. Across the table from her, Cyan has her hand rested on her head, and playing with her food with her fork. Violet reaches her hand and grab's Cyan's, grasping it. Cyan looks at Violet, who sadly smiles. All Cyan can do, is smile back.

* * *

 **BAR**

Qrow is alone, sitting on a table, drinking his fourth shot of alcohol, when he sees Raven sitting next to him. He also sees Oobleck and Port entering and joining the table. Qrow smiles as he gestures for more drinks.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Neon, along with Cardin, Brawnz, Nolan and May, lie in bed, with bandages around their wounds. Sun enters the room. Neon turns and smiles as he sits next to her. Sun the begins stroking her hair, while giving her a kiss.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Emerald, lying on a jail cell, bandaged wrapped around her abdomen, hears her jail cell door open. Wesley enters the door, limping along the way. Emerald gets up and sits.

"So." Wesley said. "I heard that Qrow, was the one who saved you."

Emerald looks at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wesley said. "But, that's not the main reason, why I'm here."

Emerald looks at Wesley.

"It seems based on your past crimes, you will most likely get the death sentence."

Emerald shudders at hearing that.

"It's okay to be afraid, Emerald." Wesley said.

"I...I...I just don't want to die." Emerald said.

"And you may get that chance." Wesley said. "I talked to Ironwood, about an alternative. It's simple. In addition to giving up any information regarding Cinder Fall and the Dark Seekers, you will also be working alongside us. In exchange, we grant you immunity and possible housing, for when this war is over."

Emerald looks surprised at the offer.

"You're kidding me, right?" Emerald asked.

"It's no joke." Wesley answered. "You want to live? Given that Cinder has abandoned you, and you locked up here, you may have no other choice."

Emerald remains silent.

"You have until tomorrow, to give me your answer, Emerald." Wesley said. "After that, your fate is sealed."

As Wesley prepares to leave, Emerald grabs his arm.

"Wait." Emerald said. "Why are you trying to help me?"

Wesley turns to Emerald. "Because, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

Emerald goes to sit back down, as Wesley exits the room, and the door closes.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Weiss looks around her old room, picking up some pictures and sitting on her bed. She smiles at the one, she got from Winter, after her death. A crash is then heard. Weiss quickly gets up and grabs Myrtenaster, before she leaves the room. Slowly walking down the hallway, she hears the crashing getting louder. Weiss would keep on walking until she reaches the downstairs kitchen. She sees someone in a hood, reaching for food in the refrigerator. Weiss comes out and aims Myrtenaster at the person.

"I don't know, what you think you're doing. But, I suggest you turn around, and show yourself. Now!"

The person closes the refrigerator door.

"It's been a long time, Weiss."

Weiss looks confused. hearing the woman's voice..

"I'm sorry. Do I even know you."

"Come on, Weiss. You can't recognize my voice?"

Weiss is still confused. The woman then turns around, removing her hood. Weiss eyes goes wide in shock. She drops Myrtenaster, as she stares at the woman in front of her. Her hair is white, like Weiss'. And her eyes were dark blue. And the scar that runs from her left eye to upper lip. Weiss continues to stare at the woman, before speaking one word.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **MAN! This was a tough chapter to write. But, it took me a week and a half, and it looked great. And sad.**

 **So, yeah. I killed off some people. Including Neo. Note, that this was planned, ever since I was writing the Volume 4 Fanfiction finale. She was going to die then, but I decided to wait till later. But, chances are we could have Neo appear later on. Still planning.**

 **Pyrrha is now free, from Envy's prison. And what now? Well, there will be Arkos shipping in this volume. Maybe in Volume 6, if I write it.**

 **Oh. And there's going to be a short time skip between this chapter and chapter 11. About two months. And there will be flashbacks as well, that'll explain some stuff that was left unanswered.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be taking a short break, before I bring in Chapter 11. BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11-Much Has Changed

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 11**

 **Much Has Changed**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-COURTYARD**

Yang, in a state of shock, stares at the pool of blood, where Ruby layed on, before the medics took her away to the Med Bay. Blake crouches down, and places her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, Yang." She said.

Yang shakily turns her head towards Blake, and looks at her.

"She's always been tough." Blake said. "Even at the worst of times."

Yang nods in agreement, and she turns to her front. Ashe Adel, and both Hazel and Ash of HAVC are lined up on on the ground, and in body bags.

"We weren't prepared." Yang said, before she turns back to Blake. "We didn't see this coming."

Blake moves closer and wraps her arms around Yang.

"I know." Blake said. "None of us did."

The sound of a door opens. Yang and Blake look up. Nora, who was standing, her eyes wide in horror, collapses to her knees. Ren holds her in comfort, as she begins to sob. Yang turns to see what was the cause, and her eyes go wide as well.

Jaune, in a sad, shocked expression on his face, carries the body of Neo, as he walks towards his teammates. Jaune then crouches down and places Neo on the ground. Jaune looks at Nora, who is trying to contain her sobs, and then at Ren, who has tears falling from his eyes. Jaune then looks then, and sees that Neo's eyes were still open, the colors pink and brown still there. He would then proceed to close Neo's eyes with his hand, before lowering himself down, and giving her a final kiss. As he sits back up, he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Weiss, who crouches next to him.

Weiss then pulls Jaune in for a hug. Jaune hugs her back, and is now sobbing on Weiss shoulder. Weiss looks down at Neo, and allows the tears to fall.

Yang and Blake stare at the whole scene happening, in sadness.

"We're being torn apart, again." Blake said. "What are we going to do, now?"

Yang, though sad, slowly turns angry.

"It's like you said, Blake. Back at the hospital in Vale."

Yang turns back to Blake, her eyes turning red.

"We fight back."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-1 WEEK LATER-DINER**

The interior of the diner, was near empty, with the exception of a lovely couple, eating together. The entrance door to the diner opens, the bell attached starting to ring. Pyrrha, her green hood on, enters. She looks to her left, and sees a picture of the same old man who gave her the loaf of bread. The text under said, _**Adrian Forrest**_ _ **.**_

 _Ahem_.

Pyrrha turns to see the old man, Adrian, beckoning for him to sit in the counter table. Pyrrha walk and sits down. She looks at Adrian, who kindly smiles at her. He then turns and picks up a plate, which contains eggs and bacon and sets it down in front of her. Pyrrha looks confused and looks at Adrian.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said. "I don't have any money."

"It's alright." Adrian said. "It's on the house."

Pyrrha looks surprised. And though hesitant, and the fact, her stomach was growling loudly, she picks up a fork and starts to eat. After a few minutes, she places the fork on top of the empty plate. Adrian takes the plate and sets it aside, takes a stool, and sits across of Pyrrha, who smiles.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "But, I must ask. Why? Why do this for me? A stranger?"

Adrian chuckles. "You ain't no stranger to me, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha's eyes go wide. She quickly turns to look at the couple, who didn't hear the conversation, before turning back to Adrian.

"How do you know, who I am?"

Adrian smiles, and takes out his wallet. He then pulls up a picture and shows it to Pyrrha, who looks surprised. It shows a younger axel, along with a woman with red hair, blue eyes, a man with auburn hair and green eyes. There was also a young woman, but her face was whitened, by marker.

"You...you knew my parents?" Pyrrha asked.

"I did." Adrian answers. "We were teammates, back in our days in Haven Academy. Team CACH(Cashmere). We were pretty awesome back then."

"And...who is this woman, here?" Pyrrha asked, pointing at the unknown woman.

Adrian's smile fades. "We don't talk about her."

"And why not?"

Adrian looks at Pyrrha. "Let's just say, she turned on us, after graduation. Became evil."

"Oh." Pyrrha said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah. It's fine." Adrian said. "She's no longer living. That gave us some relief."

Adrian then puts the picture away.

"But, I think we should talk more about you. And the fact, that you should be dead, buried next your home, in Mistral."

Pyrrha is surprised.

"They had a funeral for me?"

Adrian nodded. He sees the couple leaving, allowing him to speak a little louder.

"I was there. So yeah. Crimson wanted it, even though there wasn't any body to bury. Hazel told me about the Arc kid, that you took a fancy too. He was there, too. Placed a bundle of flowers on your coffin."

Pyrrha looks down. "Jaune. How...how did he look?"

"He...he was very depressed." Adrian answered. "Stared at your grave, for hours. Collapsed in despair."

Pyrrha places her hands on her head, tears falling. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean, it's your fault?" Adrian asked, confused.

"I...I didn't want Jaune to get hurt or die for me, when Beacon was attacked." Pyrrha answered. "I sent him away, and I fought Cinder Fall, all by myself. Biggest mistake of my life."

"Which brings us back to my question." Adrian said. "How are you still alive?"

"That Grimm woman, Salem, faked my death. Held me in a fortress for months, before shoving me inside of a mirror. I was their prisoner for three years."

"But, you escaped."

Pyrrha nods. "I was able to get out of there and I ended up at this base, where Jaune was. I saw him, as he passed out. Though he said my name." Pyrrha smiles. "He finally found his Semblance after all these years. Makes me proud of him." Her smile fades. "I would go see him and explain what happened to me. But, he found someone else. And I just didn't want to come in between them. So, I left. And I've been wandering around Vale for the past week. Scavenging for food. I...may have stolen some, too. I'm ashamed of that."

"Then why don't you just go home?" Adrian asked. "Your parents will be thrilled, to see you alive."

Pyrrha looks at Adrian. "I...I'm just not ready to be seen by the public. So for now, I don't wish for either Jaune or my family, to know about me. Not just yet. I want to tell them, on my own terms."

Adrian nods. "I can do that." He notices that the cloak, Pyrrha's wearing is torn and dirty. "Tell you what. I have a spare bedroom upstairs. You may have it, for as long as you want."

"You're serious?" Pyrrha asked. "I suspect you want something, in return?"

"Hmm." Adrian thinks. "Perhaps only one condition."

Adrian then takes out a piece of paper and writes on it. He then gives it to Pyrrha, who reads it.

"Meet me at this address, tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. I will explain, then. But, for now. You look like you could use a bath."

Pyrrha raises her eyebrow. She then lifts up and sniffs her underarm, and lets out a grossed expression.

"Yeah. Definitely."

* * *

 **HOSPITAL ROOM**

Ruby sits on the side of her bed, staring down at the ground. She then lifts up her right leg, showing a robot leg, just under her knee. Ruby had it painted red and black, with her rose emblem on it. Testing it, he moves the foot around, making sure it works perfectly. She the lifts her leg and sees and engraving on it.

 _Property of Atlas._

"Really?" She says in disbelief.

Ruby then hears a chuckle, and turns to her left. Yang is sitting nearby, crossing both her normal arm, and her robot arm.

"That was my expression, when I had my first arm." Yang said. She then looks at her own robotic limb. "You think, I should get this painted?"

Ruby is silent, and turns back to her leg. Yang's smile fades.

"Ruby. Talk to me. You've been silent and sad ever since the surgery."

"I have been silent since the surgery. Yes." Ruby said. "But, I've been sad, for a long time, Yang. And now, I'm even more sad, after hearing that Neo was murdered."

Yang looks at the ground. "And your leg?"

"It was a shocker, when I saw the stump. But, I kinda feel better, now I got this robot leg. But...I feel like...like..."

"Like your leg is still there." Yang said.

Ruby nodded. "Why do I feel this way?"

"It's called Phantom Limb, Ruby." Yang explained. "It's when you feel a part of your body, that is no longer there. I'm guessing, you feel like your toes are wiggling, huh?"

Ruby chuckles. "Yeah." Her smile then fades.

"Ruby." Yang said. "Can I ask you something?"

Ruby looks at Yang, before nodding. "Sure."

"Have...have you thought about rejoining?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean by coming back. Just become we lost a battle, and we lost people, doesn't mean, we're just going to give up." Yang said. "Ironwood is going to be assigning us to a base, here in Atlas, where we will continue fighting against Cinder, Torchwick and the Dark Seekers. We're all still up for fighting. Well...everyone except you, Jaune and Velvet."

Ruby looks confused. "Velvet? What happened with her?"

"Velvet left, Rubes. She went back to her home, in Patch. She's going to have her mother's funeral tomorrow. Me and Blake are going. Weiss and everyone else too. All Except for Coco."

"Coco?"

"Yeah. Coco...got very drunk last night, while you were having your surgery. She screamed at Velvet, maybe even hit her a few times. I guess, losing her father drove her to the edge."

Ruby looks at the ground. "I could go, too. To Patch. I would like to be there for Velvet."

Yang nods. "Okay. I'll make a call, later. Let her know. But, for now, you didn't answer my question. Are you going to rejoin us, to fight?"

Ruby stares at the ground for a minute, before nodding. "No."

"No?" Yang asked.

"Not yet, at least." Ruby said. "I...I'm going to be heading back to our home, in Patch. Jaune will be staying there, too."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"...Jaune...is sad. Depressed. And angry. And being his best friend, I promised to remain by his side, and help him go through this. I told him, that after a while, should we decide, we'll either come back and fight with you guys, or we don't."

"...I see." Yang said. "Well...I don't agree to this...but, I won't argue about it. Take your time, Ruby. Help Jaune get through this. I won't get in the way."

Ruby nods. "Thanks, Yang. And just because I'm not rejoining you guys, doesn't mean, I ain't going to do anything. If you guys ever need help, just call me, and I'll be there, in no time."

Yang nods. "Okay." She then stands up and walks to the door. As she leaves, she turns back to Ruby.

"We're going to stop Cinder, Ruby. That I can promise. And in the end...I'm going to kill her, with my two bare hands."

Yang exits and closes the door. Ruby looks at her robot foot, before clenching her fists.

"Not if I kill her first."

Ruby's eyes give off a fiery glow.

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 **NIGHTCLUB**

People, in evening wear, are dancing on the dance floor on a nightclub. At the bar, the man with black hair, and black beard with mustache, is serving drinks. He then notices than a couple of his henchmen is trying to block the main entrance to the nightclub. His eyes open wide.

"Oh, no." Junior said.

But, instead of her blasting through the door, Yang calmly opens the door, donning a serious face, instead of the cocky smile she gave before. Behind her is Weiss and Blake. Yang looks at the henchmen, and then takes off Ember Celica, and gives them to one of the men. Blake and Weiss do the same, with their own weapons. The trio then walk to the bar, where Junior, though surprised at the fact that Yang is being serious, still looks nervous, as they approach. Yang then sits on a chair. Blake and Weiss do the same.

Yang looks at Junior.

"You know, what I want, Junior." Yang said.

"Um...sure." Junior said.

Junior then prepares the Strawberry Sunrise, and after making it, puts an umbrella in the cup as well.

"And these two?" Junior asked, motioning towards Weiss and Blake.

"I'll have, what she's having." Weiss answered.

"Same." Blake said.

After Junior gives Yang her drink, he makes two more of the same drink and gives them to the others.

"So...Blondie." Junior said. "You're looking...serious, this time."

"Yep." Yang said, before downing her drink. "Times, like these. We need to be serious."

Yang turns to see two familiar twin girls. One dressed in Red. The other, in white. The Malachite twins. Miltia(Red) and Melanie(White) stand near Yang, being cautious. Yang then turns back to the counter.

"Well, well." Miltia said. "Melanie. The blonde is actually serious, this time."

"I agree, Miltia." Melanie said. "I guess, it's good. She's not destroying anything, this time."

Yang turns back to the twins, not changing her expression.

"That's because, I finally grew up. The party girl, you once known, is gone. Now, all you see is a mature, married woman."

The twins raise their eyebrows, and they see the ring around Yang's finger. They also notice the same ring around Blake's as well. They simply nod.

After Yang downs her third drink, she motions Junior to sit down.

"We need to talk." Yang said.

"Uh...about what?" Junior asked.

"Don't bullshit me, Junior!" Yang said, her tone getting slightly angry. "We know, you've been helping Torchwick again. Providing weapons and information."

"And we came here, to get the information, from you." Blake said.

"Even if we have to force it out of you." Weiss said.

Junior is starting to look a little nervous. He sees the Twins getting ready to fight. But he motions them to sit down, and then sighs.

"Torchwick is a pain in the ass." He said. "Demanding a number of weapons every week. And it's starting to get tougher, getting what he asks for. I'm starting to hate him, a lot. And freaked out, too. His eyes...they're just-"

"Blood red?" Blake asked.

"Exactly." Junior answered. "I made a deal with him. I give him, what he needs. And in return, he doesn't burn my club down, and kill the Twins, right in front of me."

Yang turns and sees the Twins sporting worried looks. She then turns back to Junior.

"Anything else?" She asked.

Junior turns and nods his head. The Twins nod back and run upstairs.

"How they can run in those kind of high heels, surprises me." Weiss said.

"And the one wearing white, uses them as weapons, Weiss." Yang said, before looking at Junior. "Where are they getting?"

"To get this hose documents, you requested from me, over your call, last week." Junior said. "Was going to send a henchmen to deliver them. But, since your here...might as well."

"Appreciate it." Yang said. "And as long as we're careful, Torchwick or Cinder Fall won't know of this conversation. You have my word."

Junior nods, and sees only Miltia running downstairs, carrying a small stack of files, and handing them over to Yang.

"Where's Melanie?" Junior asked.

"Getting the rest." Miltia answered.

Junior looks confused. "What do you mean, the rest?"

Miltia tilts her head. "The rest of the files."

"Those are the only files." Junior said.

"But...Torchwick give me additional files, saying they were part of these."

"What are..." Junior stops talking, realizing what's about to happen. He looks at Yang, Blake and Weiss, who quickly stand up, run to the henchmen and grab their weapons, just as a series of explosions occur.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Jaune sits on the couch of Ruby's living room, staring at the ground, with an angry look. He ignores the footsteps passing him, but the sound of a throat clearing makes him turn. Ruby, holding a water bottle, smiles. Jaune takes the bottle and smiles back.

"Thanks."

"Hey. After that three mile jog, you need it." Ruby said. "Same goes for me."

The two had came back from a jog, trying to get their minds off of things. Jaune twists off the lid, and drinks out of the water bottle.

"Jaune?"

Jaune turns and sees Ruby, who has a worried look.

"How are you feeling, today?" She politely asked.

Jaune nods. "I'm doing okay. After our jog, I feel better."

"Was more than just a jog." Ruby said. "You actually punched a few trees, in frustration."

"I just needed to let off some steam." Jaune insisted.

"Yeah. That." Ruby said. "Or you were thinking about her, again."

Jaune looks at the ground, before sighing.

"Ruby. I'm trying. Okay? But...I can't get the image out of my head. Seeing Neo...just lying on the floor. Seeing her body...the way she was killed...It's...It's something, that'll be stuck in my head, for years."

"Jaune." Ruby said. "I know, it's hard to move on, especially after losing someone you love. Believe me, I know it, myself. And that's why you're living in my house. Well...it's technically now Yang's. But, that's besides the point. I am letting you stay here, because 1) You blew your house up. And 2) So, you can move on, and remember Neo, for all the great times, you've had."

"...I know, Ruby." Jaune said. "I promise, that I'll get better. I won't be like what I was, after Pyrrha died. I'm going to get stronger. For Neo."

Ruby smiles. "And let me guess. An Arc never goes back on his word."

Jaune chuckles. "You got it, exactly."

A Scroll rings. Ruby takes hers out and reads the message. Her smile fades away.

 _Got attacked. Explosions happened. Junior's Nightclub. Hurry! -Yang._

"Duty calls?" Jaune asked.

Ruby sighs. "Yep. Wonder what Yang got into, this time."

She then stands up, and walks to the front door. "I'll be back."

Ruby exits the house and stands for a few seconds. She then puts on her hood, and flies up. Juane stands up and goes to the kitchen, where he opens a cabinet. Inside, was a sealed bottle of alcohol. Juane picks it up and stares at it.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE NIGHTCLUB**

Yang is supporting Junior, who is covered in soot, and coughing. She helps him to a bench nearby. Most of the people, who were in the nightclub, had managed to escape. Blake and Weiss, who were helping others get out, rejoin Yang.

"They knew, we were coming." Weiss said. "Like they're psychic or something.

Yang growls. "Everything we needed, were in there! Now it's all burned up!"

"Yang." Blake said. "Please calm down."

"I'm trying!" Yang yells. "This is the fourth time, they knew we would be somewhere, since the Citadel!"

"I know, Yang." Blake said. "But, yelling isn't-"

"Melanie?"

Yang, Blake, and Weiss turn to see Miltia, who is walking around the crowd, with a worried look.

"Melanie?"

Junior gets up and walks to Miltia, and puts her hands on her shoulders, saying something. That makes her eyes go wide. She tries to run towards the burning nightclub, but Junior stops her.

"MELANIE! SHE'S IN THERE! MELANIE!"

Miltia struggles to escape, but Junior's grip is strong, and she keeps screaming for her sister. Yang grabs her hair in frustration, knowing that someone is inside, possible burning to death.

"Yang."

She turns to see Blake looking up. Weiss too. Yang would then look up.

Ruby, holding Melanie, slowly hovers down towards the ground. Miltia stops struggling, and collapses to her knees. Ruby smiles at her, assuring that Melanie's alive, but passed out. She crouches down, and give Melanie to her sister. The people begin gathering around Ruby and as she stands up, they begin to reach their arms, wanting to touch the savior, but also avoiding certain areas of her body. Ruby turns around and sees her team nearby. She flies over the crowd and walks to them.

"What did you do, this time?" Ruby asked.

"This was Cinder." Yang answered. "I assure you, Ruby."

"...Okay. Oh!"

Ruby then takes out the files, that Yang needed. Yang is surprised, as Ruby gives the files to her.

 _Woosh_

Ruby looks up and sees the Spring Maiden, Weiss' mother luring water towards the fire, extinguishing it. She would then land next to Ruby.

"Was I late?"

"No, Crystal." Ruby answered. "You were right on time."

Crystal turns and sees Weiss, who is looking away from her.

"Weiss." Crystal said. "It's okay. Just look at me."

Weiss looks at her mother. "Sorry, Mother. Reflexes, I guess."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-SCHNEE MANSION**

"Mom?"

Crystal gives a small smile, before bowing. She then look at the shocked Weiss.

"Hello, Weiss. It's been a long time, since I last saw you. You were barely learning about your Glyphs, when I-"

"Stop." Weiss demanded, before she walks to Crystal, stopping at a couple feet from her. She would raise her hand and touches Crystals face. Weiss gasps and backs away. "This...this isn't...you...you're really..."

Weiss then leaves the kitchen. Crystal sighs and follows. After a few seconds and turns at a corner, she sees Weiss, holding the sides of her head, and is tapping her forehead to the wall.

"You're not real." Weiss whispers, tears falling. "You're not real. You're not real."

Weiss would repeat the line as she her head tapping on the wall, start to get louder. When the banging gets louder, Crystal walks to Weiss and stops her.

"Weiss." Crystal said. "Weiss. Look at me."

Weiss stares at the ground.

"Look at me, please."

Weiss would sadly lift her head, and look at Crystal.

"What is wrong with you?" Crystal asks, concern in her voice. "Is it because of me?"

Weiss nods. She puts her hands on her head again.

"I...I'm messed up, Mother." Weiss answered.

"Why is that?" Crystal asked. "How long have you been like this?"

Weiss shakily sighs, before looking at Crystal. "Ever since Winter died.?

Crystal sadly looks at the ground. "I...I am aware, about what happened to her. I'm sorry, Weiss."

Weiss suddenly turn to anger. "Are you?"

Crystal looks surprised. Weiss continues.

"Are you really sorry, Mother? For once, am I hearing that you actually care?"

"...Weiss-"

"Don't speak!" Weiss yells, silencing her mother. "You never stopped Father from hurting Winter and I! You never showed appreciation, whenever I accomplished anything! And you tried to force me into attending Atlas! And now, all of a sudden, you care now?"

"I've always cared, Weiss." Crystal said.

"If you truly did, Mother." Weiss angrily said. "Then you should've been there, after Winter died. You could've at least attended her funeral. But, you were nowhere to be seen!"

"But, that doesn't mean, that I cried for her." Crystal sadly said. "That I mourned for her."

"AND SO DID I!" Weiss screamed. "I WANTED TO RUN AWAY FROM IT ALL, AFTER SHE DIED! BUT, I STAYED! I STAYED, BECAUSE I CARED! UNLIKE YOU!

Those words hurt Crystal. Weiss, her anger still there, points to the front door.

"Get out."

Crystal looks shocked. "Weiss-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Crystal, shocked, stares at Weiss, before she puts her hood on and walks until, she reaches the door. Crystal would look at Weiss, one more time, before she leaves. Weiss would walk until she was back in the kitchen. She would then sit on a chair, and sadly stare at the ground. Clenching her fists, she tries to contain her sobbing, but after a few seconds, she gives into her emotions.

* * *

 **PRESENT-VELVET'S HOUSE**

Outside her home, Velvet is planting several flowers, sadly doing so, before she turns and sees her mother's gravestone, about ten feet away. Velvet would then take a Daisy and walks to the grave. Staring at the flower for a few seconds, she would then place it on Daisy's grave, before walking away. Her Scroll begins to ring. Velvet sighs and takes it out. It show's Coco's picture on the screen. Velvet angrily rejects the call, and goes to resume her gardening.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Coco, hearing her call getting rejected again, sadly sighs and puts her Scroll down, and grabbing a cup. She then picks up a bottle of alcohol, pour it into the cup and drink from it.

* * *

 **ATLAS-LANDING PAD**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss exit the airship, they were in. Behind them are Junior and the Twins, who hesitate to even exit. Ruby and Crystal land near the group.

"It's...bigger than I thought." Ruby said, having never seen the new base of operations.

"That's what I said." Yang said. "And yes, I said something vulgar, last time."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"Let's just go inside." Ruby said. "I'd like to make this quick, before I head back home."

"Right." Yang said.

Yang turns to Junior and the Twins.

"You guys will follow Blake. She'll take you to your temporary room, until your club is rebuilt."

The three follow Blake, as they leave.

"You honestly think, that having them here, is a good idea?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all." Yang answered. "But, if they have anything, that we can use against Cinder, then they can stay."

Ruby sighs. "Whatever. Come on."

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Neon is happily humming, while wiping a rag on her roller-blades, cleaning it. Across from her is Sun, who is inspecting his staff, making sure it is working good. The Rec Room door opens. Sun turns to see Ruby, Yang, Crystal and Weiss entering.

"Hey, Ruby!" Sun said.

"Sun." Ruby said, smiling.

Sun chuckles and offers his hand. Ruby shakes.

"It's been a while, since we saw you." Sun said.

"I know." Ruby said. "But...you know. Jaune..."

"No. I get it. I totally understand. Still wish you were here, helping us more. But, it's alright."

"Indeed." Neon said. "Despite you not being here, we've all been doing well."

"That's thanks to me."

Everyone turns to see Emerald, who is lying on a couch, staring at the ceiling.

"If it weren't for me, giving you all the information, I had, none of us would be smiling right now."

Sun sighs. "We know, Em."

Ruby raises her eyebrow. "Still getting used to having her around?"

"Indeed, Rubes." Yang answers. "But, she hasn't tried to kill us, or anything since. I still don't completely trust her, though."

"I know you don't." Emerald said, looking at Yang. "But, I hope you will."

A door opens, and Neptune, who looks sick, moans as he walks. He turns and sees Ruby.

"Oh, hey."

"Um...you okay, Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Cheap Vacuoan food not agreeing with me, right now." Neptune answered.

"I told you, this would happen, man." Sun said. "Even I avoid any food that cost under ten Lien."

Neptune groans. "Oh. Now, you tell me."

"This might help."

Neptune turns and sees Blake, with a small sealed bag, walking to him.

"Green herbal tea." Blake said. "Should help a lot."

Neptune takes the bag.

"Thanks."

Neptune suddenly covers his mouth and to the rushes to the nearest bathroom and closes the door. The sound of vomiting is heard.

"Well." Ruby said. "I should find Ironwood. I need to speak to him."

"Follow me, Rubes." Yang said. "You too, Crystal."

Weiss watches at the three leave the Rec Room. Sun approaches her.

"Still awkward, seeing your mother again?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." Weiss said. "But, I'm growing on her."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-DOJO**

Pyrrha is looking at the front of a dojo. She looks at the paper, given to her by Adrian. She would then walk inside. The interior was shown as a traditional dojo, with a giant platform in the middle of room, where one of the emblems match her own, along with three more. Pyrrha looks up and see many championship flags hanging on the walls. She then goes to the trophy display, which contain many trophies. Some of them date back, even barely after the Great War.

"Wow." Pyrrha said, smiling. Then one trophy gets her attention.

 **"Andromeda Nikos. World Champion."**

"You're grandmother was a tough fighter."

Pyrrha turns around and sees Adrian, wearing armor all over his body.

"Um...Mr. Forrest? What are you doing? And why are you wearing that?"

"Because, Miss Nikos." Adrian said. "Somebody as special as you, don't deserve to spend the rest of your life, living on the streets, keeping yourself a secret. There will come a time, when you will have to reveal yourself, to the world again. And when that time comes, you will need to be ready to fight again."

"Hmm...That is true." Pyrrha said. "I have been pretty rusty, with my fighting. I still remember how to fight, though."

"You may be, Miss Nikos. But, without your spear and shield, your fighting style is almost useless. Which is why, for the next few weeks, I will be teaching you many fighting styles, and how to use a variety of weapons, from knives to even guns."

Pyrrha looks surprised. "I...I don't know, what to say?"

Adrian then throws something at Pyrrha, who quickly catches it. The object is a small dagger, with the point almost near her eye.

"I see, that your reflexes, are still exceptionally great." Adrian said. "So. Should you accept my proposition, note, that you will be undergoing a strict training regimen, that would originally take years to master. You have a month, to do so. That is, if you choose to accept it."

Pyrrha walks around the dojo, thinking.

 _"Cinder is still out there, plotting on turning all of Remnant into ruins. She will kill anyone who either stand in her way, or because she enjoys it. I can't let that happen. I WONT let that happen!"_

Pyrrha turns to Adrian. "I'll do it. I'll train under you, Mr. Forrest. And I promise you. I will not give up, that easily. I'll keep on going, even if I don't want to, anymore."

Adrian nods and bows. "Excellent. And from here on out, you will address me as Master Forrest."

"Of course, Master Forrest." Pyrrha said, bowing.

"Outstanding." Adrian said. "Let us begin your first day of training."

* * *

 **PRESENT-CONTROL ROOM**

Qrow takes out his flask, and drinks from it, consuming a little more, than usual. When he puts the flask away, he looks at Raven.

"What?" Qrow asked.

Raven sighs.

The sound of a throat clearing catches their attention. Yang, Ruby and Crystal standing in front of them.

"Huh." Qrow said, smiling. "Good to see you again, kiddo."

"Same here, Qrow." Ruby said. "But, my time here, will be short."

The door to the Control Room opens. Ironwood and Wesley enters.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "I must say. I'm quite surprised, to see you here."

"Just for a visit, General. Wanted to see, how everyone is doing." Ruby said.

 _"Not to mention, some alone time with Weiss."_ Yang whispers to Ruby, making her sigh.

"I see." Ironwood said. "And here, I thought you've considered rejoining."

"The same going for Mr. Arc and Ms. Scarlatina." Wesley said.

"Jaune is near recovering from his depression." Ruby explains. "And Velvet already gave me her answer. She's not coming back."

"Ruby. Do you honestly think that Mr. Arc, will be capable of rejoining, especially after what Miss Neopolitan? And to add to that, what had happened to his parents?" Raven asks.

Ruby looks at Raven.

"I'm going to be honest, here." She said. "Chances are, that Jaune will not be coming back, as well. He's damn near broken. And his sisters are scattered all over Remnant, either by going back to their jobs, or are just going back to their homes. In Jaune's mind...he's alone, now."

"He doesn't have to be, Rubes." Yang said. "He still has his other family here. Us. Weiss. Blake. Ren. Nora. And everyone else, he knows who are staying here. If you could try to convince him, to come back, he won't be alone, anymore."

"I could try, Yang." Ruby said. "But, I seriously doubt it. Maybe...if Ren and Nora come visit us in Patch, then it could be possible. They've been the closest to him, especially after Pyrrha died."

Yang nods. "I'll talk to them. See when they can leave for Patch."

Ruby nods. "Now. If you'll all excuse me. I must take my leave."

"Weiss will no doubt, be in our room. She tends to spend a lot of her time there." Yang said.

Ruby walks and leaves the room. Yang then takes out the files from the nightclub and handing them to Ironwood.

"Here's all the information regarding Dust shipments, and Dark Seeker hot spots."

"Excellent, Miss Xiao Long." Ironwood said. "But, we will need to speak about bringing the owner and the twins here, to Atlas."

"I know." Yang said. "I take responsibility for anything that happens, because of them."

* * *

 **ROOM**

Weiss sits on her bed, her legs in front of her face, and sadly staring down. A knock is heard, and Weiss looks at the door.

 _"Weiss? Can I come in?"_

Weiss wipes away her tears and clears her throat. "You may."

The door opens, and Ruby enters. She closes the door, and looks around. The interior is almost similar, then their room back in the Citadel. With the exception of the white-painted walls.

"Well...this looks...homey."

Weiss chuckles. "It's not much. But, as long as there's a comfy bed, I'm all good."

Ruby looks at Weiss and proceeds to sits next to her. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"How have you been?" Ruby asked.

"Doing better." Weiss answered. "I could still hear his screams, a little. But, their getting quieter."

"That's good." Ruby said. "Any clues to where your father is?"

Weiss nods. "Not yet. But, that's why, we went to that nightclub. Hopefully, there will be some clue, as to where he is, from those files."

"You will." Ruby said. "Just don't give up on him, Weiss. Keep hanging on to the hope you have, and you'll be able to see him, again."

"I know, I will." Weiss said. "But, I think it's going to be awkward, when he finds out, that my mother's alive."

"It probably will be awkward." Ruby said. "I bet he'll be nervous."

Weiss chuckles. "He was like that, when he met her, years ago."

Ruby then moves closer to Weiss, and places her arms around Weiss neck.

"I missed you, Ruby." Weiss said, sadly smiling.

Ruby smiles back. "And I missed you, too."

Ruby moves closer, her lips meeting Weiss'. As they kiss, Ruby could feel a single tear. She backs away and sees the sadness in Weiss' eyes.

"Weiss?"

"...I failed Jaune, Ruby." Weiss sadly said, looking away.

Ruby looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Weiss looks at Ruby. "Before you guys left, Jaune asked me, Yang and Blake to watch over his family, make sure they would stay safe. We swore to protect them, Ruby. But after his parents..." More tears fall from Weiss' eyes.

Ruby pulls Weiss into a hug. She allows Weiss to sob into her shoulders.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Ruby said, stroking Weiss' hair. "It's going to be okay."

Ruby could feel Weiss tightening her hug.

"Just let it all out, Weiss. Just let it all out."

Ruby continues to comfort Weiss, and her sobs get louder.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-VALE-ARC FAMILY HOME**

Ruby lays flowers on the Neo's grave. Ruby stands up and looks at the graves. She then turns and sees Jaune, who is staring at two graves. His parents' graves. They were killed a few days after Ruby and Jaune moved to Patch. The funeral had just finished, with the Arc sisters mourning inside the Arc Family home. Ruby would then walk to Jaune, and stand next to him.

"I'm sorry, Jaunce." Ruby sadly said. "I'm really sorry."

"...First, Cinder took Pyrrha, away from me." Jaune said. "Then she took Neo away." Tears fall. "And now my own parents."

Jaune falls to his knees, with Ruby crouching to support him.

"Everyone, I've ever loved." Jaune said. "They just keep on dying. I have no one, now."

"That's not true, Jaune." Ruby said. "You still have your sisters. You still have me. And Yang. Ren. Nora. And everyone else, who you've known. We are still here, Jaune. Because, we all love and care for you. We take care of each other."

"...Like a family?"

Ruby nods. "Like a family."

Jaune nods. "Can...can I have a few minutes, alone? Please?'

"Of course." Ruby said, before standing up. "Take your time."

Ruby would head towards the Arc home. She would take one last look at Jaune, before she goes inside.

* * *

 **PRESENT-PATCH**

Ruby lands in front of her home in Patch. Before she reaches for the doorknob, crashing noise is heard and the sound of muffled yelling, as well. Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose, and opens the door. The yelling gets a little louder. Worried, Ruby lowly heads for the stairs, where the yelling is happening. As she take each step, she hears the words.

 _"They took them from me."_

 _"They took Pyrrha. Then Neo. Then my own parents."_

 _"Fucking Cinder!"_

 _"She has to die!"_

When Ruby reaches the top, she sees Jaune, facing the wall of the opposite side of the hallway, angrily mumbling. She sees a half-empty bottle of alcohol in one hand, and Crocea Mors in the other. Jaune turns and sees Ruby.

"Cinder." Jaune angrily growled and he walks towards Ruby, who has Crescent Rose ready.

"She took them away from me, Ruby!"

Jaune stops a couple feet from Ruby.

"SHE TOOK THEM AWAY! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!"

Ruby lowers Crescent Rose and lowers her head. After a few seconds, Juane turns and walks, still mumbling. Seeing Jaune is his sad, angry, drunken state, Ruby, though shaking, puts Crescent Rose away, and hears Jaune softly crying and walking into her room. Ruby walks down the hallway, and stops at her room doorway. Hearing Jaune's sobs, she approached him and tries to grab the bottle, but he doesn't release his grip.

"No." Jaune said.

"Jaune. Give me the bottle." Ruby pleaded.

"No!"

"Come on. Please give me the bottle."

"NO!"

Jaune would eventually release his grip on both the bottle and his sword. Ruby then pulls Jaune for a hug, and she allows him to sob, as she did for Weiss earlier. After a minute, she then lowers Jaune down to her bed. When he tries to get up, she forces him back down. As he lays there, mumbling, Ruby picks up the bottle and his sword and puts them on top of her drawer. She then goes around, and sits at the center of her bed. Ruby then pulls Jaune and his head rests on her lap. Ruby stays and comforts her best friend.

"I always loved her, Ruby." Jaune said. "You know that. Don't you, Ruby?"

"Of course, Jaune." Ruby answered. "And Neo loved you, as well."

"Yeah." Jaune mumbles. "We were thinking about starting a family, after this war was done."

Ruby looks surprised.

"But, she's gone now. I always wanted a baby boy. Jaune Arc, Jr."

Ruby sadly chuckles.

"I miss her, Ruby." Jaune said. "I miss her, so much."

Jaune then finally passes out, sleeping on Ruby's lap. Tears falling, Ruby continues to comfort her best friend, before silently crying.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **So, yeah. This was a depressing chapter to write. And I apologize. But, I wanted to show, how the characters have changed, since chapter 10. Much like between chapter 10 to 11 on my Volume 4 FanFiction.**

 **Pyrrha may play a prominent role, in this second half of Volume 5. But, things change as I write. But, she will reveal herself, to be alive later on. And for those, who wonder if Arkos is still possible. Maybe not in this Volume. Possibly late Volume 6, if I write one.**

 **And some of you may think, that I'm hinting at a Lancaster ship(Ruby x Jaune), I'm not having that happening. They treat each other like siblings, and that's what I intend to keep that relationship at.**

 **I excluded some characters, like Cinder, Ren, Nora and even Cyan and Violet, because I wanted this chapter to mainly focus on Team RWBY, Crystal Schnee and Juane. Hope you guys understand.**

 **Oh. And I bring back Junior and the Twins. They might play a role, as well.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one coming within a week, if school doesn't kill me, first.**


	12. Chapter 12-A Little Help

**This story may be my own original story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **Also, you may notice a scene that says WBY Room. That's the room where Weiss, Blake, and Yang sleep in, minus Ruby. Just a heads up.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 12**

 **A Little Help**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-THE CITADEL**

Days after the attack, the now-abandoned Citadel is now occupied by the Grimm that are wandering around. As a line Ursa wanders at the Courtyard, an arrow goes through its head and it falls, disintegrating. Cinder, her bow drawn, lowers it and smiles.

"Nice shot."

Cinder turns and sees Torchwick, and a large group of Dark Seekers behind him.

"I'm pretty sure, you could take out all these Grimm, all by yourself." Roman said.

"I am not in the mood for sarcasm, Roman." Cinder said.

"Oh, why not?" Roman asked. "Is it because, your mission to kill Little Red failed? I would've thought killing Neo would've been satisfying enough."

"Neo was weaker then Rose." Cinder said. "And she didn't possess any Maiden powers."

Cinder then turns around and looks at the incoming Grimm.

"Kill every Grimm in the area." She said. "And after that...we take a look around."

* * *

 **PRESENT-ROOM**

Yang is staring at Junior, who is snoring loudly on the bed, he's resting in. She turns and sees the Twins, who are sleeping on their own beds as well.

"Seriously?" Yang asks. She looks at the time on her Scroll. It reads one o'clock pm. Yang then sighs.

"WAKE UP!"

Junior snorts and quickly sits up. He yawns and looks at Yang.

"Geez. What's with the yelling?"

"Get up!" Yang exclaims. She also sees the Twins waking up as well. "ALL of you. And get dressed. The General wants to talk to you."

The three all stand up and stretch.

"I'll be waiting for you three outside. Don't take too long."

Yang then begins to walk to the door.

"I hate to say this." Melanie said. "But, I kinda liked her better, the last time we saw her."

"I agree." Miltia said.

Yang quickly looks at the Twins, who immediately look away. She then leaves the room.

* * *

 **PATCH**

Jaune is sitting down, face-first on the dining table, groaning in pain. Ruby comes downstairs, talking on her Scrolls.

"You'll be there? Great. See you guys, then."

Ruby puts her Scroll away, and looks at Jaune. She walks to the kitchen, opens the freezer, and takes out an ice pack. She then walks to Jaune, who lifts his head.

"This will help a little." Ruby said.

Jaune takes the ice pack and places it on his head.

"Thanks." He said.

Ruby the sits across from Jaune, with a worried look.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jaune." She said.

Jaune looks at Ruby. "I know."

"What exactly were you thinking?" Ruby asked, with slight anger.

"I...I wasn't thinking, Ruby." Jaune said, ashamed.

"I'm trying to help you move on, and the next thing, I knew, I find you wandering the upstairs hallway, drunk out of your mind, mumbling."

Jaune turns to face the table. Ruby sighs and stands up.

"Come on." Ruby said. "We're going to Velvet's."

Jaune looks at Ruby. "Why?"

"Well...1)You've been in this house, for too long. And you need to see your friends. And 2) Velvet has a remedy, that'll get rid of your hangover in minutes." Ruby explained.

Jaune sighs. "Alright. Anything to get rid of this headache."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-DOJO**

Pyrrha is staring at the ground, angrily panting. She is holding a sword with one hand, and a dagger with the other. She looks up and sees Adrian, who is standing there, wielding a golden staff.

"Break time's over." Adrian said. "Time to continue your training."

Pyrrha looks at her weapons before looking at Adrian again. She then gives a loud yell, and charge at Adrian. Both the sword and dagger hit his staff, allowing Adrian to kick Pyrrha backwards. She charges again. This time, Pyrrha leaps over Adrian, and tries to swipe at him. Adrian ducks and spins his staff at Pyrrha's head. She ducks and with her leg, she trips him. Pyrrha then kicks the staff away and points the sword at Adrian's neck. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Pyrrha then sheathes the sword and offers her hand. Adrian chuckles and takes it.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." He said, as he gets helped up. "I guess, a week of non-stop, dual-wield training, is really showing."

Pyrrha bows. "Thank you, Master Forrest. But, I have a feeling, that this is barely past the start of my training."

"You are right." Adrian said. "The next step in your training, will involve all forms of hand-to-hand combat and how to use knives only. Sword and shield training after that. Then we will be moving on to guns and how to use them."

"That should be easy, for me." Pyrrha said. "I am a very good shot, when it came to my weapon."

"Yes, true." Adrian said. "But, that was _your_ weapon. You'll be learning a wide range, Miss Nikos. From handguns to even the big machine guns. But, you'll know more, once we get there."

Pyrrha nods. She walks to a weapon rack and puts the sheathe and sword on it. She then picks up a spear and looks at it. It is longer then her old weapon, Milo, which was shattered by Cinder. The whereabouts of her shield, Akouo, is unknown. Pyrrha then sits down and takes off her shoe and sock. She would then stare at the scar, where Cinder's arrow pierced through after somehow flying through Akouo. Pyrrha then sadly looks at the ground, remembering that night against Cinder. Three years of her life. Taken away. Pyrrha then sees a water bottle, carried by Adrian. She takes it and nods at him.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY-VELVET'S HOUSE**

Velvet is lying on her couch, watching a documentary about the history of Remnant. Her Scroll rings. She angrily sighs and takes it out. Again, it shows Coco's picture. She closes her eyes and begins to think. She then moves her thumb to accept the call, but the doorbell rings. Velvet immediately rejects the call and goes to the front door. She opens it, and she smiles, when she sees Ruby outside.

"Ruby." Velvet said. "Nice for you to come by."

"Well...we kinda needed to." Ruby said.

"We?" Velvet asked, confused.

Velvet then sees Jaune, wearing his hood, and staring at the ground, approaching.

"Oh." She said. "Hey, Jaune."

"Hey." Jaune weakly said back.

"Sorry, Velvet." Ruby said. "He has a hangover. Do you have that special remedy, that he could drink?"

"Of course." Velvet answered. "Come on in."

Ruby and Jaune walk inside the house, while Velvet closes the door.

"You guys sit down, while I prepare the brew." Velvet said, before heading to the kitchen.

Ruby and Jaune go to sit down on Velvet's couch. Ruby picks up the remote and changes the channel. After a few channels, she finds one about weapons, and how they're made. Jaune lifts his head and looks at the smiling Ruby.

"At leasy, you're still a gun nut." He said.

Ruby chuckles. "Always will be."

Jaune smiles and proceeds to watch the show.

"Ruby?" Velvet said, her head sticking out from the kitchen. "Can you come help me, for a minute?"

Ruby stands up. "Yeah, sure." She looks at Jaune. "I'll be back."

Jaune nods. Ruby then walk towards the kitchen, where Velvet is putting a variety of ingredients into a blender. Velvet then makes sure that Jaune wasn't within hearing range, before looking at Ruby.

"How is he?" She asked, keeping her voice low enough.

"He...he's doing almost great." Ruby answered. "But, it may take a little longer, escpecially after his drunken rant, last night."

Velvet sighs. "I'm worried, about him, Ruby."

"Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"Both Pyrrha and Neo meant so much to him. After Pyrrha died, he was close to losing himself. But, after Neo and both his parents...I'm worried, he's been pushed to the breaking point."

"We can't have that happen, Velvet." Ruby said. "Jaune doesn't deserve to live out the rest of his life, sad and alone."

"I know, Ruby." Velvet said, as she puts the rest of the ingredients into the blender. "Okay. Here we go."

The blender turns on, and all the ingredients soon turn into a green liquid. After a couple minutes, Velvet pours the liquid into a cup. She and Ruby then walk back to Jaune, who turns to them.

"Here." Velvet said, showing the cup to Jaune. "This will guarantee, to relive you of that hangover, in minutes."

Jaune takes the cup and stares at it. "Looks like the stuff, Ren tried to give Pyrrha, during the Vytal tournament." He sighs. "Well...bottoms up."

Jaune then begins drinking the liquid. After a few gulps, he puts the cup down, and tries not to puke. He manages to keep the liquid down, and looks at Velvet.

"Thanks."

Velvet smiles. "Anything for a friend."

Velvet and Ruby then sit down. Ruby looks at Velvet.

"There's...something that I need to talk to you two about."

Jaune looks at Ruby. "What is it?"

"Well...I won't tell you yet. I'm waiting on a couple people to stop by here, first. When they do, I'll explain what." Ruby answered.

"But, exactly what is it going to be about?" Velvet asked.

"I... I think, I'll wait till the people get here, first. Just give it about twenty minutes. Thirty, tops. Then I'll tell you."

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Yang, Junior and the Twins enter the Control Room, where Ironwood, Wesley, Qrow and Raven speaking to each other. They turn and see the group. Ironwood and Wesley walk to him.

"Hei Xiong, I presume?" Ironwood asked.

"I prefer 'Junior', sir." Junior corrects.

Ironwood then looks at the Twins.

"Miltia and Melanie Malachite. It has been a long time, since I've seen you two in Atlas."

The Twins look at the ground.

"You know them, General?" Yang asked.

"These two got involved in illegal activities with a former crime lord, a few years back." Ironwood answered. "Left a lot of people injured, before they escaped from Atlas. I always wondered, where'd they ended up."

"Technically, we didn't hurt anyone." Miltia said.

"We just watched those people get hurt, sir." Melanie said.

"But, you two are still accessories to those crimes." Wesley said. "But, since none of them involve murder, we're willing to let them slide."

The Twins look surprised.

"Hence, why you three are allowed to stay here." Ironwood said. "In exchange, you give us any additional information regarding what Roman Torchwick has told you _AND_ you help us fight against Cinder Fall and her army."

"You're crazy, right?" Junior asked, surprised. "You expect us, to fight against the people, we provided weapons for?"

"It's better then jail, for sure." Yang said. "And you get a roof over your head, until your nightclub gets rebuilt."

"She does have a point, Junior." Miltia said.

"We would be safe here." Melanie said. "Away from Torchwick and whatever he would've done to us."

"Are you sure, about this, girls?" Junior asked.

The Twins give Junior a nod. He then sighs and nods.

"Alright. We're in."

Ironwood nods. "Follow me."

Junior and the Twins follow Ironwood to the center of the room. Wesley then goes to Yang.

"I hope you know, what you're doing." Wesley said.

Yang looks at Wesley. "I do, too."

"By the way." Wesley said. "How's Weiss?"

"...She's...she's getting a little better. But, she goes sad every once in a while." Yang answered.

"Perhaps, I should speak with her." Wesley said.

"You could do that." Yang said. "Hopefully, you'll get some time to do so."

Wesley sighs. "Yep. Been pretty busy, here in Alpha Base."

"Yep." Yang said. "Pretty busy.

* * *

 **VELVET'S HOUSE**

Ruby, Jaune, and Velvet quietly watch the weapon documentary on the television. That's when a doorbell rings.

Ruby stands up. "That must be them." She turns to Jaune. "How's your head?"

Jaune nods. "All better."

"Good."

Ruby walks to the door and opens it. "Come on in, guys."

Jaune and Velvet look surprised, to see Ren and Nora, looking at them with worried looks. Jaune the looks at the ground. Nora walks to Jaune, crouches down, and hugs him.

"It's been a while, Jaune." Nora said.

"...Yeah. It has." Jaune said, still looking at the ground.

Ren turns to Velvet. "And same goes to you, Velvet."

Ren and Nora then sit across from Jaune on the coffee table, while Ruby still stands.

"Ruby." Velvet said. "Why are Ren and Nora here?"

"Because...it's about, what I'm about to tell you two about." Ruby answered.

Jaune looks at Ruby. "And that is?"

Ruby is silent for a few seconds, before she sighs. "I've decided...that I'm going back."

Velvet looks confused. "Going back? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I'm going back, with Ren and Nora. I'm going back to Atlas, and I'm going to rejoin the fight."

Jaune and Velvet look surprised.

"So. You plan to leave then. Just you?" Velvet said.

"Not just me." Ruby said. "I know, you already gave your answer, Velvet. But, that's why Ren and Nora are here. To convince you guys to come back with me."

"No." Velvet said, standing up. "Absolutely not. Not while Coco's there. If she's still there, then forget it."

"You're not going to come back, just because of what Coco, did to you?" Ren asked.

"That's right." Velvet answered, anger in her voice.

"What exactly, did she do to you?" Jaune asked.

"...She...she got very drunk." Velvet said, lowering her head down. "Losing her father, really hit her hard. After finding a bottle of wine, that's when it started. I tried to get her to lie down and sleep. But, she started screaming at me. And when I tried to hold her, she hit me. Quite a few times, actually. I...I was scared. And hurt, that she would do that to me. So, I just left. I don't plan on seeing her again. And I won't."

"Velvet-" Ruby said.

"I said No!" Velvet yells, surprising everyone. "Just...just don't ask again. Please."

Ren and Nora look at Jaune.

"What about you, Jaune?" Nora asked.

Jaune looks at Nora. "I...I don't know. As much as I want to go back, help my friends, and win this war, I just don't know, if I should come back."

"Jaune." Ren said. "I know, that losing Neo and your parents, took a heavy toll on you. But, you can't let your emotions take over you. You have to accept the fact, that sometimes bad things happen."

"But, I can't." Jaune said, grabbing his head. "Every night, I dream of seeing Neo, again and again. And in the end of those dreams, I watch her die, every night. I keep seeing the images of her, lying dead on the floor, whenever I'm awake."

Ruby notices Nora, clenching on the table, very hard.

"And after my parents were murdered, I just lost it." Jaune continues. "I keep getting more and more depressed. And even more angry at the person who killed them. Who killed Pyrrha. And who killed Neo. But, I don't even do anything. I left you guys, because I'm a coward. I'm weak. I'm...worthless."

Nora quickly stands up, with an angry look on her face. As soon as Jaune looks at Nora, he's met with a hard slap to the face. Nora being the one, who did this.

"Nora!" Velvet yells, before covering her mouth.

Jaune looks shocked, at what had just happened.

"Don't you DARE SAY THAT!" Nora screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't you dare say, that you are weak! That you are worthless! That you are a coward!"

"Nora-" Ren tries to say. But an arm grabs his. Ren looks at Ruby, who nods. Ren then stops.

"Do you have any idea, how hard, it's been for ALL of us, Jaune?" Nora loudly asked. "It's not just you, who's suffering!"

Jaune shakily turns and looks at Nora.

"Neptune's been depressed, when he lost his parents. Won't talk to anyone else, but Sun and Neon. He won't even speak to Jade. Cyan and Violet left Atlas to stay in Vale. Weiss has been sad, because of her father being held hostage by Cinder. And to add that, her mother is only adding to the sadness. Yang and Blake won't talk to us, except on missions. And not to mention Coco's drinking problem." Nora looks at Velvet. "A problem that started, when you left her."

Velvet gives a guilty look, before she leaves the room. Ruby goes to follow her, while Ren and Nora stay with Jaune. Nora then crouches down and looks at Jaune.

"We've all been hurt, Jaune." Nora said, her tone shifting down. "We've all lost somebody, that we loved, because of this war. Because of Cinder. But, we are still here, Jaune. We continue to fight her. Because, we still have hope. And as long as we keep on fighting, we will never lose the hope, we have in our hearts. We will not give up. And you shouldn't too, Jaune."

"...But...I just...can't." Jaune said.

"Jaune." Ren said. "This is going to sound harsh. But, you just sitting around, sulking and being depressed. This isn't what Neo, would want you to do."

"Ren's right." Nora said. "Neo would've wanted you to keep on fighting. To ensure, that nobody else out there, would lose a loved one, just as we all did. She would want you to move on, and continue your life."

Jaune tries to talk, but he can't due to holding back his crying.

"Just remember, Jaune." Nora continued. "Just because, they're all gone, and we won't ever see them again, doesn't mean we can't still remember them. And they will always be with us. In here."

And like before, Nora places her hand on Jaune's chest, where her heart is. Jaune sadly looks at Nora, who pulls him in for a hug.

"We are all here for you, Jaune." Ren said. "Us. Team RWBY. Everyone. We all take care of each other. We are your non-related, extended family."

"That's right." Nora said. "We all love you, Jaune. So very much. So, please...come back with us."

Jaune looks surprised. But he would hug Nora back.

"Okay."

Nora pulls away and looks at Jaune.

"I'll go back with you, guys." Jaune said. "But, only if you help me, get back on my feet. My mental recovery is going to a tough one."

Nora smiles and nods. "Thank you, Jaune. And...sorry for the slap."

Jaune chuckles. "It's okay. I actually needed that."

Ren and Nora turn to see Velvet and Ruby returning. They notice that Velvet's case, containing her camera, is held by her hand.

Velvet sighs. "Alright. I'll come, too. But, only because Ruby convinced me."

"Thank you, Velvet." Ruby said. She turns to see Jaune smiling. "I take it, you said yes, too."

Jaune nods. "I'm going to need to get my weapon and armor, though."

"We can stop by the house, first." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Ren said. "We need to go to Vale, after that. Nora here, wants to stop by that ice cream parlor, that she loves so much."

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"What?" Nora said. "We've been living in Atlas for two months. The ice cream there is okay, but nothing beats Vale ice cream."

Ruby chuckles. "There's the Nora, we all love."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE-REC ROOM**

Neptune sits on a table, resting his head on his hand, staring down.

"Hey, Neptune."

Neptune lifts his head up, and he sees Blake.

"Feeling better?" Blake asked.

Neptune nods. "Indeed. Thanks again, for the tea."

"No problem." Blake said, before crossing her arms. "You look a bit sad, today."

Neptune sighs. "Yeah, I do. Guess, I miss my folks, more than I thought."

Blake sits across from him. "They were very nice people. And I'm sorry, about them."

"Thanks." Neptune said.

They look at each other for a few seconds.

"Have...have you heard from Jade?" Blake asked.

Neptune nods. "No. Not today. But, I totally understand, that she doesn't want to speak to me. We both lost people, and we deal with losses, our own way. I stay here and fight for my folks, while Jade decided to go back Vacuo. I ain't mad or upset at her. And I don't mind waiting."

Blake nods. "You care for her a lot. Don't you?"

"Absolutely." Neptune answered. "Haven't felt this way in a long time."

Blake smiles. "Would you commit to just her? And no other girl?"

Neptune nods. "I would die, to protect her."

Blake looks surprised at his answer. "Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

Neptune chuckles. You wanted an answer."

* * *

 **CITADEL**

Cinder is on one of the roof of the Citadel, overlooking the Dark Seekers, who are training below. She turns to see Roman looking down.

"Any luck?" Cinder asked.

Roman sighs. "I wish. They really kept their hanger bay, locked tight. But, we'll get there. Oh. By the way. Word is that Little Red and some of her friends are currently in Vale."

Cinder turns to Roman, and smiles. "Interesting. Tell Stryker to come here, at once. I want to speak to her."

"Already here."

Cinder and Roman turn around and they see someone, wearing a mask and hood, standing in front of them. Her voice is distorted. Possibly by a device in the mask.

"Stryker." Cinder said. "I have an assignment for you."

"I already heard." Stryker said. "How do you want me to handle this?"

"Simple really." Cinder answered. "Bring Rose and Arc alive. Kill the rest."

Stryker nods and she walks.

"Well, then." Roman said. "This is going to fun."

Cinder smiles. "It will, indeed."

* * *

 **VALE-ICE CREAM PARLOR**

Ruby and Jaune are looking around, while Ren is trying to make sure Nora doesn't try to eat the ice cream. Velvet, having already gotten hers, sits outside.

"Nora." Ren said. "You're an adult, now. Please try to act like one."

"I'm trying, Renny." Nora said, in a sweet voice. "But, look at all these AWESOME flavors. Vanilla, Mint Chocolate Chip, Rocky Road..."

As Nora continues talking the different flavors, Ruby chuckles and looks at Jaune.

"Just like old times."

"Ha. Yep. Just like old times." Jaune said. "So. What are you going to get?"

"Hmm. I'm stuck between strawberry and cookie dough." Ruby answered. "What about you?"

"Well, when it comes to..."

Ruby turns to see Jaune staring down at something. She turns and sees the flavor, Jaune was staring at: Neapolitan. Ruby sees Jaune's hand starting to tremble. And before she could do anything, Jaune quickly runs out of the parlor. Ruby looks at Ren and Nora, who have worried looks. She then decides to follow. Exiting the parlor, he sees Jaune entering an alleyway, across the street.

"Is Jaune okay?" Velvet asked, as she approaches Ruby.

"I don't know, Velvet." Ruby answered. "I'm going to go check on him."

Ruby makes sure, no vehicles are approaching, before she crosses. When she arrives at the alleyway, she sees Jaune grabbing his hair, and walking back and forth.

"Jaune?"

Jaune looks at Ruby, and puts his arms down, before staring at the ground.

"Sorry, Ruby. Just...I just needed some air." Jaune said.

"I understand." Ruby said. "If you want, we could all just go."

"No, no. That's okay." Jaune said. "I think, I'll just stay out here. Ha. Besides, Nora will throw a fit, if we leave."

Ruby nods. "Okay. You want anything particular?"

"...Cookies 'n' Cream." Juane said, smiling.

Ruby smiles back. "Coming right up."

Ruby then walks back across the street, and back into the parlor. Jaune backs up to the wall of the alleyway, and sits down, clenching both hands together.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE-WBY ROOM**

Weiss is wearing a pair of red headphones, listening to something. Music, perhaps. She doesn't hear the door open, as well as the footsteps approaching her. She would then feel a hand grabbing her shoulder, causing Weiss to flinch. Weiss then looks up and sees Crystal looking at her.

"Please don't do that, again." Weiss said, taking off her headphones.

"I apologize, Weiss." Crystal said. "Might I ask, what you were just listening?"

"Oh, nothing special." Weiss answered. "The sounds of the oceans. Nature. Really helps a lot. Ruby gave me her headphones and sent me some music, to help me."

Crystal nods. "I see."

Crystal grabs a chair and sits across from Weiss.

"How are you feeling, Weiss?"

"A bit better." Weiss answered. "I enjoy the peace and quiet, that I've been having, today."

"That's good." Crystal said. "You've improved the last couple months."

"Thank you, Mother." Weiss said, smiling.

Her smile fades into sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Crystal asked.

"When you came back, back at the mansion, two months ago. I took out all my anger on you."

"You had every right, to do so, Weiss." Crystal said. "I had to make you pretend, that I was dead for years. And to suddenly come back into your life...well...I kinda knew, you'd be angry."

"But, the things, I said to you-" Weiss said.

"Were correct." Crystal interrupts. "I was a cold-hearted woman. The only things, that I cared about, were money and the Company. You and Winter were both miserable. And I did nothing. You probably would've still hated me, if I was still that person, today."

"But...what made you change?" Weiss asked.

Crystal looks at Weiss. She then raises her hand. Weiss looks at the window, and sees the flowers outside growing higher. Weiss looks back at Crystal.

"The day, I received the powers of the Spring Maiden." Crystal answered.

"...Okay." Weiss said. "Tell me, the whole story."

Crystal looks confused. "The entire story? Are you sure? It's a long one."

Weiss chuckles. "Please?"

Crystal smiles. "Alright. I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

 **FREEWAY**

Ruby, Ren, Velvet, Nora, and Jaune sit in the backseats of the vehicle, their in, eating their ice cream in cups. The driver and passengers keep their eyes on the road.

"I told you, Renny." Nora said. "Vale ice cream, is the BEST!"

Ren smiles. "I know, Nora."

Jaune smiles. "This is nice. The five of us, cramped up in a car, eating ice cream. It's just like old times."

Ruby turns to Jaune, seeing him happily smile for the first time in months. The lasts ones, were simple smiles. But, today, Jaune felt like his old self, back in Beacon, years ago.

"I agree." Velvet said and sighs. "It's good to have times, like these."

"Yes, indeed." Ruby said. "You guys remember-"

 _Thump_

The group look up, where the noise occurred. Being cautious, Ren takes out StormFlower. Suddenly, the window of the drive's side, breaks. An arm grabs the driver, and throws him outside, and in the path of a speeding truck. Gunshots are heard, and the passengers is hit multiple times. The car the skids, and flips over. It crashes and rolls down the road, multiple times, before stopping. The vehicles nearby, come to a stop. Multiple Dark Seekers exits a couple of the vehicles, holding weapons.

Jaune groans, and he lifts his head up. He sees Ren and Velvet waking up, while Ruby and Nora are unconscious. Jaune manages to see the Dark Seekers approaching.

"We need to go." Jaune said.

Jaune then takes out Crocea Mors. He and Velvet crawl out of the car, and they see Stryker, who aims a grenade launcher at them. As she fires, Jaune pushes Velvet away, and lifts his shield. The grenade impacts the shield, but the force of the explosion, blasts Jaune backwards, and over the freeway. He hits a bus, which causes it to flip on its side and crash.

Velvet, hiding behind a vehicle, takes out her camera and takes out a picture of StormFlower from Ren, who is also hiding behind the crashed vehicle. Velvet then makes a light projection of StormFlower and they both begin firing at the Dark Seekers. Velvet sees Stryker aiming the grenade launcher. She quickly runs away, as the grenade hits the vehicle behind her, the explosion causing her to fall over the freeway. Velvet manages to grab a light post, which helps her land on the ground safely. She then begins to run down the street, where the crashed bus is.

Stryker throws the grenade launches down, and grabs an assault rifle from a Dark Seeker. She goes to the side of the freeway and sees Velvet and opens fire. The civilians run away in panic, as they try to avoid the gunfire. Velvet runs as the Dark Seekers join in on the gunfire.

"Bring me Rose, alive. Kill the rest." Stryker said, to a Dark Seeker.

Stryker then jumps over, and lands on the street, leaving small craters around her feet. The Dark Seekers turn around, only to meet the mighty hammer, Magnhild. They launch into the air, while Nora, conscious, smiles. She turns and sees Ren, who is trying to wake up Ruby.

Jaune wakes up, to see himself inside the crashed bus. He quickly gets up and grabs his shield, but his sword is nowhere to be seen. He then climbs out of the bus, and sees Stryker, aiming her weapon. She is about to fire, but but an explosion behind her, causes her to find cover. Jaune looks up and sees Nora, who just fired her weapon.

"GO FIND VELVET!" Nora screams. "I'll take it from here."

Jaune nods as he runs. Nora looks around, and notices Stryker is nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?"

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE-CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood sees a red dot in Vale. He walks to a computer and presses a button. Live footage of the destruction, left by Stryker and the Dark Seekers is seen. He sees Ren, Nora, and an unconscious Ruby on the freeway.

"Miss Polendina." Ironwood said.

Penny, who was nearby, turns her chair to face Ironwood.

"Yes, sir?"

"Alert Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna of the situation. Have them head to Vale, ASAP!"

"Yes, sir." Penny said, before turning back to her computer.

* * *

 **STREET**

Stryker walks down the street, while the civilians nearby, flee. As she walks, she hears someone's voice. Velvet's. Behind a nearby vehicle. Stryker takes out a device, presses a button and throws it. The device lands near Velvet's Scroll, which is playing an audio message. The vehicle explodes, while Stryker watches.

Velvet then jumps at Stryker from behind, wrapping her legs around Strykers neck, and punching her head repeatedly. Stryker jumps backwards, causing Velvet to impact a wall. Stryker then grabs Velvet's and throws her towards a car. As Velvet lands, Stryker aims her weapon. She then hears nearby footsteps and turns to see Jaune, charging.

Stryker then jumps and kicks Jaune's shield, sending him backwards. She fires at Jaune, who blocks the bullets with his shield. Velvet finds cover behind the same vehicle, she just hit. Having run out of ammo, Stryker throws the gun aside and leaps off the vehicle. Jaune quickly gets up, as Stryker takes out a pistol and fires. Jaune manages to crouch behind a car. Finding the opportunity, he then jumps over, and manages to give a couple kicks and punches to his attacker. But Stryker manages to grab Jaune's shield, and punches Jaune, sending him backwards. Stryker then tosses the shield aside and takes out a knife, as Jaune gets up. Jaune charges at Stryker. They fight, with Jaune landing a few punches, while trying to avoid her knife attacks. Jaune then gets one good punch to Stryker's face, before kicking her, and she hits a truck. Jaune charges again and tries to grab Stryker, but she manages to grab him by his neck. Pulling him closer, she stares at Jaune for a couple seconds before throwing him.

Jaune manages to get up, and grab his nearby shield and blocks kicks and punches from Stryker, before being able to grab her. Jaune the grabs Stryker's head and flips her over, and sending her to the air. Jaune notices her mask has fallen to the ground. As Stryker gets up. She then turns to Jaune, whose face expresses shock. He recognizes the girl. Seeing the red hair, and her green eyes, which has slits of red in them.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha looks confused. "Who the hell is Pyrrha?"

She then aims a gun at Jaune and fires. Jaune yells as the bullet penetrates his shoulder, making his drop his shield. He looks at Pyrrha, still aiming her gun.

"Pyrrha." Jaune sadly said. "Pyrrha. Please. It's me. Jaune."

Pyrrha tilts her head, but still aiming. "My name is Stryker. Not Pyrrha. And I don't recognize you, at all."

Pyrrha is then struck behind, by Ruby, who gives her a kick, sending her to the ground. Ruby lands next to Jaune, and tries to help him up. She then sees Pyrrha, right in front of her. Her eyes go wide in shock.

"Pyrrha?"

"Stop calling me that name!" Pyrrha yells, before taking out a device.

She throws it to the ground, emitting a flash, that causes Ruby and Jaune to cover their eyes. When the flash subsides, they see that Pyrrha is gone. Ruby turns to see Velvet approaching them. She has a surprised look.

"Was...was that..."

"I...I think it was." Ruby answered.

Shen then turns and looks at Jaune, who is staring, where Pyrrha stood, his eyes still wide.

"How is she alive?" Jaune asked.

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Pyrrha is angrily punching a nearby dumpster, screaming. After a few seconds, she grabs her head and falls to her knees. The red slits in her eyes then begin to disappear, leaving only green. She then looks at her own hands, before looking at the black armor, she's wearing. Now terrified, she goes to the nearby wall and sits on it. Shaking, she takes the gloves off and throwing them aside, before starting to cry.

"What did I just do?" Is all Pyrrha could say, before she sobs.

Nearby, Cinder watches Pyrrha cry, smiling at what had just transpired.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **Damn. You are probably wondering what is happening with Pyrrha now. Well, it will be explained somewhere in the next few chapters.**

 **And how this will impact the other characters, I'll figure out.**

 **And Weiss' task to rescue her father, will be happening before the finale, so hopefully, I'll write a good rescue.**

 **Also, for those, who still don't know, the second half of Volume 5 will have flashbacks, every chapter. So, yeah. Just letting you late readers know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the this chapter. Next chapter coming hopefully by the first day of Fall, which is the 22nd of this month! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13-Threat or Asset?

**This story may be my own story, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 13**

 **Threat or Asset?**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-BEDROOM**

Putting her toothbrush on the sink, and spitting out the toothpaste, Pyrrha looks up and sees her reflection on the mirror, in front of her. She stares at herself, before she lifts her hand and touch her head, where she once wore her golden circlet. She was used to not having it, anymore. But, for a few seconds, she felt like, she just took it off.

Pyrrha lowers her arm, smiles, and walks out of the bathroom. She then climbs on her bed, and stares at the ceiling above her. Almost two months of intense training, learning almost everything Adrian had taught, she felt proud.

Her smiles fades to sadness. Knowing that no one else is aware that she was still alive, yet she is still not ready to reveal herself just yet. But, she has to, eventually. Pyrrha knew that she couldn't take Cinder on, by herself. So, when she does, she will want others to be by her side. Pyrrha smiles once again, as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

She is completely unaware, of the woman hiding in the shadows, staring at her. After watching her fall asleep, Cinder emerges out of the shadows, smiling. Silently taking out her sword, she walks to Pyrrha, and stares at her. Raising her sword, she smiles. But, she is hesitant to kill Pyrrha. After staying in the same position, she lowers her sword, and puts it away. Cinder then crouches and positions her mouth to Pyrrha's ear.

Cinder whispers something to her ear for a few seconds. Pyrrha gasps as her eyes open wide and sits up. Slits of red begin to appear in her green eyes. Her expression then turns to blank. Cinder smiles.

"It seems, I was right." She said. "Salem did do something to you, after all. It's a good thing, Salem told me the right words, that'll activate the trance. Had to do so, for a few people."

Pyrrha calmly turns her head to Cinder.

"Forgot. This is your first time, in the trance. Well, then. Stand."

Pyrrha gets out of the bed, and looks at Cinder.

"Do you know, who you are?"

Pyrrha nods.

"I thought so. Simple really. You're name is...I will call you...Stryker. For now. There's someone, that I'd like you to kill, for me. Can you do that?"

Pyrrha/Stryker nods. "Yes."

Cinder smiles. "Excellent."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY-VALE-ALLEYWAY**

Pyrrha is still crying, in the alleyway while Cinder still watches her.

"Well done." Cinder said.

Pyrrha sees her and quickly stands up. Shaking, she starts to back away.

"There, there." Cinder said. "You've done very well."

"That was not me!" Pyrrha yells.

Cinder smiles. "True. But, Arc and Rose thought it was. And soon, everyone else will. So, if you'll just come with me-"

"I'm not going with you!" Pyrrha growls.

Cinder then begins to walk towards Pyrrha, who still backs away.

"You have nowhere else to go, Miss Nikos. And you're running out of room."

Pyrrha turns around and sees that she is about to get to a brick wall. She turns back to Cinder, who raises her arm.

"I'm not going to kill you." Cinder said. "You've proven to be a valuable asset. Especially after your first kill."

Pyrrha stops and looks at the ground, remembering what she had done.

"Come. Your usefulness is still needed."

Pyrrha angrily looks at Cinder. Looking around several pipes on the wall, and she also sees a fuse box on the other wall.

"No."

Cinder angrily frowns. "You have no choice."

Pyrrha looks at Cinder. "Yes, I do."

Cinder turns her head too late, as the fuse box flies towards her. Cinder hits the wall behind her. Pyrrha moves her arms around, and the pipes begin to bend, wrapping around Cinder's arms, legs, neck, and even over her mouth before lodging onto the wall. Cinder struggles to free herself.

Pyrrha walks and looks at Cinder, for a few seconds. She then removes the armor she was wearing, and tosses them aside, with the exception of the hoodie, pants and her belt, which carries her knives and gun. She notices that Cinder is close to breaking through the pipes. Pyrrha then gives a hard punch to Cinder's face, knocking the latter out cold. Pyrrha then puts on her hood and runs out of the alleyway.

* * *

 **STREET**

Ruby sits on the sidewalk, staring at the ground. Velvet, Ren and Nora sit nearby, doing the same thing. Ruby looks up and sees Blake and Yang, eyes wide in shock, having been told of what happened, and who was the attacker. Placing her hands on her sides and walking in circles, Yang sighs.

"So. Let me get this straight. You are absolutely sure?"

Ruby nods.

"100% Sure?"

Ruby lifts her head. "I saw her, with my own eyes. Pyrrha's alive. How? I don't know. But, she's not dead."

Blake looks around, where the police are keeping civilians away from the damage, Pyrrha caused.

"Where's Jaune?" Blake asked.

Ruby realizes that Jaune was nowhere to be seen. She quickly stands up.

"Jaune?" Ruby yells.

"Ruby!"

Ruby turns and sees Velvet, who is pointing at a nearby alleyway. Ruby, Blake, and Yang walk to the alleyway, where Velvet pointed. They stop and they see Jaune, sitting down, his back resting on the wall. He is softly crying, covering his face, with his fists.

Ruby turns to Blake and Yang. "I'll talk to him."

Ruby slowly walks and crouches to Jaune, and reaches her hand. When she grabs his shoulder, he flinches.

"You okay, Jaune?

Jaune rapidly nods.

"That was Pyrrha." He sadly said. "That was her, Ruby. Right before our own eyes."

"I know." Ruby said. "I saw her, too."

"I...I almost believe it, when she turned around, and looked at me. But, there she was. Only...she looked like, she didn't even know, who she was."

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I can read a person's face. I can tell, that she was confused, when I said her name. It's almost like-"

"Like she has amnesia." Ruby finished.

She then notices the blood flowing down Jaune's arm.

"You're bleeding."

Jaune looks at his wounded arm.

"Oh. She shot me."

Ruby gets up and offers her hand. "Come on. We can get you patched up, in the airship."

Jaune stares at Ruby, for a few seconds, before taking it. They walk out of the alleyway, before Ruby stops next to Yang and Blake. Jaune walks and sits with the others.

"We need to get everyone together." Ruby said. "Let them know of Pyrrha. And whether she could be a threat to us or not."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure." Ruby answered. "Do you have a conference room at Alpha Base?"

"We do." Blake said. "But, Ruby. She could be doing this, not by choice."

"I know." Ruby said. "Jaune and I think she has amnesia. She doesn't know, who she is or who we are. If there was a way to bring her memories back...then we can try to."

"You know, Ironwood won't just let her walk around, even if she comes back." Yang said. "Based on what you said, she's already killed two people. Maybe even more."

"I'll worry about that, when the time comes." Ruby said. "We should go. Jaune needs to get his arm patched up."

Ruby walks away, while Blake and Yang watch her.

Yang sighs. "This has been a surprising day."

"Yep." Blake said. "But, I think, things will be worse, later on."

Yang looks at Blake. "Not if we prevent them from happening."

Blake nods. "Exactly."

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

A large door, of a warehouse opens. Pyrrha enters with a large duffel-bag and closes the door, locking it. She turns and sees that the place is empty, with the exception of a few chairs, and a makeshift bed.

Pyrrha sighs and walks to the bed. Exhausted, she falls to it. She rolls around, to stare at the ceiling. Pyrrha then takes out something from her pocket. It is the picture that Adrian had. The one with his team. The team, Pyrrha's parents were a part of. A picture, now covered in blood.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-DINER**

Adrian is waving goodbye to the last of his customers goodbye, before locking the door, and flipping the open/close sign. As he turns, he notices Pyrrha, with a blank look and staring at him.

"Thought, you were going to sleep."

Pyrrha says nothing. She only tilts her head. Adrian looks confused.

"Pyrrha?"

"I'm afraid, she doesn't go by that name, anymore."

Adrian turns his head to see Cinder, emerging from the back door.

"Hello, Adrian." Cinder said, smiling.

Adrian raises his eyebrows, but not showing any expression.

"Cinder." He said. "I was wondering, when you'd find me." He turns to Pyrrha. "I take it, she's under your trance."

"Oh, Adrian." Cinder said. "You know me, better than anyone else."

"Of course, I do." Adrian said. "You were like a sister to me. To the rest of Team CACH. Then you ended up making a deal with the wrong people. All for what? An elongated life? You'd be what? Almost fifty?"

Cinder angrily frowns. "I just didn't want to die."

"Well, maybe I should've finished the job, all those years ago." Adrian said.

Cinder smiles again. "Well, perhaps I can give you another chance, to do so. But, only if you get past her."

Cinder points at Pyrrha.

Adrian sighs. "Oh, Cinder. Using others as shields, to protect yourself. No wonder, you were exiled from Haven City."

Cinder frowns again and looks at Pyrrha, who looks back.

"Shut him up, for me." Cinder said. "I'll be waiting, outside."

She then gives Pyrrha, a couple daggers, before she walks through the back door. Pyrrha then looks at Adrian, who has his staff ready.

"Just a matter of time, I suppose." Adrian said, before he drops his staff. "Wasn't really hoping, it's be you. But...at least it's not really you, Pyrrha."

Adrian then raises his arms. "I'm ready."

Pyrrha then charges at Adrian. Plunging the daggers into his chest, Adrian gasps as he grasps her shoulder. He then takes out something and places it in Pyrrha's pocket. Adrian continues to gasp for air, as Pyrrha plunges the daggers even more.

Adrian's arms fall to the ground, and his head leans forward. Pyrrha releases her grip, and he falls to the ground. Pyrrha then stares at Adrian's body, for a few seconds, before she walks away.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY-WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha screams, and drops from the bed to the floor. Grabbing her head, she continues to scream. Her screams would eventually become sobbing. Pyrrha curls up, as she continues to cry. Looking at the photo, she dropped, she stops. Calming herself down, she picks the picture up. She then tears the picture. She keeps the half, that shows her parents, while she crumples the other half. Looking at a small drawer, Pyrrha gets up and puts the photo half on top of the drawer.

Pyrrha then turns around and goes to the duffel-bag. She picks it up and puts it on the bed. Opening it, she takes out a some clothes, a pair of boots, some food, and a laptop. Pyrrha then takes out the Scroll, given to her by Cinder. Then she proceeds to open it and bends it, until it breaks in half. Pyrrha then opens the laptop and turns it on.

Pyrrha then sighs.

* * *

 **AIRSHIP-MED ROOM**

Ruby is using surgical pliers to reach the bullet in Jaune's shoulder. He slightly winces in pain, as Ruby pulls the bullet out and examines it.

"Well, the good news is that no poison was used." She said. "The bad news. You will need a day or two to heal."

Ruby then begins to wrap bandages around Jaune's shoulder.

"You really think, Pyrrha could be a threat to us?" Jaune asked.

Ruby freezes, surprised at what Jaune said. "How did-"

"Velvet heard you." Jaune answered, before looking at Ruby. "Were you serious, about Pyrrha being a possible threat?"

Ruby is silent for a few seconds, before talking.

"Yes." Ruby answered. "She may have killed a number of people, Jaune. And she is also working with Cinder."

"But, the Pyrrha we knew, wouldn't do any of that on purpose." Jaune argues.

"But, that wasn't her, Jaune." Ruby countered, before lowering her head. "Maybe the Pyrrha, we once knew is gone. And now, there's just...Stryker, I think that's what she's calling herself, now."

"No way." Jaune said. "I know, for sure. Pyrrha's somewhere in that head. Trying to get out. We need to help her remember. And we need to ensure her safety, once we get the memory part done."

"Jaune." Ruby said. "If she truly did kill a number of people, chances are that Ironwood will convict her."

Jaune looks away for a few seconds. "We can worry about that, later. Let's just focus, on getting her back, first."

"Why?" Ruby asked. "Why do you want to help her, this much?"

"Because, Ruby." Jaune said. "No matter what, Pyrrha is still family. And you don't turn your back on family. Even when they do."

"...Do you still love her?" Ruby sadly asked.

Jaune looks surprised. "What?'

"Sorry, Jaune. I...I shouldn't have said that. I know, what you and Neo had, was special."

"It was." Jaune said. "But...if we were to get Pyrrha back...if I try to be with her, again...I just won't, Ruby."

"I understand." Ruby said. "Let's drop that subject, for now. So...I guess, we'll be staying at Alpha Base, now."

"Yep." Jaune said. "Oh, boy. It's going to feel awkward seeing everyone else, again. I wonder, how much has changed."

Ruby finishes wrapping the bandages, before putting a sling on Jaune's arm.

"Well...I can give you the short version." Ruby said. "Everyone is taking this war, more seriously. Especially Neptune, Sun, and Neon. Yang and Blake share leadership, during missions. Ren handles the medical field. Nora assists with pretty much anything. Coco...well...you know. She may still be helpful. But, her drinking problem, is really getting people angry."

"You think Velvet's going to avoid her?" Jaune asked.

"Most likely." Ruby answered. "Cardin and the remainder of BRNZ are handling defenses. Penny is, of course, working in the Control Room. And Weiss..."

"Ruby?" Jaune asked, concerned.

Ruby sighs. "I'm not going to lie, Jaune. Weiss is depressed. Her father, still Cinder's hostage. Her mother, a Maiden, returns after years of playing dead. And not to mention, that she feels like she failed you."

"Failed me?"

"She promised to keep your family safe, Jaune. And after what happened to your parents, she just...shut down."

Ruby clenches her hands together.

"She...she told me, that she was there, when it happened. She tried to save them, but failed. And all that guilt, is making her sad. So...when you see her, Jaune, try your best to help her. She may think, you're upset, for not fulfilling her promise."

"I think, I can do that." Jaune said. "Thanks for the heads-up."

Ruby nods. The door to the med room opens. Ruby and Jaune turn to see Yang.

"Hey." Yang said. "We're almost there. You guys done?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "Just about finished.

"Good." Yang said. "We're landing in five minutes."

Yang closes the door. Ruby turns and sees Jaune grabbing Crocea Mors.

"Well, then." He said. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Roman is looking at the unconscious Cinder, still bound by the pipes.

"You cannot be serious." Roman angrily said.

Torchwick quickly snaps he fingers, waking Cinder up. When she does, she eventually frees herself.

"Let me guess." Torchwick said. "She broke through the trance."

Cinder angrily stares at Torchwick.

"Yep. I knew it. I had told you this, before. But, you refused to listen."

"Silence!" Cinder yells. She then cracks her neck and growls. "Let's head back. She will be a problem for us, now."

A dark portal appears. Cinder and Torchwick turn and walk into the portal, as it disappears.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE-LANDING PAD**

The airship lands in the landing pad. Weiss, Coco, Ironwood, Wesley, Qrow, and Raven are nearby. The backdoor to the airship opens. Ruby and Yang exit first, then Ren and Nora, then Blake, Velvet, and Jaune. Ironwood and Wesley approach Ruby and Yang.

"Miss Rose." Ironwood said, before offering his hand. "I am glad, that you have decided to rejoin our cause."

Ruby shakes Ironwood's hand. "You're going to need all the help, you can get."

"And I am impressed, that you were able to persuade Mister Arc and Miss Scarlatina to return as well." Wesley said.

"It took some heavy convincing, yes." Ruby said. "But, they'll help us."

Ruby turns and sees Velvet approaching, Coco, who is staring at the ground.

"Hello, Coco." Velvet said, anger in her voice.

Coco is silent, as she looks at Velvet.

"It's been a while." Coco said, after the silence.

"Yeah." Velvet said. "It has."

The two stare at each other for a few seconds, before Coco lowers her head again.

Velvet sighs. "Coco. I'm still angry with you."

"I know." Coco said. "And you have every right to be, given what I did."

Velvet moves forward, towards Coco, who closes her eyes, expecting probably a verbal yell. But, she doesn't expect Velvet to pull her into a hug. Coco opens her eyes, in surprise.

"Nora told me, about your drinking problem." Velvet said. "A problem, that I caused. You must know, that this doesn't mean, I want us to be together again. But, I'm going to help you. We're going to need you, fully ready, for when we fight Cinder. You understand?"

Coco nods. They separate and look at each other.

"I'll meet you, in your room." Velvet said. "We will discuss more later."

Coco turns around and walks away, towards Alpha Base. Velvet sighs, as Blake approaches her.

"Wasn't easy to say, huh?" Blake asked.

"You are correct." Velvet answered. "But, she does need help. We all do."

Velvet turns and sees Jaune, who is approaching Weiss.

"Hello, Jaune." Weiss said.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune said.

Weiss sadly looks at the ground.

Jaune sighs. "Follow me, Weiss. We need to talk. And I'm not angry, by the way. Okay?"

Weiss looks at Jaune and nods. The two walk, while Ruby and Yang watches them.

"I'm hoping that their talk will help." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Me too."

Ruby then turns to Ironwood.

"General. Are you aware of who caused the attack, today?"

"...Unfortunately, yes." Ironwood answered.

"Goddamn." Qrow said, before taking out his flask. "Never in a million years, would I thought, that Nikos is still alive and walking. And working for Cinder."

"She doesn't even know, who she is, Qrow." Ruby counters. "She doesn't even remember, who any of us are."

"Regardless, Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "If she is responsible for the deaths of many, in the past couple weeks, I'll have no choice, but to arrest and convict her."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Ruby said. "If we can get Pyrrha's memories back, then perhaps, she can provide us with anything about Cinder or the Dark Seekers."

"And how would you know?" Wesley asked.

"Based on what Jaune told us, Pyrrha's learned some fighting styles, that she never learned, before." Yang answered. "Chances are, that Cinder trained her. Maybe had her, by her side. Telling her important information."

"Exactly." Ruby said. "I honestly, think that we should find her, and capture her. Keep her here, for the time being. Don't convict her, yet. Perhaps, until after this war is over. But, until then. If we can bring her back, then Pyrrha can prove to be useful."

"I hate to say this, General." Qrow said. "But, she's onto something, definitely."

"I agree." Raven said. "This seems like the most reasonable idea. We find Miss Nikos, bring her here, and she gives us everything that she knows. Perhaps, she may want to fight with us, if we can get her memories back."

Ironwood stares at Ruby for a few seconds, before he sighs.

"I'm going to allow it. But, I think that the rest of your friends, will need to be informed of this."

"Which is why, I want them all assembled in one room." Ruby said. "Where we can all discuss this."

"I'll make it happen." Ironwood said. "I just do hope, you know, what you're doing.

"So do I." Ruby said.

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

In an empty training room, Jaune and Weiss sit across from each other. Jaune looks around the room, while Weiss is staring at the ground.

"So." Jaune said. "Ruby told me, about the situation you're in."

Weiss looks at Jaune. "How much has she told you?"

"Enough." Jaune answered. "That's why, I wanted to speak to you. What you've been through, Weiss. I get it. But, you have to understand, that bad things just happen. And they will always happen, no matter what any of us do."

"I know." Weiss said. "It's just...watching your parents...in addition to the situation with my own...it's hurting me, emotionally."

"But, you can't let your emotions control you, Weiss." Jaune said. "Believe me. I am still going through the same situation, right now. But, that's we have others, who are for us. So, they can help us, get through every day. Hell...I was a wreck, before I was convinced to come back here."

"How did they convince you?" Weiss asked.

"Heh." Jaune said, smiling. "Nora slapped me. Hard. And it hurt."

Weiss snickers, from hearing that. "You're not going to do that, to me, aren't you?"

"Of course not." Jaune said, his smiling fading. "Only reason, why that happened, is because I was close to my breaking point. And based on what Ruby told me, you're far from that. So, all it's going to take for you, are words and comfort."

Weiss clenches her hands together. "So...are you not angry, that...I couldn't protect your parents?"

Jaune reaches his hand towards Weiss, who starts to lean back. But, Jaune manages to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not, Weiss." Jaune said. "You did your best. You kept them alive, for as long as you could."

"I just...I just hate losing people." Weiss sadly said.

"I know." Jaune said. "So do I. But, we have to keep on going. Fight for those, we lost. Honor them. And just remember, just because, we've someone we care about, doesn't mean that they're gone forever. They'll always be with us. In our hearts."

Jaune points to where his hearts. Weiss nods and looks at Jaune.

"Yeah." She said. "You're right. I can't just sit around and be sad, anymore. I need to keep going." Weiss smiles. "Thanks, Jaune."

"No problem, Ice Queen." Jaune said.

"Really?" Weiss asked, annoyingly.

Jaune chuckles. The door to the room opens.

* * *

Weiss and Jaune turn to see Yang entering.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said. "But, Ironwood is requesting us to meet in the conference room. Let's go."

"What's the meeting for?" Weiss asked.

Yang turns to Jaune, who looks back.

"Guy?" Weiss said, concerned.

"We'll talk about it, at the meeting." Jaune said.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha is typing on the laptop, going through a database of several individuals, as well as looking at news reports from the last three years. As she continues, she stops, and gasps. She is looking at the news article, that shows Winter's obituary. Pyrrha never knew, who died during Salem's attacks.

"Oh no. I'm...I'm sorry, Weiss..."

Pyrrha's places her hand on her face, trying to take in this. But as she scrolls, her eyes open wide to see the various names of those, who died. Among them are Scarlet, Yatsuhashi, Nebula, Goodwitch, and Ozpin. Pyrrha covers her face, doing her best not to sob. But, her emotions take over for a while. After she stops crying, she wipes the tears away, and she continues to type.

She then stops and looks at a message board and nods.

"Alright." She said. "Who to contact?"

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Ironwood, Ruby, Qrow, Raven and Wesley are looking at everyone, who's attending the meeting.

Blake is speaking to Sun, Neon and Neptune about an upcoming mission. Velvet goes over some rules to Coco, including no romantic gestures towards each other, as she begins to help Coco, go through her alcoholism. Crystal uses her powers to fly a flower around. Even Emerald is present, sitting in the corner, away from everyone. Ren and Nora just entered the room at the same time, Yang, Jaune, and Weiss do, as well.

"That's everyone." Qrow said. "Can we get this started, now?"

Ironwood nods. "Thank you all for coming, in such short notice. First of all, we are proud to welcome Miss Rose, Mister Arc, and Miss Scarlatina, as they have decided to rejoin us, to help fight Cinder Fall and her forces."

Ruby, Jaune, and Velvet nod to everyone.

"And now, let's move onto the main reason, why we're here in the exact room." Ironwood said.

"Basically, a couple hours ago, there was an attack, that was meant to capture both Arc and Ruby, from the transport, they were in." Qrow said. "Miss Valkyrie was the one, who knows this, as she was nearby the attackers and heard their leader's words."

"Mister Arc and Miss Scarlatina fought with the leader, before the situation, was stopped, and before any innocent civilian lives would be lost." Ironwood said.

"Why would Cinder want Ruby and Jaune, alive?" Sun asked.

"Could be, to try and take my powers away." Ruby answered. "But, Jaune? I don't know, why she wanted him alive as well."

"And...what about the leader?" Coco asked.

"...She got away." Jaune answered, lowering his head down.

"And who is this woman?" Sun asked.

"She calls herself, Stryker." Ruby answers. "But...she's someone, we once knew."

"Wait." Weiss said. "Someone we knew?"

Ruby nods. "Someone who we thought, was dead."

Wesley takes out his Scroll. "We pulled some footage, from nearby security cameras. What you are about to see, may come as a shock to you."

A screen appears, showing Jaune and Strykers fighting, with Jaune being victorious. The footage then cuts to Pyrrha, facing Jaune. It pauses and zooms into Pyrrha's face. Mostly everyone who didn't know, are shocked.

"Ladies and gents." Qrow said. "Pyrrha Nikos. Alive and walking."

"But...but...how?" Weiss asked. "Ruby said, she watched her die."

"How she's alive, I don't know." Ruby answered. "But, we believe, that shes suffering from amnesia, and does not know who she is, or who we are. So, under the circumstances, Pyrrha's unaware of her current predicament."

"And she's working for that murdering bitch, Cinder?" Sun asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ruby answered. "And we plan on capturing Pyrrha, bring her here, and somehow, get her memories back."

"And why would we do that?" Neptune asked.

"If we are successful in bringing Miss Nikos back, Mr. Vasilias." Raven said. "Then chances are, she can provide us, with whatever she knows about Cinder and her forces. She could be a possible asset."

"Not asset." Jaune said. "Ally."

"For now, Jaune. She will be an asset." Ruby said. "But, if she comes back, and she decides to help us, then we will consider her an ally."

"How do you even know, this plan of yours will even work?" Neptune said. "How do you know, that she won't break out, and slit out throats, while we sleep.?"

"She doesn't, Neptune." Jaune said. "But, Pyrrha's like all of us. She is a victim in this war. And she is still our friend. And we have to help out friends, no matter what."

"So...what happens, when we do capture Pyrrha?" Neon asked.

"...We do our best to bring her memories back." Jaune answers. "We'll give some time, to do so. And if we can't...Ironwood will arrest and convict her."

Jaune hesitated at saying the alternative.

"But, for now." Ironwood said. "We will go out normal routines, as always. If anything related to Miss Nikos comes up, you will all be notified. That is all. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone except Yang, Qrow and Emerald, stand up and leave the room. Emerald nervously looks at the two.

"Why didn't you tell them?" She asked.

Yang and Qrow turn to Emerald.

"If everyone found out, that you faked Pyrrha's death, Jaune probably would've tried to kill you." Yang answered.

"And not just him." Qrow said. "Ruby and Valkyrie would've wanted to hurt you, too. We're just trying to protect our asset."

"Is that I am to you, guys?" Emerald asked. "An asset?"

"We still don't trust you, Em." Yang said. "Until you can prove that, you are just a reluctant asset."

Emerald looks at the ground. "Fair enough."

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Jaune, Ren and Nora get ready to lie on their beds, exhausted and ready to sleep. Ren and Nora lie on the same bed, holding each other, while Jaune sleeps on his own, looking away from the two. Nora sees him.

"Sorry, Jaune." She said.

"It's okay." Jaune said. "You two keep each other close. I don't mind."

Ren's Scroll then buzzes. Ren groans, as he was near asleep. He gets up and looks at the message he received.

 _"I have information on Cinder Fall. If you want it, meet me at these coordinates, tomorrow."_

The coordinates show a location in Vale. Ren, suspicious, replies.

 _"How do I know, this isn't a trick?"_

He waits a few seconds. Ren turns and sees that Nora is fast asleep, before a beep is heard. He turns back and his eyes go wide.

A picture of Pyrrha is shown.

 _"It isn't. I am messaging you, because, you're the only one, who can keep a secret. I promise you, that I'm on my own."_

Ren is hesitant. But, he looks at Jaune, who is also asleep. Ren then sigh and types.

"Okay. But, I have to bring Nora, or she'll get suspicious."

After a few seconds, there's a beep.

 _"Alright. But, please. No one else, but you two, should know about me. Not yet, at least. Thank you, Ren. I'll see you and Nora, tomorrow."_

Ren closes his Scroll, before he climbs back onto bed. He then feels Nora's arm wrap around him. Nora slightly opens her eyes and smiles. She then taps Ren's nose.

"Boop." She said, silently.

Ren smiles, and the two drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby lies on the same bed, Weiss is sleeping on. She stares at the ceiling, while listening to the quiet noises. The quiet is soon replaced with the sound of sobbing. Ruby turns and notices the crying is coming from a sleeping Weiss, who is covering her ears. Ruby moves closer and wraps her arm around Weiss, while also grabbing on her hands, holding it. Ruby can hear Weiss calming down, and her breathing goes back to normal. Ruby then gives a kiss to Weiss' cheek, before she drifts off to sleep, holding her girlfriend close to her.

Just as Ruby falls asleep, a small smile forms on her face.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **Hm. I wonder what Pyrrha wants to talk to Ren about? And can he get Nora to keep the secret?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING BEFORE THE END OF THIS MONTH!**


	14. Chapter 14-Secrets

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 14**

 **Secrets**

* * *

 **I had to re-publish this story, due to the reviews for this chapter not showing. So, if you've left a review, you may write it again. I just don't know, why I couldn't see my reviews.**

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Yang is sitting on her bed, fidgeting around her hair, while staring down. As her fingers increase in pace, she suddenly yelps, quietly. Yang then looks at her robot arm, seeing some of her hair, that she accidentally pull out.

Yang sighs, before she feels a shift on her bed. She turns to see Blake, who sits up and smiles. She sees the hair on Yang's hand.

"Happened again?" She asked.

"Yep." Yang answered. "Don't worry. I'll be careful, next time."

Blake rests her head on Yang's shoulder. She then takes her hand and grabs Yang's good arm and holds her hand.

"You know. Sometimes. I just wish, we were back home." Blake said. "Just resting in our bed, watching the sunrise. And we would hold each other, until we eventually get up."

Yang smiles slightly. "Yeah. Sometimes, I wish that, too."

Yang then lifts her head, and her smile raises, as she sees Ruby holding Weiss, in her bed.

"They're perfect, for each other." Blake said.

"Indeed, they are." Yang said. "And just think. Two years ago, Weiss was helping Ruby, when she was in pain. And now, it's the other way around."

Blake turns to Yang. "And you helped me, when I was hurt, Yang. A few times, actually. And I help you."

Yang looks at Blake and smiles. She lowers her head, giving Blake a quick kiss, before she gets up and stretches.

"Well. It's a new day. Time to head to work."

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Jaune wakes up, staring at the ceiling, above him. After a few seconds, he turns his head, to see Nora holding Ren, as they slept. Jaune then decides to get up and walk to the bathroom, closing the door.

Jaune turns on the sink, and splashes the water onto his face. Gripping the sink, he looks up at the mirror, staring at his own reflection. His expression soon turns to anger. Jaune's grip on the sink tightens, as he angrily pants.

Jaune then yells, as he lunges his head at the mirror, shattering it and causing the shards to fall to the ground. with only a large piece of the mirror intact, Jaune sees the cut on his forehead.

A knock is heard.

"Jaune?"

Jaune turns to the door and opens it. He sees Nora, who looks surprised, as she sees him. Nora then sees the broken mirror.

"What did you do, Jaune?"

Jaune stares at the ground, and walks out of the bathroom and sits on his bed. Nora turns and looks at Ren, who is also awake. She the crouches down in front of Jaune and lift his head, looking at the cut.

"The cut's not too deep." She said. "But, we should head to the Med Bay. May need to get stitches."

"No need." Jaune said.

Nora looks surprised, as Jaune begins to glow. And after a few seconds, Jaune's cut heals.

"Whoa." Nora said. "Jaune. Did...did you...was that your Semblance?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah. Took me a while, to figure it out. But, Ruby helped me. But, I can't use it for too long. Otherwise, it takes a toll on my body."

Jaune gets up.

"I'm sorry about the mirror, by the way. I was...I get these anger attacks, and I kinda...need to take it out on something, every once in a while."

"It's okay, Jaune." Ren said. "We both understand."

"Yeah." Nora said. "We do. Given everything, you went through these few weeks, we understand."

"Thank you." Jaune said. "I'm going to clean up the mess, I made."

Jaune then walks into the bathroom, and starts to pick up the shards. Nora looks at Ren, with a worried look.

* * *

 **VILLAGE**

People are screaming and running, as they run past burning houses. Dark Seekers, with the weapons drawn out, begin to murder any civilians that were closer. On a rooftop, Cinder and Roman watch the destruction happen.

"It feels good, doing this again." Cinder said, smiling.

"Eh." Roman said. "I'm used to this. Speaking of which. We've only been attacking small villages and communities all over Remnant. And not once, we try to attack a city?"

"We simply do not have enough manpower to do so, Roman." Cinder said. "Even with the small number of airships, at our disposal. But once we finally gain access to the hanger bay, underground...then we will."

Roman grunts in anger.

"Be patient, Roman. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha trains with a sword, that she had in her duffel-bag. Swinging it around, she attacks some targets, she's made form the materials inside the warehouse. After taking them out one-bye-one, she then suddenly takes out a knife, and throws it at a the wall, where a red X is painted. Panting, Pyrrha looks at her destroyed targets, before she sits on her bed. A beep is heard. Pyrrha turns to her laptop and takes it. She reads the message, she received.

 _"Nora and I will arrive around noon."_

Pyrrha then types a reply.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Ren looks at the replied message on her Scroll.

 _"Thanks. I'll see you guys then."_

Ren then puts his Scroll away, just as Nora sits next to him. They are at the cafeteria, about to eat their breakfast.

"What were you doing, on your Scroll?' Nora asked.

"I'll tell you, later. Okay?" Ren said, smiling.

Sitting across from the two, Jaune quietly eats his breakfast. He then noticed that Nora breakfast, was smaller than what she usually ate.

"That's all you're going to eat, Nora?"

"Yeah." Nora said. "Ever since the Citadel, I've lost a lot of my usual appetite. Kinda glad, though. Was feeling a bit bloaty, during those days."

Jaune then turns to see Yang and Blake approach them.

"Hey, guys." Blake said. "Mind, if we join you?"

"Sure." Ren answered.

Yang and Blake down and look at Jaune.

"How are you feeling, Jaune?" Yang asked.

"A bit okay, so far." Jaune answered. "I just wonder, how every else feels. Especially after finding out about Pyrrha."

"Right." Yang said.

Jaune turns and sees Velvet sitting with Coco, who's hands are trembling, trying to use a fork to eat. Velvet grabs Coco's hand, and helps her eat.

"What's wrong with Coco?" He asked.

"Velvet's forbade her, from going near anything, with alcohol." Ren answered. "Coco was a bit hesitant, but she agreed, that she wanted to heal."

"And now, she's going trough withdrawal." Blake said. "Haven't had a single drink, since yesterday."

Jaune nods. "Well. It's a start." He then notices something. "Where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"Probably in our room." Blake answered. "Weiss usually eats her food, there now. Sometimes, she eats here. But most of the time, it's in our room. Ruby's probably there, too. They need to some time alone, anyways."

"Yeah." Yang said. "Some 'alone time' will be nice for Weiss."

Blake sighs, knowing what she meant. Nora and Ren look at Jaune, with worried looks. Yang notices this and realizes something. She quickly looks at Jaune, who proceeds to continue eating. Yang sighs.

"I'm sorry, Juane."

"It's fine." Jaune said. "Just...let me eat."

The five then quietly eat their breakfast, while Qrow and Raven look on from ten feet away.

"Maybe he shouldn't have come back." Qrow said.

"He made the decision to return, Jaune." Raven said.

"I know that, Raven. But, he's not fully recovered. He's only going to let his emotions blind him."

"The Arcs are known to be strong-willed, Qrow. Even when they've lost people, they care about, they eventually rise back up. And that's what Jaune will do."

Qrow takes out his flash and takes a swig. He the puts it away.

"Besides." Raven said. "He's got his teammates to watch over him. Even Ruby will keep an eye on him."

"Of course, she will." Qrow said. "They are best friends, after all."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby and Weiss quietly eat their breakfast in a table that was there. Ruby looks at Weiss, who is staring down. She then uses her fork to pick up some eggs.

"Ahem."

Weiss looks up to see Ruby's fork, with the eggs in front of her mouth. She looks at Ruby, who is smiling. Weiss smiles as well, and opens her mouth. Ruby then feeds Weiss the eggs, before putting the fork down. Ruby then takes one of Weiss hands and holds it.

The door opens. Ruby and Weiss turns to see Crystal, who enters the room.

"Good morning, you two." Crystal said.

"Morning, Mother." Weiss said. "What brings you here?"

"Well...I was hoping to speak with you, Weiss. In private."

"If you need to speak with me, then Ruby can stay." Weiss said.

"I'm afraid, it's a family matter." Crystal said.

"And Ruby can still stay, Mother." Weiss said. "Besides, she still wants answers of her own. So, might as well."

Crystal sighs. "Alright. She can stay."

Ruby stands up, allowing Crystal to sit on the chair.

"I'll sit on my bed, and listen from there." Ruby said, before she walks and sits on her bed.

Weiss and Crystal stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I would like to talk about, what happened the day after, you saw me, at home. After you kicked me out."

Weiss nods. "Of course. And I already told Ruby, about how I found you in the kitchen. Now's a good time to explain, what happened after."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - SCHNEE MANSION**

Weiss wanders around the living room, of her home, fidgeting with her finders. She is sadly looking at the ground, while walking. That's when she hears the sound of a piano, playing. Wanting to find out, who's playing, Weiss follows, where it's happening. Weiss passes many doors, before stopping near one, that's ajar. Hearing the music from there, Weiss slowly opens the door and enters. She looks around, only to see someone playing on the piano.

Crystal plays a nice, somber piece of music, something Weiss is familiar with.

"Do you remember this song, Weiss?"

Weiss is surprised, that Crystal is aware of her, in the room.

"I remember this song, very well." Weiss calmly answers.

"And you would." Crystal said. "I would play this song, every week since you were a little toddler. You would watch me play, listen to this beautiful piece, taking in every musical note. And when you were thirteen, you played the entire piece, even when you didn't know, how to play the piano."

Crystal stops playing, and turns to Weiss.

"I may had looked cold. Or had ignored you, while you listened. When in reality, I was actually happy that someone in this family appreciated my musical talents."

Weiss crosses her arms and angrily stares at Crystal.

"If you were happy, at the time, then why didn't you ever show it?"

"I didn't know, how to." Crystal answered. "You see. I grew up, the same way you did. Parents who never cared for anything, but business and money. They saw me as only a nuisance. They did want a boy, after all. An heir. I did my best to earn their attention. But nevertheless, I was a sad, unappreciated girl. And that turned me into the cold woman, I used to be. And the only thing, that kept me from losing myself, was the piano. Having someone appreciating my musical talent, was surprising for me. And with years of harsh rejection, I lost the will to show my happiness, again."

Weiss then walks to the couch, that was in the room, and sits on it.

"That...that sounds rough." Weiss said. "I guess, Winter and I had it easy. At least Father appreciated some of the things, we both accomplished. I never knew, you had a tougher childhood. If I had...then I guess, I would've understood, the way you were before."

"You have every right to hate me." Crystal said. "I treated you and Winter, very badly. If I had a single ounce of kindness, back then, I would've stopped William, from hurting you. But, I didn't."

"...He's changed, you know." Weiss said. "Ever since, I took over the Company. He became nicer and more caring to me. And...I am happy, that he's changed."

"And that's why you want to find him." Crystal said.

Weiss nods. "He may have been cruel to me, years ago. But, he's still my Father. I need to find him, and I need to rescue him."

"And you won't be doing it alone." Crystal said.

Weiss looks at Crystal.

"You have your friends, Weiss. You have Ironwood, who would want to help. And not to mention...you have me to help as well."

"You want to help?" Weiss asked. "Why?"

Crystal stands up.

"Well. I am aware of your relationship with Ruby Rose. Otherwise known as the Dual Maiden, as some people call her. So, I thought that maybe...just maybe...you'll need the help, of another Maiden. The Spring Maiden, to be exact."

Weiss looks confused. "And who is the Spring Maiden?"

Crystal smiles and raises her arm up. Weiss turns around and her eyes go wide. The plants outside the window suddenly grow bigger, until they past the window. Weiss looks at Crystal, in shock.

"I am." Crystal answers.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - RWBY ROOM**

"And that's how I decided to accept my Mother's help, Ruby." Weiss said. "Having another Maiden, could help us in this war."

"And I have been a big help, Miss Rose." Crystal said. "And I do hope to do more."

"And you will." Ruby said. "When the time comes. But, for now...we just have to be patient."

Knocking is heard from the door.

"Come in." Ruby said.

The door opens, and Jaune enters the room.

"Hey, Jaune." Weiss said.

"Hey." Jaune said. He sees Crystal, who approaches him. "You must be Crystal. Weiss' mother."

"I am." Crystal answers, before offering her hand. "And you must be Jaune Arc."

Jaune shakes Crystal's hand. "That's me." Jaune then looks at Ruby. "Can I talk to you for a second? In my room? It's important."

"Sure." Ruby answered, as she gets out of the bed, and looks at Weiss and Crystal. "I'll be back."

Ruby follows Jaune out of the room, and they walk a bit down the hallway, before entering the room that Jaune, Nora and Ren sleep in. Jaune closes and locks the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

Jaune looks at Ruby. "I need you to do something, for me. It's pretty simple."

Ruby nods. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well...after we finished breakfast, I overheard Ren and Nora. They are heading for Vale, Ruby. When Nora asked, Ren said that he'll tell her, when they get there. I just have this feeling, that there's something, that Ren's hiding. And he left Nora, out of the loop. They plan on leaving in half an hour. Can you silently follow them to Vale? Figure out, where they're headed?"

"You're sure, Ren's not just taking Nora somewhere special?" Ruby asked. "Just for the two of them?"

"I wish." Jaune answered. "But, the way, Ren talked. The tone in his voice. It sounded very serious. I just need you to follow them. Can you do that? I'll owe you one."

Ruby sighs. "Well, I've got nothing better to do, until around three o' clock. Okay. I'll be sure to be silent."

"Thank you, Ruby." Jaune said. "I'm just worried about my teammates."

"I understand." Ruby said, before she heads to the door. But, before she turns the doorknob, she stops. "By the way. You should probably go catch up with the others. See how they're doing. And...as much, as I hate to say this...but talk to Emerald, too."

Jaune's expression turns to anger. "Why should I talk to her?"

Ruby turns to Jaune. "I know, that you don't fully trust her, Jaune. But, Emerald's on our side now. Ever since, Cinder tried to kill her."

"Then, perhaps-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Jaune." Ruby said, knowing what Jaune was going to say. "Just...don't. If you don't want to talk to Emerald, then that's fine. But, if you do...she'll be in the Rec Room, all day, today."

Ruby then opens the door and leaves the room. Jaune then goes to sit on his bed and stare at the floor.

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Pyrrha, wearing her hood, walks into the alley, where she last encountered Cinder, before escaping. As she walks, she sees the armor, that she discarded. Covered in dirt and mud, Pyrrha stares at the armor, before she leaves. She then comes back, with a wagon. Pyrrha then takes the armor and places the pieces on top of the wagon. Pyrrha walks and drags the wagon, as she leaves the alleyway.

* * *

 **HANGER BAY**

Ren and Nora are heading for a small airship, that'll take them to Vale. They see Neptune, who will be piloting the ship. Nearby, Ruby silent watches the three enter the airship. She then watches the airship fly up into the air, and away.

Ruby then waits a few seconds, before she flies up and follows the airship.

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Emerald lies on the couch, in the rec room, reading a book. She hears footsteps approaching her, but she ignores them.

"Hey."

Emerald turns and sees Jaune, looking at her. She looks surprised and immeditely sits up and puts the book down.

"Can we talk?" Jaune asked.

"Um...sure." Emerald nervously answers. "If...if you want."

Jaune notices Emerald's behavior. "Why are you acting nervous?"

"I...I don't know." Emerald said. "I'm still trying to convince everyone that...that I'm on your side, now. And you...you don't fully trust me, based on what Sun said."

"Well, he is right." Jaune said. "Come. Let us sit at the table."

Emerald stands up. The two then walk to a table and sit across from each other. Emerald sees Jaune's angry look, in his face.

"How does this start?" Emerald asked. "Do I start talking, or do you?"

"You go first." Jaune said. "How exactly did Cinder betray you?"

"Well...I was hearing the Citadel attacks, and was kinda getting scared. I thought, I was going to die. But Cinder finally came, and I demanded, that she let me out of my cell. All she did was smile. Turns out, that I was still considered a useful asset. And after my usefulness was done, she stabbed me through the gut, and left me to bleed out."

Emerald stands up and shows Jaune the scar, she received. Emerald then sits down.

"I layed on the ground, crying. It was at that moment, that I knew. I was going to die shortly. Then, Ruby's uncle came into the jail, and saw me. I begged that he helped me. He nearly walked away, but changed his mind. Qrow took me to the Med Wing, and left to fight. He saved me. Hell, he's the main reason, why I was offered to fight alongide you guys, instead of rotting in jail. Or perhaps the death penalty."

Jaune, still angry, stands up. "Well, maybe you should've just died, instead."

Jaune then steps forward towards Emerald, making her nervous. He stops, when he is a couple feet from her.

"You tried to kill us, Emerald." Jaune said. "You killed Ozpin, that night at Beacon. You're the reason, why everything went to SHIT, during the tournament, three years ago."

Emerald looks down at the ground.

"And worst of all: You faked Pyrrha's death."

Emerald looks at Jaune, her eyes wide in shock. She tries to stand, but Jaune pushes her back to the seat. Emerald stares at Jaune.

"I overheard the conversation between you, Yang, and Qrow, yesterday." Jaune angrily said. "Cinder never killed Pyrrha. You made it look like, she did. And because of you, Ruby thought she saw somebody die, in front of her. She grieved for her. Pyrrha's parents grieved for her. I grieved for her. My team grieved for her. We ALL grieved for her, because of you, Emerald."

"Salem made me." Emerald said. "She would've killed me, if I didn't."

"Then you should've let her kill you." Jaune said.

"If I did, Pyrrha would've actually died." Emerald said. "I basically saved her."

"To be kept prisoner for three years!, Jaune yells. "To be possibly tortured and have her memory erased! And now, she is working for Cinder! All because of you."

Jaune then proceeds to sit back down and stare at Emerald.

"I'm never going to trust you, Emerald. To me, you're nothing but a liability. Just waiting for your usefulness to be done. When this is all over...you will be answering to Pyrrha, herself, one we get her memories back. You'll be answering to her parents...who have grieved for her for years. And then you'll be answering to Ruby. To Ren. To Nora. And everyone else, once they find out, what you did."

Jaune clenches his fist hard.

"But, for now...you're secret will be kept safe."

Emerald looks surprised. "Why?"

"Because, Emerald. We can't be divided at these times. And if everyone found out, what you've done, we will be torn apart. So, until then, you'll be fighting with us."

Jaune stands up.

"Don't be afraid, to tell Yang and Qrow, that I am aware. Better for them to know this now, then later."

Jaune then turns and heads out the door. Emerald shakingly stands and goes to the couch and picks up her book, before she heads for the door.

* * *

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha is cleaning the armor, she collected, wiping off the dirt and examining the pieces. That's when she hears the sound of an airship approaching. Pyrrha quickly grabs her sword and stands on a square-shaped piece of metal. Using her Semblance, she lifts the metal up, allowing her to look through the upper windows. She sees an Atlesian airship landing nearby.

"That's them."

Pyrrha quickly lands, and head for the bed. She quickly puts the armor pieces under her bed and hide them with a bed sheet.

Outside the warehouse, Ren and Nora exit the airship.

"We'll be back in possibly fifteen minutes. Twenty, tops." Ren said, to Neptune, who is lying down on the passenger seats.

"Got it." Neptune said, giving a thumbs up. "I'm going to take a cat nap."

The doors to the airship close, as Ren and Nora walk.

"So...any reason, why we're in an Atlesian shipyard?" Nora asked.

"Please be patient, Nora." Ren said. "Once we get inside, then your questions will be answered."

Ren then takes out his Scroll, and looks at the coordinates, he received. He turns to see the warehouse nearby. Ren and Nora walk towards the building. As they stop by the entrance, Ren turns to Nora and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Nora." He said. "I need you to promise me, something."

"Um...okay?" Nora said, confused.

"This is an absolute secret, that nobody but you and me know about. So, you have to promise, that you won't tell anybody. No living soul. Even Jaune can't know as well."

"Ren?" Nora said, with a worried look. "What's going on?"

Ren sighs. "Just prepare yourself, Nora. This may come as a shocker."

Ren then knocks loudly at the door, which then slide open, seconds after. He and Nora walk inside, and they see the door slide closed, with nobody there.

"How did that...did that door-" Nora tried to say.

"Yes. It did."

Ren and Nora turn to hear, where the voice is heard. But they see no one.

"Who said that?" Nora asked.

"I did."

The two see a hand sticking out from behind a wall. Pyrrha nervously hides from her former teammates.

"Why are you hiding?" Ren asked.

"I...I guess I'm just afraid." Pyrrha answered.

"You don't have to be afraid." Ren said. "Just come on out."

"Ren?" Nora said.

Pyrrha, though hesitant, sticks out half her face from behind the wall, allowing her to be seen by them.

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "I'm coming out. Just...please don't freak out, Nora."

Pyrrha then walks from the wall, staring at the ground. Nora's eyes go wide, in shock, as Pyrrha approached her and stop at least a couple feet from each other. Pyrrha then slowly raises her head up to look at the two.

"Hey, guys. It's...it's me. Pyrrha."

Pyrrha notices Nora reaching for Magnhild, but does nothing. Nora has Magnhild in hammer mode.

"Nora." Ren said. "Don't."

"No. It's okay, Ren." Pyrrha said, before turning back to Nora.

"Are you the same Pyrrha Nikos, we once knew and loved?" Nora angrily asked. "Or are you this Stryker person, and you're lying to us, right now?"

"I...I was Stryker." Pyrrha answered. "For the last three weeks, I was under Cinder's control."

"Control?" Ren asked, confused.

Pyrrha nods. "Salem's Semblance allowed her to give her subjects a pheromone, that'll allow her to control anyone, through a specific phrase, that she made up. And only Salem and Cinder knew the phrase, that would used to make me obedient to them."

"And now, it's only Cinder, who knows the words?" Nora asks, as she lowers Magnhild.

"Yes." Pyrrha seemed hesitant, but she continued. "Cinder...she made me...kill...people. I may have been controlled, but I remember every kill."

"That sounds convincing." Nora said, raising Magnhild again. "But, the Pyrrha, we knew would know about some of our personal lives, that we shared, in secret."

Pyrrha looks at Nora.

"You nickname at Signal Academy used to be Speedy, because you were always talking and running fast." Pyrrha said. "Your favorite food is pancakes, in which Ren happily made you every morning." Pyrrha smiles. "Heh. You used to sleep in your bed, alongside that cute little stuffed Ursa toy. And you would scare the living hell outta Jaune with it." Pyrrha's smile fades, when she mentions Jaune.

Nora's expression turns to sadness, as she drops her weapon. Nora then walks to Pyrrha stops close to her.

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha smiles. She then pulls Nora for a hug.

"It's me, Nora." Pyrrha said, tears falling. "I promise you. It's really me."

Pyrrha hears Nora starting to sniffle, which turns into sobbing. Nora hugs her back and cries into Pyrrha's shoulder. Ren places his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and smiles.

"Welcome back."

Pyrrha smiles.

Outside the warehouse, Ruby, who is hovering, sees the whole thing happening and lowers herself to the floor and just sits down, and stares at the floor. She then clenches her hands into fists.

* * *

 **CITADEL**

Cinder, with her swords out, prepares herself, as a group of Dark Seekers charge towards her. Cinder dodges the first attack and slashes at her opponents. Torchwick watches the fight occur. Cinder manages to take down half of the enemies, before the rest charge. But, they are no match for Cinder, who takes them down as well. Cinder looks at her soldiers with an angry look, before she puts her swords away. She then walks away, to let her soldiers try to get up.

"Well, we have some good news." Torchwick said. "We managed to successfully hack into the Citadel's network. It will be no time, before we are able to unlock the Hanger Bay's doors."

"Excellent." Cinder said. "Inform me, when you do. As for them..." Cinder turns towards the soldiers, she fought. "They're yours to kill."

"Uh...kill?" Torchwick asked, confused.

"None of them, were able to land a single hit on me, during the last few rounds." Cinder answers. "It they can't hit me, who's to say, they'll be able to hit anyone?"

Cinder then begins to walk away.

"The weakest must be eradicated, in order for the strongest to succeed, Roman."

Cinder stops and turns to Roman.

"Do whatever you want, with them. Just make their deaths slow."

Roman sighs and he snaps his fingers, and some Dark Seekers approach him.

"You heard the boss." He said. "Kill the recruits."

The Dark Seekers take their weapons out and charge at the recruits. Torchwick cracks his neck, as screaming is heard nearby.

* * *

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha talks with Ren and Nora, sitting on her bed, and laughing.

"So, you're saying that Yang and Blake are together? And married?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Nora said. "Ruby and Weiss are together as well. They're engaged, now. But, they're going to wait."

"And who else-"

Pyrrha tries to ask, but is interrupted by knocking. The three turn towards the door, which receives more knocking.

"Did you bring anyone else?" Pyrrha whispers.

The door then begins to open. Pyrrha quickly hides, while Ren and Nora stand, getting their weapons out. They are surprised to see Ruby, who enters the building and closes the door. Ruby turns to see Ren and Nora and walk to them. The two then lower their weapons.

"Ruby." Nora said. "What...um...what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Ruby said.

"Um..." Nora said. "We...came here...for...privacy?"

Ruby stares at Nora for a few seconds. She then turns to Ren, who appears calm.

"Just come on out, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "I know, you're in this building."

Ren and Nora look surprised.

"Pyrrha. I saw you, myself. No need to hide."

Ruby turns to see Pyrrha, who come out, her head looking down.

"Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Look at me."

Pyrrha nervously looks at Ruby, with a worried look.

"I heard your whole conversation." Ruby said. "I ain't going to do anything to you."

Ruby then walk towards Pyrrha and places her hands on her shoulders.

"As long as you are you, then we're good."

Pyrrha looks surprised, but she would eventually nod.

"Thank you, Ruby." She said.

Ruby nods before she turns to Ren and Nora.

"Why did you keep something like this quiet?" She asked.

"I told them to." Pyrrha said. "Well, I told Ren. But, he had to tell Nora, since she would've been suspicious."

"Yeah. Well, Jaune is now suspicious of them, Pyrrha." Ruby said.

Pyrrha looks surprised. "Oh. Well...I'm sure you could come up with a good excuse. I don't want him to know, about me being here."

"Why? Why don't you want Jaune to know?"

"I'm...I'm just not ready to be known, to everyone. When the time comes, I'll do so. As for Jaune...well...I saw him with that Neo girl."

"You...you did?" Ruby said, surprised.

Pyrrha nods. "Envy made sure of that. Besides, he looks happy with her. And I just didn't want to get in the way."

Ruby looks at Ren and Nora, who sadly look at the ground. Pyrrha notices this.

"Is...is something wrong?"

"You two head outside." Ruby said, to Ren and Nora. "I need to talk to Pyrrha."

Ren and Nora nod and they open the door and leave. After they close the door, Ruby looks at Pyrrha, with a sad look.

"Jaune was happy with her." Ruby said.

"Wa...was?" Pyrrha asked, with a worried look.

"...Neo was killed." Ruby answered. "When Cinder and her forces attacked the Citadel. Our base, at the time."

Pyrrha's eyes go wide in shock. Pyrrha finds a seat and sits down, grabbing her head.

"Oh, my god." Pyrrha said, shaking. "I...I never...I didn't..."

"You mean...you didn't know?" Ruby asked. "Even when you were with Cinder? She never mentioned, what happened to Neo?'

Pyrrha looks at Ruby and nods. "Never. I was only by her side, when it came to tasks and secrets. But, she never mentioned...oh, god."

Pyrrha realizes something else.

"Jaune...how is he?"

"I'm going to be honest, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "He's angry. And broken. After Neo was murdered, his parents got killed, too. He was near his breaking point, after that. I had to help him, get back up. But, he's still not fully recovered."

Pyrrha, hearing this, starts to cry.

"Oh, my god. Jaune...I'm so sorry."

Ruby walk towards Pyrrha and crouches in front of her.

"Pyrrha." She said. "You have to come back with us."

Pyrrha looks surprised. "What?"

"Come back with us. To Atlas."

"But...but why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Everyone who knows, about you, have assumed, that are suffering from amnesia, and is still working with Cinder."

"Amnesia?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Jaune and I thought that, at the time." Ruby answered. "We didn't know, you were being controlled. But if you could come with us, you can explain your actions to Ironwood. Clear your name, perhaps."

Pyrrha quickly stands up.

"No. I can't. I just can't, Ruby."

"Why not?' Ruby asked. "I can vouch for you. Ren and Nora can too. We all heard you say, that you were under Cinder's control."

"But that won't be enough, Ruby!" Pyrrha yells, surprising Ruby. Pyrrha sighs. "I killed a number of people, while under Cinder's control. Politicians. Soldiers. Even civilians, No matter who got in Cinder's way, I killed them. And I couldn't stop myself." Tears fall from Pyrrha's eyes. "If I go back, Ruby...Ironwood will see me as a threat. No matter what you guys say." Pyrrha grabs her arm. "And I accept that I am a threat. If Cinder finds me, she will put me under her control, again. I should just stay hidden, away from everyone else. Even Jaune."

Ruby stares at Pyrrha and just sighs. "If you think, that's for the best...then okay. And yes, I'll keep this a secret. It's just only me, Ren and Nora."

Pyrrha nods. "Thank you, Ruby. Can...can you I bring them back inside?"

Ruby nods. Pyrrha then uses her polarity to move the door open, where Ren and Nora are outside. She nods and they walk back inside.

"Are we all...good here?" Nora asked.

"Yeah." Pyrrha answered. "We're good."

"We are going to keep this, to ourselves." Ruby said. "Absolutely, no one else can know. Not even Jaune. So, do your best."

"We will." Ren said. "And I'll do my best to restrain Nora, from telling."

"Excuse me?" Nora said, raising her eyebrow.

"He is right." Ruby said. "You weren't very good, at keeping secrets."

"But, I can for this one." Nora said. "I promise, okay?"

Ruby then turns to Pyrrha. She then takes out something and hands it to Pyrrha. It is a flash drive.

"What are you giving me?"

"A list of events that occurred, these last three years." Ruby said. "I...I just couldn't resist, saving every news story that seemed important. Might be helpful, for you to catch up on recent Remnant history."

"Oh. Thanks." Pyrrha said. "And also, I am letting you know this. Cinder and her Dark Seekers have some secret strongholds around Atlas."

Pyrrha then walks to her laptop and types on it. Ruby's Scroll rings. She takes it out and it shows a map of Atlas and where red dots are shown.

"I sent you a map of Atlas, where the Dark Seeker strongholds are currently held." Pyrrha said. "Well, based on what Cinder told me, when I was Stryker."

"This could help." Ruby said. "If the Dark Seekers have bases in Atlas, no doubt they have bases in Vale as well. And Mistral. And Vacuo."

"Actually, only Vale and Atlas have strongholds." Pyrrha said. "I don't know, what Cinder is planning. But, if you can take out the strongholds in Atlas, it may weaken her forces."

"And the ones in Vale?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha looks Ren. "Leave that to me."

"Wait." Nora said. "You're going on a one-man war against-"

"That's exactly, what I'm doing." Pyrrha answered. She then takes out the torso piece of her Stryker armor and shows it to the three. "This armor raises my Aura level by three. And with the new skills, I've learned...I can prove to be no match against our enemies."

"But...you're talking about...killing. Are you sure, you can handle that?" Nora asked.

"I can." Pyrrha said. "I had to live with killing the past few weeks."

"And are you sure, you want to do this, alone?" Ruby said.

Pyrrha smiles. "Since when have you ever doubted me?"

Ruby turns to Ren and Nora, and then back to Pyrrha.

"Just...be careful." Ruby said. "Okay?"

Pyrrha nods. "You guys should go. Before Ironwood wonders, why you were out too long."

Ruby nods. She, Ren and Nora then walk to the door, which Pyrrha opens. They leave and Pyrrha closes it.

"Oh, boy." Nora said. "This is going to be tough to keep away from everyone else."

"Don't worry, Nora." Ren said. "We can keep this a secret."

"Yes, we can." Ruby said. "I'll meet you guys, back in Atlas."

Ruby the flies up and away, while Ren and Nora walk towards the airship.

Inside the warehouse, Pyrrha takes out the rest of her Stryker armor, and lay each piece on the floor. She then takes a can of red spray paint, out of the duffel-bag, as well as gloves, and a goggles. Pyrrha puts them on and grabs the can. Staring at the armor pieces, Pyrrha shakes the can and begins spraying.

* * *

 **EVENING - RWBY ROOM**

Yang and Weiss are sitting across from each other, playing a nice game of chess, when Ruby and Blake enter.

"Hey, guys." Ruby said.

She is met by silence.

"Uh...guys?"

"It's okay, Ruby." Blake said. "They do this, every now and then."

"Yes, we do." Weiss said, before moving her bishop piece.

"Chess helps with the mind." Yang said. "Helps with concentration and relaxes us."

Yang then move her knight piece, which strikes the bishop down.

"What?" Weiss said, surprised. "How did I not see that?"

"Doesn't matter." Yang said, smiling. "You've just lost another of your pieces."

Weiss sighs.

The door to the room opens. Team RWBY turns to see Qrow.

"Hey, Qrow." Ruby said.

"Hey." Qrow said. "I need Ruby and Yang to follow me. Ironwood needs you two in the Control Room. Now."

Yang stands up points at the chess board.

"Don't move my pieces."

"Don't worry." Blake said. "I'll be sure, she doesn't."

Yang nods and follows Ruby and Qrow out of the room.

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Ren and Nora look at Jaune, who is polishing Crocea Mors. They notice that Jaune has an angry look on his face.

"Uh...Jaune?" Nora said.

Jaune looks up, his expression changed. "Hm?"

"You okay? You seemed angry?"

"I did?" Jaune asked.

Nora nods.

"Oh. Sorry, guys. Guess, I was remembering the past. That's all. Didn't mean to worry you guys." Jaune puts his sword down. "So. What did you guys do in Vale?"

"Oh. Um..." Nora said.

"Nora wanted to head back to our old apartment in Vale. Said, she was feeling homesick. She does love that apartment, a lot." Ren said.

"Only because, it has an AWESOME view on Vale." Nora said. "I would go on the roof and enjoy it, every now and then."

"Okay, then." Jaune said. "But, you probably shouldn't do that again. Especially at times, like these."

"We know." Nora said. "I just wanted to go, one time. I promise."

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ruby, Yang and Qrow enter the Control Room, where she sees Raven and Penny talking. Penny turns and sees Ruby, and walks towards her.

"Hey, Penny." Ruby said. "Sorry, I didn't talk to you the last time, I was here. Had to deal with some problems."

"I completely understand." Penny said. "Yang told me, about Weiss and the problems, she's facing. I do hope, that she feels better."

"Thank you, Penny." Ruby said. "I hope so, too."

Ruby turns and sees Ironwood entering. Penny sees Ironwood and turns back to Ruby.

"I do hope that we could have a proper chat, later on, Ruby. It's very important." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ruby said.

Penny nods, and heads towards a computer terminal, sits down, and types on it. Ruby sees Ironwood approaching.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Rose. Miss Xiao Long. We have a task for you. Follow me."

Ruby and Yang follow Ironwood to the center of the room, while Qrow joins Raven, as they watch.

"Ruby was gone, for a while." Raven said. "You have any idea, where she went?"

"Not at all." Qrow answered, as Ruby, Yang, and Ironwood stop.

"Thanks to the files we've received from the club owner, we've determined that the Dark Seekers have bases and strongholds, hidden around Vale." Ironwood said.

A map of Vale, where red dots are showing, appears.

"These dots represent, possible Dark Seeker hot spots. We are looking at a dozen, as of now. But, they could be building more, as we speak. We've already set up surveillance equipment inside one of the possible strongholds. Hopefully, we be able to get something, that'll confirm that the Dark Seekers are using this building."

"Just Vale?" Yang asked. "What about the other Kingdoms?"

"We are not sure." Ironwood said. "We're still looking at the files, to determine, whether or not, the other Kingdoms have strongholds, as well."

"Atlas does." Ruby said.

Ironwood raises his eyebrows. "How do you know that, Miss Rose."

Ruby takes out her Scroll, and places it on a pedestal. The map of Atlas, Pyrrha gave to her, is shown.

"We're seeing a couple dozen possible strongholds, around the city. The nearest about ten miles away." Ruby added.

Yang looks surprised and looks at Ruby. "Where did you get this, Ruby?"

Ruby turns to Yang. "...Anonymous tip, from a former Dark Seeker. Wouldn't reveal his name."

"But, how-" Yang said, before Wesley enters the room and interrupts.

"Sir. Our surveillance cameras have confirmed, that the Dark Seekers had been using the location." Wesletysaid.

"Had?" Ironwood asked. "What do you mean, had?"

"Well...the warehouse was occupied. Up until an hour ago. You might want to take a look at the footage, yourself." Wesley said.

Wesley then takes out his Scroll. The map of Vale disappears, and footage is shown. Qrow, Raven, and even Penny join with Ruby and Yang watch the footage, with Ironwood and Wesley. It shows Dark Seekers, their weapons out, walking around the interior of a warehouse.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR EARLIER - WAREHOUSE**

A Dark Seeker is looking at his weapon, inspecting it. When his back is turn, Pyrrha, in her Stryker armor, but painted red, attacks him, cutting his throat with a knife, before throwing him down. Pyrrha kicks another Seeker away, before grabbing another, and stabbing him in an exposed part of his armor. She drops him, then takes out a pistol and fires at three Seekers. One tries to charge at her. But, Pyrrha blocks his attacks and uses him as a shield, when the Seekers fire at him. After taking them down, Pyrrha stabs the one, she was using and throws him down. Pyrrha then goes up some stairs, dodging any bullets and firing at the Seekers who then fall down the stairs. When she is done climbing, and she takes out another Seeker, she smashes a door window and throws a grenade. She runs as it explodes. Pyrrha jumps over the ledges, fights a Seeker, takes his shotgun and fires it at him.

Pyrrha then walks back to the center of the room, and looks around. She then puts on her hood and covers her mouth with a bandanna, before moving towards a forklift, dropping the shotgun. Pyrrha places a device on the forklift, before she turns and throws another device to the other side of the place. As she walks away, both devices explode a couple seconds apart. Pyrrha then opens up a container full of flammable liquid, pours it on a table and throws it. She then takes out a flare, lights it up and throws it at the liquid, lighting it on fire.

* * *

 **PRESENT - CONTROL ROOM**

The last of the footage, shows Pyrrha heading towards a door, and exit the warehouse, right as the footage ends. Wesley turns to see all those who were watching, showing surprised looks.

"Holy shit." Yang said.

"Yes, indeed." Raven said.

"What exactly, is she doing?" Ironwood said.

"Beats me, Jimmy." Qrow answered. "Either Cinder ordered her to eliminate assets...or maybe she's gone rogue."

"Can you rewind the footage, to show her face?" Ruby asked.

Wesley nods and rewinds the footage and stops it to show Pyrrha's face, which shows sadness.

"She's sad." Ruby said. "When we fought her, in Vale...she was calm and angry. She didn't show sadness. She had the eyes of killer. But here...she's showing remorse."

"Exactly, what does that mean, Miss Rose?" Wesley asked.

"...Maybe we were wrong." Ruby answered. "Maybe she does remember, who she is."

"And her working with Cinder?" Yang asked.

"...Perhaps...Cinder was controlling her, somehow?" Ruby said. "I don't know."

"It's an interesting theory, Miss Rose." Ironwood said. "But, until we can prove it, she is still a possible threat."

"I know." Ruby said.

Wesley stops the footage and puts his Scroll away.

"So...what do we do, now?" Yang asked.

Ironwood turns to Yang. "We were going to send you and your team to Vale. But given, what had just occurred, we will be sending you to one of the stronghold, here in Atlas, instead." He turns to Ruby. "I will be needing that map, Miss Rose."

Ruby picks up her Scroll and types it, and the map appears.

"How you came to obtain this, Miss Rose, is something, that we will discuss later. But, for now. You and Miss Xiao Long, head to your room, to sleep. Because tomorrow, you will be briefed and will be informed of which stronghold, you'll be going to."

Ruby nods and she walks. Yang follows her out of the Control Room.

"Be honest, James." Raven said. "Do you really believe in Ruby's theory? That Nikos is fully aware, of who she is?"

"I don't know, Raven." Ironwood answers. "But, we'll find out, sooner or later."

"I'm hoping that her theory is correct." Qrow said. "Helping one gain back their memories can be very tricky. Plus, with all the information, she would have, could turn the tide, in this war."

"Perhaps," Ironwood said. "Perhaps."

* * *

 **ALHPA BASE ENTRANCE**

Ruby and Yang exit the entrance to Alpha Base, with a couple soldiers guarding nearby.

"Ruby." Yang said. "How the hell, did you get that map?"

Ruby turns to Yang. "I told you. I got it from a former Dark Seeker."

"Don't lie to me, Ruby." Yang said, agitation in her voice. "The only former Dark Seeker, that I'm aware of, is that Blaze guy. And he's dead."

"He wasn't the only one to leave them, Yang." Ruby said. "Another person left. Showed me proof, that he was one of them."

"Okay, then." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Then why don't-"

The conversation is interrupted by a speeding vehicle, that passes them. As it passes, the door opens, and something wrapped in a blanket drops near the sisters, as it speeds away. Ruby and Yang run towards, whatever was thrown. They see a arms and legs, knowing it's a person. Ruby quickly crouches down and unwraps the blanket, to see who it is. Ruby gasps to see the girl in pink hair.

"Violet?"

Violet, her face having cuts and bruises, slightly moves her head, groaning. Ruby turns to Yang.

"Get a medic. Now!"

Yang runs back towards the entrance, while Ruby stays with Violet, who is beginning to wake up.

"Violet." Ruby said. "Violet. It's me. Ruby. What happened to you?"

Violet slowly opens her eyes and sees Ruby. She looks around, before her eyes go wide.

"Cyan."

"What?" Ruby said.

Violet looks at Ruby. "They have her, Ruby. Cinder has Cyan. They have her."

Violet begins to cry. Ruby looks shocked, from hearing what Violet said.

"It's all my fault." Violet said, between her sobs. "It's all my fault."

Ruby looks up and sees someone near an alleyway. She takes out a pistol and aims at Torchwick, who just smiles and back away into a dark portal.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Cyan sits in a chair, her hands tied behind it. She stares at the ground of the jail cell, she's in, looking at a dried pool of blood. Cyan has the same collar, Weiss wore. She hears the cell door opening, and looks up to see Cinder entering.

"Cyan Marcus." Cinder said. "That's your name. Isn't it? I'm Cinder Fall. Adam Taurus spoke highly of you, when he was alive."

"And I'm glad, he's dead." Cyan angrily said.

"True." Cinder said. "He was better off dead. But, I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to talk about you. A rabbit Faunus, who got her little ears chopped off and was left for dead. And somehow, you managed to survive, without a single scratch. I am intrigued by that. Why don't you be a good girl, and answer me?"

Cyan is silent for a few seconds. She then proceeds to spit in Cinder's face, angering her. Cinder wipes the spit off her face, before she gives Cyan a hard punch. Cyan and the chair, fall sideways to the ground. Cinder then crouches down.

"You'll tell me, sooner or later, Cyan. Otherwise, I'll just simply leave you here to rot."

Cinder stands up and smiles.

"At least you'll have company, for the time being."

Cinder leaves the cell, closing the door. Cyan then sees a couple Dark Seekers drag a man into his cell. They throw him, and he lands flat on the ground. His face stares at Cyan, who recognizes him, through his cuts and bruises that are on his face.

"William Schnee?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **Hey everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. Took me exactly, since I published chapter 13, make this one. Gave it a lot of thought, on how to write it. But, it looks good. Leave a review, with your opinion.**

 **So, Jaune knows about Emerald faking Pyrrha's death. But, will be find out her other secret?**

 **Pyrrha wages a one-man war against Cinder. Wonder how that'll work.**

 **Violet, Cyan and William Schnee are back. I had this planned since Chapter 10. And now, here they are.**

 **Only 6 chapters till the finale. Have loads of ideas, that I want to write. Just keep an eye out for the next chapters. It's possible I'll have the finale before the end of this year.**

 **Next Chapter coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15-Knowing

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 15**

 **Knowing**

* * *

 **FOREST**

Somebody speeds through the forest, as a couple Dark Seekers chase her, with their weapons drawn. As they get closer, they slow down. When they finally reach her, they see Yang slowly turn around, her arms raised up and smiling.

As the Dark Seekers move closer, Yang whistles loudly. That's when two booms were heard, and the two Seekers fall to the ground. Yang looks in a direction and gives a thumbs up.

* * *

 **CLIFF**

Through the scope of Crescent Rose, Ruby sees Yang and turns.

"Nice shot."

Ruby looks at Penny, holding a sniper rifle, turning to her.

"Thanks." Penny said. "I've had loads of practice, while you, Jaune and Velvet were gone."

She and Ruby stand up and begin walking.

"By the way, Ruby. I appreciate you, having me come along in your mission."

"It's no problem, Penny." Ruby said. "I think, it's about time, you get out of that place, and experience the outdoors, again. Besides, Weiss and Ren decided to stay, and tend to Violet."

"Is she doing okay?" Penny asked.

"Based on Ren told me an hour ago, she probably is." Ruby said. "Haven't said anything, since last night."

The sound of a twig snapping is heard. Penny and Ruby sees Blake and Nora approaching.

"What was that sound, we just heard?" Blake asked.

"That was Penny." Ruby answered. "Yang lured some Dark Seekers. Penny took them down."

"Nice." Nora said. "And Yang?"

"Right here!"

The four turn to see Yang, running to them. She takes a second to take a breather, before talking.

"I think that's all of the guards stationed outside the walls." Yang said. "Next up: The stronghold. Sun, Neptune and Neon should be near the place. Let's go join them."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - MED BAY**

Violet sadly stares out the window, while she lays on her hospital bed. The door to the room opens. Violet turns to see Weiss and Ren entering. Ren holds a tray of food, while Weiss is holding a pitcher full of water and a glass cup.

"Hello, Violet." Weiss said. "It's been a while, since we've last spoken."

Violet is silent, before she turns back towards the window. Ren and Weiss place the tray and pitcher on a table next to Violet's bed, before they sit down.

"How are you today, Violet?" Ren asked.

Violet turns to Ren. "I feel like shit."

Ren then picks up a bowl of soup and offers it to Violet.

"You need to eat, Violet." He said. "You look like, you haven't eaten in a couple days."

Violet is hesitant, but she would eventually take the bowl and starts eating the soup. She would then stop to look at the two.

"I heard, Pyrrha Nikos is alive." Violet said. "Heard it from Ironwood himself, when I was pretending to sleep. Is it true?"

Weiss nods. "Yes. She's alive. And it's possible, that she's working with Cinder. Has amnesia or something. She calls herself Stryker, now."

Violet said. "Stryker? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ren said. "Why do you ask?"

Violet sets the bowl down and looks at the two. "Stryker was the person, who kidnapped me."

"Kidnap?" Weiss asked, confused. "When?"

"A week ago." Violet answers. "I was walking around Vale, when we got grabbed by some Dark Seekers. They knocked me out. Next thing, I know, I wake up in a cell, and Cinder was staring at me. That's smile of her's. So damn evil."

"Did you have any idea, where you were kept?" Weiss asked.

"No." Violet answered. "But, all I know, is that I was in Atlas. No one else knew, where we were. Cinder...she...she tortured me. She had me beaten. They cut me. Stabbed me. Tended to my wounds. And proceeded to torture me, again."

"Did...did they..." Weiss said.

"No, they didn't go that far." Violet said. "Just a lot of scars. And bruises. They also tried to hurt me, mentally. But, I wouldn't budge. Until last night." Tears fall from Violet's face. "They were able to find Cyan and bring her to the cell, I was in. Cinder said, they're going to torture her, the same way, they did to me. And that was all she said, before they knocked me out. And the next time, I wake up...I was here, screaming for Cyan." Violet then begins to clear her throat. "Can I have some water, please?"

Weiss grabs the pitcher and pours water into the cup and give it to Violet, who drinks out of it.

"I'm sorry, you had to go through all that, Violet." Ren said.

Violet lowers her cup and looks at Weiss.

"But that's not all. There was someone else there?"

"Somebody else?" Weiss asked. "Who?'

"I...I don't know, how to say this, Weiss...but..."

Weiss looks confused. "What...what are talking about? Who is it?"

"...Your father, Weiss."

Weiss' eyes goes go wide, and she quickly stands up.

"You...are you...are you sure?"

"I am." Violet answered. "I recognized him, immediately."

"I...is he...how did he look?" Weiss asked.

"Last time I saw him, he looked somewhat well. A little pale, and some cuts and bruises, but he looked well." Violet said. "His cell was next to mine. We would often talk to each other, to help past time. He talked a lot about you, Weiss. He said that if I were able to get out, that I would give you a message, from him."

"What's the message?"

"...He wants you to forget him."

"...What!" Weiss exclaims.

"He doesn't want you to find him, Weiss. Doesn't want you to get hurt. Said that it's for the best. Wouldn't want you to waste time and resources to find him. And...he also said, that he's sorry."

"So...you're telling me...that he wants to die?" Weiss shakingly asks.

"...I'm sorry, Weiss." Violet says, before looking down.

Weiss, in shock, then proceeds to quickly leave the room, while Ren looks at Violet.

"It's better to know now, then later." Violet said.

Ren then stands up. "You should finish eating. After that, get some sleep. Ironwood will be speaking to you, later on."

He then turns to leave the room. As he closes the door, he notices Weiss exiting the building. He would then walk the opposite way, and head inside the infirmary.

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD**

Sun is looking at the stronghold, with a pair of binoculars.

"I'm seeing...possibly a couple dozen of them. Maybe more." He said, turning to Neon and Neptune.

"We can handle them." Neptune said.

"They aren't Grimm, Neptune." Neon said.

"I know." Neptune said. "I can handle it."

Sun then notices Ruby and the others silently approaching them.

"How many inside the walls?" Ruby asked.

"Probably three dozen?" Sun said. "But, there could be more."

"Alright." Blake said. "Remember: We're here to retrieve any useful information. We take out every enemy. Then we destroy this facility. You got it?"

"We got it." Ruby said, before turning to Penny. "Climb up a tree and provide cover fire, for when we start attacking."

Penny nods, before she goes to the nearest tree and climbs it. Once she's in position, Ruby looks at the others.

"Remember your positions. We take them out, then we head inside. Blake. Yang. Begin the diversion."

"Got it." Yang said, before she and Blake run towards the entrance, while the rest hide behind a vehicle.

"Here we go." Ruby said.

When they stop at the entrance, Yang activates Ember Celica and fires them into the air. The noise draws the Dark Seekers, and they begin to run towards the entrance.

"Get ready." Yang said.

Blake takes out Gambol Shroud, as the first Seeker approaches them, only to be taken out by Penny. Yang and Blake then run, allowing the Seekers to chase them.

"Now!" Ruby yells.

She, Nora, Sun, Neptune, and Neon charge at the Seekers, their weapons ready.

Together with Yang and Blake, they all manage to take out all but one Seeker, who tries to run. Ruby turns to the tree and nods. Penny fires and the enemy falls to the ground. Ruby then turns to Neptune, who is feeling a bit uneasy.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ye...yeah." Neptune answers. "Just need a minute."

"Neptune." Sun said. "You should've stayed at Alpha Base. You knew, what we were going to do, on this mission."

"I got that." Neptune said. "But, I want to help. I just-"

Neptune then covers her mouth and runs behind a tree, where vomiting is heard.

Sun sighs, before turning to Ruby.

"The next time, he volunteers to go with us...don't let him come."

Ruby nods. "You're right. He's not ready, yet."

Neptune comes back, his hand on his gut. "Well...there goes breakfast."

"Ew." Neon said. "Just don't come near me."

"Enough talking." Yang said. "Let's get inside, and get this done."

Ruby waves her arm, and Penny jumps out of the tree. After she joins, the group then run towards the stronghold.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE COURTYARD**

Jaune sits outside, at the courtyard, of Alpha Base. He sits on a bench, angrily staring at the ground. As he does this, Qrow and Raven exit the building and look around. They see the soldiers practicing hand-to-hand combat. Velvet is among them, teaching some moves to Coco, who always prefers her Gatling gun to fight. Though she is slow, Coco is learning.

"It's nice to see Miss Adel, actually training again. Instead of moping around, with a bottle in her hand." Raven said.

"Yep." Qrow said. "I tell you. Rabbit Girl, there-"

"Her name is Velvet, Qrow." Raven corrected.

Qrow sighs. "Okay. Velvet...she's probably going to ensure that Adel is back on her feet, in no time. Then again, she's also going to have to help her get through the withdrawal. Man. Adel drank even more than me, and I rarely say that. But, stopping after these past couple months...her body is going to have a tough time, getting back to normal."

"And that's why Velvet will take care of her." Raven said. "Because she cares about her, too much."

"Indeed, she does." Qrow said.

"Qrow."

Qrow then turns his head, to see Jaune approaching them

"Can I speak to you, in private?" Jaune asked.

"Can we talk later?" Qrow said. "I'm about-"

"No!" Jaune angrily said. "Now."

Qrow looks at Raven, before he sighs. "Fine."

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD**

Yang knocks a Dark Seeker down, and punches him into unconsciousness, before she stand back up and looks at the rest of the team.

"Well, that's everyone." Yang said. "Let's find where they keep their secrets."

The team begin walking, exiting the room and into a hallway. Blake and Yang look check every room, they pass, making sure no one else is present. They continue, until they reach a damaged door.

"Keep yourselves prepared." Ruby said. "Somebody may be in there."

Ruby readies Crescent Rose as she walks first. Kicking the door, she enters the room. The team follows and they see what's inside the room. Computers are shown to be destroyed, and the files were shredded.

"Looks like, they made sure to destroy everything they had." Blake said.

"Damn." Yang said. "We needed that information."

"Doesn't look like, we're going to get anything." Ruby said. "Let just finish our mission. Burn the place down."

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Qrow closes the door to Jaune's room, while Jaune sits on his bed.

"Alright." Qrow said. "Talk."

Jaune looks at Qrow.

"Has Emerald, talked to you recently?" He asked. "Anything in particular?"

"I don't think so." Qrow answered. "We don't speak much."

"Really?' Jaune said. "Because Emerald said, that you're the one, who saved her. I would've thought, she would talk to you. Mainly because she respects you, now."

"She does, huh?" Qrow asked. "Didn't even notice. But, still. We haven't talked, for a while. Why are you asking me, if she's talked to me?"

"Well, maybe because I had an interesting conversation with her, yesterday." Jaune answered.

"Define 'Interesting'" Qrow said.

"You know, what I'm talking about." Jaune said.

Qrow notices the anger on Jaune's face.

"What are you getting at?"

"I know, Qrow. I know what you, Yang, and Emerald are keeping from everyone." Jaune angrily said.

"And do you plan of telling them?" Qrow asked. "Your team? Ruby? Everyone?"

"...No." Jaune answered. "Because, we'd be divided if they found out. And I don't want that happening."

"Well, then." Qrow said. "Now, that you know, I will be informing Yang of this. No doubt, she'll want to talk to you, later on."

Qrow then proceeds to open the door and leave, while Jaune stares back at the ground.

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD**

Ruby hovers in the air, blasting fire at the already-burning stronghold, while Yang and the others watch.

"Shame, we couldn't get anything." Sun said.

"There's always a next time, Sun." Neon said.

They then see Ruby landing.

"Well." She said. "Mission accomplished. Ready to head back?"

* * *

 **COCO'S ROOM**

Coco sits on her couch, trembling and sweating as she clenches her hands into fists. She tries to stop the shaking, to no luck. Coco turns and looks at Velvet, who is approaching her, with a rag.

"You gotta go through this, Coco." Velvet said, as she wipes the sweat from Coco's face. "They say, that the first three days, are going to be like this. So you have another day, before the worst is over."

"That's good...I guess." Coco sadly said, as she turns away..

"Hey." Velvet said. "Look at me."

Coco looks at Velvet.

"You're doing a great job, Coco. You managed to keep yourself at bay, since I came back. I'm already proud of you. So, there's no need to be sad."

Coco nods, before she lets out a slight yawn. She then tries to stand, but her trembling legs give away, and she falls forward. Velvet manages to catch her.

"Let me help you, to your bed." She said.

Velvet the proceeds to pick Coco up, bridal style and walk towards Coco's bed. As she reaches the bed, she notices Coco. She is resting her head on Velvet's shoulder, her eyes closed and smiling.

Velvet takes a moment to smile, before she places Coco, on her bed. She would then lift the blanket and put it over Coco.

"I got a couple things to do, before I get some rest, myself." Velvet said. "I'll be back in a couple hours to check up on you. Okay?"

Coco nods. "Okay."

Velvet stands up and she is about to walk to the door.

"Velvet?"

She turns around and sees Coco, sitting up. Her trembling finally stops, but Coco looks sad.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Velvet asked. "What do you mean?"

"...I hurt you, Velvet." Coco sadly said. "Both physically and emotionally. I just couldn't control myself. I wanted to stop hitting you, but I couldn't. Every day, since you left, I would remember that night. The screaming. The punches. The crying. I never wanted to that to happen to us, Velvet."

Coco then looks at her own hands and turns to look at her beret, which lies on a chair, nearby.

"I used to be this bad-ass, tough girl, who wields a machine gun. But, after my dad died...I became the person, I am now. Sad. And useless."

"That's not true."

Coco turns to see Velvet, who brings a chair and sits next to the bed.

"You are not useless, Coco." Velvet said. "I know, that you've been through hell, but that doesn't mean, you could just give into your sadness, that easily. After I buried my mother, I was close to doing so, myself. But, I toughened up and got through it. And you will, too. Why?"

Velvet then places her hands on Coco's shoulder's.

"Because you're Coco Adel. One of the toughest girls, I've ever met. And you don't let anything get in your way."

"That may be. But...I don't think, I'll ever be the same person, I was before." Coco said. "It's just a fact, Velvet."

"That will only happen, if you keep doubting yourself." Velvet said. "All you have to do, is fight these doubts and you may be able to come back, as the same girl, that I still love."

Coco looks surprised at her words. As she is about to say something, Velvet gives her a kiss on her forehead, silencing the girl.

"Just get some rest. Okay?" Velvet asked.

Velvet then gets up and walks to the door, while Coco closes her eyes to soon drift to sleep. Velvet closes the door and rests her head on it, sighing.

"Hey, Velvet."

Velvet turns and sees Weiss approaching her.

"Hey, Weiss."

"You okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I am." Velvet answered. "I just admitted to Coco, that I still loved her."

"Oh." Weiss said. "Well. That...that's interesting."

Velvet notices that Weiss was sad, and her eyes were red.

"Weiss? Were you crying, some time before you came here?"

"Uh...yeah." Weiss answered. "Just got some new info, regarding my father. He's still okay. But...I...I prefer that you don't know."

"I understand." Velvet said. "I'll leave you to your own business, while I take care of my own."

Velvet then walks down the hall, while Weiss goes a few doors down, before she opens the door to her team's room.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha, having returned after destroying another stronghold, puts her armor down and rests on her bed. As she is about to drift to sleep, a knock is heard. Pyrrha lifts her head to look at the main door.

 _"Pyrrha? It me. Ruby."_

Pyrrha then uses her Semblance to open the door, allowing Ruby to enter, before closing the door. She would then lie her head back down.

"I see, that you've been busy." Ruby said, looking at the armor.

"Yeah, I have." Pyrrha said. "Took down four strongholds in twenty four hours. That's almost half of the ones in Vale. How are you doing, on your end?"

"Just took down out first one, in Atlas." Ruby answered. "Yang and the others are on their way back. I told them, that I'll be in Vale, so I have a couple hours, till I have to get back, myself."

"Well...feel free to look around the place, if you want." Pyrrha said. "I am very exhausted, and need some sleep."

Ruby turns to Pyrrha, who has already went to sleep. She would walk around, looking at the various items that were in the warehouse. As she continues to walk around, she would then hear the sound of whimpers. Ruby turns and hears the sounds, coming from Pyrrha's bed. She walks to the bed, and she would see Pyrrha, though sleeping, is crying and grunting, tears falling from her face.

Ruby then noticing the metal inside the warehouse begins to start shifting. Pyrrha is going to a nightmare, and she is unknowingly using her Semblance. Ruby quickly jumps and Pyrrha's bed and starts shaking her.

"Pyrrha." Ruby calmly said. "Pyrrha. Wake up."

When Pyrrha doesn't wake up, Ruby shakes her more. The metals begins to bend.

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha suddenly wakes up, gasping and panting for a few seconds, before turning to Ruby.

"You had a nightmare." Ruby said. "Didn't you?"

Pyrrha nods, before she gets off her bed and walks to where her water is. Picking up a bottle, she then sits back down on her bed.

"I had to live with the nightmares, ever since, I escaped, Ruby." Pyrrha said. "They suck. But, I have to go through them."

"Have you started seeing people?" Ruby asked. "Hallucinations?"

Pyrrha turns to Ruby, looking confused.

"No, I haven't." She answers. "Why?"

Ruby sighs. "Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - LANDING PAD**

Yang and Blake watch as Sun, Neon, and Neptune walk away. Penny rejoins Ironwood near the entrance. And Nora gives Ren a hug.

"How was your first mission, without me?" Ren asked, smiling.

Nora smiles. "Nothing, I can handle."

Nora then gives Ren a kiss, and holds his hand, before they walk.

"Hard to believe, she denied, that they would ever be together." Yang said.

"Yep." Blake said. "But, now they are."

"Yang."

Yang turns to see Qrow, who is beckoning her to come.

"I'll meet you in our room." Yang said, to Blake, before walking to Qrow. When she does, Yang notices that Qrow is nodding to himself.

"What's wrong, Qrow?"

Qrow sighs, before talking. "He knows."

"Who?" Yang asked.

"Jaune." Qrow answers. "He knows."

Yang looks confused, before she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, shit. This is not good."

"Relax." Qrow said. "He said, he'd keep it a secret. But, I think you should talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because, you're his friend." Qrow answered. "And I need you to be sure, that he's going to keep his word."

Yang sighs. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

Ruby and Pyrrha sit across from each other on Pyrrha's bed.

"My god, Ruby." Pyrrha said, surprised at what Ruby just told them.

"I know." Ruby said. "Every day, I was seeing Salem. She was taunting me. Wanted me to be afraid of her. I was, for months. It took me a while, but I became less scared of her. Started to ignore her, more."

"Can you see her now?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby shifted her eyes to see Salem, near the entrance, just standing there. Ruby then focuses back to Pyrrha.

"Somewhat. She comes back, every now and then. That's good for now."

"I guess." Pyrrha said. "But...what about the nightmares?"

"I still get them." Ruby answered. "But, ever since the Citadel was attacked, I've been getting them, less and less. But, they still happen."

The two are silent. Ruby turns and sees Salem, only for her to vanish.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said.

Ruby looks at Pyrrha. "Yeah?"

"...I...I think...Jaune deserves to know. About me escaping Cinder. And that I've been staying here."

Ruby looks surprised. "Why? I thought, you didn't want him to know."

Pyrrha looks down. "I did. But...after everything, you told me...I feel like, he should. I worry about him, every day. I want to be there, to help him get through his troubles. But, I can't."

"If I tell him...they'll he'll want to see you." Ruby said.

"Then let him." Pyrrha said. "Jaune may not love me, anymore. But I am still his friend. And I want to help him."

"I...I don't think, it's a good idea, at this time, Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"Well, if you don't, then I'll be doing so, myself, in the next few days."

Ruby looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Pyrrha sighs. "I gave this a lot of thought. And...I decided, soon after you, Ren and Nora visited me. After I take care of the strongholds, here in Vale...I plan to head to Atlas. Go see Jaune, myself."

Ruby is surprised, at this.

"I just want to help, Ruby. Help Jaune. Help Ironwood. Help all of you...to end this war. And I can give everything, that I know, to you guys. Personally."

"Are you sure, about this?" Ruby asked. "You could be convicted, for the people you killed, while under Cinder's control."

"I understand, completely. And I take full responsibility for my actions. Even though, I wasn't in control." Pyrrha looks at her hands. "I willing to surrender myself, without a fight. Just need a few more days, Ruby."

Ruby stares at Pyrrha for few seconds, before she nods.

"Okay, Pyrrha. I'll let Ren and Nora know. And when the time comes...just let Ren know, and I'll take you to Atlas, myself."

"Thank you, Ruby." Pyrrha gets up from her bed. "You should go. I'm going to be a little busy, for a while."

Ruby nods and gets up. Pyrrha opens the door, and Ruby walks.

"Pyrrha." Ruby said, as she turns to Pyrrha. "I'll tell Jaune. Okay?"

Pyrrha nods, before she closes the door.

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Jaune, lying on his bed, hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Jaune said, knowing who it is.

"The door opens, and Yang enters.

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Yang asked.

Jaune turns and looks at Ren and Nora, who are looking at him.

"Can you find another place, for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Nora said, as she stood up and grabs Ren. "I know a good place, where we can have some alone time, to ourselves."

"Nora." Ren said, putting his hand on his face.

"Come on, Ren." Nora said. "I was only-"

Jaune raises his arms. "I don't...I don't wanna know. Just go. Please."

The two walk out of the room and Yang closes the door, and locks it, before she looks at Jaune.

"So, you know, huh?"

"Damn right, I do." Jaune said, as he stands up. "You should've told me, Yang."

"We didn't want anybody else to know, Jaune." Yang said, crossing her arms. "Not yet, anyways."

"...How long, have you known?" Jaune asked.

"Qrow found out, a couple days, after saving Emerald." Yang answered. "I only found out, a week ago."

"So, you must be angry at Emerald, then." Jaune said.

Yang closes her hands tight. "Every day, Jaune. Every day, I want to beat her senseless, over what she caused, three years ago. Penny. The Grimm attacking Vale and Beacon. And...and my arm getting cut off. But, I have to restrain myself from doing so. We need her, Jaune."

"And what about, when you don't need her, anymore?" Jaune angrily asked. "You just going to let her go?"

"To be honest...I don't know." Yang answered. "That's something only Ironwood and Wesley will take care of. But, in my theory...chance are, she'll be sent to prison, for her crimes. Life sentence, maybe."

"It's not enough." Jaune said. "She caused everything bad, that had happened, in the tournament. All those who died, after the Grimm attacks. Fox. Cardin and Nebula's teams. ABRN. Flynt. And she killed Ozpin, Yang! She has to pay, for every death, she caused!"

"She deserves to die." Yang said. "Yes, she does. And I know, what you're thinking. But, you can't kill her, Jaune."

"And why not?"

Yang looks at the floor. "It's not what Neo, would want you to do."

Jaune looks at Yang.

"The reason, why she stayed with you Jaune...is because she knew, that you are a good man. Someone, who won't easily become, what she was, before. A murderer. If you kill Emerald, Jaune...then you will become an entirely different person."

"How would you know, that?" Jaune asked.

"...Because Blake almost became one herself. Remember? She came close to being like Adam Taurus. If she had killed him, in cold blood...I would've turned my back, away from her. But, I stopped her from becoming a murderer. And because I did...she killed Adam, out of mercy, instead. To end his pain."

Yang places her hands on Jaune's shoulders. Jaune flinches, but doesn't move away.

"I don't want you to become a killer, Jaune. Because, you are my friend. And you know, what will happen, if you kill, out of revenge. Don't let your emotions, take over you. That happened to me, so many times. I almost killed, for revenge. But, Ruby saved me. And she saved you, from losing yourself."

Jaune looks at Yang. "So, that's how it is, Yang? Just keep myself, from becoming one of the bad guys? I have to look at Emerald, every day, and not think about what she's done?"

"That's exactly, what you will do." Yang said, letting go of Jaune's shoulders. "Because, if anything happens to her, because of you...then you will truly be alone. No one will want to be near you. Not even Ren and Nora."

Yang then walks to the door and opens it. Before she leaves, she turns to Jaune.

"I just hope, it won't go that way, Jaune."

Yang then leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Jaune then proceeds to sit on his bed, and looks at the floor.

* * *

 **CITADEL - HANGER BAY**

Cinder, Torchwick, and several Dark Seekers enter the Hanger Bay, where some Seekers are testing out some of the airships.

"They're still getting familiar, with the controls." Torchwick said. "But, they're getting better."

"Good." Cinder said.

"I must ask." Torchwick said. "Exactly, what are we going to do first, once we finally have the whole place, unlocked."

Cinder turns and looks at Roman. "We do, what we do best. Kill and destroy."

A Scroll rings. Torchwick takes his out, looks at it, and smiles.

"It's our lucky day, Cinder."

Torchwick presses on his Scroll. That's when the center of the room, begins opening up. Cinder, Torchwick, and the Seekers to back away. The floor opens up, for a few seconds, before it finally stops. Cinder takes a couple steps, before she sees a stairwell, that spirals downwards and around the opening. Lights begin to turn on, showing dozens, maybe a couple hundred airships. Cinder smiles.

"Excellent." Cinder turns to Torchwick. "We're going to need more men."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Weiss sadly looks at a picture on her Scroll, showing her, Winter, and William standing in a family portrait. Weiss then proceeds to delete the picture, before the door to the room opens. Weiss turns and see Ruby entering.

"Hey." Ruby said. "You feeling okay?"

Weiss puts her Scroll on her bed, before she looks back at Ruby.

"Am I feeling okay?" Weiss asked. "If I am, then I am feeling very peachy."

Ruby notices the sarcasm in Weiss's voice.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

Weiss sighs. "No. I'm sorry. Just heard some...infuriating news, today."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby said, worried.

"...Part of me wants to. Then again...I don't." Weiss said.

"Well, if you want tell me later, then that's okay." Ruby said. "Only when you feel comfortable, enough."

Weiss nods. "Thank you, Ruby. Oh!"

She then proceeds to open the closet, and take out a box and puts it on top of Ruby's bed.

"I...I found this, while we were on a mission, a couple weeks ago." Weiss said, before she smiles. "Thought it might suit you."

Ruby walks to the box and proceeds to open it. She is surprised by the content that's inside. Ruby then proceeds to take the object out.

Weiss smiles, as Ruby lifts up a white hooded cape, with red stripes on the edges on the hood. The top of the hood, has a rose stitched on it. And the inside of the cape and hood is colored red. Ruby, surprised, turns to Weiss.

"I...I don't know, what to say." She said.

"I predicted, you would say that." Weiss said. "But...I couldn't resist giving you this. Figured, it'd be a thank you gift, for helping me, when I couldn't get myself back up. I stitched the rose, myself. A little something, Winter taught me. I...I hope you like it."

Ruby gently puts the cape into the box, and then walks to Weiss. She then wraps her arms around Weiss' neck and smiles.

"I love it." Ruby said. "But, what's wrong the one, I have?"

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "Have you looked at it?"

Ruby uses one of her arms to lift her cape, and looks at the holes and burn marks all over it.

"Right." She said. "I guess, I do need to get rid of this." She turn to Weiss, and gives her a kiss. "Thank you, Weiss."

"So...you going to wear it?" Weiss asked.

"Not yet." Ruby answered, releasing her grip. "Going to stick my current cape, for a while. But, I'll wear the new one. I promise you."

"I will keep it in the closet, until then." Weiss said.

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Jaune exits the bathroom, and goes to sit on his bed. That's when a ring is heard. Jaune takes his out, but notices that it's not his that's ringing. He then looks up and sees that a Scroll is ringing on Ren's bed. He stands up and looks at the message that was sent.

 _"Ruby's going to tell Jaune. So prepare yourselves."_

Jaune looks confused. He picks up the Scroll and looks at the previous messages. As he scrolls up, he gasps and raises his eyebrows to see Pyrrha's picture. His hand starts to shake.

Knocking is heard, from his door.

"Jaune?"

Jaune, hearing Ruby's voice, slowly turns around, as the door opens, and Ruby enters.

"How long have you known?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looks confused, before she sees Ren's Scroll, in his hand, Pyrrha's picture showing. Ruby's eyes go wide, as she turns back to Jaune.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 15**

 **Looks like Jaune finally knows about Pyrrha. But, how will he react to this, especially finding out that his friends know as well? You'll have to see when chapter 16 is out.**

 **Will Weiss consider actually forgetting her father, after being told to? Maybe. Maybe not.**

 **Also, I was going to release this yestersay, Sept. 28. But the site was going through a bug, where reviews were unreadable. So, I wanted to wait till it was fixed. So, now you read this.**

 **Next Chapter coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16-Reconciliation

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 16**

 **Reconciliation**

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Cyan lies on her bed, in her cell. Her face, full of cuts and bruises. She looks at the cuts that she has on her hands, and tilts her head. The door of a door opening, is heard, but Cyan ignores it. The jail cell door next to hers opens. Cyan tilts her head, as William Schnee is thrown to the floor. He groans in pain, as he tries to get up. Cyan then sits up and sees the two Dark Seekers closing Williams cell door closes and they walk away.

Cyan the stands up and looks at William, who sits on his bed. His face full of fresh cuts on his face.

"You look like shit." She said.

William turns at Cyan and scoffs. "I could say the same, for you."

"Touche." Cyan said, before sitting back on her bed. "They do the usual?"

"Yep." William answered. "The usual."

Cyan sighs. "Guess, that means it'll be my turn, soon. Boy, I hate, when they use Dust on their knives."

"You are awfully okay...despite all they did to you, Miss Marcus." William said.

Cyan shrugs. "I've lived with pain, my whole life, Mr. Schnee. I watched my parent die. I've been cut. Beaten. Mutilated. Pain almost means shit to me."

"Mutilated?" William said, confused.

"I'm a Faunus, Mr. Schnee." Cyan said. "Adam Taurus cut off my rabbit ears, on my thirteenth birthday. Just thought, you should know, considering you intolerance to my people."

William sighs. "That's not who I am anymore. I changed, after oldest daughter, Winter, died. Weiss, you know her...she forced me into early retirement. Turns out, that my intolerance for the Faunus was due to trying to uphold my family name, to keep the Company going, and the White Fang killing members of the Schnee family and attacking Dust shipments. Extreme stress and, of course, my own father's racism. And as soon as Weiss took over...everything changed. I changed a lot, since. And I thank Weiss, for it."

"...Huh!" Cyan said, surprised. "Wasn't really expecting that, at all."

"Heh." William said. "You're not the first."

William then proceeds to stand up and limps to the edge of the jail cell, where Cyan's is.

"Tell me something. A guard said, that you managed to survive, without a scratch on you. So, I assume, that was during the time, when Taurus hurt you. So, I must ask. How?"

Cyan chuckles. "You'll know in a minute."

"...What?" William asked.

"Trust me." Cyan said, smiling. "You're answer will be here very shortly."

The door to the jail opens. Cyan, still smiling, turns her head, and sees the same Dark Seekers opening her jail cell door. They enter with one of them holding a collar.

"Alright." The Seeker said. "You know the drill."

Cyan tilts her eyes and notices something and smiles more.

"You really are a goddamn idiot. You know that?"

"Excuse me?" The Seeker angrily said.

"Power's almost out on that thing." Cyan answered.

The Seeker looks and sees the lights on the collar go out. He angrily sighs and proceeds to slap Cyan across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Keep an eye on her, Cara." The Seeker said, to the female Seeker. "I'll get a new one."

He then proceeds to leave the cell, while Cara looks at Cyan.

"Smile all you want." She said. "We'll break you, eventually. It's what we do, after all."

Cara then hears Cyan starting to chuckle, as it gets louder.

"What's so goddamn funny?"

The chuckles would then turn to laughter. Cara then tries to grab Cyan, who then grabs her arm. Cara tries to free herself, to no avail. She turns to see William, who has a scared look on his face. Cyan then turns around, her eyes purple. Cara begins to look scared. She tries to take out her sword, but Cyan flips her and she hits the ground. Cyan then proceeds to lift Cara and and slams her into the wall. Cara crashes through and she lands outside the wall. Cyan grabs the jail cell bars and she starts to bend them. She looks at the surprised William.

"Come on." She said. "You want to get out of here, or not?"

William, though hesitant, follows Cyan and they both go through the hole, now outside. They are surrounded by a large forest, with some lights in the background. Groaning is heard. Cyan turns to Cara, who is beginning to move. Cyan then takes out Cara's sword aims the tip over the downed Seeker and stabs her. William closes his eyes and turns away. When she is done, Cyan takes Cara's sheathe and puts the sword in it. She then takes a Scroll, from Cara's pocket.

"Let's go." She said.

Cyan and William begin to run towards the forest, as alarms begin to off from the building.

* * *

 **VALE-WAREHOUSE**

Ruby, carrying Jaune, land near the warehouse, where Pyrrha is hiding.

"This is where she's been staying at, for the last few days" Ruby said.

"Makes sense." Jaune said. "This place does seem abandoned. No one, would think to go here."

"Except for us, Jaune." Ruby said.

Jaune sighs. "Yep."

Ruby starts to walk towards the warehouse. But she notices that Jaune remains frozen in place.

"Jaune." She said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah." Jaune answered. "It's just...maybe it was a mistake, coming here."

Ruby sighs. "Jaune. You made the decision to come here and see Pyrrha, yourself. I already carried you from Atlas to Vale, just for this. There's no turning back, now."

Jaune nods. "Yeah. You're right."

"Okay." Ruby said. "Once I go inside, you stay out here, until I say so. Got it."

Jaune nods. He would then proceed to follow Ruby to the warehouse.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS EARLIER- JNR ROOM**

Jaune and Ruby stare at each other, after Jaune discover's Pyrrha's message.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaune angrily asked.

Ruby raises her hand. "Jaune. Please let me explain."

"Explain what?" Jaune said. "That you and Ren have been in contact with Pyrrha? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Ruby flinches from Jaune yelling.

"...Who else knows?" Jaune angrily asked.

"Just me, Ren and Nora." Ruby answered.

Jaune then turns and places Ren's Scroll back on his bed.

"She didn't want you to know, Jaune." Ruby said.

Jaune quickly turns his head to Ruby. "What did you just say?"

Ruby is hesitant, but she continues. "Pyrrha didn't want you to know. She made us promise, not to say anything."

"Why?" Jaune yells. "Why wouldn't she want me to know? Why, Ruby?"

"...She...she said, she wasn't ready for everyone to know, that she's still alive." Ruby answered. "Given what she has done, if Ironwood would've convicted her, people would think of her, as a monster."

"But, she's not!" Jaune exclaims. "She would never kill anyone, for no reason."

"Exactly, Jaune." Ruby said. "But, the thing is...Cinder was controlling her. We had it all wrong. Pyrrha wasn't suffering from amnesia. She was being controlled."

"Controlled?" Jaune said, confused. "You mean, like...mind control?"

Ruby nods. "She was able to escape, however, and is hiding in Vale."

Jaune places his hands on his hand and sits on Nora's bed. Ruby then decides to walk closer to Jaune. As she does, Jaune lifts his head and looks at Ruby, who stops.

"I need to see her."

Ruby looks surprised. "What?"

Jaune quickly stands up. "I have to go see her, myself. You can take me to Vale. To wherever she is hiding."

"I don't think, that's a good idea." Ruby said. "Pyrrha now wants you to know about her, but she doesn't want to to see her. Not yet, at least."

"Huh?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Cinder's has these strongholds, all over Vale and Atlas. Her Dark Seekers are stationed in every single one of them. Pyrrha...she's been on a mission, to destroy every single stronghold in Vale. And when she is done...she plans of surrendering herself to Atlas."

"What!?" Jaune exclaims.

"We all know, that no matter how she gets here, Jaune...she will be held accountable for the people, she has killed." Ruby answered. "And Pyrrha's taking full responsibility, for her actions. Perhaps, that'll help her a little. Maybe, she could help us, in our fight against Cinder."

"We should make that happen." Jaune said. "Get Ironwood to have her help us. Besides...if Pyrrha doesn't want to be publicly notified, we should convince Ironwood to keep her presence a secret."

"That's what I was thinking." Ruby said. "But until then...we wait. Pyrrha will let Ren know, and I'll bring her to Atlas, myself."

"I still want to see her, though." Jaune said.

"Jaune..." Ruby said.

"No." Jaune interrupts. "I want to see Pyrrha. Tomorrow. You will take me to where she's hiding."

Ruby is silent.

"Ruby. Please. Pyrrha's still family, to me. The least I should do, is talk to her, before she surrenders to Atlas."

Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose, before she sighs. "Fine. I'll take you to Pyrrha. But, on one condition: I want you to teach me, how to wield and fight with a sword."

Jaune looks confused. "Huh?"

"I know, it sounds crazy." Ruby said. "But, in my last mission, I learned that Crescent Rose is useful in tight spaces. So, I figured...a sword, maybe? So, I would like you to train me, with whatever knowledge you have, on your own sword. No shield, though. It's great and all. But, I think the sword will be enough."

"...Wow." Jaune said. "Wasn't really expecting that. But Ruby. Are you sure, that you want to?"

Ruby nods. "I do. Do we have a deal?"

Ruby offers her hand. Jaune stares at her hand, for a few seconds, before her shakes it.

"Deal."

"Alright, then." Ruby said. "We'll go as soon as possible. Tomorrow, may not be a good idea. If Ironwood notices, that I left, two days in a row, he'll get suspicious."

Jaune nods. "Okay. Let's make it three days. I...I'm willing to wait. Until then, perhaps I can start teaching you in an hour or so?"

"That'd be great." Ruby said.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY-WAREHOUSE**

Pyrrha lies in her bed, staring at the warehouse ceiling, when the main door is knocked.

 _"Hey, Pyrrha. It's me."_ Ruby's voice is heard.

Pyrrha sits up and opens the door, allowing Ruby to enter.

"Leave the door open." Ruby said.

"How come?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll tell you, in a minute." Ruby said. "But, first. We need to talk a little."

"...Did you tell Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby nods. "I did. But..."

"But...what?"

"He...he found out, on his own." Ruby answered. "He's a little upset."

Pyrrha looks surprised. "Oh. Well...I guess, he should be."

Pyrrha then reaches under her bed and takes out something. It is flash drive. Pyrrha then throws it to Ruby, who catches it.

"Give this to Ironwood." Pyrrha said. "Managed to pull of some intel from a few of the strongholds. I already took down all, but one. I'll be hitting it, in a couple hours."

"You know. You could ask for my help." Ruby said.

"That won't be necessary, Ruby." Pyrrha said, waving her hand.

"Eh. Still though. Could make it easier. We take the place out. And I can just take you to Atlas from there." Ruby insisted.

"Well...I guess." Pyrrha said. "That could speed things ups. If you wish to, Ruby...then alright."

"Thank you, Pyrrha." Ruby said.

Pyrrha then sighs. "I suppose, my stay, here in this warehouse, had to end. After tonight, I'll be in Atlas. Is there anything, I should do, once I surrender myself?"

"Just don't resist." Ruby answered. "When Ironwood asks a question, you answer to the best of your ability. You give him everything, that you know. Show him, that you are willing to help. And maybe, he'll consider not throwing you in prison, just yet."

"Okay. I can do that." Pyrrha the clenches her hands together. "I just wonder, what everyone else will think of me, once I'm there."

"Most of them, will probably not like you." Ruby answered. "Some will be shocked. Surprised. And some will understand. Ren and Nora already do. Maybe Blake. Velvet. Weiss. It'll take some convincing, but perhaps Yang, too."

"And Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby then begins to rub the back of her head. "Yeah...about that..."

Pyrrha looks confused. "Ruby?"

"You'll have to forgive me, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha continues to looks confused. But, she then realize something.

"He's here. Isn't he?"

Ruby nods. "It's like I predicted. He's waiting outside. You want me to-"

"Just...give me a minute." Pyrrha said, standing up.

Ruby watches Pyrrha goes to a chair and sits on it.

"Alright." Pyrrha said.

Ruby the walks outside. She looks at Jaune, who is sitting while waiting.

"Okay." She said. "Go inside. I'll stay out here."

Jaune nods and slowly gets up. He then slowly enters the warehouse. As he does, the door behinds him. Jaune notices, and after watching the door close, by itself, he turns and sees Pyrrha, sitting.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha calmly said. "You wanted to speak to me. Well, then. Let's talk. Please. Sit."

Jaune notices a chair, that is across from Pyrrha. He slowly walks to the chair, and sits on it. The two stare at each other for a few seconds, before one of them speaks.

"It's...been a while." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nods. "Yeah. It has. Although, I don't think, three years should count, as a while. More like a long time."

"...Ruby said, that you were...under Cinder's control?"

"...Yes."Pyrrah answered. "Salem ensured that, should she fall, I would be used as a backup. Cinder is now the only one, who knows the words, that'll activate the trance."

"Right." Jaune said. "So...all the people, you've killed, before you escaped. You had no control. I get it. You weren't yourself."

"But, it doesn't matter, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "I am still held accountable, for what I couldn't stop. And I take full responsibility. I'll be surrendering, without a fight, once I'm done, here in Vale."

Jaune then lowers his head and looks at the ground.

"I...I also want to give my condolences." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha. "Condolences?"

"For what happened, to Neo." Pyrrha answered, surprising Jaune. "I knew, for a while, Jaune. Envy...she made sure, that I knew about you and Neo. It made me sad. Yes. But, over time, I accepted, that you two were happy together. And...Ruby told me, about her death, a few days ago . I'm sorry, for loss. And for your parents, too."

Jaune sniffles and covers his face, with his hand, trying to stop his sobbing. Pyrrha notices this.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay." Jaune said, trying to calm himself down. "I've been doing my best, to move on. Still am. Ruby helped a lot. If it weren't for her, I would've lost myself."

"Good thing, that she did." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha, again. "For years, we all thought, that you died. Ruby swore, that she saw Cinder kill you, in front of her. But, I found out the truth, days ago. How Salem used Emerald, to fake your death."

Pyrrha scoffs. "Emerald. The person, who caused everything to spiral down. Penny. The school. Vale. She destroyed all of our lives. But, she was always a coward, once the destruction, she causes actually happen. I wonder, what happened to her."

"...She's...she's fighting with us, now."

"...What?" Pyrrha asked, surprised and angry.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Well...more like a reluctant asset. Cinder betrayed her. So, Emerald made a deal. She gives Ironwood, everything she knows, and she fights with us."

"And you're okay with that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Absolutely not." Jaune answered. "But, everyone's already used to having her around. She hasn't caused any trouble, at all."

"I'm gonna assume, nobody else knows, about her faking my death?"

"Only me, Yang and Qrow know. And also Ruby, since she's eavesdropping on us, right now."

Jaune the looks up, and he sees Ruby sitting on one of the wooden bars near the ceiling.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Ruby then jumps down, and lands.

"I just couldn't resist. And...after hearing about what Emerald did...I'm going to punch her, so hard in the face."

Ruby then turns to Pyrrha.

"The nightmares, that I went through before the White Fang camp, Pyrrha...were all because of her." Ruby continued. "She made me, believe that I saw death, right in front of me. I saw you die, every night in my dreams. I, myself, was damn near broken."

"And I'm sorry, you had to go through that." Pyrrha said. "I can't imagine, everything you endured, these past few years."

"That is something, we can talk about, later." Ruby said. "But, for now...are we all good?"

Ruby turns her head to Jaune, who looks at her for a few seconds, before nodding.

"We're good, for now." Jaune said, before he stands up.

Pyrrha stands as well, as Jaune walks up to her. They stare at each other, before Jaune wraps her in a hug.

"I'm just glad, that you're okay, Pyrrha." He said. "I missed you. We all did."

Pyrrha then proceeds to hug Jaune back.

"And I have missed you all, too." Pyrrha said. "And at first, I thought, you would want me to go away, after what I've done. But, you didn't. Why?"

The two stop hugging each other. Jaune then places his hands on Pyrrha's shoulders.

"Because, Pyrrha. You're still my friend. Well...not just friends. You're family."

Pyrrha smiles and nods. "Thank you, Jaune."

A clatter is heard. Jaune and Pyrrha turn to see a one of Pyrrha's armor pieces on the floor. Ruby stands next to it.

"Really?" Jaune said.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Pyrrha sighs. "Well, then. I assume, Jaune, that you will want to help us, with the final stronghold, here in Vale?"

"Yeah." Juane said, nodding. "I'm already here. Might as well."

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "The place is about fifteen miles from here. Hidden in Forever Fall. We leave in an hour."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE-RWBY ROOM**

Weiss is inspecting Myrtenaster, when Yang and Blake enter the room.

"Hey." Yang said. "Checking your weapon?"

"Yeah." Weiss answers. "It's been a while, since I used Myrtenaster, in actual combat."

"And you're sure, you're ready?" Blake said.

"I am." Weiss said. "I can't just spend most of my time, sitting here and sulking."

Weiss stands up and sheathes Myrtenaster. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **TRAINING RANGE**

Three arrows hit the center of a target. Velvet, holding her bow, smiles.

"Haven't achieved that, in a while." She said.

Velvet turns to her left, and watches Coco, who is aiming a pistol and firing. Though, she is close, she hits near the center.

"Good." Velvet said. "You're getting better. But...are you sure, you won't use your own weapon?"

Coco turns to Velvet, and places the weapon down. "I'm sure. The last time I did, it brought back...bad memories. I will use it again, one day. But, until then...I'll stick with using other weapons."

Velvet the turns and notices Junior entering the range, holding his weapon, a missile launcher.

"You can't fire that in here, you know."

Junior turns and sees Cardin, approaching him.

"You sure?" Junior asked. "That Wukong guy, said to come here."

"Nope." Cardin said. "Need to go outside, to the courtyard. Talk to Commander Grey. He'll tell you, where to fire that thing."

Junior sighs. "Thanks."

Velvet and Coco watch Junior leave the range. Velvet then walks to Cardin.

"Cardin Winchester." She said. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you, since I came back here."

"On that week-long trip to Vacuo." Cardin answered. "Had to escort several soldiers, as they were recruiting for our cause. Why? Were you worried about me?"

"You?" Velvet asked, raising her eyebrow. "Please. You can take down an Ursa, with your bare hands, now. Why should I be worried?"

"Heh." Cardin said, crossing his arms. "Fair point. And since I was gone, I never got to say 'Welcome Back.'"

"It's fine." Velvet said. "How about a simple handshake?"

Velvet offers her hand, and Cardin shakes it.

"Good to see you, again...my acquaintance." Cardin said.

"Really?" Velvet asked.

Cardin shrugs. "I still feel like, I haven't earned the term 'friend', yet."

"Well...perhaps, one day." Coco said, as she approached the two, but staring at the ground.

Cardin looks confused. "You okay, Adel?"

"I've been helping her, with her problem." Velvet answered. "You know...the drinking?"

"Ah." Cardin said. "And how's that going?"

"It...it's tough." Coco said. "But, I'm getting better."

Cardin nods. "Good. We're going to need all the toughest fighters, for when the real action happens. Should I expect you to be one of them?"

Coco lifts her head and looks at Cardin. She then chuckles.

"Damn right, I will."

Cardin raises his fist, allowing Coco, to fist bump him. Coco and Velvet then watch Cardin leave the range. Coco turns and sees Velvet smiling at her.

"What?" Coco asked.

"I just saw you, acting like your old self, again." Velvet said.

Coco realizes what she meant. "I did?"

Velvet nods. "You're making progress, Coco."

Coco smiles. "Thanks. Couldn't have done it, without you."

* * *

 **FOREVER FALL**

Pyrrha, with a pair of binoculars, looks at a building, that stands in the middle of Forever Fall. Several Dark Seekers are walking around the stronghold. Behind Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby sit nearby.

"Hm." Pyrrha said, lowering her binoculars.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha turns to Jaune. "Less guards, than the last few strongholds. Guess, they weren't expecting anyone to try to attack this place."

"Well, we are in an area in Vale, where the Grimm are most active." Ruby added.

"Exactly." Pyrrha said, standing up. "I'll take care of the guards, that are stationed, outside. You too, stay here."

Pyrrha then proceeds to put her hood on, and walks towards the stronghold, while Ruby and Jaune sit and wait.

"You sure, we shouldn't just help her out?" Ruby asked.

"Nah." Jaune said. "If she took down every stronghold, in Vale, all by herself...I'm pretty sure, she can handle herself."

"Eh. I suppose."

The two sit in silence, while the sound of an attack is faintly heard. Ruby then hears Jaune chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jaune answered. "Just remembering, that night of that dance, back when we were in Beacon. You remember, that night?"

Ruby can't help, but slightly laugh. "Oh, yeah. You wore that dress."

"Yep." Jaune said. "Pyrrha and I made a bet, before the dance happened. If she didn't have a date, by then, I would wear a dress. Well...needless to say, I wore it. And I wasn't embarrassed by it."

"It's always good to remember the good times, Jaune." Ruby said.

Juane nods. "Yeah. It is."

The sounds of fighting then fades. Jaune and Ruby stand, as they see Pyrrha, who gestures them to come.

* * *

 **FORREST**

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and a few soldiers walk through a forest, their weapons ready.

"How much further?" Blake asked.

"A quarter mile." Weiss answered, looking at her Scroll.

Yang turns to the soldiers. "You guys scout ahead, notify us of any Dark Seekers."

The soldiers nod and they run ahead of the trio.

"You sure, that's a good idea, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Absolutely not." Yang answered.

"Well, why did-"

Weiss tries to talk, but the sound of a boom is heard. The trio run towards, where the sound was heard. They do so, until they stop near a village. Yang takes out a pair of binoculars. Through them, she sees the Dark Seekers shooting at the people, living there.

"Shit." Yang said, putting the binoculars away. "We're too late."

"Any survivors?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Yang answered. "But, we need to keep them safe. We still have our objectives, guys. Get ready."

* * *

 **STRONGHOLD**

Pyrrha raises her arms in confusion at Ruby and Jaune, who stare at the stronghold.

"There's nothing inside." She said. "No guards. No information. Nothing."

"So, you're saying, they were guarding an empty building?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly." Pyrrha answered. "Question is: why?"

Ruby begins to think. "How easy was it for you, to take out the guards?"

"Hmm...come to think of it...they were pretty easy to take out." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe, they were the weakest of the Seekers, perhaps?" Jaune asked.

"Perhaps." Ruby answered. "Cinder always believes that the strongest are bound to survive."

"Well...she would still tear this place down?" Pyrrha asked, pointing at the stronghold.

"Nah." Ruby answered as she takes out her Scroll. "Our job is done here. You ready for Atlas, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nods. "Yes. I think, it's about time."

Ruby then makes a call of her Scroll, while Jaune walks to Pyrrha.

"You absolutely sure, about this?" He asked.

"Positive." Pyrrha answers. "I am done running away. I will give Ironwood, everything that I know. And should he allow it, I'll fight with you guys."

"Well, let's hope that actually happens." Jaune said.

"Alright." Ruby said. "The airship will arrive in an hour. What do you want to do, until then?"

Jaune shrugs. "Well, we could just sit here, and talk about the good times, we all had."

Pyrrha nods and smiles. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

 **VILLAGE**

Yang attacks a couple Dark Seekers, while Blake and Weiss attack their own enemies.

"There's too many of them!" Blake yells, blocking an attack.

"Just keep on fighting!" Yang yells. As she fires at a Seeker, she hears crashing noises coming from a nearby building. That's when Yang sees the window explode, and somebody jumps out. The person lands on the ground, and takes out five Dark Seekers at once, including the ones attacking Blake and Weiss. Yang, surprised, doesn't see a foot striking her. She falls to the ground and sees a Seeker about to strike. But the Seeker would yelp, and fall to the ground. Yang sees him fall, before she turns and sees Cyan, who offers her hand.

"You going to get up, or what?" She asked.

Yang takes Cyan's hand, and is helped up.

"Cyan."

She turns to see a surprised Weiss approaching.

"You're okay."

"Of course, I am." Cyan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Violet told me, what happened to the both of you." Weiss answered.

"Violet?" Cyan asked, surprised. "Where is she?"

"She's safe, Cyan." Yang answered. "She's recovering, at the base, we're staying in."

"Violet also, said, that she saw my father, when she got captured. Any chance, you saw him, too?." Weiss said.

"I did." Cyan answered. "He's doing fine, Weiss. In fact...follow me."

Cyan walked, while Yang and Weiss follow.

"Blake." Yang said, turning to Blake. "Yell, if you see anything."

"Will do." Blake said, climbing to the roof of a small building.

Yang, Cyan and Weiss enter a small clothing store, where everything is a wreck.

"In here." Cyan said, pointing at a door, to the break room.

When the three enter, Weiss' eyes go wide and runs to William, who is sitting on a table.

"Father." Weiss said, smiling and grabbing Williams hands.

William smiles. "My daughter. It's good to see you again."

Weiss then gives William a hug, squeezing her arms tight. William groans.

"Weiss. Not too tight."

"Oh. Sorry." Weiss said, releasing her grip. She notices the bleeding cuts and the bruises. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, Weiss." William said, raising his hand. "They fractured a rib or two, but I'm fine."

"Okay." Weiss said, wiping the tears, that were falling. "Well...we weren't expecting to see you guys. How did you even escape?"

"You can thank her." William answered, pointing at Cyan. "You would not believe, what she did to get us out."

Yang turns to Cyan, who is smiling.

"What did you do?" Yang asked.

"I'll tell you guys, later." Cyan said. "You guys have a way, to get us outta here."

"We do." Yang answered. "We have an airship, at the forest."

William stands up and holds his side, with one of his hands. "Let's get outta here."

"Yang!"

Yang turns and exits the break room, and sees Blake approaching.

"We need to go. Now." Blake said.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"It looks like the enemies' got some new toys." Blake answered.

The two the run out of the building and stop near an exit of of the village. Yang takes out her binoculars and looks through them. She sees Dark Seekers and a couple tanks approaching.

Yang raises her eyebrows in surprise and drops her binoculars. She turns and sees Weiss, Cyan and William standing nearby. She also sees a couple surviving soldiers.

"Head back to the airship." Yang said. "Let's go."

The group then run the opposite way, towards the forest. Yang turns and sees the Seekers arriving at the village.

"How far is the airship?" William asked.

"About a quarter mile." Weiss answered. "Just keep on running."

Yang then sees a few Dark Seekers chasing them. At the village, the Seekers that stay behind, are taking out mortars, as the Seeker back in the jail walks.

"Commander Shade." A nearby Seeker said. "The mortars are ready."

"Fire immediately!" Shade said. "If they get away...you're all dead men!"

Shade the run towards the forest, as the Seekers use the mortars to fire grenades. As the group run through the forest, explosion occur nearby them, and the Seekers giving chase, begin firing their weapons. As they run, a bullet grazes Blake's side, but she keeps on running, but clutching her side. Yang takes out a pistol and fires, managing to hit a Seeker. As the bullets and explosions keep coming close to the group, Shade catches up and takes out his weapon. A soldier tries to shoot him. But Shade fires and kills him.

At the village, the soldiers move the barrels of their tanks and fire. The rounds tear through the trees and explode near the group knocking all of them down. After several seconds, Blake shakes her head and taps Yang on the back. They and the rest of the group stand up, just as the Seekers arrive. They each take on their own opponents. Even William, despite clutching his side, takes out an enemy with one hand. A Seeker strikes Weiss and is about to kill her, but Blake fires Gambol Shroud at the enemy, and he falls. Blake then turns and sees a Seeker about to strike her. Blake dodges and knocks him out. She then takes the Seeker's rifle.

"Yang!" She yells.

Yang takes the rifle and aims at a nearby Shade. She fires, and Shade falls to the ground.

"Come on!" Yang yells.

The group keep running through the forest, as Shade angrily gets up, clenching his bleeding arm.

* * *

 **ATLAS**

Pyrrha looks at Atlas, from the window of the airship that she, Ruby and Jaune are in.

"I've only been to Atlas once, in my life." She said. "I was fifteen, when I came here, for a tournament. I won, of course."

Pyrrha then looks down and sees her wrists bound by a device. She then looks up and turns and sees Wesley, who is looking at her.

"I am glad, that you decided to surrender, Miss Nikos." He said. "Miss Rose here, was sure that you would."

"Well...I was nervous, when you were going to take me by force. But, you backed off, when I surrendered." Pyrrha said. "I just hope, that I could be of any help."

"Are you willing to give up everything, that you know, about Cinder? Her Dark Seekers?" Wesley asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha answered. "When I was under her control, Cinder insisted, that I remained by her side. She told me lots of things. Something, that she shouldn't have done, in the first place."

Wesley nods. "Perhaps, we could work something out, when we arrive. But, that is up to General Ironwood."

"I understand." Pyrrha said.

Wesley then turns and looks at Ruby and Jaune.

"Don't worry, you two. I trust her, completely." Wesley said. "I can tell, that she's not lying...so far."

Jaune and Ruby nod.

"We're almost to Alpha Base." Wesley continued. "We'll be landing inside the hanger bay, to avoid the public. I believe it was Miss Rose's request, to have this happen."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "I appreciate it."

"Wouldn't want Cinder to find out, I guess." Jaune said. "The less people, who know, the better."

"Exactly." Wesley said. "Miss Nikos." He turns and looks out the window. "Welcome to Alpha Base."

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - HANGER BAY**

The airship lands in the Hanger Bay, as Ironwood, Qrow, and Raven watch.

"Commander Grey, said that she surrendered, without a fight." Raven said.

"That is correct." Ironwood said.

"As I had predicted, myself." Qrow said. "It looks like, Ruby may have been right, about Nikos being under Fall's control. But...we'll find out more, right now."

The three watch as Jaune and Ruby exit the shup first. Behind them, Wesley escorts Pyrrha, outside the soldiers show surprise and shock, as Pyrrha walks past them, and Pyrrha giving a nervous look.

"Don't worry, Miss Nikos." Wesley said. "They may be surprised. But, they won't say anything."

Pyrrha looks at Wesley, and then turns back to see Ironwood. She stops in front of him, and lowers her head, staring at the ground.

"Miss Nikos." Ironwood said. "It...has been a while, since we've last spoken."

"Three years, seems far from a while, General." Pyrrha said, not moving her head.

"True." Ironwood said. "And I was quite surprised, to see that you were in fact, still alive, after being presumed dead for years. I'm sure, you can give a good explanation, to how."

Pyrrha nods. "I can, sir. And anything you need about Cinder, and the Dark Seekers. Torchwick, too, if you want."

"We appreciate it, Miss Nikos." Ironwood said. "And note, that during your stay here, you will be staying in one of our cells, for the time being. Just as a precaution. We've recently become aware, of the possibility, that you were being controlled by Cinder Fall."

"I completely understand, sir." Pyrrha said. "I can assure you, that as long as Cinder isn't here, I will not hurt a living soul. Well...I may want to punch Emerald Sustrai, during my time here."

"Why Miss Sustrai, ma'am?" Wesley asked.

"...Let's just say, that she's the reason, why my life went to hell, in the first place." Pyrrha answered.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha." Ruby said. "I'll punch her, for you."

Pyrrha smiles. "Make it a hard one."

Ruby nods.

"We also appreciate, that you surrendered yourself, willingly." Ironwood said. "That'll give my men, some peace of mind. They were...concerned about you being here."

Pyrrha shrugs. "They were right, to be. By the way. The strongholds in Vale, are all destroyed. So, there won't be any need to send any soldiers, there."

Ironwood is surprised, but nods. "Follow me, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha follows Ironwood, and they exit the Hanger Bay, with a couple soldiers. Ruby approaches Qrow and crosses her arms.

"What?" He asked.

"I know, Qrow." Ruby said. "You should've told me, about Emerald's secret."

"What are you...oh." Qrow said, raising his eyebrows, when he realizes, what Ruby meant.

"Yep." Ruby said. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I've got to find Emerald."

Ruby then proceeds to walk away, leaving Raven and Wesley confused.

"What is she talking about, Qrow?" She asked.

Qrow sighs and places his hands on his face. "Goddammit."

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ren places a bowl of soup, onto the table next to Violet, who stares outside the window.

"You okay?" Ren asked.

Violet turns to Ren. "Hm?"

"You've been quiet, the past few hours." Ren said. "Just wondering, if you're okay."

Violet nods. "I am. I'm just worried about Cyan."

"You have every right, to be." Ren said. "But, I'm sure, she's okay."

"Of course, she would be." Violet said. "Cinder wouldn't want to have her killed, this early. They're going to hurt her, badly. Wait a few days, before they..."

Violet falls silent, grabbing the bowl and eat the soup. Ren the stands up.

"We will find her, Violet." He said. "And we'll rescue her."

Violet nods, and Ren walks out of the room. He turns and sees Coco and Velvet walking nearby.

"Hey." Velvet said. "How is she?"

"Doing fine." Ren said. "Couple more day, and she'll be back on her feet."

"That's good." Velvet said. "She's always been strong."

"But, with Cyan held hostage, they'll try to break her." Ren said.

"That's why, we need to find her, and rescue her." Coco said. "Can't just let them-"

"I know." Ren interrupts. "I already assured her, that we'll find Cyan."

"Well, let's hope that we will." Velvet said.

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

The door to the jail cell opens. Pyrrha and Ironwood enter. Pyrrha looks around and sees the bed and the television, that are inside. She also sees a sink next to the bed.

"What? No bathroom?" She asked.

"You'll have to notify the guards, and they'll take you to the one, that's in this sector." Ironwood answered.

Pyrrha then proceeds to sit on the bed. Ironwood takes out a keycard, places it on the device, and it releases from Pyrrha's wrists.

"I do apologize, Miss Nikos." Ironwood said. "But-"

"But this is a precaution." Pyrrha said. "I know. You already said it."

Ironwood picks up the device. "We'll be starting the questioning tomorrow, Miss Nikos. You will give us everything, that you know. Perhaps, make a deal in the process."

"Yes, sir." Pyrrha said.

"Good." Ironwood said. "I will be leaving. If you need anything, just notify the guard, outside."

Ironwood then leaves the room, and the door closes. Pyrrha then proceeds to lie on the bed, and stare at the ceiling above her.

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Emerald is talking to Neon, while Sun and Neptune watch them talk from outside their hearing range.

"Wonder, what they're talking about." Sun said.

"Don't you have enhanced hearing?" Neptune asked.

"If I had monkey ears, then yes." Sun answered. "But, I don't."

The guys then notice Neon pulling her tail and make some hand motions, causing Emerald to laugh.

"Oh, crap." Sun said, embarrassed.

"Do I even want to know?" Neptune asked.

"Our tails got intertwined, and we ended up being stuck for four hours." Sun answered.

"...Wow."

The door to the Rec Room opens, and Ruby enters. Emerald and Neon turn to look at her.

"Emerald." She said. "We need to talk. In private."

Neon stands up and looks at Sun and Neptune. The three then leave the Rec Room, with Ruby closing the door. She then proceeds to sit across from Emerald.

"It seems, that I learned something, very interesting today." Ruby said. "And I had to hear it from Jaune."

Emerald is surprised.

"If you're going to lecture me, because of what I did, then save it. Jaune already did, when he found out, himself."

"He did, huh?" Ruby asked. "Okay, then. But, I must ask you this: Why? Why did you fake Pyrrha's death?"

"Salem made me." Emerald quickly answered. "I do that, or she would've killed me. I was scared. So, I did what she asked."

Ruby clenches her hands into fists, in anger.

"...I see. So, the trauma, I received for seeing Pyrrha 'dying' was nothing? The nightmares I had? Were all those nothing?"

Emerald lowers her head.

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby nods her head. "Sorry's not going to be enough."

"Ruby-"

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaims, and Emerald goes silent. "You made us believe, that Pyrrha was murdered. Jaune almost became a killer, because of you. Ren and Nora sadly mourned her. We all did, in fact. You destroyed everything, that night, during the tournament. If it were up to me, I would've struck you down, in blind rage."

Emerald looks shocked at Ruby's words.

"But, I will not, no matter how much, I want to." Ruby continued. "Because, I'm not Cinder. And I won't be. So, hear me out right now. You are going to listen and obey every order, I give you, from now on. If I tell you to leave, you leave. If I tell you to stay, you stay. You get my meaning?"

Emerald, surprised, is hesitant. But, she would nod.

"Good." Ruby said, standing up. She then walks and stops next to her. "Pyrrha also promised something. And I'm going to fulfill it."

Before Emerald asks, she is met by a hard punch to the face by Ruby. Emerald falls to ground, while Ruby walks away. Emerald, shocked, quickly stands up and clenches her face and watches Ruby leave the room.

* * *

 **FORVER FALL**

Six airships land in Forever Fall, their back doors opening up, as they hit the ground. On one of the ship, Cinder exits one of them. She hears rustling in the bushes nearby. Cinder turns around and sees the cages that are inside the airship, she was in. She turns back, and notices a group of Ursas charging towards her. All Cinder can do, is draw her swords and smile.

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ruby walks in the hallway of the Med Bay, when a couple main doors burst open. She turns around and her eyes go wide. Blake carries an unconscious Yang, into a room. Ruby quickly follows them, and enters, just as Blake lies Yang down. Ruby then sees the bleeding stab wound, on Yang's abdomen.

A couple doctors enter the room, and one of them makes Ruby and Blake exit the room. Ruby turns to Blake, who stares at her hands, covered in blood.

"I didn't mean to do it." Blake said, her eyes wide open.

"Blake?" Ruby said, worried.

Blake then collapses, dropping to her knees. She then covers her face, with her arms and starts to sob.

"I didn't mean to do hurt her!" She yells.

Ruby is shocked at what Blake said. She finds a nearby chair and sits on it.

"Blake?" Ruby said. "What...what did you do?"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 16**

 **Well. Pyrrha and Jaune have a reunion and the reconcile. And note, that Arkos will not happen. They will remain friends. Sorry, guys. Not just yet.**

 **Pyrrha's made her presence known, to everyone in Alpha Base. Wondering, if she will go public, soon.**

 **What is Cinder planning, with the Grimm at Forever Fall.**

 **I ended the chapter like this, because I saw a fan comic, that involved Blake hurting Yang. The next chapter will explain, what happened.**

 **Tune in next time, for another chapter.**

 **Only 4 more chapters to go. Wish me luck, in writing them.**


	17. Chapter 17- Questions

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 17**

 **Questions...**

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ruby stares at the window, of the room, Yang was staying in. Through the window, Ruby sees Yang, sleeping on a bed, with bandages wrapped around her abdomen, and I.V. tubes attached to her arm. Her robot arm lies nearby, showing signs of damage. Ruby lowers her head and rests her head on the window. Behind her, Blake is still on the ground, staring at the ground, in a shocked expression, and tears falling her face.

The doors to the Med Bay open. Ruby turns to see Weiss, looking distressed. Weiss notices Blake, and turns to Ruby.

"Is...is she..."

"No." Ruby answered. "She'll be okay. Just going to be bedridden for a couple days." She turns and looks at Blake, with an angry look.

"It wasn't Blake's fault, Ruby." Weiss said. "We got attacked, on our way back."

Ruby looked at Weiss. "Attacked? By who?"

"A Dark Seeker." Weiss answered. "He was called Shade."

"Was?"

Weiss lowers her head, before speaking. "Follow me."

Ruby follows her, outside the Med Bay. Blake then slowly raises her head up and stares at the door, to Yang's room.

"Blake?"

She turns her head, and sees Penny, standing and staring at her.

"What are you doing here, Penny?"

"I was on my way to speak to Violet Blume, on behalf of Ironwood, when I saw you, on the floor. Is something wrong?" Penny asked.

Blake stands up and turns and looks at the door. Penny does so, and sees Yang, through the door window.

"Oh, my." Penny said, surprised. "What...what happened?"

Blake wipes the tears from her face, and looks at Penny.

"Let Raven and Qrow, know what happened to Yang. Have them come here."

"And if they asked, what happened?" Penny asked.

"...Tell them, it was me. I stabbed her...by accident." Blake admits, before entering the room, leaving a surprised Penny standing there.

"Oh, boy." Penny said.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby and Weiss sit across from each other, sitting on their beds. Ruby watches as Weiss silently looking at the ground.

"Weiss." Ruby said, breaking the silence. "Can you please tell me, what happened? Why did Blake hurt Yang?"

Weiss looks up and looks at Ruby.

"I assure you, Ruby. Blake hurt Yang, by accident. You saw the look on Blake's face. The guilt, she had. She would never hurt Yang, like that."

"Then, what caused all this to happened?" Ruby asked. "Was it this Shade guy?"

Weiss nods. "We were on our mission, to defend that village, we told you about, before you left for Vale. Things...didn't go exactly as planned. When we were defending it...Cyan was there."

Ruby looks confused. "Cyan? Wasn't she captured?"

"Captured. And then escaped...along with my father."

"Your father? You mean, he's here?"

"Yes." Weiss answered. "We were on our way, back to airship, when Shade and his men attacked us. Yang manage to shoot him, and the rest of us, took care of the Seekers, who gave chase. We thought, we were in the clear...but, we were wrong. Shade was still alive. And kept chasing us. He managed to board our airship, without us noticing. We just arrived in Atlas, when he attacked."

Weiss clenches her fists, together.

"Shade managed to knock Cyan, my father, and I out, and he fought with Blake and Yang. After a while..."

Weiss goes silent.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looks at Ruby, with sadness.

"Blake turned, and tried to stab Shade. He quickly moved out of the way. And...and by the time, Blake saw Yang...it was too late."

* * *

 **EARLIER-AIRSHIP**

Yang lies on the ground, unconscious, with Gambol Shroud, pierced through her abdomen, while Blake stared in shock, knowing what she had done. She is then kicked on her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Blake turns and meets a boot to her face. She flys back and hits a wall, falling to the ground.. As Blake struggles to get up, she sees Shade, who pulls Gambol Shroud out of Yang's abdomen and stares at the blade. He then turns his head and looks at Blake.

* * *

 **PRESENT-RWBY ROOM**

"Shade managed to break through Yang's aura, after that long fight." Weiss continued. "Hence, why Blake stabbed her, so easily. I was near awake, when it happened. But, I couldn't do anything, for a while. But, I saw Shade approaching Blake. I knew he was going to kill her."

"Weiss...what did you do?" Ruby asked, worried.

Weiss presses her fists to her face, trying to calm herself. After a few seconds, she looks back at Ruby.

"I did, what I had to, to protect my friends."

* * *

 **EARLIER-AIRSHIP**

Shade is raising Gambol Shroud, ready to strike Blake, who braces herself. But, all that changes, when a blade pierces his chest. His eyes go wide, and drops Gambol Shroud. The blade retracts, and Shade falls to the ground. Blake sees a shocked Weiss, who was the person who killed Shade. Weiss drops Myrtenaster and falls to her knees. Blake the quickly gets up and goes to Yang, who is still unconscious on the ground, bleeding.

* * *

 **PRESENT-RWBY ROOM**

"Oh, my god." Ruby said, shocked. "Weiss...I'm so sorry."

"He was going to kill Blake." Weiss said. "I...I couldn't let him."

Ruby quickly gets up and hugs Weiss, who hugs back, her grip tighter. Ruby hears her sniffling.

"No." Ruby said, and quickly stops hugging, places her hands on Weiss' hand, and staring at her.

"Please don't cry, Weiss. It's okay."

"How?" Weiss sadly asked. "I killed someone. How is that supposed to be okay?"

"You were just trying to protect those, you care about." Ruby said. "I had to do the same thing, in the past, Weiss. Believe me. I know, how it feels. But, we can't let our emotions, take over, as they had before. We need to be strong, in order to keep on going. And that's what you're going to do. Okay?"

Weiss nods and places her hands on Ruby's. "Okay. I'll try by best."

Ruby gives Weiss a kiss on her forehead. Weiss then stands up.

"I think, I'll go see my father. He's resting, but I think he's awake, now."

Ruby watches Weiss leave the room. Weiss then stops.

"By the way." She looks at Ruby. "There's something, that I've been meaning, to discuss with you, for a long time. But, I think, we could talk later."

Weiss leaves the room. Ruby then stands up and goes to unpack something, from her bag. It is the bag of pills, that Yang gave to her. Ruby walks to the bathroom and stares at herself, in the mirror. She then looks at the bottle and stares at it. Ruby then looks up and sees Salem, behind her, bearing an angry look. After staring for a few seconds, Ruby then proceeds to the toilet. She unscrews the cap, takes out two pills and proceeds to dump the rest into the water. She puts the two pills away, and flushes the toilet. Ruby watches as the pills are drained into the pipes. She smiles and leaves the bathroom.

She is the approached by Zwei, who happily barks at her. Ruby smiles and sits on her bed, while Zwei jumps and sits next to her. Ruby pets Zwei's head.

"Where have you been, Zwei? Exploring Atlas again."

Zwei barks in response. Ruby chuckles.

"Just remember to be careful."

Zwei then suddenly whimpers.

"Zwei?"

Ruby then sees that Zwei is staring at something. The empty bottle in Ruby's other hand. Ruby looks at the bottle and places it in her bag. She then places Zwei on her lap.

"It's okay, boy. I stopped taking them. Just kept them, for some reason. I promise, Zwei. I won't need them anymore. Okay? Can you give me a bark?"

Zwei happily barks, making Ruby giggle. Ruby then pets the adorable Corgi.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Pyrrha sits by herself, next to a table. She looks at the one-way mirror.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Ironwood, Wesley, Qrow and Raven watch Pyrrha from the other side of the mirror.

"She's been very cooperative, since she arrived here." Wesley said. "So far, no trouble from her. Shouldn't we be suspicious?"

"It's possible." Ironwood answered. "But, I will determine that, during our talk, with her."

The door to the room opens, and Penny enters. She approaches Qrow and whispers something to him. Qrow is surprised. He turns to Raven and motions her to follow. The siblings leave the room, while Penny stays.

"What happened?" Ironwood asked.

"...Family emergency." Penny answered.

"We don't need them." Wesley said. "We'll just rely on whatever we get to them later. Let's go talk to Miss Nikos, sir."

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Pyrrha watches the door open. Ironwood and Wesley enter and sit across from her.

"Miss Nikos." Wesley said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commander Wesley Grey. Atlesian Special Forces. You already know General Ironwood."

"Special Forces?" Pyrrha said. "Then I take it, you were the one, who succeeded Winter Schnee, then?"

"Yes." Wesley answered. "Took the position, a week after she passed away."

"Miss Nikos." Ironwood said. "I apologize for interrupting. But, there are other matters, we must attend."

"Very well." Pyrrha said. "I take it, you gotten everything from the laptop, I brought?"

"We have." Wesley answered. "We're currently going through it, as of now. But, what we really need, is the information, that you know, yourself. Mister Arc and Miss Rose have assumed, that during your time with Cinder Fall, she had trained you and told you some information."

"She had said some things, to me." Pyrrha said. "But the training...that was before I was put under Cinder's control. An old teammate of my parents, taught me. Adrian Forrest. He took me in, after I escaped captivity. Trained me in various styles, in the course of a month." Pyrrha's smile dropped instantly. "He...was a good man."

"Was, Miss Nikos?" Irowood asked.

Pyrrha looks at Ironwood, then back to the table.

"I killed him." She answered. "When I was under Cinder's control, that was the first order, she gave me. After that, I was at her side for a while. Taking orders. Assassinations. Extortion. Recruitment. And things, much worse."

Welsey sees the sadness, in Pyrrha and sighs.

"She's telling the truth so far, sir. I can sense her sadness."

Pyrrha looks at Wesley. "Your Semblance is Empathy?"

Wesley nods. "Yes. It is, Miss Nikos."

"So, that makes you the second person, that I know, to have that Semblance. First, being my mother."

Wesley chuckles. "We can talk more about that later. But, for now...we need to speak more about your involvement with Cinder."

"Exactly, what has she been doing, lately?" Ironwood asked. "We get the occasional attacks on villages, all over Remnant. But, nothing else more."

"Well." Pyrrha said. "Just a few days ago, she, Torchwick and the Dark Seekers have taken refuge at what you call The Citadel."

Ironwood and Wesley look surprised and shocked. Pyrrha takes notice.

"What? Is that...bad?" She asked.

Wesley looks at Ironwood. "Sir. The airships."

"Don't worry." Ironwood said. "The Hanger Bay, is protected by a Master Program, that only a fair few know how to decrypt it."

"Hanger Bay?" Pyrrha asked. "You mean the place with the couple dozen airships?"

"That's only on the surface, Miss Nikos." Ironwood answered. He sees Pyrrha, still confused, and continues. "Under the Citadel, lies over a hundred unused airships."

"They were already stationed there, before the Citadel was placed. We had those ships in place, in the event of a major attack, in Vale." Wesley continued. "Had we not been hacked, during the attack on Beacon, three years ago...perhaps, there would've been less casualties."

"And now that Cinder and Torchwick, currently occupy the Citadel...is it possible, that they could get in?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"Highly unlikely." Ironwood answered.

* * *

 **CITADEL - HANGER BAY**

Cinder and Torchwick watch several airships land, while nearby, several Dark Seekers dragging cages, filled with Grimm, away.

"I have to admit, Cinder." Torchwick said. "This is a brilliant plan. But, why must we have to wait?"

"It's all about patience, Roman." Cinder answered. "As soon as we have enough Grimm, then we strike. The fear and negativity will attract, even more Grimm, after some time." She turns to Roman. "By the way, Roman... why don't you explain, how the Schnee managed to escape from his cell?"

Torchwick growls. "The girl with the blue hair. Cyan Marcus. She has a power, that we didn't even know. Perhaps something, she's surpressed."

"Could these powers, be that of a Maiden, perhaps?" Cinder asked, curious.

"Not likely." Roman answered. "The only Maidens that we know, are Little Red, and Crystal Schnee. Speaking of which, whatever happened to the Summer Maiden?"

She's been off the grid, for quite some time, now." Cinder answered. "My last source, told me that she was currently in Mistral. But, that was four months ago. Looks like she was very careful, to keep herself hidden. But, she'll eventually make a slip, and I'll find her, myself."

"But until then...we may have a problem. Nikos." Torchwick said. "She's surrendered to Ironwood. So...chances are, that they now know, that we're here."

"It won't matter, Roman." Cinder said. "Trust me. Now...make sure, they are storing the Grimm, right where they need to be. Otherwise, we're going to have a problem."

Torchwick grunts, and he walks away. Cinder looks at the airships and smiles.

* * *

 **MED BAY - YANG'S MED ROOM**

Blake sits next to Yang's bed, sadly looking at her, and holding her hand.

"This was an accident?"

Blake turns and looks at Qrow, who is looking at her, with an expression of anger and sadness.

Blake nods. "Yes. The Seeker dodged my attack. And I didn't see Yang, until it was too late."

"And where's the son of a bitch, who attacked you?" Qrow angrily asked.

"...Dead." Blake answered. "Weiss killed him."

Qrow looks surprised. "Huh."

"Yeah." Blake said. "She was just protecting me. Like what friends, would do. I just wish, it happened, before I hurt Yang."

She then turns and looks at Raven, who is stroking Yang's hair.

"It wasn't your fault, Miss Belladonna." She said, turning to look at Blake. "I've known you, long enough to know, that you wouldn't hurt my daughter, like this. And she knows this, as well. Yang will forgive you."

"But, what if this happens, again?" Blake asked. "What if...what if next time...I aim higher, and..."

Blake is interrupted, when a hand is on her shoulder. She looks at it, and follows the arm, until she sees Yang, staring at her.

"Don't think about it." Yang said. "It's only going to hurt you, Blake."

Blake lowers her head, and looks at the ground. Yang turns and sees Raven.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Raven nods and looks at Qrow. They both then walk away and leave the room. Yang looks at Blake, who is still looking down.

"Blake. Look at me."

Blake raises her head and looks at Yang.

"I'm not angry." Yang said. "I'm not going to scream at you, or anything. I know, you didn't mean to hurt me. It happened, because of that Seeker, who attacked us. I overheard you saying, that he's dead. Is that right?"

Blake nods. "Weiss made sure of it."

Yang sighs. "Crap. Weiss killed him?" Blake nods. "Well...shit. She hasn't recovered yet, mentally. How is she?"

"I don't know." Blake answered. "I haven't spoken to her, yet. I've...I've been here, since we got back. Ruby will be there for her, no doubt. I'll speak to her, later."

Yang nods, and then proceeds to scoot herself, till she was near the side of her bed.

"Come here." She said. "Lie with me."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

Yang nods. Blake then proceeds to lie down on the bed and rests her head of Yang's shoulder. Yang wraps her arm around Blake.

"Were you scared, Blake?" Yang softly asks. "While I was lying on this bed...were you scared?"

"Damn right, I was scared." Blake answered. "I almost killed my own wife, today."

"But I'm still here." Yang said. "And I don't plan on dying, anytime soon."

Blake turns her head, and looks at Yang.

"Promise?"

Yang smiles and give Blake a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."

The two embrace each other, before Yang says "Uh-oh."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Um...can you...help me to the bathroom?" Yang awkwardly asked.

Blake sighs and smiles. "I'll carry you."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Weiss walks down the hallway of the Med Bay, when Violet walks to her.

"Hey." Violet said. "You have any idea, where Cyan is staying at?"

"Yeah." Weiss answered. "She's in the same room, as my mother? But, shouldn't you be staying in your own room?"

"I would've." Violet said. "But, when I heard that Cyan was here, I needed to go see her."

"Right here." Weiss said, pointing at a door.

Weiss opens the door, and they go inside. Violet sees Cyan, who is awake and sitting up. She runs to Cyan hugs her.

"Oh, thank god, you're safe." Violet said, before she places her hands on Cyan's head.

"Easy, Violet." Cyan said, smiling. "I'm okay. I'm fine. They didn't do anything, that I couldn't handle."

Weiss smiles, as she watches the two, stare at each other. She then turns and is surprised. Crystal is sitting next to the bed, that William is lying on. She then proceeds to walk to them and sit down.

"So...I take it, you two have had a nice talk."

"Somewhat." Crystal answered. "It was a bit awkward, but we eventually got to coming in good terms."

"Well...somewhat good terms." William said. "Given what I had to do, in the past."

Weiss looks confused. "What...did you do?"

William looks at Crystal, who stares back.

"You...didn't tell her?" He asked.

"I was going to." Crystal said. "But, I think, it's time."

"Uh...what's going on?" Weiss confusingly asked.

Both Crystal and William look at Weiss.

"You're not going to like, what we're going to say to you Weiss." William said.

* * *

 **TRAINING ROOM**

Ruby charges at Jaune, weilding a sword, with a red handle. She tries to strike Jaune, but he blocks the attack, with his shield. Ruby jumps backwards and prepares to strike again. She slightly turns and jumps, barely avoiding Magnhild. Ruby then proceeds to kick Nora, making her fall to the ground. Ren the swipes Stormflower, while Jaune charges. Ruby smiles and jumps, making Jaune and Ren nearly collide with each other. Juane feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns, only to meet a foot to his face. He flies into the air, taking Ren with him. They crash onto the nearest wall and fall to the ground.

Ruby sheathes the sword and walks to the fallen. She offer her hand, and Jaune takes it.

"Not bad, Ruby." Jaune said, sheathing his sword. "But, you should work more on your offensive attacks, when using the sword. By the way, have you given it a name, yet?"

Ruby shrugs. "Not really."

She then proceeds to a table, unsheathes the sword, and places it on the table. She sees the red and silver handle, along with her burning rose emblem, on the hilt.

"I'm not absolutely sure, I'll be using this a lot."

"But, still. You should give it a name." Jaune said.

"Hmm...okay." Ruby said. "How about Blush?"

"Nah." Nora said. "Sounds cheesy. Kinda like cologne."

"It should be something, that appeals to the color code." Ren said.

Ruby the begins to think, while staring at the sword. After a few seconds, she thinks of a name.

"How about Crimson Rose?"

"That sounds...okay, I guess?" Jaune questions.

"What? Does it sound cheesy, too?" Ruby asked.

"No. It just sounds close to Crescent Rose." Nora said.

"Perhaps, there are other names, you could pick." Ren said.

"Too late." Ruby said, smiling. "Crimson Rose, it is."

Jaune sighs. "Very well."

"Well." Ruby said. "I'll be heading for to my room. Got some...personal matters to attend."

Ruby the takes Crimson Rose, and she leaves the room.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

"General" Pyrrha said. "If I may ask: Are you aware of a secret, that Emerald Sustrai is keeping from everyone else?"

Ironwood looks surprised. After a few seconds, he sighs.

"I am, Miss Nikos. Both I and Commander Grey were informed by Qrow, of it."

"Faking your death." Wesley said. "And keeping you prisoner, for three years. And having your friends emotionally hurt, thinking your were dead. That's just all wrong."

"And what was her excuse, for it?" Pyrrha asked. "That Salem threatened her life?"

"Yes." Wesley answered. "And before, you ask. No. She wasn't lying, about that fact."

Pyrrha lowers her head. "Okay, then. Well...are you aware, of another secret, she's holding from some certain people? Particularly, you guys?"

Ironwood and Wesley look confused.

"What are you talking about, Miss Nikos?" Ironwood asks.

Pyrrha then crosses her arms and sighs. "Somehow, I knew, she didn't tell anyone."

"Tell us what?" Wesley asks.

Pyrrha looks at Wesley. "That is something that Emerald will tell you, herself. But, there are others, who need to hear it, as well. Because, they deserve to know."

"And who exactly, needs to know this other secret?" Ironwood asked.

"Well...you, of course, General." Pyrrha answered. "As well as Coco. Velvet. Yang. Ruby. Neptune. The two girls, Cyan and Violet. And...and Jaune. Emerald's other secret involves everyone, I just named."

"We could gather them all in the conference room." Wesley said.

"But, Emerald won't speak, unless she's either been persuaded, or she is threatened. And I don't think, it's a good idea, to threaten her."

"So, then." Ironwood said. "How could we persuade her, Miss Nikos."

"...You can't. But, I can." Pyrrha answered. "It could just be the two of us. In this room. I can convince her, without violence."

Wesley looks at Ironwood. "What do you think, General?"

Ironwood looks at Wesley. Then he turns to Pyrrha.

"Commander Grey and I will remain behind the mirror, while the two of you speak. No one else, will have to know, until then. And I'll be putting a couple guards by the door, should things get bad."

"I completely understand, General." Pyrrha said. "And let's just hope, it won't go badly."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby smiles, as she pets Zwei. Crimson Rose lies next to Crescent Rose, on a nearby shelf.

"Okay, Zwei. Time for me to meditate."

Zwei barks, and he leaps off Ruby's bed. Ruby then crosses her legs, and she closes her eyes.

* * *

 **VISION-PATCH**

Ruby opens her eyes. She is back in the vision of Patch, where she sees her mother, Summer, looking at her.

"It's been some time, Ruby." She said. "

"It was only a few days, Mom." Ruby said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"I know." Summer said. "But, when you visit every day, for two months, I was used to it."

"Well. I'm sorry." Ruby said. "It's been a rough few days. Jaune, Velvet and I rejoined Yang and the others in Atlas. Weiss' father was found and they got him back, alive."

"That's good, then." Summer said. "Anything else?"

"Well..." Ruby said. "This came as a shocker to everyone, including me. But...Pyrrha's alive."

Summer raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Turns out. Her death was staged, and that she was Salem's prisoner. Then, she became Cinder's. But, Pyrrha got out and now, she's staying at Alpha Base with us. But...there's a slight problem."

"Problem?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Before she died, Salem ensured a backup plan, in which involved putting Pyrrha under Cinder's control. I don't know, how she did it. But, if Cinder says a certain phrase, Pyrrha will become someone else, working for Cinder."

"That...is a problem." Summer said. "Are you sure, it's wise, to have her there?"

"It isn't, Mom." Ruby said. "But, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and she isn't ready to let the public know, that she's alive. Not yet, at least. She also surrendered herself, willingly. This shows, that she's still on our side."

"But, can you keep her safe?" Summer asked.

"Of course, we can." Ruby answered. "We've grown stronger, since the Citadel. Besides, the only thing that stands between Cinder and Pyrrha, are us and an army of soldiers."

Ruby hears the echoing sounds of knocking.

"Looks like, I have to cut this short. Sorry, Mom."

"It's alright." Summer said. "Just remember: I'm here, whenever you need my guidance."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby opens her eyes, and hears the door opening. She turns and sees Blake. Immediately freezing, Blake stares at Ruby, who has a somewhat angry look. Blake then walks to her bed and sits on it, lowering her head and staring at the ground.

"Blake."

Blake lifts her head, and looks at Ruby.

"It was an accident. I know, it was. It's okay, Blake."

Blake nods. "I know, it is. I guess, I still feel guilty, over what I did."

"But, you shouldn't feel guilty." Ruby said. "I can tell that Yang forgave you. Otherwise, you would left the room, when you saw me."

"I suppose." Blake said. "But...I'm worried, that it could happen, again. One day."

Ruby stands up, and she heads to the door. But, she stops and looks at Blake.

"Don't think about it, Blake." She said. "It'll only hurt you, inside."

"Heh." Blake said. "That's what Yang said, as well."

Ruby the opens the door, and she leaves the room.

* * *

 **MED BAY - MED ROOM**

Weiss stares at the floor, surprised, and her eyes wide open. Crystal and William sadly watch her.

"So, let me get this straight, Father." Weiss said, with some anger in her voice. "You knew, that Mother was a Maiden. You sent her away, because you thought, she posed a danger to us. And for ten years...you had me and Winter believe, that she had died, in a Grimm attack."

"I know it sounds bad, Weiss." William said. "But, it was to ensure yours and Winter's safety. If our enemies, knew of Crystal's Maiden powers...they would've hunted for her, and they would've killed us, as well.

"But...why didn't you tell me, any of this, when I got older? I would've understood." Weiss said. "Ruby's a Maiden, and I accepted her, even before we were together."

"We couldn't tell you." Crystal said. "We made an oath with Ironwood."

"...Ironwood?" Weiss said. "He knew?"

"Him. Ozpin. Qrow. Glynda. And Raven." William said. "They all knew of the identities of the previous Maidens. Even before Cinder and Miss Rose, acquired theirs. And when Cinder killed the previous Spring Maiden, and her powers went to Crystal, Ironwood found out quickly."

"He basically told me, that if I had stayed with my family, I run the risk of getting you killed." Crystal said. "I didn't want to take the risk. So, I had William send me away to a tiny village in Vale. I stayed there, since. Until Cinder's Dark Seekers attacked the village. That's when I knew, I needed to come back, and help you guys."

Weiss turns to see Violet, who is resting her hand on Cyan's lap. They were both asleep, smiling as well. She then turns back to her parents. Weiss the proceeds to stand up.

"Thank you for telling me, you guys. I...I need some time, alone. I do hope, you recover well, Father."

Weiss then proceeds to leave the Med Room.

"You think, she took it well?" Crystal asked.

William nods. "I don't think, she did."

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

Pyrrha patiently waits, as the door opens. She turns and sees Emerald, whose eyes go wide.

"Hello, Emerald." Pyrrha said. "It's been a while, since we've last spoken. Come. Sit across from me. We have something, to talk about."

Emerald is hesitant, but she eventually sit across from Pyrrha, and the two stare at each other.

"So." Emerald said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"...In due time, Emerald." Pyrrha said. "First, I would like to say, that I'm surprised, that your neither dead or in a prison cell. Care to explain, why?"

"I was given an offer." Emerald answered. "Either I stay in jail...or I join your cause. And as you can see, I'm not in jail. Guess after Cinder left me for dead, I now kinda want to kill her. Like everyone else here, does. But, I think Rose and Arc are the ones, who desire that task, the most."

"Of course, they would." Pyrrha said. "Ruby, because Cinder killed her father, killed Ozpin, and many others. Jaune...well, Cinder killed Neo. But of course, you already know that. Even before the attack on the Citadel, you knew what Cinder was going to do."

"Excuse me?" Emerald asked.

"...I know, Emerald." Pyrrha said, some anger in her voice. "Cinder told me, when I was under her control. How you were going to allow yourself to be captured."

Pyrrha stands up and walks around the table, moving close to the nervous Emerald.

"And that little tracking device, that you had implanted in your tooth, lead her and her Dark Seekers to the Citadel."

* * *

 **ROOM**

Ironwood and Wesley look surprised, at what they just heard.

"Holy shit." Wesley said.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM**

"And because of you, a lot of my friends lost people, they loved, so much. Coco. Velvet. Neptune."

Pyrrha leans her head forward, until she was a few inches from Emerald.

"And Jaune, too."

Pyrrha the moves back and sits down. Emerald stares down at the table, clenching her fists.

"Ruby almost died, as well." Pyrrha continues. "But, she did survive."

Emerald stays silent, but is holding back her tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Emerald." Pyrrha said. "But, they will. Once they find out, what you did. A secret, like that is eventually going to get out."

"I've kept quiet, for two months." Emerald said. "I seriously doubt it."

"I wouldn't be too sure, about that." Pyrrha said, crossing her arms. "Especially since Ironwood now knows, who's responsible for the death of his soldiers."

Emerald looks shocked and turn to look at the mirror. Even though, she can't see him, she feels like Ironwood is watching her. She then turns and looks back at Pyrrha.

"It's only a matter of time, before he tells everyone." Pyrrha said. "And to hear it from Ironwood...they will be very...very upset. But...if they hear it, from you...perhaps, it'll be different."

"You want me to just tell everyone, that I was the one, who lead Cinder to the Citadel?" Emerald exclaims. "That I was the reason, why they lost their loved ones?"

Pyrrha slams her hand on the table. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU WILL DO!"

Emerald backs her chair away, in fear. Pyrrha slows her breathing and calms herself.

"You will tell them, Emerald. Before Ironwood does. And trust me, when I say that they will not hurt you."

"What makes you think, they won't?" Emerald asked.

All Pyrrha can do, is smile slightly. "Because, I'll be ensuring your safety, myself."

Emerald looks confused. "What?"

"It's simple, really. If any on them, try to come at you, I'll just simply push them away."

"But, why?"

Pyrrha leans closer to Emerald. "Because, they will need to learn to forgive you, Emerald. We are at war, with the most evil woman, mankind has faced, since Salem. And trust me, when I say, that she will repeat what she had you do, three years ago. But, this time...she'll do it, herself. And we cannot be divided, during this time. We need to work together, if we're going to win. And so, they will need to know now, rather than later...when tensions will be high."

"...I...I don't know, if I can." Emerald said. "They're going to hate me, if I do tell them. Mainly Jaune."

"And if he does, he does." Pyrrha said. "But, in due time, he will forgive you. And he will eventually fight with you."

Pyrrha then stands up and walks to the door, opening it and looking at Emerald.

"We'll be assembling at the conference room, should you choose to confess." Pyrrha looks at the clock, that's hanging on the wall. "You have an hour to think this over. If you are not present by then...just remember the consequences. You may leave, now."

Emerald nervously stands up and walks to the door. As she is about to leave, she stops and turns to Pyrrha.

"If you will protect me, like you promised...then I will confess."

Pyrrha is surprised, at the sudden decision. But, she then nods. "Thank you, Emerald."

Emerald then proceeds to leave and she walks down the hallway.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Ironwood has his hand on his face, while Wesley looks at him.

"Well, at least she'll finally tell the truth." Wesley said. "Even she fooled me."

"Perhaps, we should reconsider her, going back to prison." Ironwood said.

"We need her, General." Wesley said. "If she knows anything, about Cinder, it's her. For now...she's a valuable asset."

Ironwood looks at Wesley, before he turns his head. "What do you think?"

Emerging from the shadows of the room, Jaune, tears flowing down, and with an angry expression, looks at Ironwood.

"Let's hear, what she has to say." He said.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 17**

 **So, Jaune has just heard the truth, from Emerald. How he will act, when she confesses, is something for you yo think about.**

 **And what exactly is Cinder planning, with all that Grimm. Well, you'll finally get an answer next chapter.**

 **We only have three chapters left, and I promise you this: There will be death, and they will impact some of the characters, emotionally. And the ending will not be like in my Volume 4 story. It'll be different, since I decided to make a Volume 6, in the future.**

 **Hope you guys, like this chapter. The next one will be coming, hopefully, before Halloween.**


	18. Chapter 18 - And Answers

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 18**

 **Answers**

* * *

 **MED BAY-YANG'S ROOM**

Yang is happily staring at Blake, who is sleeping, with her head on Yang's shoulder. She strokes Blake's hair and she turns her head, and sees Raven, who is smiling.

"I don't know, if I said this before...but you two are perfect, for each other." Raven said.

Yang nods. "I don't really believe that. But, we are very happy." She turns and looks at Blake. "The closer we are together, the more happy, we feel." Yang looks at Blake's cat ears. "And she has the cutest set of ears, I've ever seen." Turns to Raven. "The first time, I saw them...that's when I started to like her."

"And exactly, how long was that?" Raven asked.

"The night, after Team RWBY was formed." Yang answered. "It was midnight, and I barely woken up, when I saw Blake heading for the bathroom. And when I thought, I saw her bow, I noticed that it was on the counter. That's when I realized that she was part-cat."

Blake's eyes suddenly open wide and she sits up and looks at Yang.

"You...you knew way before I revealed, who I was?"

"Yep." Yang answered, smiling. "Because I knew, that you wanted to tell everyone in your own time. Well...until that night, you and Weiss had that argument."

Blake sighs. "Please don't remind me." She then stands up. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Yang and Raven watch as Blake leaves the room. A few seconds later, Raven then hears sniffling. She turns to see Yang, resting her hand on her face, and starting to sob.

"Yang?" She asked, worried.

Yang doesn't answer, and is continuing to cry. Raven gets up and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Yang then turns and sadly looks at Raven.

"What's wrong with you, Yang? Why are you crying, all of a sudden?"

Yang wipes her tears and sniffles. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted to wait, till both you and Blake left. But, my emotions decided to take over, instead."

"But, why are you like this?"

Yang looks at Raven. "The first time, I almost experienced death, was when Salem attacked me, at Beacon. When she stabbed me, with my own blade. I came close to dying, that night. I was extremely scared. But, I kept on fighting, to stay alive. And I succeeded." Yang stares down. "But...after what happened, today...I almost gave up."

Raven realizes, what Yang meant and rests her hands on her face.

"I felt like, I was ready to accept my death. And I came close, to just ending it. But, then I looked at my ring...and that's when I realized, what moving on meant." Yang looks at Raven. "It would've meant leaving everyone behind. Everyone that I care about. Blake. Ruby. You. Qrow. Every single person, that I know and love. I then decided, that it was not my time, yet. I fought hard...and I'm still here."

"And how do you feel now?" Raven asked.

"Halfway sad. Halfway better. Why?"

"Coming close to death, Yang, is sometimes a traumatic event to go through." Raven answered. "To go through that, will always be a very scary encounter. But, to go through it, again. And to had been this close, to losing...that is something, that you will slowly recover from. Could take months. Even years."

"I know, Mom." Yang said. "I just have to go through it. I also have Blake, to comfort me. She can always sense, when I'm about to break down, and she would be there for me."

Raven nods. "Because she loves you, very much."

"And I love her, the same." Yang said.

The two would silently stare at each there, for a few seconds.

"Mom." Yang said. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"That really depends, on what you're asking." Raven answered.

Yang sighs. "There will be times, when I can't be there for her. It could be, because I'm recovering from injuries, or because we're in separate missions. Point is, that I can't protect her, all the time. But, I hear that you can be anywhere, Mom. And you could be there for Blake."

"Ummmm...what are you asking me, Yang?" Raven asked, confused.

"...All I'm asking is that whenever I can't protect Blake...you can. Watch over her. Help her out, whenever she is in trouble. Anything to keep her alive."

"You want me to protect Blake?" Raven asked, receiving a nod. "Why, Yang?"

"She means the world to me, Mom." Yang said. "A whole lot. And if I were to lose her...I don't think, I'll ever come back, at all. I'll be just like, what I was, after I lost my arm. I don't want to go through that again. It nearly ruined me."

Raven then stands up and looks at Yang. "Then, I'll do whatever it takes, to protect Blake."

Yang nods. "Thanks, Mom."

Raven then proceeds to hug Yang, who hugs back.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

Pyrrha is sitting down, watching Emerald, nervously walking around.

"This was a bad idea." Emerald said. "I should've never agreed to do this."

"It's like I said, Emerald." Pyrrha said. "It's better to do this now, rather than later."

"I know." Emerald said, resting her hands on her hips.

The doors to the room open. Pyrrha and Emerald turn and they see who comes inside. First is Neptune. Followed by Coco, who is with Velvet. Then Ren and Nora come in. And finally Ruby. They all take a seat across from Emerald and Pyrrha.

"Thank you all for coming." Pyrrha said. "Before we begin, we should wait until-"

Pyrrha stops and sees Jaune, who is angrily staring at the nervous Emerald. Jaune the proceeds to close the doors, almost slamming them, surprising everyone.

"Jaune?" Ruby said. "You okay?"

"...No, Ruby." Jaune said, before turning to Ruby. "I'm not okay."

"What's wrong, then?" Ren asked.

Jaune then turns back to Emerald. "She will tell you the reason."

Emerald looks confused and turns to Pyrrha, who is the same. Jaune the proceeds to sit next to Ruby, who has a worried look.

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "Now that everyone's here, we can start. First off. I know, that half of all of you, are surprised to see me, again. Rest assured, that I mean no harm to any of you. That is, if you were thinking of it. But, we're mainly here, because Emerald has something to share with you guys. Now, bear with me. What you are about to hear, will possibly trigger shock, sadness and anger, from all of you. So, prepare yourselves."

"Pyrrha?" Nora asked. "What's going on?"

"And why do we need to prepare ourselves?" Velvet asked.

"You'll know why, when Emerald talks." Jaune said, agitated.

Everyone goes silent, before they look at Emerald, who proceeds to sit down and stare at the table in front of her.

"Two months ago...every single one of you, have suffered, when the Citadel was attacked." Emerald said. "Almost all of you, have lost someone, you loved. Friends. Family. And one of you, almost died, in the process as well."

Ruby looks at her robot foot and becomes sad.

"Well...a lot of you are wondering: 'How did they find us?' 'How did Cinder know, where we were hiding at?' And many like those questions." Emerald continues. "Well...I have your answers."

The group, except for Jaune, look confused. Emerald turns to Pyrrha who nods. She then look back at the group, then to Jaune.

"I am the reason, why Cinder found the Citadel. And why the attack happened, in the first place. I had a tracking device hidden. I brought her and the Dark Seekers, and...you know the rest."

The group's confusion quickly turn into shock, upon hearing this.

"What did you just say?" Coco said.

Jaune the proceeds to stand.

"You all heard her, guys. Emerald Sustrai is the one responsible, for bringing Cinder to the Citadel. The reason, why we lost loved ones, that horrible, painful day."

Jaune the proceeds to walk towards Emerald.

"Velvet's mom. Coco's father. Neptune's parents. Hazel. Ash."

With every name, Jaune sounds angrier, as he stops near Emerald.

"And Neo."

Emerald then lowers her head. Pyrrha turns to look at the group. Both Nora and Velvet are sobbing. Coco and Neptune have very angry looks. Ren just has his head down. Ruby still has a shocked look.

Neptune then stands up. "And to think, that we actually could trust her. Even after she gave up everything, she still lied to us. I gave her a chance. But, not anymore."

He then proceeds to leave the room, followed by Ren, as he supports the still-sobbing Nora.

"You...you BITCH!" Coco screams, as she stands and charges at Emerald, only to be stopped by Ruby.

"Sit...down." Ruby said, anger in her voice.

"Get out of my way, Ruby!" Coco yells.

"I said...sit down. Now!" Ruby said, anger rising.

"I WILL NOT SIT DOWN!" Coco screams. "THAT BITCH NEEDS TO-"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Ruby screams, her eyes giving a fiery and icy glow.

Coco is stunned, and she starts to back up. She then feels a hand wrapping her arm. She turns to see Velvet, trying to contain her sob.

"Let's...let's just go. Please."

Coco seems hesitant. But, after one angry look from Ruby, she and Velvet walk out the room. Ruby turns and looks at Jaune, Emerald, and Pyrrha, before walking towards them.

"You knew." Jaune said. "You knew, what she did, Pyrrha. And you didn't even bother to tell us. Why?"

"I wanted everyone, who was affected, to know this." Pyrrha answered. "You're not the only one, to have lost someone, Jaune."

"And what about you?" Ruby angrily asked. "Have you lost anybody, so far? Because, it looks to me, like you haven't, Pyrrha. So, stop pretending, like you do know." Ruby then looks at Emerald. "And you."

Emerald lifts her head and looks at Ruby, tears flowing.

"Who else, knew about this?"

"No one else." Emerald sadly answered. "It was only me, Cinder, Torchwick, Blaze, and Pyrrha."

"...Good." Ruby said, clenching her fist. She then proceed to show Emerald her robot leg. "Take a good look, at what your actions have caused. And because of you, I'm afraid to use my Semblance. To accidentally trip and maybe hurt someone badly. Every day, I could still feel my leg, as if it were still there, and I feel the pain." Ruby lowers her leg. "Every action you make, Emerald, bring consequences, no matter what. Remember that."

Ruby then leaves the room, leaving Jaune, Emerald, and Pyrrha alone.

"Just as I predicted." Emerald said. "They all hate me, now."

Jaune turns and sits down, looking at Emerald, who looks back.

"I know, that I will not be expecting any forgiveness from any of you." Emerald said. "And I don't think, I deserved them. You guys suffered and grieved, because of me."

Emerald then takes out something and lays it on the table. Both Jaune and Pyrrha look and sees one of Emerald's sickles, the blade ready. She then drags it forward, until it is close to Jaune.

"What are you doing, Emerald?" Pyrrha asked, cautiously.

Emerald turns to Pyrrha. "Something, that I should've done, a long time ago." She then turns back to Jaune. "I know, you have suffered the most, out of everyone Jaune. And that's why I want..." Emerald chokes, but she keeps on talk. "I want you to kill me."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha are shocked, at what Emerald said.

"Kill you?" Pyrrha said. "Emerald. You don't-"

"I do!" Emerald exclaims, tears falling. "I caused Beacon to fall. I faked your death. I lead Cinder to the Citadel. I got Neo and the others killed. All because, I was afraid of death."

Pyrrha tries to talk, but she stops before she opens her mouth.

"Just do, what you have to do, Jaune." Emerald sadly says.

Pyrrha notices Jaune angrily grasping the table, and staring at the sickle, in front of her and angrily panting.

"I spent two months, grieving over Neo." Jaune said. "I cried. I screamed. I was almost to my breaking point. And it was during that time, I thought about finding the one responsible, for causing Neo's death, and end them. And now, here I am, staring at that person."

Jaune the grasps the sickle, making Pyrrha stand up, cautiously. Emerald closes her eyes, and sobs. Jaune stares at the weapon, before he then lifts his head and looks at Emerald. He would stare at her for a few seconds, while his own tears fall. He then says something, that Emerald didn't anticipate on hearing.

"I forgive you."

Emerald opens her eyes and looks at Jaune, surprised and shocked. Jaune releases his grip on the sickle.

"I'm never going to forget this, Emerald." Jaune said. "I won't, for the rest of my life. You feel the pain. I know, you do. It's a part of you, now. The same for me, too."

Emerald, still shocked, sniffles loudly and stares at Jaune, before saying a weak "Thank you."

Jaune then stands up and walks to Emerald, and pats her shoulder, before he then walks out of the room. Emerald reaches for her sickle and puts it away. She then looks at Pyrrha, who is surprised, by how this turned out.

"I wasn't expecting him to forgive you." Pyrrha said.

"Me, either." Emerald said. "But, I'm pretty sure, the others won't."

"Let them be angry." Pyrrha said. "In due time, they'll have to learn to forgive you, as well."

* * *

 **MED BAY**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yang angrily exclaims.

Blake and Weiss have their eyes wide, in surprise, as Ruby had explained to them and Yang about what Emerald said.

"She caused Cinder to attack the Citadel?" Weiss asked.

"And the deaths of Neo, Hazel, Ashe, and others." Ruby said. "Not to mention, the reason, why I lost my leg."

Yang angrily clenches her fist. "I'm going to kill her."

"No, you're not, Yang." Weiss said, before sighing. "Killing Emerald, will only make things worse."

"And what?" Yang said. "We're just going to let her stay here?"

"It's her only option." Weiss answered. "If we sent her away, we might as well killed her. No doubt, that Cinder will find Emerald, and finish the job. But, we're not going to let that happen."

"And why not?" Yang angrily asked.

"Because, we're Huntresses, Yang." Weiss answered. "And it's our job to protect people."

"But, we're not Huntresses, Weiss." Ruby said. "We're more like soldiers. And we've been this way, since we moved into the Citadel. But, we do protect those in need. And...and Weiss is right. We're going to let Emerald stay, for the time being. No matter, how much I hate the idea, myself."

Weiss turns to look at Ruby. "How did Jaune and Nora take the news?"

"Not very well." Ruby answered. "Nora started crying. Ren took it hard, too. And Jaune...I think he knew, before Emerald confessed. I don't know, how. But, he found out, in his own way."

"Well...I'd like to go check them." Weiss said. "Want to come with me?"

Ruby nods. "Sure."

As Ruby and Weiss exit the room, Yang growls, taking in all information, she was told.

"I brought her inside the Citadel."

Yang turns and looks at Blake, who is staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about, Blake?"

"She wanted to be arrested. Emerald." Blake said. "That's why she didn't resist. I should've thought of that, after all this time."

"Come on, Blake." Yang said. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know."

"I wish I did." Blake said, standing up, not looking at Yang. "But I didn't. I let her in."

Blake then walks and leaves the room, while Yang sighs, and places her hand on her face.

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Jaune stares at the floor, as he walks down a hallway, his hands in his pocket, and his hood on. He stops next to the door to his team's room, hearing the faint sobs inside. Jaune then sighs and is about to reach the handle, when he turns and sees Weiss and Ruby, who approach him.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said. "I take it, you told your team, Ruby?"

"Yes, I did." Ruby said.

"We just wanted to check up on you guys." Weiss said. "See, how are you holding up."

Jaune turns to the door, then back to Ruby and Weiss.

"To be honest. I feel...much better, knowing it was Emerald, who caused the Citadel attack."

"Did you already know?" Ruby asked. "You were pretty pissed off, before she confessed."

"I over-watched Emerald's confession, when she and Pyrrha were talking. That was an hour ago." Jaune answered.

"And what did you do to Emerald, after she told everyone else?" Weiss asked, looking at the ground.

Jaune looks at Weiss and places his hand on her shoulder.

"I forgave her."

Both Weiss and Ruby look surprised at Jaune. The door to the room opens. The three turn to see a surprised Nora, with Ren behind her.

"You...you forgave Emerald?" Nora asked. "Why?"

"Because, Nora." Jaune said. "Even though, Emerald caused the attack to happen...she didn't kill Neo. Or Hazel. Or any of the others. Cinder was the one who killed Neo. Torchwick, Blaze and the Dark Seekers also took lives, that day. We may hate Emerald...but we can't truly blame her, for our losses. We can only blame those that are truly responsible."

"I'm not sure, the others will feel that way, Jaune." Ren said. "Especially Neptune and Coco. Velvet may forgive Emerald. But, not them."

"They just need some time, to think." Jaune said.

A Scroll then rings. Jaune takes his out and is surprised, to see who is calling.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"...It's Jade." Juane answered, before answering the call. "Hello?"

 _"Look behind you."_

Jaune quickly turns around, and is startled by Jade, who stands a couple feet away. Jaune almost falls to the ground, if it weren't for Nora. Jade chuckles and smiles.

"It's been a while, little brother." She said.

"Jade?" Jaune asked. "What are you doing here? When did you get here. Are the others with you?"

"Unfortunately not." Jade answered. "I got here 15 minutes ago. And I actually came here to see Neptune. Is he around?"

"Yeah." Jaune answered. "But...you pretty much came, at a really bad time."

"Why? What happened?" Jade asked.

Jaune looks at Ren and Nora. "You two go back inside." He then turns to Weiss and Ruby. "You should go check on Velvet and Coco. Chances are, that Coco will relapse."

Ren and Nora head back inside their room, while Ruby and Weiss walk down the hallway, leaving the siblings alone.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Jade said, worried.

Jaune lowers his head, before speaking. "Someone confessed to having caused the Citadel attack, two months ago. She was the reason, why Cinder and her forces found us."

Jade is surprised. "And the reason, why Cinder killed Neo?"

Jaune nods. "Yeah."

"...Who?'

Jaune looks Jade, who has slight anger on her face.

"Before you get angry, Jade." Jaune said. "You should know, that she is extremely guilty, for what she did. She regrets her role, in the attack."

"Just tell me who is it, Jaune." Jade said, crossing her arms.

Jaune sighs. "Emerald Sustrai. Okay?"

Jade scoffs. "Are you kidding me? Emerald? The one, who's the reason, why everything went to shit three years ago? And she regrets her actions?"

"Every single one." Jaune said. "Most of her actions, were due to Salem, threatening her life. Same for her role in the Citadel attack. Everything she caused, was because she didn't want to die."

"And where exactly is she, right now?" Jade asked.

"...I don't know. Probably in the conference room. She confessed, in there."

"...Good." Jade said, before turning and walking.

"Wait, Jade."

Jade stops and turns to look back at Jaune, who approaches her.

"I know, you want to teach her a lesson and all. But, you shouldn't."

"Too late." Jade said. "I'm going to hurt her, for hurting you."

Jade continues to walk, and Jaune sighs.

"Emerald wanted me to kill her."

Jade suddenly stops and freezes, shocked at what her brother had said.

"That's how bad, she feels for destroying our lives, Jade. She wanted me to end her life, because she didn't want to hurt anyone else."

Jade turns around and looks at Jaune.

"I saw the guilt in Emerald's eyes, and I knew she was hurting, badly. But, she shouldn't just end it all, just like that. She has to keep on going, in order to forgive herself, for what she did."

Jade lowers her head and stares at the ground.

"Did you forgive her?"

"Hm?" Jaune asked.

"For causing the Citadel attack. Did you forgive her?"

Jaune stares at Jade, before he nods. "Yes. Because my anger is really driven towards Cinder, the one who truly killed Neo."

Jaune then walks to Jade and places his hands on her shoulders. Jade looks at Jaune, and sighs.

"Fine. I won't hurt Emerald."

Jaune smiles. "Okay. Well...if you still want to talk to Neptune, he'll be in the Rec Room. But, take is easy on him, given what he heard, today."

"Alright." Jade said, before she begins to walk. But, she stops and turns to Jaune. "One other thing, Jaune. Do you think, you can check on Sapphire, for me?"

"Sapphire?" Jaune asked, confused. "Why?"

"...None of us, had heard from her, ever since Mom and Dad died. We're all worried about her. If you can, she's still working at that lab, downtown."

Jaune nods. "Okay. I'll talk to her."

"...Thanks, Jaune." Jade said, smiling.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood is watching various screens of villages being attacked by airships. He rests his hands on his face. Behind him, Qrow, Raven, Oobleck, and Port watch.

"My word." Oobleck said.

"Exactly, Barty." Qrow said, taking a swig from his flask. "Now that they have access to the Citadel Fleet, there's no telling, when they will come for Atlas."

"Are you sure, Atlas is what they're aiming for?" Port asked.

"Most definitely." Raven said. "That's why we need to stay on alert, for the time being."

"Yes, we should." Ironwood said, as he turns to the group. He then turns to Penny, who looks at him.

"Miss Polendina. Bring Mr. Xiong and the Twins, to this room, ASAP!"

Penny nods, and she leaves the room.

"Why do we need Junior and the Twins?" Qrow asks. "We've already got every bit of information from them, regarding Fall, Torchwick, and the Dark Seekers. Well...from what they know."

"That's not entirely true, Qrow." Ironwood said. "I had Commander Grey spy on the three. To see if there was anything, they were holding back. And it seems, they were."

"Any clue, as to exactly what that missing information is?" Oobleck asked.

"No." Ironwood answered. "That's why I sent Miss Polendina, to bring them here. If what they're hiding involved Cinder Fall, then we need to get that information"

Qrow sighs. "Alright, then. And that alert status, you mention. Should we inform everyone?"

"Not at this moment, Qrow." Ironwood answered. "Once we get our answers, then we will. But, we'll be having our soldiers, on ready. Just in case."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Ruby and Weiss walk down the hallway, towards Coco and Velvet's room.

"Still can't believe, Jaune forgave Emerald." Ruby said. "Just like that. Would've thought, he'd wait a few days, before he would."

"Believe me. I'm surprised, as well." Weiss said. "But, he was right. Cinder's truly to blame, for killing Neo. That's why he's angry at her, instead."

As they keep on walking, Weiss suddenly stops, making Ruby turn and look at her.

"Something wrong, Weiss?"

Weiss looks at Ruby and sighs. "Ruby. About that talk, we discussed. I think we should talk about it."

"Can't it wait?" Ruby politely asked.

"No." Weiss answered. "This is important, in regards to us. Our relationship."

"...Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"...When we were living in the Citadel...I overheard you and Yang talking." Weiss said. "You woke up from a nightmare, and Yang noticed, that you were silent."

Ruby realizes what Weiss is about to say.

"And...you said that you were seeing Salem. Like a hallucination. But, you said that when she touched you, it felt real."

Weiss the moves closer to Ruby.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me, at the anniversary?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded.

"You should've told me, Ruby. Why didn't you?"

Ruby lowers her head. "I was scared."

"...Scared?" Weiss asked. "How long was this going on?"

"Some time after we fought that Paladin, in Vale." Ruby answered. "At first, I thought it was nothing. But, she was just there. Every day, I would be more afraid. She would pop up, whenever I felt sad. Taunting me and all. She used to do that to me, though."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"After the Citadel attack...for some reason. She started appearing less and less. I guess, that because I was getting less afraid of her, she is starting to fade away, in my mind."

"Well...I guess that good, for you." Weiss said. "But, you still should've told me.

"I know." Ruby said. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I know, that we're supposed to tell each other, when something is wrong with us. But, I felt like, this was something, that I didn't want you to worry about. It was my problem."

Weiss then takes Ruby's hand, and places it on her cheek.

"Well, from now on. Any problems, you are experiencing. You need to tell me. Okay?"

Ruby nods. "Okay, Weiss."

"Any of ther dark secrets, you wish to tell me?" Weiss asked, smiling.

Ruby chuckles. "No. I'm good."

The sound of glass breaking and a yelp is heard. Ruby and Weiss quickly turn. They run to the nearby door, and they enter the room. They see Coco, who turns to look at them. Behind her, is Velvet, who is lying on the floor, softly sobbing.

"What the hell, did you do?" Ruby asked.

Coco, eyes wide, looks down and stares at her hands. She would then quickly walk out of the room.

"Stay with her." Ruby said, as she exits the room.

Weiss walks to Velvet, and helps her up.

Ruby looks at Coco, who is grasping her hair, and is pounding her head on the wall. After a few seconds, Coco yells and puches the wall, making a hole. Coco then proceeds, to sit on the wall, and stares at the ground. Ruby hears footsteps and turns to see Blake, who is surprised.

"What happened here?" She asked.

Blake turns and noticing Weiss comforting Velvet. She then looks at Coco.

"I don't know, what happened, Blake." Ruby answered. "Weiss and I just got here, when it happened."

Ruby's Scroll then rings. She takes it out, and sees Jaune's picture.

"Do you think, you can talk to Coco, Blake?" Ruby asked. "I need to take this."

Blake, though hesitant, nods. Ruby then walks down the hallway, answering Jaune's call. Blake then walks towards Coco, and sits on the wall across from her.

"What did you do, Coco?" Blake asked.

Coco takes off her glasses and beret, setting them on the floor.

"...I hurt her, again." Coco said. "After what Emerald told us...I felt it all. The anger. The rage. I wasn't thinking straight." Coco the looks at Blake. "I came close, to drinking out of another bottle. Velvet stopped me, of course. But...I was just so angry...I didn't realize, that I had hit her, until Ruby and Weiss burst into my room."

Blake sighs. "Goddammit, Coco. You need to control your anger. You really do. The last time, you were like this, was after Yatsuhashi was killed."

Coco nods. "No. I had this anger in me, ever since Fox died."

"Fox?" Blake asked. It takes a few seconds to realized, what Coco said. "You liked him. Didn't you?"

Coco looks at Blake, a single tear falling from her face.

"We...it was complicated. He didn't want to commit. Said, that he didn't deserve me. I wanted to, though. We were going to give it a try, after Pyrrha's match against Penny. Well...needless to say, after Beacon fell, we decided to wait. But, we never got that chance, in the end."

Coco and Blake turn to see Weiss exiting the room.

"How is she?" Blake asked.

"She's fine." Weiss said. "Just sad. I think, you should keep your distance, for a little while, Coco."

"...Yeah. You're probably right." Coco said, staring back at the floor.

Blake walks to Coco, and offers her hand. Coco takes it, and she is helped up to her feet.

"This anger, you have towards Emerald." Blake said. "It ends, now. Besides...you should be blaming me."

Coco is confused, as well as Weiss.

"Why should I blame you?" Coco asked.

"Well, maybe it's because I was the one who had Emerald arrested." Blake said. "I let her inside the Citadel. And she was able to complete her part of the plan to attack us."

"Blake." Weiss said, as she approaches Blake. "You didn't know. You can't possibly blame yourself, for what she did. I mean...even if Emerald didn't let you arrest her...chances are, she would've found a way in, eventually."

"...Yeah." Blake said. "I just wish, it went that way, instead."

Blake would then walk away, and down the hallway. Coco then turns and looks at Weiss.

"Can...can you tell Velvet, I'm sorry?" Coco asked. "I would appreciate it."

Coco then decides to leave as well, leaving Weiss alone. Weiss sighs, before she walks back inside the room.

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Ruby arrives at the landing pad, where she sees Jaune nearby.

"Hey." Jaune said. "Glad you can make it."

"Well." Ruby said. "We were in the middle of a situation, when you called. Luckily, Blake took over. Now, what do you want?"

"Um...do you think, you could come with me? I'm going to to go see Sapphire."

"One of your sisters?" Ruby asked, getting a nod from Jaune. "How come?"

"Jade told me, Sapphire hasn't spoken to her or the rest of my sisters, since my parents were killed. Jade wanted me to go check up on her."

"And why do you want me to come with you?" Ruby asked. She notices Jaune, rubbing the back of his neck, and realizes something. "You want me to carry you, huh?"

Jaune nervously chuckles. "Please? I'll owe you one."

Ruby sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood and Qrow are overlooking a holographic map of Remnant, when the doors open. They turn to see Penny. Just her.

"They're not here." She said.

"What?" Ironwood asked, surprised.

"They're not in their rooms, or anywhere else, in Alpha Base." Penny answered. "They may have left, no more than an hour ago."

"Son of a bitch." Qrow said. "What do we do, Jimmy? Send a search party?"

"...No." Ironwood answered. "They'll eventually slip up. Once they do, then we'll get them. Until then...we go on alert."

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Neptune sits next to the wall, grabbing his hair, and staring at the ground, while Sun and Neon sadly look at him. The door opens. They turn and they see Jade entering. Neptune doesn't even lift his head, to see who it is. Jade nods at Sun and Neon, before she walk towards Neptune. When she stops in front of him, Neptune then lifts his head. He is surprised to see Jade, sadly looking at him. Jade crouches down, and places her hands on his face. She the rests her head on his, they they close their eyes. Neptune starts sniffling, and Jade pulls him into a hug, as he sobs. Jade strokes his hair, and she comforts him.

* * *

 **STREET**

Ruby and Jaune stare at a building across the street from them.

"She works here?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Jaune answered. "She has one of the top jobs, here in Atlas. So it figures, that she works in the richest part of the city."

"Well, then. Let's go see Sapphire." Ruby said.

* * *

 **YANG'S MED ROOM**

Yang sits on the edge of her bed, clutching her bandaged abdomen. Slowly, she stands up and walks around. She then goes to her robot arm, and picks it up, looking at the damaged areas.

"Hey."

Yang turns and sees Weiss, who entered the room.

"You shouldn't be up, Yang." Weiss said. "Doctor said, you need at least another day."

Yang then walks to Weiss, and gives her the prosthetic.

"Do you think, you can do something about this?" Yang asked. "Possibly some improvements?"

Weiss looks at the arm, inspecting it.

"It does need some repairs." She said. "Some buffing up. And possibly some replacement plates." She nods. "I can fix this. I'll need about an hour."

"Thanks, Weiss." Yang said. "Um...do you think...you throw in a little yellow, on that arm?"

Weiss smiles. "Really? Just like Ruby, with her leg?"

"Yep." Yang said, before turning back to her bed. "Just take your time. I'll be lying here."

Yang slowly lies back down, on her bed, as Weiss leaves the room. Yang then notices some blood going through her bandages.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

 **LAB**

Ruby and Jaune walk around a laboratory. Ruby notices several weapons, and is amazed by them.

"I wonder, what these do." She said.

"I wouldn't touch them, Ruby." Jaune said. "They're probably prototypes."

"I know." Ruby said. "I'm just curious."

Jaune and Ruby stop, and they see the person, they're looking for.

Sapphire is inserting some plates, into a prototype weapon, slowly screwing the plate in. As soon as she gets the plate screwed in, she smiles, and turns around. Her expression turns to surprise, as she looks at the smiling Ruby and Jaune. She drops her screwdriver.

"Hey, sis." Jaune said, waving.

Sapphire crouches down and picks up the screwdriver. When she stands up, she stares at the ground.

"Hey." All that Sapphire says, before sitting down, and continuing to work on the weapon.

Ruby and Jaune felt taken back. Jaune then approaches Sapphire, and sits down next to her. Sapphire quickly turns her and the weapon away, from him.

"Sapphire?" Jaune asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He notices the shudder, she makes. "Are you okay?"

All Jaune gets is silence. Ruby carefully moves and sees Sapphire's face, which is flowing in tears and expressing sadness. She looks at Jaune, with a worried look. Jaune takes note. He stands up and turns Sapphire around. She, on the other hand, looks at the ground.

"Come on, Sapphire." Jaune said. "Look at me."

As Sapphire lifts her head, Jaune puts his thumbs in the corners of his mouth and lifts them, making a silly smile, and opening his eyes wide, and making a squealing sound. As soon as she sees him, she immediately snorts and laughs. Ruby, surprised, tries to contain herself, over what Jaune's doing. Sapphire does her best to calm herself.

"Why...why does that always, make me laugh, every time?" She asked.

As she finally stops chuckling, her smile quickly fades away. Jaune looks at Ruby, and motions her. Ruby nods, and she leaves the lab.

"Sapphire." Jaune said. "I came here, because we're all worried about you. Jade. Clover. Artemis. All of us. You never answered a call, nor you called back. So, when Jade came to visit, that's when she told me. I need to know, Sapphire. What is going on, with you?"

"...I...I guess, it started after Mom and Dad got killed. I was a few feet away from them, when I saw them go." Sapphire answered. "I guess, I never saw someone die, before. And when the first ones to die, turns out to be your own parents...I guess that can change a person, dramatically. When I got back here, in Atlas, I decided that I needed some time alone. I thought, maybe work could help distract me, as I tried to move on. But...I still remember that day, Jaune. I get nightmares, every night. I get depressed. I came close to drinking, just like your friend, Coco. But, I found working with tech and weapons, more therapeutic."

"But, that doesn't excuse, ignoring the rest of your family." Jaune said. "We would've helped you. As we had helped each other, before."

"You guys, may have moved on and continued with your lives..." Tears fall from Sapphire's face. "But, I couldn't. And I want to, so I wont feel the pain, anymore."

Jaune clenches his chair hard, and gives Sapphire a mad look.

"You think, you're the only one, who is like this? You think, you're the only one...who has nightmares? I get them too, Sapphire. Of both our parents and of Neo. I watch them die, every month, while Cinder tormented me. I came close to breaking beyond recovery. But, you know what? I didn't. Because I have my friends. Friends who were there for me, and comforted me, when I was in pain. They helped me, get back up, and I'm fighting with them, now. You may have taken this, very badly. But, I got it much, much worse."

Jaune stands up and places his hands on Sapphire's shoulder. She grasps them, and fights the tears, in her eyes. Jaune then helps Sapphire up, and pulls her to a hug. He holds her, as she cries on shoulders. He looks at Ruby, who was watching, and nods at her. As Ruby returns, Jaune and Sapphire stop hugging.

"Promise me, that you'll call Clover and the others. Let them know, that you're okay."

Sapphire nods. "Okay. I promise."

"You really promise?" Jaune asked.

Sapphire sighs and smiles. "An Arc never goes back on his word. Well...me being a girl, I would say 'her' instead."

Jaune smiles. "There we go."

"Well, then." Ruby said. "I take it, you two have worked things out."

"We did." Jaune said. "I'd say, mission accomplished. But, this was more of a family matter."

They three then feel rumbling, and some of the items around them are shaking. Then they hear a lound noise getting closer. They turn and they notice an Atlesian airship hovering outside. Ruby squints her eyes, and notices someone in the cockpit. Cinder smiles as she presses a button. Ruby's eyes go wide, as the room is hit with a missile.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - LANDING PAD**

Irowood, Raven, Qrow, and Penny are discussing about Junior and the Twins, when a boom is heard. They quickly turn around, where the blast happened.

* * *

 **JNR ROOM**

Ren and Nora heard the blast as well, and look out their window.

* * *

 **WILLIAM'S MED ROOM**

William and Crystal watch the boom, happening outside the window. William holds Crystal's hand, the two having worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 **STREET**

Cyan and Violet, holding hands, hear the boom, and they see fire coming out of a nearby building. They look up, and notice several airships hovering the city.

* * *

 **YANG'S MED ROOM**

Yang, having heard the blast as well, slowly and carefully walks to her window, and sees several airships firing all over the city.

"Yang."

She turns around, to see Blake, who had entered the room. Yang turns and looks at her clothes, then back to Blake.

"Take me to Weiss."

* * *

 **LANDING PAD**

Ironwood, Qrow, Raven, Penny, and several soldiers watch as the airships fire at the city.

"Sound the alarm." Ironwood orders Penny. "Assemble everyone."

Penny nods, and she runs towards the building.

Qrow readies his scythe.

"Looks like, it's finally started, Jimmy." He said. "The true beginning, of this war."

* * *

 **LAB**

Jaune coughs, as he gets up. When he stands up, he looks around, the destroyed lab, some parts of it, on fire. He turns and sees Ruby, who is waking up. He goes to her, and helps her up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ruby said, taking out Crimson Rose.

Jaune turns and his eyes go wide.

"Sapphire!"

He runs and crouches next to Sapphire, who is lying on the ground, gagging for breath. Jaune then looks at the piece of metal, that is pierced through her chest. He then turns to Ruby.

"Go get help! Please, Goddammit!"

Ruby runs out of the room, while Jaune holds Sapphire's hand, shaking in fear.

Sapphire gags a bit, before she is able to talk.

"No...swearing."

Jaune is starting to light sob, tears falling. He nods.

"Jaune." Sapphire, crying. "I'm...I'm sca...I'm scared."

"It's okay. It's okay. You have your big brother. I'm here, sis." Jaune shakingly said.

He turns to see, if Ruby or anyone had arrived. But, no one is present. He hears Sapphire gaggin, and starts to panic, as it gets worse.

"Sapphire! Please! Stay with me! Come on!"

Sapphire then weakly places her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Don't...don't..." She gags a bit. "Don't...make me...a burden. You...hear me?"

Jaune nods quickly, trying to contain his sobs. "I won't. I promise, I won't."

Sapphire weakly chuckles, blood coming out her mouth. "Really promise."

Jaune lowers his head and lets out some his sobs. He then looks at his sister, again.

"An Arc never goes back on his word."

"...Th...thank...thank-"

Sapphire's smiles slowly fade, and her expression turns blank. Her head falls the ground. And a second later, her hand does the same. Jaune's eyes open wide in horror, knowing Sapphire is no longer breathing. He then let's out his sorrow, resting his head on Sapphire, sobbing loudly, and screaming.

Jaune then lifts his head and stares at his deceased sister. As he does, his sobbing quickly to an angry panting, his sadness replaced by anger. He then hears the mulitple booms, occuring outside.

* * *

 **ROOF**

Cinder, Roman, and some Dark Seekers, overwatch the attack happening on a roof. Cinder sees Atlesian airsips attacking the Citadel ships. She also sees some of the Citadel airships, opening up their bay doors, releasing some of the Grimm, they captured.

"They won't stand a chance." Roman said, smiling. "Even with their best pilots and fighters...they'll eventually fall."

Cinder the lowers her head, and sees something. She sees Ruby, carrying someone, lands near the building, where the lab is, and running inside. Cinder smiles.

"Yes." She said. "They most certainly will."

Cinder turns and looks at the Dark Seekers.

"What are you waiting for? Go have some fun."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 18**

 **I did tell you, that death will happen. And Jaune is the first to suffer, as the Battle of Atlas begins. But, the next chapter, I will be killing off some other known characters. If you guys want to guess who, just say it, in your reviews.**

 **Also, note: Given the Walking Dead Season 7 Premiere, I will be writing two of the deaths and some other elements into the next chapter. Minus the gore. But, there will be blood. No brains being bashed in. Otherwise, this story would have to be rated M, not T.**

 **Here's the layout for the final two chapters. 19 will mostly be the Battle of Atlas, and will end, with some of the characters emotionally damaged. And Chapter 20, will have them deal with the aftermath and the Grimm, and will end with a surprising twist. Well, two or three twists. I'm M. Night Shyamalan, now. Oh, No!**

 **But, seriously. I will make this ending sad and determined.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Next Chapter possibly coming before Halloween. If not, the shortly after that.**


	19. Chapter 19-Damaged

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 19**

 **Damaged**

* * *

Ruby, with blood splattered on the right side of her face, stares at the ground, her eyes wide in shock. She can hear crying around her. She takes a moment to touch the collar, that's around her neck and beeping. She then sees a pair a shoes. Ruby looks up at the person, who crouches down. It is Torchwick.

"Oh, Little Red." Torchwick said, smiling. "You probably thought, that the attack on the Citadel, was the beginning of our little war, against each other. Well...you're wrong about that. THIS..." Pointing at a nearby pool of blood, where someone's hand lies on it. "Is the true beginning. One where blood is spilt. And emotions run FUCKING high."

Roman, then waves the bloody sword in front of her. Ruby stares at Roman for a few seconds, turning angry. He tries to stand, only for Ruby to say something.

"I'm going to kill you."

Roman catches that and crouches back down.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't catch that. Can you repeat that."

Ruby angrily pants, before she speaks.

"I promise you, Torchwick. If it ain't going to be today, or tomorrow...eventually...I will kill you."

All Torchwick does is smile.

"I seriously doubt that." He said. Roman then turns his head. "Take her to the center."

Ruby turns and sees a Dark Seeker dragging a struggling Yang, bruises on her face, and wearing the same collar, to the center of the area, they're in. Roman then proceeds to grab Ruby, by her cloak, and drag her. Ruby tries to struggle free, but fails.

"The rest of you, can leave the others, to mourn for their dead!" Roman yells. "Let them grieve!"

Roman then throws Ruby to the ground. Ruby, shaking, looks at Yang, who is eyes wide in shock, as well. Ruby then lies on her back, and stare at the sky, remembering how today, led to this.

* * *

 **EARLIER - APLHA BASE -JAIL CELL**

Pyrrha, lying in her jail cell, hears a boom, and quickly sits up. A second boom occurs. Then a third. And a fourth. That one, causing her bed to shake. An alarm goes off, and Pyrrha sees the soldiers outside grabbing their rifles and running out. Pyrrha stands up and walks to the door. That's when the nearby wall, suddenly explodes.

* * *

 **REC ROOM**

Coco is sitting on the couch, when she feels the room rumbling. Sun, Neon, Neptune, and Jade felt it too. They all quickly get up.

"What was that?" Sun asked.

Coco turns and sees Velvet entering, holding her bow.

"We're under attack." Velvet said.

"The base is under attack?" Neon asked.

"No." Velvet answered. "Atlas itself is under attack. Get your weapons, and let's go."

Velvet walks to Coco and hands her something. Coco looks down, and sees that it's her bag, containing her Gatling Gun. She then lifts her head and looks at Velvet.

"We're putting, what happened earlier, behind." Velvet said. "But for now...we gotta go."

A boom is heard, making the two turn to where it occurred. Coco turns back at Velvet and nods.

"Right."

Velvet nods. "Let's go."

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Weiss walks to he bed and grabs Myrtenaster, when the door to the room opens. She turns to see both Yang and Blake entering.

"Yang. What are doing out of bed?"

"No time." Yang answered. "Is my arm ready?"

Weiss walks to a table, where Yang's robot arm is at. She picks it up.

"It is." Weiss said. "But, I wasn't able to paint it, like you asked."

"Perhaps later." Yang said, taking the arm. "We have a fight, ahead of us."

* * *

 **JAIL CELL**

Pyrrha, lying on the ground, slowly gets up, and sees that her cell door, is on the floor, and the wall nearby has a large hole in it. She then notices that a couple Dark Seekers entering trough the hole. She quickly gets up and hides, as they enter the room. She does her best to keep herself quiet.

"She's in here, somewhere." One Seeker said.

"Search every cell." Another gruff-sounding Seeker said. "Find her and kill her. Cinder's orders."

Pyrrha looks around and remembers the metal around her. She then thinks of a plan. Pyrrha comes out of hiding, exiting her cell.

"Ahem."

The Seekers turn, just as Pyrrha swings her arms. The metal nearby swings at the Seekers, causing them to crash through the opposite wall. Pyrrha then makes a run for it. She sees a rifle on the floor, and picks it up. Running down the hallway she's in, aiming the rifle everywhere, she keeps on running, until she hears a scream. Turning to her right, she heads towards outside, where she sees Nora crashing to a wall. Pyrrha also sees Ren fighting an Ursa. She sees another Ursa charging at Ren, from behind. Pyrrha aims and fires the rifle at the Grimm, killing it. Ren kills the Ursa, he fought, and runs to Nora, helping her up. They then turn and see Pyrrha approaching them.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

"May have a headache, tomorrow." Nora said, grabbing her head. "But, we have more Grimm to fight."

Pyrrha looks around, and realizes something.

"Where's Jaune?"

"We don't know." Ren answered. "He said, he was going to talk to Ruby. Haven't heard from him, since."

Ren takes out his Scroll, and types on it.

"Got his location. Just a couple miles from here."

"What did you just do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss gave us all tracking chips, to put in our Scrolls." Nora said. "Just in case."

"...Right." Pyrrha said.

"Hold up." Ren said. "There's another blip. It's coming from Ruby's Scroll."

"Maybe, she went to find him, or something?" Nora asked.

"No time to guess." Pyrrha said. "We gott go help them."

"Are you sure, you want to be out here, in the open?" Nora asked again.

"I don't care, about hiding my presence anymore." Pyrrha answered. "All I care about, right now, is my friends."

Ren and Nora nod. They and Pyrrha run out of Alpha Base, and down the street.

* * *

 **LAB**

Ruby and a medic enter the destroyed lab. They see Jaune, sitting on the ground, staring at the ground. Next to him, is the deceased Sapphire, the metal pierced through her chest. Ruby walks to Jaune, and crouches in front of him.

"Jaune?"

Jaune doesn't respond, only staring the ground. All of a sudden, the Medic falls to the ground, and arrow through is heart is present. Ruby quickly turns around, taking out Crescent Rose, and swipes at another arrow. She sees Cinder, wearing red and black armor, and aiming her bow at her, and smiling. Cinder looks at Jaune and Sapphire, and tilts her head.

"Don't be sad, Arc." She said. "At least you still have your other six sisters. So, what's there to cry about?"

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaims. "You've caused nothing but pain and misery!"

Cinder looks at Ruby and smiles. "It's what I do, little Rose."

Ruby charges at Cinder and swipes Crescent Rose. Cinder quickly dodges every attack, Ruby makes. When the opportunity comes, she suddenly grabs Crescent Rose, and lifts it, making Ruby crash onto the ceiling, and releasing her grip. When Ruby lands on the floor, Cinder looks at Cescent Rose.

"A marvelous piece of weaponry, I might say. Only two scythes are known to have been made." Cinder said.

Ruby groans, before she looks at Cinder, whose armor starts to glow.

"But, now..."

Cinder then, in one motion, strikes Crescent Rose, with her knee. The scythe breaks in half, sending pieces to the floor. Ruby is stunned, over what had just happened. Cinder then throws the remains of Crescent Rose to Ruby.

"There's only one." Cinder said, smiling.

Ruby charges at Cinder, once again, only to be met by her hand, grabbing her neck. Cinder lifts Ruby, takes out a collar, and places it around her neck. She then proceeds to throw Ruby, making her crash through a wall. Cinder turns to Jaune, and aims her bow and arrow at him. Jaune lifts his head, and angrily stares at her. Cinder smiles and releases the arrow.

But instead of the arrow piercing through Jaune's head, it instead shatters, on impact. Cinder is surprised, her eyes wide. Jaune then begins to glow white, and he angrily growls. Jaune then takes out Crocea Mors, the weapon glowing as well. Cinder fires three arrows at Jaune, but they shatter again, as he walks towards her.

"I'm going to kill you." Jaune said, growling.

* * *

 **STORE**

Ruby crashes through a window of an empty store, landing on the ground. She groans as she stands back up. Ruby takes out Crimson Rose, and her eyes glow. The collar beeps, and Ruby screams, as she is electrocuted, making her fall to her knees. After a few seconds, the electric shock stops. Shaking, Ruby touches the collar, knowing what it is, and the fact she can't use her powers, while wearing it.

Crashing is heard, and Ruby turns and swipes Crimson Rose. The Dark Seeker dodges the swing, and tackles her. The two struggle as they try to attack each other. The Seeker then takes out a pistol and aims at her. Ruby quickly dodges the gunshot, pulls out a knife and plunges it into the Seeker's chest. He gasps for air, clenching his wound, and dropping his gun.

Ruby backs away, her eyes wide, as the Seeker falls to the ground, dead. Staring at the Seeker, she just killed, Ruby places her hands on her face. She then hears footsteps getting louder. She manages to see that it's a couple Seekers, heading towards her location. Ruby turns sees a rifle, that the Seeker had, and picks it up. Waiting for the footsteps to be more louder, Ruby fires the rifles at the wall, Dust bullets penetrating the wall. Ruby does this, until the magazine is empty. The sounds of people falling is heard, and Ruby lowers the rifle. She suddenly turns around, only to be struck across the face, and she falls unconscious. She is then dragged away, by the person.

* * *

 **STREET**

Jaune and Cinder crash through a wall, and land on a car, destroying it. Cinder kicks Jaune away, and gets off the car. She takes out her bow and fires several arrows, at a charging Jaune, who blocks them, with his shield. He then bashes her, with it and tries to swing his sword at her, but Cinder jumps out of the way. She then takes her bow apart, and swings the swords at Jaune, who dodges them. When she had the opportunity, Cinder makes another swipe at Jaune, cutting the right side of his face. All Jaune does, is turn back to Cinder, his cut instantly healing, from his Semblance. Cinder growls and charges, only to be met by a giant piece of metal, that lands between her and Jaune. Cinder turns around and sees Pyrrha, aiming her rifle at her. Cinder quickly looks up, and is able to dodge a strike from Nora, who makes a hole on the concrete street. While in the air, Cinder is met with a kick to the face, by Ren. She flies several feet, and crash onto a wall. When the three regroup, they approach Jaune.

"No!" He exclaims. "Don't you DARE do anything." He turns to Cinder. "She's mine."

"But, Jaune." Nora said. "Just let us-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, TO KILL HER!" Jaune screams, shocking his teammates and Pyrrha.

Cinder smiles. "Well. This is the side of Jaune Arc, I've never personally seen, before. Guess, killing sweet, young Sapphire, brought out your inner rage."

Ren and Nora are shocked to hear Cinder's words. Pyrrha starts to get mad.

"Perhap, after today, I'll just have the rest of your sisters, killed." Cinder said.

She quickly dodges Jaune's sword, which lodges to the wall. Cinder quickly turns around, and is met my Jaune's fist to her face. She falls to the ground. When she tries to get up, she is punched, by the furious Jaune.

"IF YOU TOUCH, ANY OF MY SISTERS..." Jaune screams, giving Cinder a third punch.

"IF YOU HURT THEM, IN ANY WAY." Fourth punch, this time blood pours down Cinder's face, her hair blocking the left side of her face.

Jaune then grabs the disoriented Cinder, and angrily stares at her.

"I will make you suffer." Jaune said.

He then delivers one powerful punch to her, and Cinder falls to the ground, groaning in pain. He raises his fist again, but it gets grabbed. Jaune turns and sees a shocked Pyrrha, who is shaking.

Jaune's anger slowly subsides, and turns to look at both Ren and Nora, who look scared. He then looks at the barely consious Cinder, her head on top a pool of blood. Jaune then look at the blood on his hands. Eyes wide in shock, he stares at Pyrrha for a few seconds, before he walks away. Eventually, he collapses to his knees and begins to break down, tears falling down his face.

Nora quickly walks to Jaune, crouches, and hugs him. Ren looks at Pyrrha, who is looking sad. Pyrrha then turns, kicks Cinder unconscious, and grabs Jaune's sword, before walking towards him. When she crouches next to him, Jaune looks at her.

"Don't, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "None of us, can't cry right now. The city is in danger. And we need to protect it. The four of us, can help accomplish that goal. But, we need our leader."

Pyrrha then offers the sword to him. Jaune would stare at the weapon for a few seconds, before he accepts it, nodding at Pyrrha.

The three of them stand up, Ren approaching them.

"We have several Ursa, approaching this area. About thirty seconds."

Pyrrha and Nora look at Jaune, who stares at his sword. He then lifts his head, and takes out his shield.

"Right." He said. "Come on, guys. Let's takes out some Grimm. As a team."

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora nod, and they hear growls and turn to see several Beowolves charging at them. They get their weapons ready.

"Looks like Team JNPR, is back in action." Nora said, smiling.

Jaune smirks for a second, and looks at Pyrrha.

"It's great to be back." She said.

Jaune then turns to Ren, who nods.

Team JNPR then charge at the Grimm, ready to strike.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - GARAGE**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss enter a garage, where several military vehicles are parked. Yang approaches something, that's under a tarp. She grabs the tarp, and throws it aside, showing her motorcycle, Bumblebee, with the inclusion of a machine gun barrel at the front.

"Blake." Yang said. "You and Weiss, head to where Jaune is, and help him out. He can't take on all the Grimm, himself."

"What are you going to do?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to Ruby's last known location." Yang answered, sitting on Bumblebee. "She's somewhere in the city. I'm going to go help her. You guys should take the Jeep. It's the fastest. Well...second fastest."

Blake walks to Yang, and gives her a quick kiss, and separate.

"Be careful." She said. "Okay?"

Yang nods. She presses a button, and the garage door in front of them opens. Yang then turns Bumblebee on, and she speeds away. Blake and Weiss board a Jeep, with Weiss taking the wheel.

"Wait."

The two turn, and they see Velvet and Coco, running towards them.

"Where you guys headed?" Velvet asked.

"To go help Jaune." Weiss answered. "He's in the city, and there's a lot of Grimm approaching."

"We'll go with you, then." Velvet said.

"Hop on." Blake said.

Velvet and Coco get in the back seats of the Jeep, and Weiss starts driving. Weiss crashes through the gate, that wouldn't open, sending the gate flying and hitting a few Grimm. Blake takes out her Scroll, and looks at it.

"Just a couple miles, in this direct...wait." She said. "I'm seeing two other blips, on the map."

"Ren and Nora?" Weiss asked.

"Could be." Blake answered. "The blips are moving fast. They could be fighting, right now."

Weiss immediately presses her foot on the breaks. But, it's too late, as a missle strikes under the Jeep, sending it flying upwards. She, Blake, Velvet and Coco fly out of the vehicle and crash to the ground. The Jeep lands a few feet away, and it explodes after that. Weiss quickly gets up, and goes to grab her weapon. But, it's not sheathed to her. Weiss turns and sees Myrtenaster, nearby on the street. She tries to run to her weapon, only to be stopped, by a couple Dark Seekers, their weapons ready. Weiss backs away, as the Seekers walk towards her, preparing to strike.

Weiss then suddenly sees a hooded woman land behind the Seekers and kill them both, with daggers. The woman turns to Weiss, who can't see her face, due to wearing a mask. She nods at Weiss, before she grabs Myrtenaster and throws it to her, and runs.

Blake, Velvet and Coco get up, and they look around. They notice the two dead Seekers.

"What happened?" Coco asked.

"Some woman just saved me." Weiss explained. "But she wore a mask. I didn't know, who it is."

The talk is interrupted, when a group of Dark Seekers appear, and they surround the four. Both sides have their weapons ready, except for Coco, who is hesitant. Velvet notices this.

"Come on, Coco." She said. "Now's not the time."

Coco stares at her bag, for a few seconds, before she nods, and activates her Gatling gun.

That's when something drops near the four. Blake sees the device.

"MOVE!" Blake yells.

But, it's too late, as the device explodes, sending a blinding light, that renders the four incapable of seeing. They all are struck from behind, and they fall to the ground. Four Dark Seekers that take each member and drags them away.

* * *

 **STORE**

Yang stops Bumblebee, at the same store, Ruby crashed into. Leaving Bumblebee on, she walks inside the store, seeing the mess, that was caused, and the dead Seeker on the floor.

"Ruby?" Yang yells.

No answer.

Yang takes out her Scroll and looks at it. She sees a blip on the map, and notices that it appears to be on the roof, of the building. Yang exits the building, goes to the alleyway, and climbs up the ladder, until she reaches the roof. Only, there's nobody there. Confused, she looks at her Scroll again, and walks towards the blip. She stops and sees Rubys Scroll, lying on the ground, and picks it up.

She lifts her head, and turns around to see Torchwick, standing nearby. Her eyes then begin to turn red.

"Where is she?" Yang angrily demands.

Torchwick chuckles. "Oh. She's safe...for now."

Yang activates Ember Celica.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Torchwick aims his cane at Yang and smiles. "If you want to know...then you'll have to beat it out of me."

He then fires his cane, and Yang dodges the projectile. Yang then charges at Torchwick and attack. Torchwick dodges almost every attack, only taking a few hits. He manages to lands some hits on Yang, before making a swing, that causes her to fall to the ground. Yang touches her face, and sees that, despite her Semblance, Torchwick made her bleed.

A caw is heard. Torchwick turns and sees a lone raven flying towards him. The bird suddenly transforms, and Raven kicks him, sending him flying backwards. Raven offers her hand to Yang, who accepts it. Torchwick growls, and whistles. Yang and Raven turn and sees a Nevermore flying towards them.

Raven chuckles. "This is going to be fun."

She takes out her sword, while Yang extends her blade from her robot arm. She turns and sees Torchwick charging. Raven turns and attacks him, making him jump away, before she turns back and attacks the Nevermore. Yang joins her, and together, they decapitate the Nevermore, and it disintigrates. When they land, they are confused.

"That was easy." Yang said.

"Yeah." Raven said. " _Too_ easy."

A device lands between them, and explodes, blinding them both. Yang could feel something wrapped around her neck, grabbed by her arms and thrown aside, to the ground. When her sight returns, she sees Torchwick fighting Raven, with Torchwick landing several hits to Raven.

Yang growls, and her hair starts to glow. But, that stops, when electricity shocks her, and she screams.

Raven backs away, and sees Yang screaming. Torchwick then seemingly jumps off the side of the building. Raven doesn't pursure him. Instead, she runs to Yang, and crouches. She notices that around Yang's neck, is a beeping collar. She tries to pry it off, but it shocks Yang again, making her scream.

"Damn." Raven said.

When the shocks stop, Yang pants and she slowly sits up, and looks at Raven.

"I hate these things." Was all that Yang could say.

Raven chuckles, and stands up. She offers her hand. But, as soon as Yang takes it, Raven gasps, as something sharp pierces though her chest, splattering some blood on Yang's face. Yang, eyes wide in shock, watches as the blade pulls out of Raven. She then watches her get grabbed, and thrown off the side of the building. Yang slowly crawls to the side of the building, and sees Raven, lying on the floor below, not moving.

Shaking and tears flowing down her face, she turns to see Torchwick, who holds a blood-stained sword, smiling. He then give Yang, a kick to the face.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Ironwood fires his gun at several Grimm and Dark Seekers, while Qrow, Oobleck, and Port fight again several Griffons. The soldiers also fire their weapons at any enemies, that attacks them.

Crystal flies over the base, blasting Seekers with powerful winds, while William is easily fight one hand-to-hand. He knocks the Seeker out, and takes his rifle and fires at the other enemies.

Penny, who is loading a sniper rifle, aims at several Griffons that are approaching Alpha Base, and kills them all, with head-shots.

"There's too many of them!" Port yells.

"I agree, Peter." Oobleck says. "We need to retreat back inside."

"No!" Ironwood yells. "Keep on fighting. If we go inside, they'll just try to kill us there, instead!"

Qrow turns and sees Wesley carrying a heavy device. After finishing off his opponent, he runs to Wesley and helps him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I'll tell you, in a second. Just a few more feet." Wesley answered.

After a few seconds, the two set the device down. Wesley then takes out a his Scroll.

"All units. Head inside the perimeter of Alpha Base in the next thirty seconds. LET'S GO, SOLDIERS!"

Soldiers begin to run towards the base, as Ironwood turns and runs to Wesley.

"What do you think, you're doing?" He asked.

"You'll know, in the next twenty-three seconds." Wesley answered, before he takes out a pistol, and kills a Griffon with it."

The three fight the Grimm and Dark Seekers, as soldiers retreat back inside the base perimeters. That's when the device begins beeping. Wesley then presses a button. Ironwood and Qrow watch as the entire Alpha Base gets surrounded by a clear light. When either the Grimm or the Dark Seekers get close, they are stopped by the invisible barrier. But they try their best to break it.

Ironwood turns to Wesley, who talks. "The force field, will not hold long. We have about an hour, till the device overheats, and the shield depletes. I suggest we retreat inside, until then."

"General Ironwood."

Ironwood turns and sees Penny approaching him.

"We need to head inside." She said. "Torchwick is broadcasting something. Live."

The four, along with Crystal, William, Port and Oobleck, head inside Alpha Base. The enter a large room, where the soldiers, Cardin, Brawn, Nolan, May, and everyone else is watching something on a screen. They watch as Torchwick adjusts the screen, and smiling.

"Perfect." He said.

Groaning is heard, from behind him.

"And in perfect timing, too."

Torchwick then moves out of the way, showing Ruby lying on the ground, starting to wake up. Qrow is starting to get mad, gripping his scythe hard.

* * *

 **PARKING LOT**

Ruby slowly sits up, opening her eyes, and turns. To her right, she also sees Cyan, Violet, Sun, Velvet, Blake, and Coco. And to her left, are Neon, Neptune, Yang, and Weiss. Every single one of them, are wearing beeping collars, and begin to get up, as well. Ruby looks in front, and sees Torchwick, smiling, with a Scroll in front of them. Behind her, are a group of Dark Seekers, aiming rifles at the group. Ruby gets worried, but doesn't express it.

"About time, you're all awake." Torchwick said, looking at a watch. "I've been waiting for half and hour, for all of you to wake up."

He turns and smiles widely. "And here's a latest guest, to join us."

Ruby turns and sees a Dark Seeker dragging Emerald, cuts on her face. The Seeker then forces Emerald to the ground, between Yang and Weiss.

"Oh, good." Torchwick said. "The gang's all here. Now, we can actually begin."

He the begins to walk around, humming. As he does Ruby notices the blood-stained sword, that he also wields. Torchwick notices and walk towards her. He then shows her and the group the sword.

"Take a good look." He said. "All of you. Yeah. That's right. The blood is indeed recent. Do any of you want to guess, who's blood is it?"

Tochwick looks at the entire group, before he walk towards Yang, and stops in front of her, waving the sword in front of her face.

"How about you, Blondie?' He asked. "I think you, out of everyone here, should know, who I killed. After all, you did see the while thing."

Ruby looks at Yang, who begins the break down, lowering her head to the ground.

Torchwick stands up.

"I must say. When dear Raven Branwen thought I had fled, from out little fight, she finally let her own guard down. And when she did..." He takes the sword, and thrusts it forwards. "Straight through her heart." He then looks at the sobbing Yang. "If it makes you feel any better, it was quick."

Torchwick then looks at the sword, and he proceeds to smear the blood off, using the back of Yang's jacket.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Qrow is struggling, to leave. But Ironwood and Wesley retrain him.

"Qrow!" Ironwood exclaims. "Qrow! You need to calm down!"

"The hell, I will!" Qrow yells. "Not until I kill that son of a bitch!"

"You can't just leave, Qrow." Wesley said. "No one can get in or out of the shield."

Qrow manages to push the two away. "I'll think of a way."

Qrow begins to walk towards the exit. But he is stopped by the Cardin, his weapon ready.

"Move out of the way, kid." Qrow angrily said, his scythe ready.

"You're not going to get us all killed." Cardin said, his mace ready.

Qrow angrily stares at Cardin, before he turns around, to see Ironwood, aiming his gun at him. Qrow then proceeds to put his scythe away.

"The hell with all of you!" He yells, as he walks down the hallway, instead.

Cardin turns to Ironwood.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester."

* * *

 **PARKING LOT**

"Now, then." Torchwick said. "Me bragging about killing dear Raven, was not the reason, why I brought all of you here." He smiles. "Oh, no. It's going to be much...much worse." He then walks to Blake, and stops in front of her.

"Hello there, Little Kitten. I would like to personally thank you, for bringing dear Emerald into the Citadel. Thus allowing her to bring Cinder and I, and out Dark Seekers to attack your precious base. Oh, so many people died that day, and I enjoyed every moment of it. And for that...you get a free pass, from me personally. I mean to say, that I ain't going to kill you...well...not today, at least."

Blake lowers her head down. Torchwick the grabs Blake's hair and forces her to look at him.

"I didn't tell you to break eye contact. Didn't I?"

"JUST STOP!" Ruby screams. "STOP IT, NOW!"

"HEY" Torchwick yell turning to Ruby. "Do not make me recant that free pass, I just gave to Blakey here."

Yang turns and looks at Blake, who looks back at her. Torchwick sees this and smiles. He releases Blake, and walks to Ruby.

"I ain't going to stop, Little Red. Not yet, at least. I just want to have a little fun, first. You see...we didn't attack Atlas, because we wanted to not cause all this mayhem. No...no. We mainly wanted you to finally understand something. And here is that lesson."

Torchwick smiles widely. "None of you are safe. No matter how much, you think you are...no matter where you go. Or what you do...we will always ensure that your safety is broken, and torn apart. And today...I had shown that to you. But...it's not going to be enough.

Torchwick chuckles. "There's something that I must do, to show that you truly aren't safe, at all."

He then scans at the whole group, left and right. He does so, for a few seconds, before he smiles.

"I'm going to kill the living hell, out of one of you."

Ruby's eye go wide, and she lowers her head. The rest of the group either look scared or angry.

"Problem is...I simply can't choose. Give me a moment."

Torchwick then begins to walk around. Ruby turns to look at Weiss, who is shaking back and forth, covering her ears, as she had before. Torchwick continues to walk around, trying to decide who. Ruby expresses her fear, as Torchwick stops and smiles.

That's when he turns and points the sword as the person he picks: Sun, who doesn't seem shocked, only angry.

"Why, congrats, young man." Torchwick said. "You have just won today's ultimate prize."

Neon begins to break down, as Torchwick approaches Sun. Blake closes her eyes and turns away.

"Hell. You sure act tough, don't you?" Torchwick chuckles. "Well, then. Let's see, how tough you are now."

He lunges the blade. But, it doesn't pierce through Sun. Instead, Torchwick stabs the person next to him: Violet, who gasps, as the blade is pulls out from her chest. Everyone is shocked, at what had happened. Cyan, who is next to her, starts to sob.

Torchwick laughs. "What? Did you think, I was going to kill Monkey Boy, here? I saw the look, this girl gave me. And I didn't like"

Violet gasps for air, and looks at Torchwick. "You...fucking...prick!"

Torchwick then proceeds to stab Violet a second time, and she falls to the ground.

"Did you all hear that? She said...I was a fucking prick! Oh, I do not like to be insulted, that easily."

Torchwick swipes the sword, causing blood to splatter on Cyan and Ruby's face. He then crouches in front of Cyan.

"I was told, that you two were together. Inseperable, I might say. Now, I am sorry, that I had to be the one to seperate you two." He waves the sword in front of Cyan's face. "Perhaps, maybe...you want to reunite with her?"

Blake suddenly gets up, and punches Torchwick. A couple Dark Seekers pin her down, as one aim's a gun at her head.

"NO!" Torchwick screams. "Put her back."

The Seeker drag Blake back to where she was. Torchwick the stops in front of her.

"Why did you have to do that? I give you a free pass, and this is how you repay me?"

Blake just angrily stares at him, before her stands back up.

"I change my mind. Now...I've decided. I'm going to kill another one of you. As punishment for your feline friend's action."

Yang looks in fear, and tries to look away.

"So." Torchwick said, raising his sword. "Back to it."

He then turns and plunges the sword into Coco's chest, not Blake, who is shocked. Everyone else is, as well. Velvet screams in despair. Coco begins to choke and gasp, trying to get some air.

"What? Did you think, I was going to kill Little Kitten? Oh, you judge so quickly."

Velvet starts to sob.

"Vel-vel-Velvet." Coco said, trying to say something. "I'm so-so..."

She can't say anything else, as she continues to choke.

"You should all note, that every action comes with consequences." Torchwick said. "And what I just did, was a consequence." He smiles. "And what I did the first time...this will be much worse."

He then gets his cane and swings it across Coco, who falls to the ground. Dropping his cane, he then proceeds to plunge his sword through Coco's back. He does so, many times, as the group look in horror, with Velvet sobbing loudly, and her head on the ground. When he is done, he walks away from Coco's lifeless body. Ruby then lowers her head in horror.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Ruby continues to stare at the sky, as Torchwick picks her up and makes her sit. The Seeker next to Yang pins her to the floor and extends her arm. Yang tries to free herself, but can't.

"We have only one more thing, that we need to take care, before we're done here, Little Red." Torchwick said. "Felix. Give me your ax."

The Seeker pinning Yang, takes out an ax and throws it to Torchwick, who catches it. Ruby's eyes go wide, realizing what's about to happen. She looks at Yang, who is shocked, as well.

"No." Ruby mutters, before she turns to Torchwick. "Please. Please, don't. You don't-" Ruby stops.

"Me?" Torchwick asked, before chuckling. He then drops the ax in front of Ruby. "No. I want YOU to take this ax...and cut your own sister's arm off."

Ruby begins to look scared, and shakily pants, while doing so.

"You're going to have to, eventually, Little Red. Otherwise, all of your friends, including your precious fiance, will die in about a minute. Then your sister dies. And then you will. Cheer up. Perhaps, after this, she'll have two bad-ass robot arms, which I admit, is pretty bad-ass."

Ruby nods. "No. It can...it can be me." She sniffles. "You could do it to me. You can take my arm. Any arm. I don't care."

"No." Torchwick said. "This is the only way. You really want to see all these people die?"

He is only met with silence.

"Oh, my god. Are you really going to have to make me count? Okay. You win. I'll count."

Ruby begins to break down. "PLEASE! IT CAN BE ME!"

Torchwick crouches and grabs her face.

"3..."

Ruby yells and grabs Yang's hand.

"2..."

Ruby looks at Yang.

"Ruby." She said. "Just do it. Please."

Ruby starts to sob, as she picks up the ax.

"1!"

Ruby yells again. She then raises the ax, preparing to strike it down.

"Just do it." Yang said, closing her eyes.

Ruby then swings down, and the blade barely touches Yang's skin, due to Torchwick grabbing Ruby's arm. She looks at him, with horror and sadness, and tears falling.

Torchwick smiles. "Bingo. THAT...is what I wanted to see. For you to be broken. And right in front of your own friends." He then points at the Scroll, that was in front of them. Ruby turns to look at it. "And in front of the whole world of Remnant." He then takes the ax away, and stands up. "Looks like my mission is complete. By the way...Cinder will no longer be a part of your problems, anymore."

Ruby shakily looks at Torchwick.

"From now on...I'm in charge. And I'll be bringing a whole lot of hell, to all you...very soon."

Felix unpins Yang and stands up. A dark portal appears behind Torchwick. He grabs his Scroll and looks at the screen.

"Until next time, ladies and gentlemen."

He then proceeds to break the Scroll in half, and throws it in front of Ruby, who sees her emblem on it. Torchwick and Felix then walk through the portal, leaving everyone there. They all sit on the ground, while Violet and Coco lie on the ground. The sadly stare at the ground, while Velvet is silently crying. Sun holds a crying Neon. Neptune and Blake have angry looks on their faces. And Ruby's shock turns to despair. As they just sit, the collars deactivate, and fall off their necks. But, none of them acknowledge them. Velvet then slowly stands up. Ruby looks up and sees her.

"Velvet." She said, standing up, and walking towards Coco. She doesn't get a resoponse. "Velvet. We need to get out of here. The Grimm could be here, any minute."

"No." Velvet said, trying not to sob. "You need to go back. I just need a few minutes with Coco."

Ruby grabs Velvet's shoulder. "We're all going, Velvet."

"You all need to go!" Velvet exclaims, tears flowing. She then begins to slowly walk to Coco again, as everyone else sadly look at her. Except for Cyan and Yang, who still stare at the ground.

"Please! I need you to go back. I don't want you guys here, right now! So, please go!"

Blake stands up and approaches her.

"Velvet." Blake said. "We're not leaving you."

"You have to." Velvet said, sniffling.

"...It's not going to happen." Ruby said.

Emerald turns and looks at Weiss, crying and holding her head. She then proceeds to stand and walk to Velvet.

"I'll stay here, with her." She said. "You guys go on back. I'll protect her."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

Emerald nods. "I am."

Velvet falls to her knees and leans her head down towards Coco, continuing to cry.

Neon crouches in front of Cyan, who looks at her.

"We're going to take her back." She said. "We'll carry her, all the way. Okay?"

Cyan nods.

Neptune approaches Velvet and grabs her shoulders.

"I need you to go, please!" She exclaims.

"We need to help you." Neptune said.

All Velvet mutters is "No." Yang gets up and tries to help.

"Please, let us help." Ruby said, tears flowing her face.

Velvet stares at Ruby.

"She's...she's our friend, too. Our family." Ruby said.

Velvet is hesitant, but she nods. She then gets up, and hugs Yang, sobbing on her shoulder.

Weiss approaches Cyan and Neon. And together they lift Violet up.

Ruby, Neptune and Blake all lift Coco up. They then proceed to leave, with Emerald and Velvet staying behind. Velvet crouches down and picks up Coco's beret. She then proceeds to stare at it.

* * *

 **STREET**

Jaune picks up his sword, looking around to see the rest of Team JNPR, exhausted from fighting the Grimm.

"Come on." Jaune said. "Let's go find Ruby."

Team JNPR then proceeds to walk down the street, they were in.

* * *

 **STORE**

The two groups continue to walk, carrying Violet and Coco, while Sun and Yang have their weapons ready. When Yang turns and look towards an alleyway, she stops. Ruby notices this, and sees her fall to her knees.

"Sun." Ruby said.

Sun walk to Ruby, and takes her place in carrying Coco. She then walks to Yang, and stops when they see Raven, lying on the fall, her sword lying nearby.

Yang moans, trying not to cry, but she eventually gives in. Ruby hugs her, trying to comfort her. Yang then begins to angrily pant, lifting her head up, and her eyes glowing red.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Cinder is laid down on a bed, my the masked woman, who saved Weiss, earlier. She proceeds to handcuff Cinder to the bed, as she starts to wake up. The woman then punches her back into unconsciousness.

"No need to be awake, Cinder." She said, her voice distorted. "Wouldn't want you to scream, in pain."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 19**

 **...So! Yeah. That's who I killed off. And that's how, I damaged the characters emotionally. Yeah.**

 **The next chapter will focus on fighting the Grimm, dealing with the aftermath, coping with their losses, and will have some twists in the end. Oh, and no deaths in the finale. And also, the finale is probably be twice as long, as this chapter.**

 **Only one more chapter left, and Volume 5 is over after almost 4 months of writing. Twice as long as Volume 4 was. But, I am proud of the patience, I endured, while writing.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Leave a review if you wish, and maybe Chapter 20 will come before Election Day, November 8th.**


	20. Chapter 20-Recovery

**This story may be my own, but RWBY, the characters and everything else is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by late Monty Oum(1981-2015). We all miss you Monty.**

 **RWBY Volume 5 Divide: Chapter 20**

 **Recovery**

* * *

 **VALE-ARC FAMILY HOME**

A shovel is digging into the grassy land. Jaune digs near the grave sites of Neo and his parents. Each time he digs on the ground, he gets angrier and angrier, digging furiously.

Behind him, Ruby exits the Arc family home, holding a glass of water, and approaches him.

"Jaune." She said. "I brought you some water."

She doesn't get an answer from Jaune, who keeps digging. Ruby sighs, and places the cup on a tree stump. She then grabs the shovel, and forces it from Jaune's grip. He turns and looks at Ruby.

"Jaune. You wanted me to stop you, if you started acting up. Well...you were getting angry again."

"...Right." Jaune said, calming down. "Sorry, Ruby."

"It's fine." Ruby said. "Just doing what you wanted me to do. I think the hole is deep enough. You should head inside. Get cleaned up. The funeral's in a couple hours.

Jaune and Ruby turn around, and they see Ren, Nora, Blake, and Yang setting the chairs up. Weiss and Pyrrha were setting a flower on each chair. Nearby, a large picture of Sapphire, surrounded by a wreath of Lavenders, stands behind a closed coffin.

"Thanks for helping out, by the way." Jaune said. "I didn't think, we'd be done, this quickly."

Ruby looks at Jaune. "It's what friends do, Jaune. We take care of each other. Now, go get yourself cleaned up."

Jaune nods, drops the shovel, and walk towards the Arc family home. Ruby then proceeds to walk to the nearby cliff-side and sits down. Yang, putting the last chair down, sees Ruby sitting there. She the proceeds to walk to her, as Blake and Weiss watch. Yang finds a spot and sits next to her sister. They both stare at the sun, which is going to set soon.

"You still get the nightmares, too?" Yang asked.

Ruby lowers her head, and sighs. "Yeah. Sure do."

"They getting worse?"

Ruby nods. "It's like with Salem. But, this time...it's with our friends."

Yang turns to look at Ruby. "Are you going to give up? Honestly...I think it's time, Ruby. You've suffered more than all us, the past few years. Perhaps...it's time for you to leave this behind."

Ruby, surprised, looks at Yang.

"Take Weiss with you. Go find a piece of land. Anywhere on Remnant. Somewhere, where they won't find you. Where you two can live in peace. The rest of us, will keep on fighting Torchwick and his army."

"...You want me to just run away?" Ruby asked. "Even after we did?"

Yang lowers her head. "Well...that decision is yours to make. I'm not forcing you to do so. But, this is what Blake, JNPR, and I all think, you should do. Qrow's even wanted you to. For years, actually. If you continue on, Ruby...we fear, that'll eventually, you'll be broken. And that's why, we think you should just go."

Ruby stands up, and looks at the sun.

"Maybe." She said. "I could do that. Weiss would probably say yes. But ask yourself this, Yang."

Yang looks at Ruby.

"If Weiss and I do go into hiding...what will happen, when he eventually finds us?"

Ruby puts her hood on, and walks away. Yang turns and looks at the sunset, thinking of that day, in Atlas.

* * *

 **DAYS EARLIER - ALLEYWAY**

Yang, sitting on her knees, stares at the body of Raven, with a despaired look. Ruby is nearby, with Crimson Rose ready and watching to see if any Grimm are coming. When she doesn't see any, Ruby sheathes her sword, and crouches behind Yang.

"We have to go, Yang." Ruby said. "We have to get back to the base."

Yang slowly turns to Ruby, who has tears falling, and the look of shock, still shown on her face. Yang would then nod.

"Okay, Ruby. I...I need to take her."

Ruby nods. "Of course."

Yang then proceeds to carry Raven, and stands up. Ruby takes out Crimson Rose, once more.

"Let's catch up, with the others." She said.

The two carefully walk down the street, with Ruby on alert for any Grimm.

"Hold up." Ruby said, before she flies into a building across from the store. Yang waits a few seconds, before Ruby flies back, holding the two halves of Crescent Rose.

"How?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Cinder." Ruby said, scowling at her broken weapon. "But, I'll tell you about it later. We gotta move, before it gets dark."

Nearby, on a roof, the masked woman who saved Weiss, watches nearby. Accompanied with her, is a second masked woman, who is slightly taller, and has blond hair sticking out of her mask. They look at each other, and jump off the roof, and onto another, following the sisters.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE - BAR**

Qrow sits alone, at the bar, drinking out of the bottle of whiskey. He is sulking, and is trying not to get angry.

"Thought I'd find you, in here."

Qrow turns and sees Wesley entering. He gives the man a scowl, before he drinks again. Wesley then grabs his own bottle, pours it into a cup and drinks from it.

"Never took you, for a drinker." Qrow said.

Wesley sets the cup down and sighs. "I haven't had a drink, in a long time, Qrow. Not since Winter died."

He pours the alcohol into the cup, again. Only this time, it's filled near the top.

"I'm sorry about Raven." Wesley continued. "She was...an interesting person."

"...Yeah." Qrow said. He takes another swig, before he continues. "How much longer?"

"About thirty-five more minutes, till the force field gives away." Wesley answers. "After that...you can try to find Torchwick. None of us will try to stop you. Especially after what he did, to Miss Blume and Miss Adel. They way they went...fucking brutal."

"I don't care about Torchwick, right now." Qrow said. "The only thing, I care about, are my nieces. They're out there, Wes. Broken and grieving."

"They have their friends, Qrow." Wesley said. "And no matter what, they'll remain strong."

"Maybe." Qrow said. "But I don't think Scarlatina will cope very well, especially after watching her, like that."

"...True." Wesley said. "But, she'll have to, eventually. Torchwick has called us out, and he'll be expecting us to fight back."

"Damn right, we will." Qrow said, drinking the last of the bottle. "By the way...what did he mean, that Cinder won't be a problem anymore?"

Wesley looks at Qrow, and realizes what he asked.

"That's a good question."

* * *

 **PARKING LOT**

Velvet is sitting on the ground, her arms around her legs, and still crying. Emerald has her sickles out, in case any Grimm come. When she thinks, that none are approaching, she turns and looks at Velvet. She walk towards the girl, and stops near.

"I know, that I'm probably the last person to say this...but I'm sorry." Emerald said. "I'm sorry, for your loss."

She doesn't get a response from Velvet, who still softly sobs. Emerald then turns and notices people approaching. When they get closer, she puts her weapons away, as Team JNPR arrives. They see the blood on the floor, next to Velvet, and look at Emerald.

"What did you do?" Jaune angrily asked.

Emerald raises her hands. "I did nothing."

"There's a pool of blood next to Velvet." Nora said. "And she, herself, is crying. What the hell happened, then?"

Emerald is confused. "You...you didn't watch the broadcast?"

"We...we were fighting a lot of Grimm." Ren answered.

"Dozens of them." Pyrrha said. "What broadcast are you talking about?"

Emerald stares at JNPR, before she looks at Velvet, with a worried look. She then sighs and turns back to the team.

"Torchwick...he...he captured us." She explained.

"Who was captured?" Jaune asked.

"...Me. Velvet. Sun. Neon. Neptune. Coco. Team RWBY. Cyan and Violet." Emerald answered. "Torchwick wanted us to know, that we weren't safe. And that he is in charge, now."

Emerald then lowers her head.

"But...he didn't just let us go. He...he..." Tears flow. "He executed two of our own."

Team JNPR is shocked to hear this, eyes-wide from the news.

"Who?" Jaune angrily asked.

Emerald looks at Jaune. "He chose Sun and Blake." She then interrupts Jaune, who was about to speak. "But, he lied. He didn't kill them. He was toying with us."

"Then who did he kill?" Pyrrha shakily asked, gripping her rifle hard.

"...He...he killed Violet first." Emerald answered. "Then...then he killed..." She wipes her tears away and sniffles. "He killed Coco, after."

Jaune then turns and slightly walks.

"Oh, man." He said. "Goddammit."

Nora grips Magnhild hard. "Torchwick's going to pay. HE'S GOING TO FUCKING PAY!"

"Nora!" Ren exclaims.

Pyrrha looks at the blood stain and at Velvet, before turning back.

"Did he kill Coco, in front of Velvet?"

Emerald nods.

"Torchwick executed Coco and Violet...in front of all us." Emerald said. "And broadcaster the whole thing, to the entire world of Remnant. To instill fear."

Jaune then walks to Emerald. "What else, did he do?"

Emerald takes a moment, before answering. "He tried...to make Ruby...cut Yang's other arm off."

"What?" Pyrrha said.

"She didn't, though." Emerald said. "Torchwick was messing with her mind. He wanted to show the world, that someone like Ruby, someone who can inspire hope, would become broken, too. He left after that. That's all I know. I swear."

Ren the walks towards Jaune, and stops next to him.

"We gotta go. The Grimm could be here, any second."

Jaune nods. "Right."

Jaune then proceeds to walk towards Velvet and crouches next to her. He notices that she is holding Coco's beret and glasses in one of her hands.

"Velvet." He said.

Velvet turns her head, and looks at Jaune.

"We have to go. All of us. You don't want to be out here, right now."

"...Maybe I do." Velvet sadly said.

"Come one, Velvet. Don't say that." Jaune said. "You don't really mean it."

"Yes, I do." Velvet said. "Maybe, I'll be able to see Coco, again."

"Velvet-" Jaune said.

"Just leave me be." Velvet said interrupting, before lower her head.

Jaune looks at Emerald, and then to his team, before looking back at Velvet.

"I lost one of my sisters, today."

Velvet looks at Jaune, surprised and sad. Jaun covers his face, trying not to cry.

"Sapphire. I was there, when she passed. I held her, in my own arms, until she died. Watching her, ruined me, to the core."

Velvet notices the anger, that begins to rise, in Jaune's voice.

"But, you do not see me...trying to comtemplate, killing myself. Just so I could reunite with someone, I loved. Even I didn't think of suicide, after Neo died. You wanna know why? Because, I was told to never give up. No matter how much I try, or want to...I don't. I get stronger. I move on, and I remember the good times, I had with those, I cared about. And you should be doing that too, Velvet. Don't you DARE give up on yourself."

Jaune then proceeds to stand up and offers his hand. Velvet stares at Jaune, for a few seconds, shaken from what he's said. But, she would slowly take his hand, and is helped up. She then wipes away her tears.

"Thank you, Jaune." She said.

The sounds of nearby roars are heard, surprising the group.

"We should go." Ren said, getting StormFlower ready. "Now."

Velvet looks at Coco's beret and glasses, before she nods. Jaune nods back, and takes out his sword.

"Let's go people."

JNPR, Velvet, and Emerald run, just as Griffons, Ursas, and Beowolves arrive.

* * *

 **DINER**

Neptune bursts a door of a diner open. He then helps Blake and Sun carry Coco's body inside. Weiss, Cyan, and Neon does the same with Violet. Sun then proceeds to take out his staff, and run outside, just as Yang runs in, holding Raven.

Outside, Ruby is fighting several Grimm, when Sun joins in, helping her out.

"There's too many of them!" Sun yells, shooting an Ursa.

"Keep on fighting!" Ruby yells, slashing a Griffon in half.

They would continue until, Sun kills the last Grimm. Tired from exhaustion, Ruby lifts her head and notices something.

A horde of Griffons, Ursas, and Beowolves are heading their way.

"Get inside. Now!" Ruby yells. He and Sun run inside. Neptune and Neon grab the curtains and spread them, so that the windows could be blocked.

The entire group sit in silence, as the sounds of roars and screeches are getting louder. Ruby turns and sees the sad, miserable states, everyone is in. She also sees Weiss, sitting in a corner, covering her ears and shaking. Ruby gets up, walks to Weiss, and crouches next to her. She then wraps her arms around Weiss, who hugs back, tightly. Ruby comforts her girlfriend, as she cries.

Yang turns and looks at Ruby, hugging Weiss. She also sees Blake cover her face, with arm arms, sobbing. Yang then proceeds to lightly set Raven down, and stands up. She then walks to the curtain and slightly opens it, seeing the horde pass by. Her eyes begin to turn red. Taking out a knife, she had, Yang proceeds to the door, and opens it.

"Yang. What are you doing?" Blake said, having seen Yang stand up.

Yang ignores her, as she walks outside.

"Yang!"

The door closes.

* * *

 **STREET**

Team JNPR, Emerald, and Velvet run the street.

"How much futher?" Nora asked.

Jaune takes out his Scroll.

"Ruby and the others should be about another half a mile." He answered.

When he puts his Scroll away, he and the others suddenly stop. The see a Grimm horde nearby, heading the opposite way.

Jaune turns and looks at a nearby alleyway. "Hide."

The group run to the alleyway, and hide. Jaune peeks out and sees the horde.

"How are we going to fight them?" Emerald asked. "There's too many."

"We just have to do our best." Pyrrha said.

"But our Auras are at least halfway done." Nora said.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "What do we do?"

She sees the uncertainty in his face, trying to figure out a plan.

"Jaune?"

* * *

 **OUTSIDE DINER**

Yang extends the blade in her robot arm, a she charges at the Grimm. She attacks an Ursa first, cutting its head off. She then splits a Beowolf in half. Then she kills an approaching Griffon. As the Grimm get closer to Yang, she easily takes them out, one-by-one.

Inside the diner, Blake watches the whole thing happen.

"I'm going out there." She said, taking out Gambol Shroud.

"What?" Sun said.

"Yang won't last long, by herself." Blake said. "I'm going to help her." She then approaches the door.

"Wait."

Blake turns and sees Ruby, Weiss, and Cyan approaching, their weapons ready.

"We do this, together." Ruby said.

Blake nods, and opens the door. They leave the place, leaving Sun, Neptune, and Neon inside, with the bodies. They then join Yang, in fighting the Grimm.

* * *

 **ROOF**

The two masked women watch as Ruby and the others fight the Grimm. The blonde-haired woman looks at the other one, and nods. The second woman takes out her Scroll, faces it at the fight, and presses a button.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Qrow and Wesley's Scrolls begin to ring. They take them out, to look.

"Qrow! Grey!"

The two look up, and they see Ironwood.

"With me."

They follow Ironwood into the same room, where the watch the broadcast. When they get there, they are sutprised to see a live broadcast, of Ruby and the others fighting the Grimm horde.

"Well, shit." Qrow said.

"They're fighting a Grimm horde." Wesley said. "By themselves."

He then takes out a device and looks at it.

"Damn. The shield won't go down, for another ten minutes."

Qrow sighs. "Until then...we wait. And hopefully...they'll still be fighting."

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

JNPR, Emerald, and Velvet watch at Ruby and the others fight.

"Oh, man." Jaune said. "They're fighting. Even after what happened, they're still fighting."

"That's because, they haven't lost hope."

Jaune turns to look at Velvet, a holographic projection of Crimson Rose, in her hand.

"Even after what Torchwick has done to us. We always have that little spark of hope in us, to keep on fighting." Velvet said. "That's something, Coco used to tell me."

Velvet then proceeds to leave the alley, and look at the group.

"We will save Atlas. Because we have the courage, in all of us, to do so, ourselves.

* * *

 **DINER**

As Ruby and the others, keep on fighting, Neon watches from inside the diner.

"I can't stay here, anymore." Neon said, taking out her nun-chucks. "We need to get out there."

Sun takes out his staff. Neptune, with his trident.

"Let's go help them out." Sun said.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

As the fight against the Grimm happens, Ruby turns and sees Neon, Sun and Neptune joining in the fight. She is even more surprised to see JNPR, Emerald, and Velvet running towards the fight, as well.

"Keep on fighting!" Ruby yells. "We can do this!"

As Ruby slices an Ursa in half, Jaune approaches and bashes the Beowolf, that was about to launch itself at Ruby.

Yang turns and sees Pyrrha bashing the Grimm, with the butt of her rifle, and swinging it at them.

"Pyrrha!"

Yang throws her knife at Pyrrha, who catches it, and uses that weapon, now.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

The broadcast keeps on happening, as everyone inside Alpha Base watches. Ironwood then turns and looks at Wesley.

"Is there any way, to shut the shield down?" He asked.

"No, sir." Wesley said. "Once it's activated, we have to wait until it depletes.

"Well, we gotta go help them, somehow." Qrow said.

Wesley sighs. "Dammit. "It's risky. But, we could destroy the device. But, I don't know, what'll happen, then."

"We'll have to take that chance." Ironwood said, before he turns to the soldiers. "All of you! We leave in one minute!"

* * *

 **STREET**

Ruby and the other continue to fight the Grimm. Ruby turns and sees Weiss get scratched on the side, by a Griffon. But Weiss just turns and kills it. Ruby then notices that the group is backing up towards a wall. They begin to notice this as well.

"Don't let up!" Ruby yells, killing a Grimm.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Ironwood, Qrow, Oobleck, Port, Cardin, and the soldiers exit Alpha Base, and into the landing pad. Outside the force field, they see the Grimm horde and the fight that's occurring.

"Do it, Qrow!" Ironwood exclaims.

Qrow takes out his weapon, and slices the shield device in half, causing a small explosion to occur. The shield dissipates and they all proceed to run towards the horde.

Ruby notices the small explosion, and sees Ironwood's forces charging at them. She also sees Qrow, in bird form, transform back, and kill three Grimm in one blow.

"Keep at it!" Ruby yells. Both Ruby and Ironwood's forces join together in fighting the growing Grimm horde, taking them all out one-by-one.

* * *

 **ROOF**

The masked women, watching the whole thing, sees more and more Grimm approaching where the horde is happening. But, they also people suddenly marching out of buildings, weapons in hand, and begin fighting the Grimm, themselves. The women look at each other. All over Atlas, people begin fighting the Grimm, from where they currently are.

* * *

 **STREET**

The fight continues on, with both the Grimm and only a few soldiers falling. Whether Nora swings Magnhild, Ren swipes with StormFlower, Emerald slices with her sickles, or Velvet stabbing with her holographic weapon, the entire group of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and soldiers battle on, killing every Grimm that gets in their way.

This could be a long, exhausting night.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ALPHA BASE**

Ruby stares at Yang, Blake, Weiss, and everyone else who has fought the Grimm Horde, the night before. They are all exhausted, with some people like Sun, Neptune, Ren, and even Nora are sleeping. Ruby turns and sees the lines of those who had died. She sees Velvet, sitting and looking at Coco, holding her beret. Sniffling, Velvet places the pair of glasses on Coco. She the lowers her head, and kisses Coco's forehead, stands up, and leaves.

Ruby then sees Cyan, resting her head on Violet's, sobbing. She then walk towards Jaune, who is with Jade, overlooking Sapphire, who is being placed in a body bag. Jade is crying, her hands on her face. Jaune then grabs and hugs her, comforting his sister. Ruby places a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune nods at her, and continues to comfort Jade.

Ruby then turns and sees Yang, who approaches Qrow, and they both look at Raven's body. And right when she was about to walk to them, Ruby sees Yang collapse on her knees. Qrow quickly crouches down, and hugs Yang, who starts sobbing. Ruby lowers her head, when Weiss approaches her.

"Yang told me, that Raven was killed in front of her." Ruby said. "And the way, she's feeling right now...that's how I was, when Cinder murdered my dad."

Weiss turns to look at Ruby.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" She asked.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "No. I barely talked to Raven, since she came back. Just wouldn't feel right."

"But, still." Weiss said. "You should be there, for Yang."

Ruby then sees Blake approaching Yang, crouching down and joining in the hug.

"Can...can we just go to our room?" Ruby asked. "Please?"

Weiss looks at Ruby for a few seconds, before she nods. She then grabs Ruby's hand, and the two walk inside.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood, Oobleck, Port, Crystal and William are talking.

"We managed to take back the city." Ironwood said. "But, we couldn't save those, we've lost."

"Goddamn Torchick." Wesley said. "Broadcasting those executions, to the whole world. He tried to instill fear."

"He tried." Crystal said. "But, whoever broadcasted our big fight against the Grimm, we should thank."

"Indeed." Port said. "People all over Atlas, came out, weapons at hand, and fought the Grimm, with all their might."

"It would seem, that whoever made that broadcast, was on our side." Oobleck said. "No doubt, to show how even after seeing their saviors broken...that they would still fight. And that inspires hope."

"Yes, it does." William said. "And hopefully, it inspired the rest of the world."

Ironwood turns to see Penny entering.

"Miss Polendina." Ironwood said. "How many, on the casualty list?"

Penny looks at her Scroll. "Seventy-nine dead. Twice that much, injured. And a dozen missing."

Ironwood sighs. "Thank you, Miss Polendina."

"May I...attend to my cat, sir?" Penny politely asked.

"You may." Ironwood answers.

Penny nods and leaves the room.

"She has a cat?" Crystal said.

"Yes, she does." Ironwood said. "Just one of the steps, she needed to be more human."

Ironwood turns back to the group.

"Torchwick has declared, that last night was the true start of this war. And...as of last night, we declared back. We have to take the fight, to them."

"I agree." William said. "And I believe the Schnee Dust Company can continue to provide as much Dust, as you need. Provided, that I speak to Weiss, first."

"Thank you, William." Ironwood said. "Crystal. I need you to do something, for me."

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"I need you to go look for Miss Terra Mason." Ironwood answers, a map of Mistral is shown. "She is believed to be hiding in Mistral. Her last known location, was Shion village."

"And you want me to convince her to come here to Atlas?" Crystal asked. "I'm not sure, she will cooperate, at all. Terra's always considers herself, a loner."

"That may be." Ironwood said. "But, we can't risk Torchwick hunting her down. Can I count on you, to find her?"

Crystal sighs. "I believe I can convince her."

"Good." Ironwood said.

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Ruby grips the sink, of her bathroom, staring down at it. After a few seconds, she looks up and watches her reflection on the mirror. She sees the sadness in her own silver eyes. Having watched two of her friends, killed in front of her, have hurt her emotionally. Ruby sees the tears falling down her face. She calms herself, before she removes her cape. She sees that it's been torn in half, almost near the hood.

Ruby the proceeds to take off of corset and her blouse, leaving only her bra. When she looks back at herself, she notices the marks on her sides, her back, and her abdomen.

 _Scars_. She thought.

Scars, she received when that collar, shut down her Aura. The first of the marks, was from killing that Seeker, at the store. The marks on the sides, from when Torchwick dragged her. The rest, during the fight against the Grimm, when her Aura was near depleted.

"It seems, I was right."

Ruby turns her eyes, and she sees Salem, behind her. Salem puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder, the latter feeling its cold touch. Ruby shakes in fear.

"Fear is stronger than hope."

Ruby slowly turns around, and looks at Salem. But, before she says anything, Salem grabs her by the neck, pushing her and breaking the mirror. When the door slightly opens, Salem disappears, and Ruby falls to the ground. The door fully opens, and Weiss enters, with a worried look. She sees the sobbing Ruby, lying on the ground. She crouches down and holds Ruby, comforting her, as she sobs.

"It's okay, Ruby." Weiss said. "I'm here."

Weiss then looks at the shards on the ground, and notices something. A pair of red, glowing eyes, before they dissapear.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY - ARC FAMILY HOME**

Team RWBY sits together, in a row of seats, attending Sapphire's funeral. Among those attending are Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neon, Neptune, Ironwood, Wesley, Penny, and even Velvet. Ruby watches as each of the Arc sisters place a flower on Sapphire's coffin, tears falling from their faces. When it's Jaune's turn, he stares at the coffin, for a few seconds, before he places a wreath of Lavenders on the coffin, and places his hand on it. Sniffling, he starts to pant angrily. It only takes his sisters, to calm him down, before they all pick up the coffin.

"Did you find him?" Ruby asked.

Yang turns to Ruby, with an angry look. "Yes. He's hiding in Vale. Tomorrow, I'm heading there."

Ruby nods. "Then I'm going with you."

"You don't have to, Ruby." Yang said.

"But, I do." Ruby said. "I'm going, Yang. Whether you like it, or not."

Yang sighs. "Alright. But, you will stay out of my way, when it happens."

The two watch, as the remaining Arc family lower the coffin, into the hole, that Jaune dug.

"If you're going, Ruby...just be careful." Weiss said.

"Don't worry, Weiss." Blake said. "Ruby can protect herself."

Weiss nods. "Yeah. Right."

About an hour after the funeral, Jaune stares at Sapphire's grave. Ruby watches from nearby, and sees Velvet stopping next to Jaune, also looking at Sapphire's grave.

"Sorry for your loss." Velvet said.

Jaune turns and looks at Velvet. "Thanks. And sorry for yours."

"Appreciate it." Velvet said.

"...How did it go, with Coco's funeral?" Jaune asked. "Any trouble?"

"No." Velvet said. "One of Coco's uncles was a bit prejudiced against me, but I told him off. But, otherwise...it went good, without any trouble."

"That's good." Jaune said, before looking at the gravestone. "Velvet. What are you going to do, now?"

Velvet it confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...after Coco...I would assume, you'd be done. Give up. Go on home, and all." Jaune said.

Velvet nods. "No. No, Jaune. I'm not giving up. I'm still going to fight."

Jaune looks at Velvet again, before she continues.

"If I were to just give up, and go on home...then Coco's death would be in vain. I'm going to keep fighting. For her. Honor her. Why do you ask, by the way?"

Jaune sighs. "Because, I feel like, I should be done, with all this. I just want to leave. Stay here. Be with my family. Then, yet again. Part of me, wants to keep fighting, for them as well. I...I just don't know, what to choose."

"...Well." Velvet said. "That's entirely up to you, Jaune. You are your own person. You can choose whatever you want to do. But, to be honest...if you give up, then Neo died in vain. Your parents. And Sapphire. But, again. Only you can choose, what you want. Just think about it."

Velvet pats Jaune's shoulder, before she turns and walks away. As she walks past Ruby, they nod at each other.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Blake sadly looks at Yang, who is staring at the floor. They are staying in one of the guest bedrooms, or the Arc Family home.

"Yang." Blake said.

Yang lifts her head, and looks at Blake.

"Do you think, I should ask her?"

Yang stares at Blake, before she answers.

"You should. It's better to ask Velvet, now. Otherwise, you're just going to feel guilty."

Blake nods. "Yeah. I think, you're right. I'll ask her tomorrow."

Blake then walks to Yang, and sits next to her. Yang holds her close.

"But, for now...let's just hold each other, for a while." Blake said.

"Yeah." Yang said, tightening the hold.

The couple would continue to hold each other, in comfort.

"Did you bury your mom, yet?" Blake said.

Yang nods. "Yeah. Couple days ago. Buried her next to Summer, in Patch. It was...rather emotional."

"Well, it's been an emotional last few days, Yang." Blake said. "After tomorrow, we should be able move on, and think about, what we should do, then."

"I agree." Yang said. "I think, we should all gather for a meeting. Talk about, what we should do."

"We can think about that, tomorrow." Blake said, before she pushes herself and Yang, until they were lying on the bed. She then rest her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I love you, Yang."

Yang looks at Blake. She slightly smiles and kisses one of her cat ears.

"And I love you. So very much."

Yang then notices that Blake, had fallen asleep, and chuckles. She then slowly closes her eyes and fall asleep, as well.

The sound of a door closing is heard. Yang and Blake wake up, get up and look out the window. They see Ruby putting something away, and fly out towards a direction.

"Where's she going?" Blake asked.

Yang takes a second to think, before she realizes where Ruby is heading.

"Oh, shit!" Yang exclaims, running out of the room.

Blake follows her downstairs, and goes outside. Yang boards Bumblebee, and starts it.

"She's heading to Vale." Yang said. "I'm going to stop her. Be back soon."

Yang rides Bumblebee towards the same direction, Ruby was flying at. Blake turns and sees Jaune exiting the house.

"What's going on?"

Blake look at Bumblebee, as it gets smaller.

"Ruby's about to make a horrible mistake."

* * *

 **VALE**

A door to an apartment opens. Junior, exhausted, walks inside. He heads towards the small kitchen, and opens a cabinet. He is confused to find something missing, and suddenly hears the sound of pouring.

Junior turns around, and sees Ruby, pouring a bottle into a cup, while also angrily staring at him.

"I remember you." Junior said. "The girl with the abilities."

"My name is Ruby." She said, putting the bottle down.

"I know your name." Junior said. "Blondie talked about you, a lot. Now...what are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard, locating your hiding spot. Pay a good amount of Lien to the right person, and eventually I got this location." Ruby answered.

"Well then...you think you can leave, now?" Junior asked.

"...No." Ruby answered, taking out and pointing a pistol at the surprised Junior. "Sit."

Junior nervously walks and sits across from her. Ruby looks around, and notices something.

"Where are the twins?"

"Still in Atlas." Junior answered. "Believe it or not, they have an aunt there. They decided to stay, after we left that base of yours. I was surprised. But, it was their decision to stay. I just hope they're okay. Especially after the attack."

Ruby nods. "Yeah." She then puts the near full glass of alcohol, and sets it near Junior. "Speaking of Atlas...I was told that you were hiding something from us, when Ironwood specifically said, that you had to give us everything you knew."

Junior picks up the glass and drinks from it. Ruby tightens the grip of the gun.

"Did you know?" She angrily asked. "Cinder, Torchwick, and their army attacking Atlas. Did you know, beforehand?"

Junior places the cup down, and sighs. "Torchwick hinted it."

"So you knew something? And you didn't bother, to tell anyone else?

"...He threatened my life." Junior answered. "Threatened the Twins. I didn't care, if I died. But, if it was the Twins...I just couldn't say anything. Even if you offered protection. He would've found me, eventually."

Ruby angrily grips the side of the table. "People died in Atlas, Junior. A LOT of people. Including Yang's mother. And two of my friends."

Junior lowers his head, as Ruby continues.

"Torchwick made us watch...as he executed Violet Blume and Coco Adel. Right in front of us. And to the entire world of Remnant. He's the reason, why that Grimm horde attacked Atlas. And my friend, Jaune Arc. He lost one of his sisters, in the attack as well. And we buried her, today. All of these deaths. Everyone's blood is on your hands, Junior."

"I didn't kill anyone." Junior growls.

"But, should you had stayed in Atlas...perhaps we would've been prepared, and nobody had to die. You are responsible for over a almost eighty deaths. All in one day."

Ruby the proceeds to stand up, walk around the table, and stops, the barrel of the gun on Junior's head. Junior, himself, doesn't move. He just closes his eyes, and clenches his fists.

The door to the room bursts open. Ruby quickly turns her head, but keeping the gun at Junior's head. She sees Yang entering. Yang sees what Ruby is about to do.

"Ruby!" She exclaims. "What the hell?"

"Ironwood was right, Yang." Ruby said. "This bastard knew something, about the attack happening. And he didn't bother to tell anyone."

"And you're just going to kill him?" Yang asked.

"He deserves to, Yang." Ruby said, about to pull the trigger.

Yang then takes out a her own pistol, and aims at Ruby, who sees this.

"What are you doing, Yang?"

"I'm stopping you, from making a horrible mistake." Yang answered. "Now, put your gun down, and let's go."

"Not until I'm finished , with what you planned." Ruby said, once again near pulling the trigger.

Yang is confused. "You...you think I was going to kill him? Ruby. That was never the plan."

Ruby is surprised and mad. "Even after hearing that he knew something, and did nothing...you were going to just let him live?"

"Yes, Ruby!" Yang exclaims. "Well...maybe beat the shit outta him. But, I wasn't going to kill him!"

Ruby looks at Yang, in disbelief, before she goes to pull the trigger. But, before she could, a BANG is heard. The bullet from Yang's gun doesn't hurt Ruby, but it ricochets, from her arm, and onto the ceiling. Ruby drops her gun, and looks at Yang. Her anger quickly switches to surprise and scared, because of Yang did. Staring at her sister for a few seconds, Ruby then grabs the bottle and flies away, crashing through the only window, in the room.

Yang sighs, putting her gun down. Junior sighs in relief, and turns to Yang.

"Thanks, Blondie."

Yang stares at Junior, before she walks to the table, grabs the cup, and downs the rest of the alcohol. When she puts the glass down, it shatters into pieces, surprising Junior, who can only see Yang's eyes turn red. Yang then grabs Junior, by her shirt.

"I said, I'd beat the shit out of you." Yang angrily said. "And I make well, with my promises."

Yang then punches Junior, with her robot arm, causing him to hit the floor hard. Yang then crouches down, and angrily punches him repeatedly.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING - ARC FAMILY HOME**

Weiss exits the Arc home, yawning and stretching. She looks around the scenery, that she sees. The mountains far away. The meadow that's nearby. And the trees that stand in the front yard of the Arc property. She just smiles, and sighs. When Weiss turns her head, her smile fades. At the cliff-side, she sees someone sitting down. She decides to walk to the person.

As she gets closer, she realizes that it's Ruby, holding the bottle of liquor and drinking from it. She stops, when she's at least a few feet from her.

"Ruby." She said.

Ruby slowly turns her head, and looks at Weiss, who notices her eyes are bloodshot red, signs of crying.

"What happened?"

Ruby sadly turns back to see the sun rising.

"I almost made a horrible mistake, Weiss." Ruby answered, before drinking from the bottle.

"You shouldn't be drinking, Ruby." Weiss said, with a worried look. "Especially near a cliff-side."

Ruby shakes the bottle, only hearing that only a little bit liquor is next. "Even if I did fall, I could just fly my way back up here. But it doesn't even matter."

Ruby places the bottle down.

"Qrow said to me, that because of my tripled-powered Aura, the alcohol breaks down much faster than anyone, before any effects could take fold, in my system. Which means...I can't get drunk."

Weiss then decides to walk to Ruby, grab the bottle, and sit next to her.

"Just tell me, what happened, Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby turns and looks at Weiss, before she sighs.

"I went to Junior's hiding spot, demanding answers. And he confirmed, that he knew something beforehand, about the attack on Atlas. I got so angry, after that. If he had stayed...maybe Sapphire would've lived. And Violet. Coco. Raven. But instead, he ran like a coward." Ruby lowers her head. "I was going to kill him, in cold blood."

Weiss is shocked to hear this. "Did...did you-?"

Ruby nods. "No. Yang stopped me. Practically had to shoot my arm, to stop me. I flew away, after that. And I've been here, since."

Weiss then stares at the bottle, before she looks at Ruby. She then does, what Ruby was surprised at. She downs the rest of bottle, squirming as she swallows the alcohol. Weiss then sighs, placing the bottle down.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ruby." She said.

Ruby lowers her head.

"But, to tell you the truth...I would've done the same."

Ruby, surprised, looks back at Weiss.

"We were forced to watch, as Torchwick murdered two of our friends. Right in front of us."

Weiss then puts her hand on her head.

"I can still see them. Lying on the ground. Dead. And to see Cyan and Velvet...heartbroken and crying...just made it worse."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "That trauma, will be stuck with us, for a long time, Weiss. I would know. I still have trauma, from my dad's murder."

Weiss turns and looks at Ruby. "I just realized something. We are at risk, for being outside of Alpha Base. You know. With Torchwick and his army everywhere, now."

Ruby stands up, and stares at the sun-rise.

"We need to get ready." She said. "Once we're back in Atlas...we need to prepare to fight back."

Ruby offers her hand to Weiss, who accepts it, being helped up.

"Ruby." Weiss said. "I...I don't think, we should be staying in Alpha Base, anymore."

Ruby is confused. "Why?"

"It's just...whenever I'm there...I get bad memories. Don't forget. I was still recovering, from my on trauma, when my father was held captive."

"Then where do you think, we should stay?" Ruby asked.

"Well...I do know one place, we can go. And not just the two of us. The place, I'm talking about is HUGE. I'm talking about all of us. Yang. Blake. And the others."

It takes Ruby a few seconds, to realize what she means.

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Would your father be okay, with that?"

"I believe, he would." Weiss answered.

* * *

 **ATLAS - ROOM**

Cinder gasps as she wakes up. When she tries to get up, she notices her hands are handcuffed to the bed, she's lying in. She is able to to touch her face, feeling cloth over her left eye, wincing at the touch. The door to the room opens. Cinder turns to see the blonde masked woman entering.

"You're awake." She said. "Good."

Cinder struggles to free herself, only to be met by the shock of electricity, stopping her. She realizes that she's wearing a device similar to the collar, but around her ankles.

"There's no need to attempt any escape, Cinder." The woman said. "I have no intent to hurt you. Well...not yet anyways."

Cinder just growls.

"How long, you'll be here? That's probably a question, you want to ask. Well...that'll depend. My...partner is so eager to want to keep you."

The woman walks to the window and stares outside.

"I also prefer to keep my name, to myself. But...you may address me as...Sparrow. As for my partner...she prefers...Snow."

Sparrow turns around and looks at Cinder.

"When we found you, Cinder, you were in pretty bad shape. The Arc kid managed to actually take your left eye."

Cinder's remaining eye opens wide, in shock.

"Oh. I forgot to mention something. During Arc's attack on you, he manages to so some damage to your vocal cords as well. So, I would refrain on trying to speak, for a while."

Cinder doesn't listen. She tries to speak, but she can only let out a gravelly voice, but not enough to expel any words. Cinder begins to panic, tears falling down her face.

"So...this is the Cinder Fall, we never saw, before. Weak and helpless."

Sparrow removes her mask and shows her face. Cinder's eye goes wide again, in shock. Sparrow then puts her mask back on.

"Snow will be in here, in a minute. Once she's here, we will transport you to our hideout, in Vale. Where in Vale? Well...it's best that I don't tell you."

Cinder lowers her head, and clenches her hands into fists.

* * *

 **PATCH - CLIFF-SIDE**

Yang sits in front of Summer's gravestone, staring at it, from her left. Yang turns and sees two more gravestones. One of Taiyang. And the other, Raven. She then lowers her head, and looks at the dry blood, she has on her hands.

"Well, Mom." Yang said, looking at Raven's gravestone. "I fulfilled by promise. I beat the shit out of Junior. He'll live, of course. Just don't expect him, to be around, for a while."

Yang lowers her head, again.

"What Torchwick did to you. The way, he killed you. And right in front of me...he's got a whole lot of hell, to pay for." Yang's eyes go red. "I promise you, Mom. When given the opportunity...I'm going to kill Torchwick."

Yang's Scroll rings. She takes it out and looks at the message, she got. Yang turns around, and sees an airship nearby, landing twenty feet behind her. She stands up and puts her Scroll away, before she stares at the graves again. That's when Ruby lands next to her, staring too.

"I guess moving Dad's grave site to Patch, wasn't a bad idea." Yang said.

"...Yeah." Ruby said. She turns to Yang. "Listen. I wanted to say sorry, about last night. And also, to say thank you."

Yang looks at Ruby. "Thank me? For what?"

"If you weren't there, last night...I would've become a murderer. If I had killed Junior...that probably would've been my breaking point. Chances are, I wouldn't have recognized myself, if I had gone on with my plan. But, you did stop me, from making the biggest mistake, that I would've regret forever. So...thank you."

Yang puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "It's what sister's do, Ruby. You saved me from killing Cinder in cold blood. And I save you, the same way."

Ruby nods, before turning back to the graves. "Can I have a minute?"

"Going to talk to Summer?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered. "I'll meet you inside, after I'm done."

Yang nods, and she walks towards the airship. As she does, the bay doors open, and Blake exits, watching her.

"Where's Ruby?" Blake asked.

Yang turns around and sees Ruby sitting down, in front of Summer's grave.

"Just give her a couple minutes." Yang answered.

* * *

 **VISION**

Ruby, sitting in a chair, looks at Summer, who is pouring tea into a cup.

"It's good to see you again, Ruby." Summer said, setting the kettle down. "I assume, there's something you would like to discuss."

"I do." Ruby said. "Things went bad, Mom. Really, really bad."

Summer notices that Ruby's hands, clenched into fists, are shaking violently.

"Ruby? What happened?"

"...Cinder's no longer in charge. Torchwick is. And he just declared war on us. And he is much...much worse than Cinder, Mom."

"What did he do?" Summer asked.

Sniffling, Ruby continues. "He executed two of my friends. In front of all of us. And broadcasted the whole thing, to the whole world."

Summer is shocked. "What?"

"That's not all she did, Mom." Ruby said, trying to contain her crying. "He...he tried to make me...cut off Yang's arm."

Tears flow down Ruby's face.

"I didn't, though. Torchwick just wanted to show Remnant, that even I can be broken. Their Maiden. Their savior. And he almost succeeded."

"Almost?"

"...After all that, we were on our way back, to the base, we were staying in. But, we saw a horde of Grimm, charging towards us. We knew it was dangerous, but we decided to take them on. And someone broadcasted our stand against the Grimm. This convinced people to leave their homes, and fight, themselves."

"You proved to them, that even those who fall, can inspire hope again." Summer said.

Ruby nods. "We were able to hold them off and kill every Grimm. But, in the end...the damage was already done. The people we lost...the loved ones they left behind. Torchwick really did a number on us."

"Who was killed?" Summer asked.

Ruby looks at Summer. "Violet Blume. Coco Adel. Jaune's sister, Sapphire..."

Ruby stops talking. Summer notices this.

"Ruby? Who else?"

Ruby is silent, before she eventually look at Summer again.

"Torchwick killed Raven, Mom. She's gone."

Summer's eyes go wide, and she quickly stands up.

"He killed her, in front of Yang, as well. Just to break her, emotionally."

Summer then walks to a counter, and rests her hands on it. Tears begin to fall from her face.

"Oh, my god." She said. "No. Raven."

She turns and looks at Ruby.

"Yang. Qrow."

"They're both hurt, Mom." Ruby said. "Yang is trying to move on. And Qrow tries to hide his emotions. But, I can tell, that they're hurting badly."

Summer clenches her hands hard, trying to stop them from shaking.

"I'm going to kill him."

Summer quickly looks at Ruby.

"What?"

Ruby stands up.

"I made a promise to Torchwick. One day. I'm going kill him.

"Ruby." Summer said, shocked. "Are you listening to yourself, right now? You can't possibly mean that."

"I do, Mom." Ruby said. "I'm going to make him pay, for everything he did, that night in Atlas."

"...Ruby-"

"I don't want to hear it." Ruby said. "I already made up my mind. I'm going to keep my promise." Ruby sees her surroundings becoming brighter.

"Goodbye, for now."

* * *

 **PATCH - CLIFF-SIDE**

Ruby opens her eyes, and she's back staring at the gravestones. Wiping the tears, that had fallen, she stands back up, and looks at Summer's grave.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She said. "But, I have to do this. I just hope you can forgive me, in the end."

Ruby puts her hood on, turns around, and walk towards the airship.

* * *

 **ALPHA BASE**

Penny is sitting in her room, lightly petting Sparks, and smiling. She is also humming a song, while doing so. Penny hears a knock, and looks up. Her smile fades, when she sees Emerald, looking at the two.

"Sorry to interrupt." Emerald said. "But Wesley has asked the both of us, to meet him, at the landing pad."

Penny tilts her head. "What for?"

Emerald shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. And he's also allowed your cat to come, if you wish. Provided, that you keep it close to you."

Penny stands up, holding Sparks and walks to the door. Before she exits, she looks at Emerald with an angry look, before walking. Emerald sighs, knowing what that stare was, before following Penny.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION**

Ruby and the others, exit the airship, and look at Weiss' family mansion.

"This place is huge!" Sun exclaims.

"You used to live here, Weiss?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, yeah." Weiss said.

"But it's HUGE!" Sun yells.

"I know."

"I bet you used to get lost, all the time." Pyrrha said.

"All the time." Weiss answers. "Follow me inside. I'll show you, where you'll be sleeping."

The whole group follows Weiss, through the courtyard of the Schnee Family home. They past by the large garden, that sits near the entrance.

"You have a variety of flowers here, Weiss?" Pyrrha said.

"Roses. Sunflowers. And many more."

"And who attends to them?" Blake asked.

"The various gardeners, who work here." Weiss answers. "Courtesy of the Schnee Dust Company. Hm. I should probably check on that, later. Haven't talked to Ellie, in a while."

"You think...I could help tend the garden, sometimes?" Velvet asked. "Gardening helps me relax, at times."

"If you wish to, then sure." Weiss answered.

Weiss opens two large doors, and they go inside the mansion. After Neon is the last one, closing the doors, the group notice somebody approaching them. A slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache.

"Good day, Miss Schnee." He said. "It is so good, to see you and Miss Rose, again."

Weiss smiles. "Thank you, Klein. It has been a while." She turns to the group. "Guys. This is Klein. One of the many butlers, that work here. And is the person, I interacted with a lot, when I was a kid."

"Nice to meet you." Blake said.

"And you too." Klein said. "It's nice to see your kind here, Miss Belladonna."

"My kind?" Blake said, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh. Please forgive me. I never interacted with many Faunus, growing up. Goddamn parents, and all. The Faunus themselves, are rare to see, here in Atlas. And based on what Miss Schnee has told me, you three." He points to Blake, Sun, and Neon. "I think, we'll get along just fine."

"Uh...thanks?" Sun said.

Klein then turns to Weiss. "And as requested, Miss Schnee, the rooms have been cleaned and are ready for use. I shall be going now. Do have a nice day."

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss said.

Klein nods and he walks away. He them stops.

"Oh. And by the way, Miss Schnee." He turns. "Whitley is currently in his room. He is eager to see you again."

Weiss is surprised. "Thank you."

Klein then continues to walk, as the group watches.

"He seemed nice." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"He meant it, Yang." Weiss said. "Unlike many people, here in Atlas, Klein have no problems with the Faunus. The only time, he would ever get mad at them, is when they cause a mess, and he has to clean it up. But, that hasn't happened, yet."

"He's really nice. And funny." Ruby said. "And he has a way to cheer someone up, when they feel down. Helped me cheer up, a few times, before."

Yang puts her arms down, and looks at Blake.

"Alright." Blake said. "I can trust him."

"Hey, Weiss." Sun said. "Who's Whitley, by the way?"

Weiss turns to Sun, looking confused. She then looks at Yang and Blake. "I thought, you told them, about Whitley.

"Oh, crap." Yang said. "I guess Sun's the only one, to not know.

Weiss sighs and turns back to Sun. "Whitley's my younger brother, Sun."

"Brother?" Sun said, surprised.

Weiss nods. "Yeah. He tends to keep to himself, mostly. After all. Writing novels requires a lot of concentration and silence. Now, then. Please follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms."

The group follows Weiss upstairs and down a hallway. Most of them are amazed at the scenery and the paintings.

"This is amazing." Ren said.

"Yeah." Neptune said. "You family is wealthy, Weiss."

Weiss lowers her head. "How do you think, we got wealthy, Neptune?"

"Harsh Faunus labor." Blake said.

"Exactly." Weiss said.

"Oh." Neptune said, lowering his head. "Sorry."

The group suddenly stops, when a young man, with the same white hair, and light-blue eyes as Weiss, exits a room, and smiles.

"Why, it's nice to see you again, sister." He said. "I wasn't expecting you, to be bringing company, to our home."

Weiss sighs. "It's nice to see you again, Whitley. Coming out of your own room, for a change?"

Whitley chuckles. "I have to, every now and then. Otherwise, I could go insane." He turns to Rose. "And it's a pleasure, seeing you again, Miss Rose."

He gives Ruby a wink, making her chuckle nervously.

Weiss growls. "Really?"

"She may be your girlfriend, Weiss." Whitley said. "But still...she is very pretty."

"And her brawler of a sister is standing behind her." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"...I see." Whitley said, unfazed but smiling. "I should be going. I'm hoping Klein could help me, with something. His stories, are always good inspiration, for my novels. Until next time, Weiss."

Whitley then walks past the group. As he does, his smile fades, upon looking at Velvet, staring at her, before walking. Velvet stares at him back, as he turns to the left hallway.

"Let me guess." Velvet said. "He hates Faunus."

"Yes, Velvet." Weiss answered. "But, like it or not, he's going to have to get used to having you guys staying here. Come one, guys. Let's keep going."

The group continues to walk. Weiss instructs who has a room. Velvet is the only one, to have her own room, despite Sun, Neon, and Neptune offering to share theirs, politely refusing.

"It's okay, guys." Velvet said. "I prefer to be alone."

Cyan also gets her own room as well, though she is reluctant, but accepts. Weiss then gives Team JNPR their room, before she and the rest of Team RWBY stop by two doors.

"Blake. Yang. This is where you'll be sleeping."

"Just the two of us?" Blake said. "I thought we were all going to share a room."

"I did." Weiss said. "But, I think I would want to spend some time alone, with Ruby. Without you guys present, of course."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang said. "We get it."

"Good." Weiss said. "Now please be careful with the room. It used to be Winter's."

"We won't break anything." Blake said. "Promises from the both of us."

Weiss nods. She and Ruby walk into the other room. When Weiss closes the door, Ruby goes to sit on the bed, that was inside.

"It's nice to see your room again." Ruby said. "Especially this bed. Oh, so soft."

Weiss smiles. "It is comfortable."

Her smiles fades, as she takes a chair, sets it across from Ruby, and sits down.

"Weiss." Ruby said. "Are you sure about this? You know, you didn't have to."

"...I know." Weiss said. "But, after the attack...I just can't go back to the base. And staying in the home, I grew up in, brings some comfort."

"...Okay." Ruby said. "So. when we all gather in the dining room in an hour, we'll tell them. Okay?"

Weiss nods. "Yeah. We can do that."

Ruby smiles. "But, until then..."

She then grabs Weiss' arm, pulls her into an embrace, and their lips meet. As they kiss, they fall to the bed.

* * *

 **THE CITADEL - CONFERENCE ROOM**

Torchwick sits down, alone in the conference room, smiling. Behind him, are a couple Dark Seekers, guarding him. The door opens, and Torchwick sees three men entering and taking their seats.

"Good." Torchwick said. "You all made it. I take it, your flight, was all good."

"Well." One of the men, bearing a mustache, said. "I wouldn't take having a gun, pointed at me, as good."

"I would agree." The second man, sitting in a crouched position, said. "But, I did enjoy the flight. Especially after killing some of your men. Oh, the blood."

Torchwick watches, as the guy goes into chuckles, before it turns into maniacal laughter.

"Hm." Torchwick said. "They were my best men, Tyrian."

"Are you sure about that?" Tyrian said, smiling widely.

Torchwick stares at Tyrian, before turning to the mustached man. "Watts. Do keep an eye on him. I don't want him, massacring the very army, I helped to assemble."

Watts sighs. "Very well."

Torchwick then turns to the third man, who is crossing his arms, being silent.

"Hazel. Why the silence? It's unnerving."

"It's because I talk to much." Hazel said. "But, I'll talk when I want to."

"...Very well." Torchwick said. "Now. You three, all used to be a part of Salem's inner circle, traveling all over Remnant, following the many orders, she gave you."

"Speaking of which." Watt said. "After Salem's demise, when this Envy woman took over, I was surprised, that she didn't keep us. And the same, when Cinder took over"

"Indeed." Tyrian said. "I was SO eager, to keep on taking her successor's orders to KILL!" He chuckles, before his smile fades. "But alas, we were forced to go home. I hated the trip, but I enjoyed the bloodshed, that I made."

"Well, then." Torchwick said. "I wouldn't worry about Cinder Fall, anymore. She has...fallen, in a way. Which means, that I'm in charge now. And that's why I brought the three of you to me. Cinder spoke highly of you. Always managed to get the job done, without hesitation. I...like it. So. Should you accept, we will be doing so much, during this war again Ruby Rose, and her friends. I already caused them pain, but it'll take ALL of us, to completely break them. And then kill them! What do you say? You in?"

"Ohhhhh." Tyrian said, chuckling evilly. "I am so in."

Watts nods. "As am I."

"Same here." Hazel said.

"...Good." Torchwick said. "Felix. Show them, to their rooms."

One of the Dark Seekers, Felix, nods. Watts and Hazel gets up, while Tyrian chuckles.

"We're going to caused so much death!"

Tyrian goes into a fit of maniacal laughter, while Torchwick sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **PATCH - CLIFF-SIDE**

Qrow sits at the cliff-side, looking at Raven's grave, and drinking from his flask.

"Hey, sis." He said. "Thought I'd come visit you, before I head back to Atlas. This war officially started, after Torchwick killed Blume and Adel. And now, we have to get ready to fight them. Heh. You would've love the fights, that are going to happen. You were always the toughest out of all of us."

Qrow turns and looks at Summer and Taiyang's graves.

"Well, at least you're with Tai, again. Summer. Well, you know where Maidens end up, after dying."

Qrow stands up, and drinks the rest of the alcohol from his flask, and closing it. Staring at the flask for a few seconds, he then places his on top of Raven's gravestone, before he walks to the side of the cliff. He turns back and looks at his team's graves.

"I miss you guys." Qrow said. "And I always will. Catch you later."

The remaining member of Team STRQ jumps off the cliff, and a crow flies into the air.

* * *

 **SCHNEE MANSION - DINING ROOM**

Yang and Blake sit at the large dining table, along with everyone else, except for Ruby and Weiss. Yang looks at Emerald and Penny, who had arrived a few minutes ago. Penny just sits near the fireplace, watching the logs burn,a and petting Sparks. Emerald sits nervously, as she gets some stares from Neptune and Velvet, who is sitting next to her.

Weiss and Ruby enter the dining room, everyone looking at them. As Weiss keeps on walking, Ruby stops next to Emerald.

"There's no need to be nervous, Em." Ruby said.

"...I know." Emerald said. "But, they're still giving me looks."

"Just ignore them." Ruby said, before turning her gaze to Velvet, who lowers her head. She turns back to Emerald. "They'll forgive you one day."

"Have you?"

Ruby is silent for a few seconds. "Yeah. I have."

"Why?" Emerald asked. "After what I caused, I would've expected you to still be angry."

Ruby sighs. "Em. After that day in Atlas...you could've ran away. Fled Atlas to go anywhere, you wanted. Go into hiding, from Torchwick. But, you didn't. You chose to stay. To protect Velvet. And most importantly...you chose to fight the Grimm with us."

Ruby places her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"You're an ally to us, now. Not asset. Ally. And perhaps one day...maybe a friend."

Emerald is surprised, at this. She would nod, before turning her head, and looks at Jaune, who just nods.

"See?" Ruby said. "Even Jaune agrees."

Ruby pats Emerald's shoulder, before she walks and takes a seat, while Weiss stands next to her. Weiss turns and looks at Penny.

"You sure, you don't want to sit down, Penny?" She asked.

"It's okay, Weiss." Penny answers. "I can hear from, where I'm sitting."

Weiss turns back and looks at the group. "Once again. I truly appreciate you all for accepting my offer to stay here, in my family home. But...I need you to understand, that I didn't simply offer you guys to stay here. There's...something else, that Ruby and I wanted to speak to you about."

"And we're going to talk about it, now." Ruby said. "Basically, Torchwick declared war on us after he..." She clenches her hands hard. "After he hurt us all. He wanted to break us, show the world that we could lose hope. But, after we fought the Grimm, and somebody broadcasted our fight, we've inspired hope again."

"Yeah." Blake said. "I heard people, all over Atlas came out of their own homes and businesses, to fight after they saw the broadcast."

"That only added to the casualty list, Blake." Neptune said.

"More people would've died, if we did nothing, Neptune." Yang said. "We saved a lot of lives, that day."

"Enough." Ruby said, silencing the two. "As I was saying. We all thought this war started, back when the Citadel was attacked. But, we were wrong. The true war started, days ago. And we need to prepare to fight it."

"So, with granted permission from Ironwood, we've been allowed to recruit for a squad, we're assembling." Weiss said.

"Squad?" Sun asked.

"Yes, Sun." Ruby said. "A squad. One that does missions, that the Atlesian miltary can't do on their own. We would take care of the bigger problems. Torchwick has already started building and fortifying strongholds in Vacuo and Mistral. And is adding to the ones here in Atlas. And is building new ones in Vale. And should you choose to join us...we would be going all over Remnant, taking down each stronghold, weakening Torchwick's forces."

"And we would be one step closer to stopping him, once and for all." Weiss said.

"And who will be dealing the final blow, when we finally get to Torchwick?" Neon asked.

Yang is about to answer, when Ruby said "Me."

Ruby clenches her hands together. "I made a promise to Torchwick, that I would be the one, to kill him. And when that time comes...I will fulfill that promise."

"Yeah? Well, get in line."

The group turns to look at Cyan, who sits at the other end of the table.

Ruby sighs. "Cyan."

She looks at Ruby.

"I know, that you desire to kill him, much more than I do. Or maybe Yang. But, if you join us...you will stay back. Is that clear?"

Cyan crosses her arms, and lowers her head. "As you wish. I'm in, by the way."

"Okay." Ruby said. "Anyone else?"

"Wait." Sun said. "So...this squad is basically going to be taking down strongholds, fighting Dark Seekers, and you will be in charge?"

"Yes." Ruby answered

"...Hell. Alright. I'm in." Sun said.

"I am, too." Neptune said.

"Team JNPR will all join." Jaune said.

"Yeah." Nora said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to break some legs."

"I'm in, too." Velvet said. "And if Coco were here...she would've, as well."

"But you can fight for her, Velvet." Weiss said.

"...True." Velvet said.

"Count me in." Penny said. "You're going to need all the help, you can get."

Ruby looks around the table. "What about the rest of you"

Yang, Blake, Emerald, and Neon look reluctant to answer.

"Yang?"

Yang looks a bit unsettled, clenches her hands together.

"I...I don't know, Ruby? Can we have some time to think about it?"

Ruby, a little surprised, nods. "Yeah. The rest of you, have until tonight. Just sit in the same seats, you're in now, and we'll know, if you will join."

Everyone gets up and begin to walk out.

"Yang seemed...nervous." Weiss said.

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "She does."

* * *

 **HALLWAY**

Yang and Blake walk down the hallway, and stop at the room, they're staying in. Blake turns and sees Velvet heading towards her room.

"I'll be back." She said, walking towards Velvet, who sees her.

"What do you want, Blake?" Velvet asked, crossing her arms.

"I...I just wanted to know, how you're feeling." Blake said.

"I'm good." Velvet answered, in a stern tone. "Just need some alone time, for myself."

"You know." Blake said. "I can tell, that you're not feeling alright. If you need someone to talk to-"

"I'm fine, Blake." Velvet said.

"Velvet-"

"I said, I'm fine!" Velvet exclaims.

She would stare at Blake, before she walks. "I'm going to the garden."

Blake is silent, before she talks. "Velvet."

Velvet stops walking, before she turns to Blake, who turns to her.

"Do you blame me, for Coco's death?"

Velvet stares at Blake, before she says "Yes."

She the continues to walk, as Blake lowers her head.

"Understandable." She said, as she walks inside, seeing Yang lying on the bed, that's in the room.

"Yang."

Yang gets up and sits on the side of the bed, watching Blake sit down across from her.

"You seemed nervous, back in the dining room." Blake said. "I would've thought, you'd say yes in joining. But, you didn't. Why?"

Yang lowers her head. "I was afraid."

Blake looks confused. "Afraid."

"...When Torchwick captured us...put those collars on our necks...I felt useless." Yang said. "I wanted to beat the living shit out of him, after he killed Violet. But I knew I wouldn't resist the electric shock long. So, I just sat there, feeling defeated. And when you punched him...I was scared. Scared that he would've killed you, just to hurt me more. But, after he stabbed Coco...I felt more useless...hearing Velvet crying, and all of us watching him, murder of friends...I'm just afraid, that it'll happen again, in the future."

"That's not going to happen, Yang." Blake said.

"What if it does?" Yang exclaims. "I can't bear to go through that again, Blake! What if the next time, it happens...he chooses Qrow? Or Ruby? Or...or you? If he..."

Yang stops talking, puts her hands over her head, and begins to softly cry. Blake goes to Yang, crouches, and hugs her, as she sobs.

"I already lost my mother." Yang said. "I can't lose you, too."

"And you won't." Blake said, pulling away and placing her hands on Yang's head. "You're strong, Yang. I know you are. You've always have, despite everything. And I know that life can knock you down. But, we can choose to get back up."

Blake wipes Yang's tears, before the latter nods. Yang and Blake stand up, and look at each other.

"I...I need to take care of a couple things, before tonight." Yang said. "I'll be back."

Yang gives Blake, a peck on her cheek, before she walks out of the room.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Ironwood looks at the map of Atlas, showing dozens of red dots on it. Next to him, are Oobleck and Port.

"Torchwick's become very productive, these past few days." Ironwood said.

"We're seeing about two or three new strongholds, very say, General." Port said. "We need to take these places out, ASAP!"

"I agree, with Peter." Oobleck said. "At this rate, he'll have strongholds in every corner of Atlas, and all over Remnant within a month."

"Just a month?"

The three turn to see Qrow, entering the room.

"Yes, Qrow." Ironwood said. "Torchwick's recently increased his forces, and in the process, is either creating or obtaining strongholds, all over Remnant."

"Is that right?" Qrow said, looking at the map of Atlas. "By the way...where are the others?"

"Miss Rose, and her friends are currently residing in the Schnee family home, Qrow."

Qrow turns and sees William.

"I've already given them permission to stay there, due to many of them, refusing to stay here, anymore. Why? I don't know."

"I should go over there." Qrow said. "Go check on my nieces."

A beeping is heard. Ironwood turns around and sees a screen appear. Crystal is shown, with a small village behind her.

"General Ironwood." Crystal said. "You reports confirmed that Terra is indeed here, in Shion Village."

"Good." Ironwood said. "Make contact with Miss Mason, and convince her to come here, to Atlas."

"I should have her there, by tonight." Crystal said.

The screen goes away.

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Ruby and Weiss are in the latter's room. Ruby was looking out the window, watching several Atlesian airships pass by. Weiss sits on her bed, reading a book.

"What do you think, Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss puts her book down, and looks at Ruby. "Hm?"

Ruby turns to look at Weiss.

"You think the others will join?" She asked.

"Probably." Weiss said. "Neon will, because Sun is. Emerald, because she feels like she's one of us, now. No doubt, Blake will join. But Yang...I don't know."

"...Yeah." Ruby said. "After what happened to Raven...to Coco and Violet...I don't think, she'll want to go through that again. Hell. I don't. But, I'm going to keep on fighting. Yang will, too. That's why I think, she'll join."

"Well, let's hope so." Weiss said, before standing up. "Ruby?"

Ruby turns around.

"Do you think, you can give me some time alone? I...I need to think."

Ruby nods. "Sure. I was heading to the library, anyways."

"Since when do you read?"

Ruby chuckles. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

She then walks and leaves the room. Weiss goes to the door, and locks it. She sighs and walk to her wardrobe, opening the doors. Weiss then takes out her Scroll, presses a button, and all of a sudden, the back of the wardrobe opens, showing a elevator. Weiss enters through the wardrobe, closing the doors, and enters the elevator.

* * *

 **ALLEYWAY**

Yang drives Bumblebee into an alleyway. She turns her bike off, and exits. Looking around the alleyway, she sees the pool of dried blood on the concrete floor. Where Raven lied on, a few days ago. Yang then proceeds to walk down the alleyway, until she stops behind dumpster. She then sees what she was looking for: Raven's sword and scabbard, lie on the ground, blood all over the scabbard. Yang moves the dumpster aside, and sits down. She turns her head, and picks up Raven's sword.

Staring at the blade, she starts to breath heavily. Eventually, she turns sad, and starts to sob, holding the blunt side of the blade, to her head.

* * *

 **GARDEN**

Velvet wipes her tears away, and crouches down and picks a sunflower from the garden. Standing up, she stares at at, before she walks.

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

Sun, holding a guitar, is playing a song, while Neptune, Neon, and Emerald watch him play.

* * *

 **CELL**

Cinder sits on a seat, her hands bound from behind. Staring at the ground in silence, her anger is shown, wondering how she got here.

 _Jaune Arc._

* * *

 **ROOF**

Ruby takes off her torn red cloak, and places the two halves of Crescent Rose, into a barrel. She then summons fire, and light the cape ablaze. She the drops the cape into the barrel. Ruby watches as both the broken weapon and cape burn.

Ruby then turns and stares at a box. One what Weiss gave to her, as a gift.

* * *

 **ROOM**

Jaune stares at a picture, of him and the rest of the Arc family, smiling. Tears falling, he places the picture in a drawer, wipes his tears away, picks up Crocea Mors, and leaves the room, along with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

* * *

 **ATLAS STREETS**

Yang rides Bumblebee through Atlas, with Raven's weapon and scabbard tied to her back.

* * *

 **BAR**

Qrow downs a shot of liquor, along with Oobleck, Port, William, Wesley, and Ironwood.

Qrow the proceeds to stand up and leave, patting Ironwood's shoulder, as he leaves.

* * *

 **WEISS' ROOM**

Weiss exits out of wardrobe, presses a button on her Scroll, and closes the door. She then sits back down on her bed.

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

Ruby, now wearing her new white cape, enters the living room. She sees everyone inside, except for Yang and Weiss. Seeing those who were reluctant to join. Neon, Blake, and Emerald, she nods at them. Ruby then walks into the dining room, and sits down at one end of the table. Clenching her hands hard, Ruby stares at the table, for a while.

Ruby then lifts her head, and sees Yang, who had just arrived. Blake, Sun, and Neptune, are behind her. Yang is about to sit on the seat that's on Ruby's right.

"No, Yang."

Yang stops and looks at Ruby, who points to the chair to her left.

"You're right there. You're going to be my second-in-command."

Yang looks reluctant. "You sure?"

Ruby nods. "Blake will take my right. Sit."

As Yang goes around the table, Blake sits on the seat to Ruby's right. And to Blake's right, both Sun and Neptune sits down. Ruby sees JNPR, Velvet, Cyan, and Emerald entering.

Ruby smiles and motions them. They walk to their perspective seats, with Neon, Ren and Nora sitting on Blake's side. Pyrrha, Emerald, Penny and Velvet sit on Yang's side. Cyan sides on the other side, across from Ruby. She notices an empty seat right next to her.

Ruby notices Jaune, just standing behind his seat.

"You all straightened out?"

Jaune stares at Ruby, for a few seconds, before he answers.

"Yeah. Think I'm good."

"...Okay." Ruby said, before nodding.

Jaune then sits down to his seat. Ruby looks at the nearly occupied table, nodding at herself.

"What about Weiss?" Blake asked. "She coming?"

"...I'm sure, she is." Ruby said.

That's when she lifts her head, to see Weiss entering.

"Sorry, if I'm a little late." Weiss said.

"It's okay." Ruby said.

Weiss then walks around the table, and stops next to Ruby.

"You sure, you don't want to be closer?" Ruby asked.

Weiss nods. "I'm sure. I don't mind."

The two rests their heads against each other. Weiss notices Ruby looking at someone, and turns to see Qrow, who leans on the wall, crossing his arms.

Ruby then just stares at the table, as Weiss stands up and stands behind her, places her hands on Ruby's shoulders. They nod at each other, as the group watch.

 _The real war is going to begin...very soon._ Qrow thought.

* * *

 **NIGHT - COURTYARD**

Pyrrha is walking down a hallway, staring at the ground. But, when she does, she admires the artwork. But, she would stops at a portrait, which depicts the Schnee family.

A yell is heard. Pyrrha quickly turns around, and sees someone outside an open window. Her expression quickly changes, when she sees that it's Jaune, who is breathing heavily, his sword and shield ready. Jaune then assumes a position, and makes some swipes with his sword, his yelling getting angrier, with each swipe.

Pyrrha opens the window slightly more opened, and stealthily watches him train. As Jaune trained, he doesn't notice, that his Scroll slips from his pocket, and a video plays, as he continues to train.

 _"Jaune"_

Jaune quickly stops mid-swipe, and lowers his sword and shield. He then turns and looks down at his Scroll, seeing the pink and brown haired girl, he had loved, Neo, in the video.

 _"This video was made...as precaution, should something were to happen to me. I'm hoping, that day won't come. But, I think, that perhaps, if I did pass on...I would at least leave you a final message."_

Jaune drops his weapons and drops to his knees, staring at the video, as Pyrrha sadly watches him.

Neo sighs. _"Jaune. I know, that you want to beat yourself up, for not being there, to protect me. I know...that perhaps...you want to avenge me, by going after the one, who ended my life. To kill them. But, I'm begging you. Please. Don't."_

Tears begin to fall down Jaune's face.

 _"I don't want you to become, who I was before. A killer. Someone who kills in cold blood. I want you to instead...become a better person. Even more better, than you were ever before. I don't want you to travel a dark path, like I had. But to instead, go to a brighter one. Get stronger."_

Neo's looks away in sadness, before she turns.

 _"Jaune. If I had indeed passed...I want you to know...that no matter what...I will always love you. From my own very heart, I always will be. And I will always be with you. Always."_

The message ends right there. Jaune clenches his hands hard, and does his best to calm himself down. And when he does, he wipes his tears away. He the grabs his Scroll and puts it away.

"Get stronger." He said, to himself. "I will get stronger."

Jaune then grabs his sword and shield, and assumes the same position, he had before. Pyrrha watches him train, before she sadly walks down the hallway, again.

"Pyrrha."

She lifts her head, to see Ruby standing in front of her.

"You saw him too, huh?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nods. "It's just sad, to see him that way."

"I know." Ruby said. "I had to see him, like that every day, before we came back to Atlas. But, he's getting better. Come. Follow me. We need to discuss something important."

* * *

 **GARDEN**

Pyrrha and Ruby enter the garden, where they stand near a rose bush.

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "What did you want to talk to me, about?"

Ruby sighs. "Pyrrha. What I'm about to tell you, is an absolute secret. No one else can know, until the right time. Okay?"

Pyrrha is confused. "Ruby. What is it."

Ruby raises her hands, summoning fire on her left, and ice on her right.

"As you know, Pyrrha. I hold the power of two Maidens. One of them, happening to be a power, you attempted to have transferred to you. But instead, Cinder took it away. And months later, I took it away from her."

"That is definitely something, that I don't understand, at all." Pyrrha said. "Can a Maiden even do that? Take a power away from another?"

"Correct." Ruby answered. "It's only used, in the event a successor, is someone you would not want with unimaginable power. But...that's not, what I wanted to talk to you about."

Pyrrha is confused again.

"You see. I addition, to taking away a Maiden's power, I...I, um..."

"Ruby?" Pyrrha said, worried.

"...I can transfer that same power to someone else. Somebody, who can use them for good. For years, I've been looking for someone, who is worthy to hold the Fall Maiden's power. But so far, I have found nobody who is. Until now."

Pyrrha then realizes what she means. "Ruby. You...you want me to..."

"Yes, Pyrrha. I want to give you the Fall Maiden's powers."

But, before Pyrrha can answer, the ground starts rumbling. Ruby gets Crimson Rose out and ready, when suddenly, the ground below them explodes. A young woman emerges out of the hole, her clothes covered in dirt.

"Whoo!" She said. "Finally made it."

The woman looks at both Pyrrha and Ruby, who look dumbfounded.

"Sup?" She said, waving her hand.

"How...how did you do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do what?" The woman said, before she looks at the hole. "Oh! Well...that's my power, of course."

"Power?" Ruby said.

The three hear a _woosh_ , and they watch as Crystal lands near them. She then sees the hole on the ground.

"Oh for god's sake." Crystal said. "Really, Terra?"

Crystal then walks to Terra.

"Well, I wasn't going to fly with you, Crystal." Terra said. "You know, my poor tummy can't handle air sickness."

Crystal sighs.

"Uh...Crystal." Ruby said, still holding Crimson Rose. "Who is this?"

"It's okay, kiddo."

Ruby turns to see Qrow, smiling.

"Terra's with us." He said, walking to Terra and chuckles. "Good to see you, old friend."

"Old friend?" Terra asked. "I'm pretty sure, that night before you left, meant more than that."

"Really, Qrow?" Ruby said.

Qrow chuckles nervously, something Ruby never seen him do.

"Can someone explain, why this woman popped out of the ground?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh!" Terra said. "Where are my manners." She then gives a slight bow, but more formal. "My name is Terra Mason. I am a former Beacon student. Graduated in the top ten at the school. Annnnddd...I'm the Summer Maiden."

Both Ruby and Pyrrha are surprised, eyes-wide.

"The Summer Maiden?" Pyrrha said.

"Yep." Terra answered. "And as I know, Crystal is Spring. And you, Ruby Rose, are both Fall and Winter. Looks like the good guys, got the whole set."

Terra's smiles fades.

"But...I was told, that you needed help." Her tone being more serious. "So, here I am. And with all the Maiden's here, perhaps this war of yours will probably end sooner, than we though."

"We'll have to see." Qrow said, crossing his arms. "Torchwick is someone, who you don't want to mess with."

"Torchwick?" Terra asked, confused. "I thought Cinder Fall was in charge."

"Well...that's the thing." Ruby said. "Torchwick said, that she wouldn't be a problem. I wonder, what he meant."

* * *

 **CELL**

The door to the cell, Cinder is in, opens. Cinder lifts her head up sees Sparrow and Snow entering. Cinder tries to speak, but can't.

"How many times, must we tell you?" Sparrow said. "Do not speak! Unless you want to lose your voice forever."

Cinder growls and lowers her head.

Sparrow heads to a table, and removes her mask.

"The trip took too long." Snow said. "We were lucky, not to have been caught."

"Don't worry about it." Sparrow said.

Snow stares at Cinder, tilting her head.

"Don't stare, Snow."

Snow turns and sees Goodwitch, alive and bearing a burn mark on the side of her face.

"You can do that, later." Goodwitch said.

Snow then turns back at Cinder, who stares at her.

"Sorry." Snow said. "I'm just so eager."

"Try to manage that anger." Goodwitch said. "You don't want to kill her."

"Don't worry." Snow said, proceeding to take her mask off as well.

Cinder's eye goes wide in shock, as watches the face of Winter Schnee, staring angrily at her.

"I'll be careful." Winter said. "But, after all...she hurt my father. She hurt my sister. I'm just going to give her the same pain, she caused them to have."

Winter then gets closer to Cinder.

"But I'm going to give that pain to her...slowly...and painfully."

And all Cinder can do...is express fear.

* * *

 **END OF VOLUME 5**

 **FINALLY! After almost 4 months, Volume 5 is done! This chapter in particular, took about a week and a half, maybe 2 to write, due to many rewrites. But, it's finally done.**

 **So, I will be writing a Volume 6, everyone. I did say, I would. And I have all these ideas, that I want to write, but I wanted to wait till Volume 6 gets written. So, until then...please be patient. I will be writing updates, after this. So keep an eye on them.**

 **So...The Summer Maiden reveals herself, Ruby and her friends get ready for the war, and most importantly...I brought Goodwitch and Winter back. But you must be asking yourself: HOW ARE THEY ALIVE? Well, that will be explained in Volume 6.**

 **Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for reading and leaving your reviews for this story. But, the ride ain't over. I will probably start writing for Volume 6 before December starts.**

 **And chances are, that Volume 6 will be 22 Chapters long. Yep! That's two chapters more! WOOOO!**

 **GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!**


	21. THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS!

Hey, guys. Volume 5 is over. It's complete. I had a good 4 months of writing the 20 chapters, and, to tell you the truth, some of those chapters were hard to write, especially chapters 1, 10, 11, 14, and 16. They were the hardest to write, due to the various methods, I wanted to get out. But in the end, I was satisfied with what I had, in the end. So I give thanks to all of readers, who left positive feedback. And that means, as a reward, you guys will get a Volume 6.

Now, here's the thing. I don't have a title for it. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys. I'm looking for a word that starts with 'D', that you believe would fit in the story.

Also, with Volume 6 coming, I have some ideas now, and I would get more along the way. But, I believe some of you guys would like to give me some ideas, for Volume 6. If you guys want to give an idea, leave it or them, in a review. Make the ideas short and simple. I don't want long explanations, please. And no, I will not do crossovers, but I will take a look at OCs, if you submit them, to me.

One more thing, you guys. I gave a lot of thought, about this. But, I'm thinking of writing a different RWBY story. One where the aftermath of Volume 3, Chapter 6(Yang vs Mercury) didn't happen. A separate story, with the comedy and seriousness that RWBY had, before everything went to hell. Tell me, what you think, in a review!

Again, I thank all my readers. There will be one more update page, before Volume 6, Chapter 1 is out. Have a good day...or night. I don't know.


	22. Volume 6 OC Submissions!

Hey guys. This is technically not an update video. This is for when you wish to submit OCs for my Volume 6 Story. So, when you do submit, follow the guidelines below.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Kingdom:

Sexuality(Optional):

Weapon:

Personality:

Short Bio:

AND

How he could fit in the story(Main, Minor, Protagonist, Antagonist)

If you guys want to add anything else, go ahead.

THANK YOU, AND GOOD NIGHT!


	23. VOLUME 6 TITLE, PLOT, ETC!

**VOLUME 6 INFORMATION**

 **TITLE**

 **RWBY: Volume 6 - Devastation(In progress)**

 **PLOT**

 **Taking place between 1 week and 6 months, after Volume 5 ended, Ruby Rose and her squad are continuing their fight against Roman Torchwick and his forces, in a war that has spanned all over Remnant. In this story, Ruby will not only face the pressures of war, but also an inner demon, that's eager to get out, thanks to a dark entity, that remains in Ruby's head.**

 **The story will also focus on the other characters. Some of them have moved on, while others are still coping. And the choices they will make, will greatly affect not just them, but the people around them. And it could really turn things upside down.**

 **Volume 6 will be the last one, to star the main ans supporting characters, that we all love. But, that doesn't mean, my stories aren't over.**

 **After Volume 6 is over, I'm going to probably make a Volume 7. Possibly an 8. And also maybe a 9. But, until then...keep an eye out on Volume 6, Chapter 1.**

 **I'm also planning a seperate series, that takes place in Volume 3, and the events of Chapter 6 never happened. It will be the same tone, Volume 3 had in the early episodes. But just more comedy, with the seriousness as well.**

 **Oh! And This Volume will be 24 CHAPTERS LONG! *GASPS***


	24. VOLUME 6 RETURNING CHARACTERS & INFO

**Hey, guys. This is the list of the characters coming back, for Volume 6. There's details, about what their going to go through, during the volume.**

 **Oh! And I decided to give the name of the squad. Remnant Squad. But, if you guys have a different name, either leave the name in a review or PM me.**

* * *

 **RUBY ROSE**

Leader(Or Commander) of Remnant Squad. Donning her white care and sword, Crimson Rose, Ruby leads her squad throughout the months, fighting against the Dark Seekers.

While struggling with her PTSD, she is also trying to struggle with the war and keeping those, she calls family, safe.

She will also struggle with her anger towards Torchwick, and try to resist her inner demons, that try to get out, and make her do things, she won't allow to happen. Like murder. And it's all thanks to the dark entity, who stays inside Ruby's mind.

* * *

 **WEISS SCHNEE**

Ruby's girlfriend/fiancee and former fighter of Remnant Squad. After a disastrous incident, just early into their squad says, Weiss, not having a choice, quits fighting. She then decides to help her friends, by making and improving weapons, armor and gadgets, with the help of the best scientists, in Atlas.

Weiss will, like some of her friends, will struggle with PTSD, going through nightmares. And the only comfort she finds, are both Ruby and working at her lab.

* * *

 **BLAKE BELLA** **DONNA**

Yang's wife, Member of Remnant Squad and Ruby's right-hand. A series of events will cause her relationship with Yang to be very strained, to the point, where they will distant, from each other.

She also still feels guilt, over causing Coco's death, and is still hated by Velvet. Blake will try to reconcile with Velvet, in the hopes that they could still be friends.

* * *

 **YANG XIAO LONG**

Blake's wife, Member of Remnant Squad and Ruby's second-in-command. Although, she has moved on, from Raven's death, she still struggles to cope. It will get worse, when a series of events will cause her relationship with Blake to be very strained, to the point, where they will distant, from each other.

The events that will occur around her and Blake, will affect her greatly and emotionally.

* * *

 **JAUNE ARC**

Leader of Team JNPR and Member of Remnant Squad. Has moved on from Sapphire and his parent's deaths. But, he will start to see Neo, as hallucinations. And he will turn to Ruby for advice, on what to do.

Jaune will also discover something, regarding his Semblance. As well as something else, he thought, was long gone. And that involves Pyrrha.

Jaune will also have a dog, Fenrir, as a companion.

* * *

 **PYRRHA NIKOS**

Member of Remnant Squad. No longer a threat, she fights alongside her team and her friends. And after presence was known, during the Battle of Atlas, she's allowed herself to be known to the public, and has since saw her parents again. She does her best to help Jaune move on from his losses, but discovers a couple things about him, that she never knew.

Pyrrha is also concerned of the Trance, that still remains in her mind. And if Cinder Fall were to find her, she would be turned back into the merciless assassin, Stryker. And with her new powers, she fears, as Styker, she could be unstoppable to many.

* * *

 **NORA VALKYRIE**

Ren's girlfriend and Member of Remnant Squad. After the events of the Battle of Atlas, Nora's become more serious and focuses more in the battlefield. But, when she feels like there should be a boost in morale, she'll turn to her bubbly, playful self.

An incident, later in the story, will not only greatly injure her, but will affect her, emotionally.

* * *

 **LIE REN**

Nora's boyfriend and Member of Remnant Squad. Being calm, as he always have, that will soon change, after an incident sees Nora seriously hurt, Ren will unleash an emotion, that he rarely expresses. And it will be up to Pyrrha and Jaune to stop him, from going a dark path.

* * *

 **VELVET SCARLATINA**

Member of Remnant Squad. Still coping from Coco's death, she struggles with avoiding the bottle, as Coco had, in the past. She still puts the blame for Coco's death on Blake, and tries to avoid her, whenever.

When an old friend from her past returns to help her move on, a deep bond will form between them, during the story.

* * *

 **SUN WUKONG**

Member of Remnant Squad. After some time, feeling guilty or Violet's death, Sun eventually is forgiven by Cyan, and they become friends. They along with Neon, also try to help out Neptune, who's become distant from them.

Sun will also butt heads with Whitley Schnee.

* * *

 **NEPTUNE VASILIAS**

Member of Remnant Squad. Neptune will become distant, after a disastrous incident occurs, and prefers to be either alone, or with his girlfriend, Jade Arc.

He also becomes reckless, to the point where his actions almost gets himself and the squad killed.

* * *

 **NEON KATT**

Sun's girlfriend and Member of Remnant Squad. Having abandoned her nun-chucks and rollar-blades, she now wields a staff, like Sun's, and names it Bright Light(It will glow, like her nun-chucks). Using techniques taught by Sun and Jade, she becomes a more formidable fighter, then she was before.

* * *

 **CYAN MARCUS**

Member of Remnant Squad. Having moved on from Violet's death, she forgives Sun, although she think, he didn't cause anything. They become good friends, and hang out often, drawing some suspicions from Neon.

She also sympathizes with Velvet, both of them losing a loved one, in front of them. They also have a great anger towards Torchwick, who killed both Violet and Coco, and they plot to kill him, whenever they have a chance.

Also, her power will be discussed in the Volume.

* * *

 **EMERALD SUSTRAI**

Former antagonist and Member of Remnant Squad. Having accepted by her team, she helps fight against Torchwick's forces. She also worries that either Cinder or Torchwick will personally kill her, slowly.

Emerald also worries, her bond with Wesley, will be severed, due to her involvement in the attacks, that killed many of Wesley's men.

* * *

 **PENNY POLENDINA**

An android and occasional Member of Remnant Squad. When Penny is not assisting the squad on missions, she assists them, from Alpha Base, from the Control Room.

Penny will also wish to talk to her "Father" into receiving upgrades, to become a better fighter.

* * *

 **QROW BRANWEN**

Ruby and Yang's uncle and last remaining member of Team STRQ. After Raven's death, he is now focused more on the war, rather than alcohol, although he gives in sometimes. He is also part of a search party, to hunt down Cinder Fall, who they think is hiding.

But, what the others don't know, is that rather on arresting her, he plans on murdering her.

* * *

 **WESLEY GREY**

Commander of the Atlesian Special Forces and occasional Member of Remnant Squad. Wesley will occasionally assist the squad on missions, only if he is needed.

Wesley also tries to keep his friendship with Emerald going, despite her involvement, that got his own men killed.

* * *

 **CARDIN WINCHESTER**

Jaune's former bully, now friend. Throughout the story, he will assist the squad, while also clashing with Jaune, who takes his anger out on him.

* * *

 **JAMES IRONWOOD**

General of the Atlesian Army. He often briefs Remnant Squad on their missions. He is aware of Qrow's plan to kill Cinder, and will try to prevent him, when the time comes.

* * *

 **WILLIAM SCHNEE**

Weiss' father. He will assist in shipping and delivering Dust from Vale to Atlas, from the Schnee Dust Company, despite the risks it poses.

* * *

 **CRYSTAL SCHNEE**

Weiss' mother and the Spring Maiden. She would assist the squad on missions, whenever they call her. She is also aware of Weiss' PTSD and will do her best to comfort her.

Crystal will also have to live with Terra Mason's antics, while also trying to help her focus on the war.

* * *

 **WHITLEY SCHNEE**

Weiss' younger brother. Looking for inspiration for his novels, he would occasionally interview a member of Remnant Squad. He will also butt heads, with Sun Wukong, whom he hates because of his Faunus heritage **.**

* * *

 **KLEIN SIEBEN**

Schnee family butler, and good friend to Weiss. Klein will often offer advice to some of the characters. He also has ways in cheering up those, who are hurt.

* * *

 **GLYNDA GOODWITCH**

Former Headmistress of Beacon Academy. Thought to have been dead, she is revealed to be alive. She and Winter are part of a secret society, that will be known more about in this story.

* * *

 **WINTER SCHNEE**

Weiss' older sister. Long thought to have been dead, she is, however, alive and part of the same society with Goodwitch. She tries to maintain her anger, for the duration, they have Cinder Fall locked up, and interrogating her.

Winter also want to see her family again, but cannot, due to Goodwitch's interference.

* * *

 **NEOPOLITAN**

Jaune's deceased girlfriend. She will be appearing to Jaune, as a hallucination, trying to help him move on, with his life.

* * *

 **COCO ADEL**

Velvet's deceased girlfriend. Will appear in Velvet's dream, and like Neo, she will try to help Velvet move on, with her life.

* * *

 **SUMMER ROSE**

Ruby's deceased mother and former Winter Maiden. After Ruby decides to stop seeing her, Summer will attempt to communicate with her, in order to convince Ruby, to not go down a path, she'll never come back from.

* * *

 **OZPIN**

Former Headmaster of Beacon. He will appear in one of Ruby's dreams. He along with a couple familiar faces, will try to help Ruby.

* * *

 **ZWEI**

Ruby and Yang's Corgi. Having grown twice in size, since Volume 5, he becomes a reliable ally to Remnant Squad, as well as a source for comfort to those who are hurting.

Will clash with Fenrir, Jaune's dog(Oh. Jaune also gets a dog.)

* * *

 **SALEM**

The Grimm Queen. Even though Ruby killed her, she still appears in Ruby's mind. She will also try to taunt Ruby, into becoming a killer.

* * *

 **CINDER FALL**

Former leader of the Dark Seekers. Currently detained by Goodwith and Winter, she slowy waits for her vocal cords to heal, and when the time comes, she will attempt to escape, and go after not only Ruby and her friends, but to go after the man, who took her eye away: Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **ROMAN TORCHWICK**

Main Antagonist. Leader of the Dark Seekers. Proven to be more brutal then Cinder, he will show that, in the story. He will attempt to once again break the characters, by taking one of their own.


	25. Volume 6 New Characters!

**VOLUME 6 NEW CHARACTERS**

 **NOTE: We already know of Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian. No need for descriptions on them.**

 **2ND NOTE: These aren't the only new characters. As the story goes on, either I will be getting new submissions, or I'll be making new OCs.**

 **Also, Kyrogue23...sorry. I said, I'd use your character. But, I don't think he'll work in this story. Maybe in my other story. I don't know, yet.**

* * *

 **TERRA MASON**

 **The Summer Maiden. She is cheery at times, but can be serious, when she needs to. She will be involved the events, that surround Yang and Blake. Terra will occasionally mess with some of the characters, either by joking or flirting(This story needs comic relief, guys.)**

* * *

 **FENRIR(Creator:** saintxarc)

 **Jaune's white wolf and companion. Was given to him by his Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, as a means of comfort, due to his losses. Proven to be very loyal, and a fighter, Fenrir occasionally accompanies Jaune in missions. He will also butt heads, with Zwei.**

* * *

 **SHAY BLACKTHORNE(Creator:** **rugby1719)**

 **Newest Recruit to Remnant squad, who shares a past with the White Fang. He an Blake get along, due to their similarities, both on reading and their pasts, with the White Fang.**

* * *

 **AIDEN INFERNO(Creator:** **Alexis12345 )**

 **An old friend of Velvet's. After watching Torchwick kill Coco, he develops a hatred for the villain, and is worried about Velvet. Having retired he decided to train again, and travel, before heading to Atlas, to help Velvet move on. As time goes by, a bond will form between them. But, what kind of bond?**

* * *

 **ADAM SALFIRE(Creator:** malcopunch)

 **A recent recruit for Remnant Squad, who acts as a doctorr whenever they return from missions. He also acts as the Squad's mechanic, and helps out Weiss, when repairing or modifying vehicles, armor and gadgets, and becomes a good friend to Weiss.**

* * *

 **LUCAS SOLARIS(Creator:** **TheRoyalHacker)**

 **Assigned by Ironwood to be a psychologist/counselor for Remnant Squad. His most recurring patients are Ruby, Jaune, Velvet and Yang.**


	26. Volume 6, Chapter 1 First Scene

**This is the very first scene for Volume 6, Chapter 1. Currently in progress. But, I hope to publish the full chapter by Thanksgiving. If not, then at least a day or two after Black Friday. So, please...enjoy.**

 **ROOM**

A young man, wearing a sweater and jeans, sits and reads from his clipboard, and humming, as he hears footsteps. As they get louder, they stop. Followed by a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door to the room opens, and the girl with the silver eyes, donning her white cape, entering. After closing the door, she slowly walks to a couch and sits on it, while staring at the ground.

"Ready for another session?" The man said.

Ruby Rose lifts her head up, looking at the man, and nods.

"Let's just get it over with." She said.

The man nods, gets up, takes out his Scroll, and places it, on his desk, the screen facing Ruby. He then presses record, and looks at the screen.

"This is Dr. Lucas Solaris. Once again...recording a new session, with Miss Ruby Rose. I believe this is session...129."

Lucas then walks to a nearby chair, and sits on it.

"Miss Rose. How are you feeling, today?"

Ruby shrugs. "I guess, I'm good. Just got back, from our recent mission. Wasn't too stressful. In fact...we got it done, fast."

"Any injuries? Any...you know." Lucas asked.

"Well...Velvet did get hurt." Ruby said. "But, she'll be okay. And no. Nobody died. As the last couple dozen times, you've asked me."

"That's good." Lucas said. "Would you like to tell me, what went down, at that stronghold?"

Ruby nods. "Sure. I would." She then smiles slightly. "Boy. The banter that happened today. Ain't going away soon."

Ruby's smile slightly fades, as faint booms are heard.


	27. Volume 6 Sneak Peek 2

Turns out, that my writing for Chapter 1 is tougher, than I thought. But, it'll be done. Might have to be later than Thanksgiving thoug. So, here's a second sneak peek

 **FOREST**

Jaune picks up his shield, and hangs his sword over his shoulder. He turns and sees Pyrrha landing nearby. He runs to her, just as she takes out a Seeker.

"Okay." Jaune said. "That shield delayed us by only a few minutes. I don't think, there should be anymore obstacles, on the way. Hopefully."

 _"Velvet's hit pretty bad, guys."_ Blake said. _"She's not going to be able to fight anymore, today."_

"I can fly Velvet to the ship." Pyrrha said. "Jaune. You and the others, go get the intel, from the stronghold, and blow the place to pieces, afterwords."

Jaune and Pyrrha then sees a tank approaching them, along with some Seekers. Pyrrha smiles, raises her hand, and fire expels from it.

"Ready?"

Jaune sighs and raises his shield. "Just...don't leave any marks."

Pyrrha smiles. "No promises."

Pyrrha then punches Jaune's shield hard, and a wave of fire blasts towards the tank, and it blows up, taking the Dark Seekers with it.

"Better hurry." Pyrrha said, before flying away.

 _"By the way, Jaune."_ Blake said. _"Did you really tell Ruby, our leader, to watch her language?"_

Jaune sighs. "That's not going away, anytime soon."

 _"Nope."_ Ruby said. _"Sure ain't."_


	28. Volume 6 Final Update & New Story

Hey, Guys. This is the final Update for my Volume 6 story. As of now, the first chapter of Volume 6 is out. Just simply click on my profile, and you'll see it. Leave your reviews, if you wish.

Also, I'm going to start writing for my other RWBY story, which will be less serious and more into comedy. And it's an alternate take of Volume 3, taking away the events of Chapter 6 ending, and replacing it, with a brand new story.

Problem is...I don't know how to name it. So, here's basically, what the story's going to be like:

After the events of Yang vs Mercury, Team RWBY still attends Beacon, after the tournament ends. They continue their studies, in order to become Huntresses. There will be romances. Either attempted, or will happen. And it will be in the same tone as the first half of Volume 3. But out there, somewhere, somebody is plotting to destroy Beacon and Vale. Will Team RWBY find out the bad guys' plans, before it's too late?

Unlike my other stories, the ships in them, most of them will not be the same for this one. I won't tell you, who's going to be with who. You just have to calmly wait.

So, yeah. I need a good name. It can be anything, that you think could be good. You may either leave a Review or PM me, with your suggestions.

Thank you, and good night.


	29. NEW STORY FINAL UPDATE!

Hey, Guys. This is a final update for my new RWBY story. As I said, before: It will be an alternate Volume 3 story, taking place, after the Yang vs Mercury match, but instead of the crazy shit, we all watched...it's going to be a whole different story. One with comedy and seriousness. And I also have a plot.

NOTE: I decided to write the story, mainly for Ruby since she's my favorite character in the show. And I feel like having her, in her old ways, rather than what she is, in my current story. Here's the synopsis below:

 **Becoming a Hero: A RWBY Volume 3 Alternate Story**

After Cinder Fall's plan was foiled, during the Vytal Festival Tournament, and a winner is announced in the end, Ruby Rose and her friends get ready for their Winter break. Ruby and Yang decide to head home to Patch, while Weiss and Blake choose to stay at Beacon, during break.

But, everything changes when tragedy strikes in Ruby's life, and she becomes determined to find those responsible. Along the way, she learns, what it truly means to become not just a Huntress. But also as a hero.

As she enters Beacon, for their Spring semester, Ruby and her friends will discover that dark forces are, once again, threatening to bringing chaos to Vale.

Romances will be attempted. And also some will happen. Emotions will happen. Sadness and guilt. But, it takes hope and those around you, in order to move on. And that's what Ruby will go through, as she tries to move on, and gets one step closer, to finding the truth.

NOTE: Elements from Amazing Spider-Man will be in this story. But, not the whole movie. Just some of the good parts.

There will be 20 chapters in total. The first 3 Chapters will take place before Winter break. 7 Chapters will happen during the break. And the Rest will occur after, the characters return to Beacon.

The new outfits and new characters shown in Volume 4, so far will be incorporated in this story, but in different ways.

And also. EVERYONE, who I had killed off, in my main story, will be in this one, of course. And most of the ships, that I had happened, will not occur. A couple ships will be the same (Renora is staying, of course.)

I hope to write the first chapter, before 2017 starts, and every chapter may or may not be shorter than the chapters for my RWBY War Saga(Volume 4-6).

Until then, enjoy my Volume 6 Debut.

Leave any ideas, in your reviews or PMs. Bye.

Also, please no OCs.


	30. Ch 1 of Vol 6 Is OUT!

This is for those who followed my Volume 5 story, but not followed me. Well, if u guys didnt know, Chapter 1 of my Volume 6 story is out. Just click on my profile, and you'll find it, there.

That is all.


End file.
